Arus, Love, and Peace
by qiavance
Summary: This is a fanfic based on the DOTU series continuity (80's Voltron). Half-Arusian, Half-Human Diana Suzanne Smythe-Williams goes to Arus to help reconstruct Arus' public health system and ends up falling in love with Lance. While everything is happening a love from the past-Captain Lawrence Wiley is doing all he can to win Diana back. Who will win her heart, Lance or Captain Wiley?
1. Prologue: Flashes of the Past

Arus, Love, and Peace

Prologue: Flashes of the Past

This is my first Voltron fanfic! This is based on the Defender of the Universe continuity. Have fun!

 **Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are not mine and are the property of World Events Production. Dr. Smythe, Colonel Williams, Capt. Wiley, Diana, Director Woods, Granny Wills and the like are all my original characters.**

Galaxy Alliance Tower, Headquarters: Earth

The air within the press conference room was filled with electricity and excitement. It was also filled with a sense of excitement. Everyone in the room was expecting this day to finally come and was here to hear what Galaxy Alliance and Garrison have to say about Arus. Stepping into the room with other team leads and with Communication Director Woods, Diana Suzanne Smythe-Williams followed their steps before taking a seat at the panel table. Diana has been dreaming about this day for seven years when she just turned 13 years old. Today can finally happen thanks to the Voltron force on Arus for defeating King Zarkon and Prince Lotor.

Diana observed the room before her and glanced at the press before her. She could read the excitement and questions before each reporter. Meanwhile, in Arus, Royal Advisor Coran Smythe was sitting within Castle Control, watching the press conference start on the giant screen. When he heard the news, he asked for Princess Allura and Commander Keith to join him. Princess Allura walked in a few moments after he did and sat to his right, as Keith decided to sit on his left. The rest of the Voltron force was enjoying a well-deserved break after fighting two years straight on short staff and without any reinforcements from Garrison.

"I believe that they are going to announce the travel ban will be lifted. If lifted, full recovery efforts will be smoother and more efficient. There are many Arussian citizens across the galaxy that have been waiting for this day." Coran stated to both Allura and Keith.

Director Woods stepped up to the speaker's podium. "Today, Galaxy Alliance and Garrison Control are thrilled to announce that the travel ban to Arus is lifted. The effective date of the lift is exactly one month from today. Commerical and personal flights to Arus can start next month while both diplomatic and military flights can continue non-conditionally." The crowd clapped as the director took a quick pause for breathing. "Thanks to the Voltron Force on Arus, this day is finally possible. To assist Arus in their recovery efforts, Galaxy Alliance is sending several teams to help restore Public Health systems, Infracture, and Military support. Leading the Public Health team is Diana Suzanne Smythe-Williams. She has recently been promoted to Senior Advisor within our Public Health Department and is pursuing her advanced degree in Public Health and Psychology this fall while in Arus for the year. Ms. Smythe-Williams is the daughter of the late Dr. Hyacinth Smythe-Williams and our own Colonel Alexander Lamar Williams…"

At the mention of his niece's name, Coran started to flashback to twenty-four years ago to when his sister Hyacinth was preparing to study Earth for one year. On that day, both Hyacinth and Coran were walking amongst the Queen's garden at the castle. "Are you sure, Hyacinth? Earth is quite a distance away from Arus, and you have never left Arus alone before."

"I am sure, brother," Hyacinth replied, her eyebrows raised at her older brother. "I am also aware of the distance between Earth and Arus. I have been waiting for this opportunity for so long." They stopped at the Arussian Rose section of the garden. The reflection of the sun against the roses made a serene backdrop to the conversation. "With this opportunity, I can finally contribute to the Science Foundation. Some of the ecological systems on Earth are similar to Arus ecosystems. If I can find out how their systems change over time, it will make our work on our own soil easier." She took a deep breath, taking in the comforting smells of sweet roses.

"What about our ancestral home? Although I may be the reigning Duke of the Davi-Smythe lands, my duties as Royal Advisor are more intensive and essential. I'm not sure if I can handle the extra responsibilities of running the Davi-Smythe House and the surrounding villages." Coran interjected.

"During my absence, I'll have Mr. George and Ms. Lillian handling the house affairs as well as the land affairs. You can continue to focus on your duties as the Royal Advisor and the affairs of the Royal Court." Hyacinth replied, already foreseeing any points Coran would bring up during their conversation. No matter the outcome, she was leaving for Earth.

"And what about homesickness? Everyone regardless of how long has traveled will face homesickness at one point or another."

"During my stay on Earth, I plan to lodge at several Arussian Embassies so I will always have a piece of home nearby. Also, there are so many avenues of communication technology now, I can always keep up with my great brother, my lovely sister-in-law, and my darling nephew." Hyacinth replied, smiling.

With a heavy sigh, knowing that everything has been discussed and Hyacinth was still adamant about going to Earth, Coran gave in and decided to give Hyacinth his blessing as Duke and older brother. "You have my blessing, Hyacinth. When do you depart for Earth?"

"Next week. Everything has been arranged and my last week will be spent here at the Castle of Lions spending time with my brother, sister-in-law and my nephew." Hyacinth responded with a broad, glittering smile.

"What?! What if I didn't…"

"I was going to leave no matter what you would have said. Having your blessing makes the transition easier." Hyacinth finished, before noticing that her nephew was attempting to get through the thornbushes to climb the tall hedges again. "Right now, we need to save Garrett from the thornbushes. Your wife will have a major fit if he comes back home with those scratches." Hyacinth started running with Coran after her to save Garrett from a disaster.

Present, Arus….

"Wow, Coran, your niece has a lot going for her right now," Allura stated, snapping Coran from his flashback.

"You are quite right, Allura. I wonder if she has made plans yet for her trip to Arus." Coran replied, thinking back to 22 years ago when Hyacinth shared the news that she was getting married. Coran stared at his niece as she answered a question about her team. His eyes briefly closed, bringing him back to those moments years ago.

22 years ago….

Hyacinth's one year study was extended to a second year, courtesy of the Arussian Science Foundation. It was the mid-way point of her second year, and Hyacinth was more excited and seemed to be thrilled about life in general. From the light-infused room Hyacinth was in, Coran noticed a new glow he never saw before on her face and her eyes were light and merry.

"So, I still have a few things to focus on with my project, but the project will finally be completed and ahead of time," Hyacinth stated, finishing her progress report on the ecosystem changes on Earth and it's application on Arus. "But right now, I have a more exciting and personal news to share with you." Hyacinth looked down at her hand, smiling before looking at the camera and Coran again.

"What's going on, sister?"

"Alex proposed to me last night, and we plan on getting married next week in the Irish countryside. The Irish countryside Earth's equivalent of the Davi-Smythe lands on Arus." Hyacinth replied, flashing her engagement ring to Coran before admiring the shining brilliance of the diamonds on her hand. Coran could see the appreciation Hyacinth had for her ring and for her new finance.

"He finally proposed. I thought he'll never get around to it." Coran responded, chuckling. "In addition to your ceremony on Earth, you will also need to have a ceremony on Arus. And since you're getting married, you can finally claim your Marchioness title." Hyacinth frowned on having to go to Arus for a ceremony and her title, then brightened when she noticed that she will still have the large service she wanted.

"I know, brother. It looks like I'm staying on Earth until Alex decides to retire from Garrison. Until then, we'll have to lean on George and Lillian again for the upkeep of our lands. I do plan on yearly visits to Arus and with each visit staying a full month. Once Alex retires, we can move permanently to Arus." Hyacinth continued, smiling.

Present…

Coran blinked his eyes and remembered the wedding and title ceremony for Hyacinth and Colonel Williams. The services were officiated by King Alfor himself who also gave the couple his blessing and added Colonel Williams to his group of advisors.

"As a youth, I was able to visit my mother's Arus and remember the land, the people, and those times fondly," Diana responded to another question in the press conference. The crowd lightly laughed when Diana said as a youth, with one loudly pointing out that she was still quite young. Diana smiled and continued on, "I am delighted to be able to help with the recovery efforts in Arus officially as well as personally. I also look forward to working with Dr. Gorma, head doctor at the Castle of Lions, as well as Princess Allura and…" Coran started to go back to 19 years ago when Allura and Diana first met as babies.

19 years ago…

"Cooo. Like Alli." Diana said as she was crawling to meet Allura within the nursery. "Like Alli." She repeated, smiling. Her dark downy curls started to bounce now that they were a little bit longer. Her bronzed baby skin was soft and smooth and contrasted against the majority of Arussians.

"Like, like Di," Allura responded, as she slowly started walking towards Diana. Yesterday, both babies met each other and had time to bond since they spent all day and night under Nanny's watch. Their parents, as well as Coran, was in the doorway to the nursery smiling at the scene before them. On the soft rug, they can see baby Diana and baby Allura move towards each other. The parents have finally come to claim their babies for the day.

At this point in time, both Allura and Diana were just shy of being year old girls. Diana had mastered crawling and was starting to take her first steps. Diana also began to speak words out loud. Allura had learned her first steps and just said her first words yesterday. Diana could speak half Earth English and half Arussian English. Diana looked around and noticed that she couldn't find her cousin Garrett. When she finally saw that Garrett was toddling towards Coran, she lit up her dark brown eyes. "Wha Gar-gar?" Allura's pale hand held on to Diana's darker hand. Allura's downy hair was also starting to grow and was a blond version of Diana's hair. Allura attempted to help Diana take her first steps. Garrett turned around and thought to help as well. If Allura fell, Garrett took Diana's hand to help her walk. Eventually, Allura finally dropped, and Garrett couldn't hold his cousin's hand. Diana finally made her first solo steps.

"She did it! She's finally walking!" Both Hyacinth and Alex cheered as the ran to their baby girl. Coran reached for his camera and took a picture of the young, happy family.

Present…..

"In an hour or two, I'll contact Diana to see if she need assistance with her upcoming plans to Arus," Coran stated as he turned off the press conference.

"Sounds great, Coran," Keith replied. "Since she also a member of the Garrison Reserves, she can also help take on a few shifts at Castle Control. I also met her a few times during the JROTC and ROTC weekends at Garrison. She's a good pilot, but with a few practices with Lance, she can improve her skills even more."

"That's a great idea, Keith!" Allura cheered. "It's like she's coming back home to family. I know she's been lonely for years. Since we are attending the gala at Galaxy headquarters this year, we can pick her up, and she can return to Arus with us. I'll have Nanny fix her room."

"What if she-" Keith started, grabbing hold of Allura's shoulders to stop her from leaving the room.

Allura shook her head. "She'll jump on the opportunity. After all, we're old friends, and she's family here. I have the perfect gift to give her since I'm pretty sure she'll invite us to stay at the Williams House instead of Galaxy Headquarters. I feel safer there since Galaxy will most likely spend most of the security on other planets. It'll also allow us to be close again without the eyes of the universe on us."

"I agree, Princess," Coran added in. "If offered, the Williams House is the safest and secure place for us. Galaxy will watch over too many planets at one time."

"Sounds good, Coran and Allura. I agree with you if she offers us the hospitality of the Williams House. On her return to Arus, she will stay at the Castle here and help with the team as well." Keith replied, getting ready to leave for his office. "I'll be in my office. Reports wait for no one." Allura blew a kiss to Keith behind Coran's back before heading towards the door as well.

Present, Galaxy Alliance HQ

"She used to travel to Arus and is familiar with any health issues they may be facing right now. She will also communicate with our Health and Medical branch about any pressing needs." Director Woods continued on with the section focusing on Diana. Diana nodded at the words and surveyed the press again. Diana could see all the unasked questions and comments in the press corp's eyes. " _Psychology has its purposes,"_ Diana thought.

"Arus will also…" Diana flashed back to her last trip to Arus, 7 years ago.

7 years ago…

"Arus will also have to consider…" Diana and Allura overheard the conversation their fathers and Coran were having about the near future. "Doom may strike at any time. Zarkon is ruthless…Girls can we be of assistance?" King Alfor asked as he spotted a slip of pink fabric at the slightly open door. The conversation was supposed to be private within the King Alfor's personal study. It was oblivious that the two young women at the door were overhearing the conversation a little too well.

"Busted." The girls whispered as they walked into the room thoroughly. King Alfor was sitting at his desk, with Coran and Alex sitting in both chairs in front of the desk. On top of the desk was a small map of Arus and several marks around it. The walls were shelves full of a variety of ancient books, and the windows were closed as well as the blinds.

"Nothing, Father. We were searching for all three of you. Right now, it seems that your conversation is significant and we're sorry for interrupting it." Allura started. "We will be on our way if you would like to dismiss us so your conversation will continue." Alex and Coran shook their head in unison, slightly embarrassed that Diana decided to eavesdrop as well.

"You both are dismissed. I believe that Nanny has organized a field trip for you girls. She is waiting for you at the library, and you will be escorted by a group of guards as well during your trip for safety reasons." Both girls courtesied to King Alfor, then to Coran and Alex.

"Yes, your majesty. Please pardon us, your Excellencies." They said in unison before leaving the room. When the girls were out of earshot of the study, Allura spoke her mind. "Things are getting serious with Doom."

"Yes, they certainly are. We have never been escorted by guards outside of the castle before." Diana replied as they continued down the hall to the Castle Library. "It also seems that the adults don't want us to know about these current events. We're 13, not three years old. We can handle current political events."

"I agree, we are starting high school a year early and even specializing in what we would like work on as adults," Allura responded as they approached the library and a waiting Nanny.

"Girls, political conversations are not a proper conversation for both Princesses and noble women of Arus." Nanny stated at the door, disappointment showing on her face.

Both girls sighed, before answering back. "Yes, Nanny. King Alfor said we will be going on a field trip?"

"Yes, we will be going to Chozzerai. There is an interesting legend about the area that might be interesting to the both of you. We will also study the Engineering marvels as well. The city boasts of some of the most magnificent buildings in the universe. Let's get started, ladies. Our escorts and vehicle are waiting at the hangar." Nanny replied, ushering the girls down the hallway and down a few stairs.

Allura whispered into Diana's ear as they slowed down behind Nanny. "We'll have to be pen pals now. I don't want to wonder if everything is okay and leave you guessing about my fate. I read about Earth's Anne Frank and the story is so sad."

"I agree. We'll become pen pals as well. BFFs, right?" Diana whispered back, extending her pinky finger.

"BFFs forever." Allura responding, joining her pinky finger in the embrace.

The trip to Chozzerai was the last time that both girls were able to spend time together. Along the way, Diana noticed how the landscapes changed and were able to identify several things in line with her scientific learning. Allura was able to do the same since she focuses more on social studies. During the trip, Diana told Nanny how wonderful this trip coincides with her wishes to join her mother's footsteps into Public Health and on a lesser scale, psychology. Diana was awarded one of Nanny's rare approval.

After the trip, Diana's family was recalled to Earth because Garrison needed her father's expertise and didn't trust the communication waves between Earth and Arus. As the Williamses left Arus, they were attacked by a Doom ship and were saved at the last minute by a space explorer ship. However, Doom started to make a significant attack on Arus, and there was nothing the family or the explorer ship could do to stop the attack on Arus.

Present…

"The heaviest losses on Arus was the infrastructure." Director Woods continued on in the press conference. "All efforts are inefficient without good roads and bridges. Horseback, carriages are the most used ways to get around Arus today. Now that Doom is defeated, we can rebuild those roads and introduce newer vehicles again. Air cars and bikes can be used in Arus, but they are the significant part of accidents in Arus…" Diana flashed back to her family's last trip together on Earth

6 years ago…

In the last year, with the responsibilities ramped up at Galaxy Garrison, there were times that Colonel and Dr. Williams decided that they needed a weekend away in Hawai'i. Hawai'i was where Hyacinth and Alex first met and had their happiest moments. In fact, the family maintained a condo in one of the small towns, and they often used it whenever they wanted to get away from it all.

"Before we can think of going to another one of your favorite parks, Diana, we need to get food for the Condo. The cupboards and pantry are empty. So is the fridge. We cannot live on extra credit projects alone." Alex joked with his daughter.

Diana rolled her eyes before responding back to her father. "Ok, Dad. We can get food in the town. I thought why not earn extra credit for Biology. It makes up for asking the most questions in class." Diana laughed as she put her study bag down in the living room, and grabbed her small everyday purse instead.

"I have the list ready, darling. Let's go." Hyacinth replied, brandishing a small list. The family piled into the older model Roadster they rent from of one of Hyacinth's old colleagues. The family cut through a few canyons before making it to the grocery store. After getting the items they needed, the family drove through the same canyons and noticed that a driver was dangerously weaving in and out of traffic.

"I hope that driver sees us going up the street," Hyacinth remarked, her concern starting to show.

"We're about to find out," Alex replied as the car got closer and closer to the line. Just as when the Williams thought they were clear of the driver danger, the car got in front of them again and crashed head-on. The energy from the accident, pushed the Roadster back before it started to bounce off of other vehicles on the road. Finally, the car fell off the cliff and into the valley below. All Diana could think about was the fact her small bag was tossed out of the car and that the windows were gone and the car was deadly silent.

"Everything…is…going to be…okay," Alex said to Diana before passing out.

"Don't worry…sweetie…someone's on the way for us," Hyacinth said before she also joined Alex in blackness.

"How…" Diana started before passing out in the blackness as well. When Diana woke-up she was in a hospital room, and her paternal grandmother was in a chair.

"Diana, you're awake. Thank God you made it!" Granny Wills stated. "Don't try to move. Your ribs are cracked severely, and both of your legs are broken as well as your left arm. It'll be a while before you can recover."

"What about Mom and Dad." She rasped out, thirsty for water. Granny Wills reached for the ice up and gave her a few chips to suck on.

"They are gone, Diana." Granny Wills replied softly. "We're trying to reach your Uncle Coran on Arus, but we haven't been successful yet. It looks like you're stuck with my kiddo."

"What do you mean they're gone, Granny?"

"They didn't make it. Neither did the other driver."

"Mom and Dad—gone, I can't believe it."

"They're gone, sweetie. When you get healthy enough, we're going back to New York. I'll stay with you until whenever. You'll finish your studies, and we'll go from there." Granny Wills stated. "I'm so sorry sweetie that your parents are gone. It's going to be a hard time for both of us. But we have to be strong."

"But Granny…"

"Rest. We have to be strong, the next days are going to be hard enough as it is."

After a few days in Hawai'i, Diana and her grandmother made it back to New York. Granny Wills sold the condo in Hawai'I and put the proceeds in a trust fund for Diana for when she turns 21. She also set the resources from Davi-Smythe lands in a trust fund. To help maintain the Williams House, Granny Wills used the money from both parent's insurance funds while Galaxy Alliance kept sending both parents' incomes until Diana was 18 years old. At 18, Granny Wills moved back to Texas so Diana could live on her own as a full adult.

Present….

"To help bolster Arus military force, we will send a group of reserves and a group of full-time soldiers to take care of the bases and rebuild them. Commander Keith Kogane will supervise and command the troops, while Captain…"

Diana thought back to the start of her relationship with her recent ex-boyfriend, Captain Lawrence Wiley. Or Law as he known to close friends and family. He did enjoy laying down the law when it came to Galaxy regulations and kept tight reins on his troops, when he was with Diana, he let down his guard a few times.

A year ago…

It was just after the completion of her reserve duty for the beginning of the month when Diana bumped into Captain Lawrence Wiley. He was the tallest captain on base at 6'5". His hair was kept short per regulations and was slim but muscular at the same time. His fair skin contrasted his raven hair and amber eyes.

"Excuse me—you have to watch out full-time, Reservist." Lawrence was about to address the soldier that bumped into him in the hallway. His eyes started to soften when he noticed the solder was a bronze beauty before him. He could tell that her hair was naturally spiral curled although it was in a neat bun following the regulations also put forth by Garrison. Her uniform hid most of her curves, but the curves were there. Her eyes flashed from dark brown to light brown with a faint brown outline that capped Diana's 5'7 frame.

"I WAS watching, sir. It would help, sir, if you did the same." Diana retorted, gasping to keep from losing focus and fall into Captain Wiley's handsome features. His jaw was squared, eyes amber, skin pale, and short, wavy hair. The ladies on base would comment how he was just behind Commander Keith Kogane in the looks department. The captain recognized the soldier's name badge and started to address her.

"Duly noted, Lieutenant. Smythe-Williams." He replied. "If I was another…"

"No disrespect, sir, but I need to make my debriefing," Diana replied as she started to walk away.

"I didn't dismiss you yet, lieutenant."

"I didn't ask, sir."

"Are you seriously trying to be ins-"

"Lieutenant Smythe-Williams! I was just about to look for you! You're almost as good as your father in the skies." Colonel Lume interrupted Captain Wiley. "And it seems that you have met another rising star here. Captain Lawrence Wiley meet Lieutenant Diana Smythe-Williams—she's the daughter of the late Colonel Williams."

"Thank you, sir, for the compliment," Diana replied as she saluted Colonel Lume. Lume greeted back and allowed Diana to be back to attention.

"Captain if you like, you can join us for our debriefing. It's Lt. Smythe-Williams turn to lead."

"Another time, sir. I had pressing matters to attend to and didn't mean to bump into the lieutenant here."

"A shame. Next time, then. Let's go, Diana."

"Yes, sir," Diana replied, as she clicked her heels and followed Colonel Lume to the debriefing. After the debriefing, Diana was finally free to go. As she approached her car to leave the compound, she noticed that Captain Wiley was waiting for her outside the car. "Is there something I can help you with, Captain?"

"Yes. It seems that I parked my car at home and forgot about it. I believe we live in the same neighborhood. Give me a ride, Lieutenant."

Diana shook her head. "I'm off duty, Captain. Are you trying to give me an order?"

"I don't care. I rather not have to put you on report for disobeying…"

"Get in the car. What's your address?" Diana replied as she unlocked the door.

"8965 Twilight Lane." Diana narrowed her eyes. Twilight Lane was on the north side of the base and only a couple of streets over. She lived on the south side of the base. Diana started the car and went towards the north side of the station. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you lived on the south side of the base. Thanks for taking me home anyway."

"Like I had a choice," Diana mumbled as she made a left turn at the base chapel. "It's fine sir." If she could get away with dropping him off at the chapel, she would. To be so handsome, he could be a jerk. No matter his nickname is Law, Diana thought.

"Such interesting taste."

"Sir?"

"I would have imagined you'll listen to pop music since you're so young."

"I like the beat of the music. It allows for freedom of expression." Diana replied as she cleared the north gate and made a right turn. At the first light, she took her bun down and let loose her spiral curls.

"Regulations…"

"We're off base and off-duty." Diana countered as she pulled up to his house. After shaking her head free, Diana stopped the car.

"Thank you for your generosity, Lieutenant," Lawrence stated.

"You're welcome, sir," Diana responded as she started to back down his driveway. She sighed when she noticed that Lawrence was signaling her to stop. "Yes, what is it, sir?"

"There is a ball next week. I need someone to escort me."

"I heard about the ball, I was planning to skip it. It reminds me of my mother too much right now. Do you need help finding a date." Diana smiled at the thought that he had a hard time finding a date. If he goes to Officer night at the Base Lounge, he could find someone in no time.

"I want you to escort me to the ball."

"What? No. I'm not going to the ball, much less with you."

"Why not?"

"I already told you my reason. None of the other officers made me go, and I'm not starting now."

"I'm not other officers."

"I'm not going. I don't care…"

"You're beautiful. And intelligent. And fierce."

"Not going to work. By the way, I know you're aware of the rule on fraternization of…"

"Doesn't count. Full-time status at Alliance makes you my equal."

"I'm still not going. Have a great night sir and thank you for the compliments. Bye." Diana ended the conversation and pulled out of the driveway. "The jerk." She said as she turned down another street to get to her neighborhood. Once she made it home, Diana changed into her lounge clothes. Shaking her curls again, Diana breathed a contented sigh and smiled. Another weekend flying that brought her closer to her father. She loved flying in the skies, it felt like she was with her father again.

Balls, on the other hand, she hated. Balls reminded of how much her mother enjoyed them and brought her mother happiness that nothing else could compare. Balls told her that she will never get to experience those memories with her mother or make her own. She skipped her prom and missed every formal she could since the car accident.

As Diana started her stretching routine, she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Sighing, she left her room and made her way down the stairs to the front door. When she opened the door, she found a very casual Lawrence waiting for her. "Good evening, Diana."

"What do you want, Captain Wiley."

"Please call me Lawrence. Or Law, whichever you prefer."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see you again." Diana had to grab the door, and her mouth opened wide in surprise.

"No kidding." Diana started as she recovered from her shock. "You see that I made it home safe, so now you can make it back to your house."

"I think I shocked you there, Diana."

"Yes, yes you did. Now go home."

"Why are you scared, Diana?" Lawrence challenged. He was enjoying the interaction with the beautiful lieutenant at the door, and she questioned him like no one else tried to do.

"Scared of what? I don't get scared." Diana retorted quickly.

"You're scared of me. I'll say that you're also scared of balls as well."

"You're so wrong, there," Diana replied, rolling her eyes. He was about to get very annoying despite that beautiful smile he was giving her.

"Prove it."

"I don't have to prove a damned thing."

"Such language. Go to the Ball with me. Prove that you're not scared."

"No. Not going."

"Please."

"No."

"Please. What's the harm of one night of dancing?"

"I already told you. Balls remind me of my mother and how happy she was when balls came around. I'll never get to experience those moments with her or see them again. I rather not tease myself."

"If flying gets you closer to your father, why can't you allow the same with balls and your mother?"

"Have you been reading my files?" Lawrence shook his head no. "I can tell. I did excel in a few psychology classes, Diana. I'm no master like you, but I have my share."

"You don't take no for an answer, do you?"

"Nope. It's been working so far."

"Fine. I'll go with you to the Ball." Diana responded at last.

"I'll pick up you up at 8 on Saturday."

"I'll see you then, bye," Diana said, closing the door on a smiling Lawrence. "The nerve." She grumbled under her breath as she walked back upstairs. For the whole week before the ball, Lawrence sent her all kinds of small gifts. On Monday it was a pair of ruby earrings. On Tuesday, it was a pair of soft red ball gloves. On Wednesday, it was red roses. On Thursday, he gave sent her a box of her favorite See's chocolates. On Friday, it was her favorite sparkling apple cider. On Saturday night, he was early to pick Diana up for the ball. Throughout the night, Lawrence showed her how fun a ball could be and allowed her to make her own memories. By the time she was returned to her doorstep, she could feel sparks flying between the two of them.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," Diana said, as she paused at her door. "I think I can enjoy formals now."

"I enjoyed every moment with you," Lawrence stated. He leaned down and tilted Diana's chin so that her lips were close to his lips. "May I give you a kiss?" He asked softly, leaning his head closer.

"Yes." Diana breathed. Sparks moved up her spine as their lips met and kissed for one minute. She opened her door. "Have a good night," Diana stepped in her house. "Lawrence."

"Good night, Diana." He replied back, smiling gently. And just as magical as he appeared, he disappeared at a gala benefitting a youth group six months ago without notice. None of his friends knew where he was and neither did any of her Garrison connections. Lawrence could have sent an encrypted message or something.

Present…

"That's all for this conference. We have so much to do and little time to do it." Director Woods said closing the conference. Backstage he congratulated everyone. "And Ms. Smythe-Williams, spectacular. Are you sure you don't like public relations or public policy? You're a natural!"

"I'm sure, Director," Diana replied, smiling.

"I know everyone has things to do. Have a great one!" Director Woods disappeared down the hall. Diana went towards the elevator and on her way to her office. She had another hour of work left to do before she could go home. As she neared her office, her teammates and colleagues congratulated her on the promotion and going to Arus. They also offered their assistance with anything she was planning.

As she cleared her workload for the day, Diana left her office and walked to her car. After she made it home and was greeted with a call from Arus. "Uncle Coran, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your new promotion, and I hear that you're headed for Arus soon?"

"Yes. I would go today if I could get away with it. The first commercial flight isn't until next month and no military flights for another two months."

"Princess Allura, Commander Keith, and I are coming to the celebration Gala in two weeks. You can go back to Arus with us. You can also stay with us at the Castle with me. It'll give you a month to focus on us and personal things for a whole month before business."

"I'll accept your invitation if you, Princess, and Commander will take advantage of the Williams House, uncle!"

"We accept! We'll contact you when we'll be in Earth's orbit."

"Until then!"


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving Earth

**Arus, Love, and Peace**

 **Chapter 1: Leaving Earth**

 **Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are not mine and are the property of World Events Production. Dr. Smythe, Colonel Williams, Capt. Wiley, Diana, Director Woods, Granny Wills and the like are all my original characters.**

The early September sun was shining brightly down on Galaxy Alliance's HQ tarmac. Diana wrapped the rest of her business earlier in the morning, so now she was free to direct her attention to more important things…like greeting her Uncle, her old friend, and one of the men responsible for allowing travel back to Arus again. With the light breeze flowing around Diana, she put her sunglasses back on as she searched for the Arusian shuttle.

In honor of the day, Diana chose to wear her favorite suit. The maroon suit consisted of a single-breasted blazer with ruffles for the hem at the bottom and at the end of the sleeves. The matching pants were slim cut and fit her body shape perfectly. Underneath her suit, Diana added her favorite white blouse with ruffles for the collar. Her maroon kitten heels and the maroon earrings completed her outfit for the day. Like any other business day, Diana also pulled her hair into a tight top bun, managing to keep her curls from popping up.

Diana closed her eyes enjoying the breeze until she heard an aircraft. Looking at the sky, she smiled. She can recognize the symbols of Arus anywhere. Diana put up her sunglasses and smiled again as the craft pulled to the stop. Behind her, Diana could hear some of the high ranking military officials behind her preparing to salute the delegation. The ramp pulled up to the shuttle, and the door opened.

Coran stepped out first, wearing his typical long coat outfit. Following behind him was Keith wearing his dark dress uniform instead of his red racing outfit. After Keith took a couple of steps down the ramp, Allura stepped out and made her presence. Instead of wearing her traditional pink gown, Allura was wearing a stunning off the shoulders blue dress that was the same pattern as the pink gown. As they stepped off the ramp, all three saluted the honor guard in front of them before coming within mere feet away from Diana and her escorts from the Alliance.

"Greetings your majesty, Princess Allura; Your Excellency Royal Advisor Coran Smythe, and Commander Keith Kogane, "Diana started before pausing. "Welcome back to Earth. I hope that your trip here was smooth. If there is anything I can do to make your stay with us even more pleasant, please feel free to let me know." Diana courtesied to Allura and Coran, before saluting Keith. "I believe you may know Sky Marshall Graham and Marshall Wade?" All three nodded and saluted the men.

"We also wish to welcome you back to Earth as well." Marshall Graham stated. "We must hurry. There will be a short press conference before you can rest at the Williams House." The group hurried across the tarmac to the closest hangar to where the press corps was waiting to hear from the Arusian delegation.

Diana took a deep breath and walked up to the speaker's podium. "Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. Once again, my name is Diana Smythe-Williams, and I will conduct the press conference as interim Arus Representative today. I am very honored to be able to announce the arrival of her majesty, Princess Allura, His Excellency and Royal Advisor, Coran Smythe, and last but not the very least, Commander Keith Kogane." The crowd clapped. "Because of the bravery of the Voltron Force in Arus and with the continued leadership of Princess Allura and Advisor Coran, we are able to reconnect with one of our allied planets and assist with the upcoming recovery efforts. As you know, tomorrow there will be informal summit meetings as well as the Gala in honor of our friends in Arus." Diana paused and gauged the room.

"Today, I stand proud as the daughter of an Arusian scientist and the daughter of one of our own colonels to introduce each person. After my introduction, each person will have a chance to have their remarks before a brief question and answer session." The reporters looked at Diana with anticipation. "The first person I will introduce is someone who needs no introduction here of all places. Commander Keith Kogane is one of the highest scoring graduates ever from the Galaxy Alliance Academy. After his historic graduation, Commander Kogane has been successful in so many different missions before undertaking his current mission in Arus. He has saved countless citizens across the galaxy and has become a beacon of strength in every place he has visited. How can I introduce someone who deeds speak before him? I can only try. Without any delay, please help celebrate the homecoming of Commander Keith Kogane." The press clapped their hands before Keith and Diana shared another salute, and he took the stage to share his remarks. After he finished his comments, the crowds cheered before Diana took over the podium again. Diana and the rest of her guests managed to finish the press conference 15 minutes later was settled into the Williams House before the hour ended.

Meanwhile, back on Arus…

Lance McClain looked at the time shown on his watch. Before Keith left for Earth, he gave Lance a list of daily tasks to do as well as instructions that if he didn't check-in by a particular time each day, Lance was to call to verify everything was okay. Lance sighed as he looked at the rules Keith laid down about setting the new monthly schedule for the Castle Guards, Castle Control, and Voltron force. Lance didn't mind presiding over practices. He didn't care about the early morning patrols or the late night shifts at Castle Control. What he didn't like is having to make the schedules. Scheduling was a nightmare Lance will never wish on his worst enemy.

Sighing, Lance looked away from the schedule and schedule requests and stood up from his desk within his room. It was time to go on shift at Castle Control. Grabbing his leather jacket, Lance made his way down to the elevator to take him to the floor where Castle Control was located. Occasionally, Lance would say hello to several of the castle workers and even flirted effortlessly with a few of the maids. When he made it to Castle Control, some of the guards saluted him. Returning their salutes, he walked to the area where the dais stood.

"Lieutenant Lance!" The screen operator greeted, followed by a salute.

Lance returned the salute. "Ok, Thomas, what happened today so far?"

"Everything on Arus has been quiet. The space around us has been unusually clear as well. We received confirmation that Commander Keith arrived on Earth, but we're not sure if he settled at the Williams House yet."

"Ok. What about the guards on duty? Has everyone called on for their shifts yet?"

"Yes, sir. All of the guards that are scheduled to be on duty for your shift has called on." Thomas replied. "Everyone is being briefed and will be physically at their posts within the next few minutes."

"That's great. I can take it from here, Thomas." Have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Sir!" Thomas saluted again, before walking away from the dais. Lance sat down on the command chair. The rest of the Control personnel switched shifts with their peers before settling down and looking through several cameras and radars sweeping across Arus. Lance looked at the schedule requests and guidelines before bringing up a new screen so he could work on the schedules all night. The schedules had to be done before morning. Looking at the time and comparing it to the time on Earth, Lance figured that dinner should be finished at the Williams House. He better reach out to confirm that everything was going fine with Keith on Earth. He reached to contact button and entered the code Keith gave him to reach Williams House. After a few moments of entering the codes, Lance was struck by what he saw on the screen. Lance has never seen a woman look so beautifully exotic in his eyes.

Back on Earth…

Diana was sitting at the sizeable mahogany desk in the middle of the study. The matching office chair was comfortable as she started to read her father's journal. Although he could enter his thoughts in a variety of updated technology media, Colonel Williams preferred to put his thoughts down on the traditional media of pen and paper. This particular entry that Diana was reading was about her father's first visit to Arus and how he saw everything come together for her parents' wedding ceremony. Sighing, Diana knew that the Arus her parents loved would take a long time to return.

Diana closed her eyes briefly when a soft buzz filled her ears. She opened her eyes again and looked at her desk phone. The call was coming from the Castle of Lions in Arus. She pressed the blinking blue button, and the large screen pushed itself out of its hiding spot in the ceiling.

"This is Lieutenant Lance McClain from the Castle of Lions, Arus. Reaching Willimas House." Lance said as he filled up the screen before Diana. His lightly tanned skin was illuminated by several of the lights within Castle Control. His dark brown eyes showed concern, while his lips were in a tight grin. His hair was arranged in its usual hairstyle framing his face. You could also see his brown leather jacket covering his blue turtleneck sweater. It also appeared that his arms were crossed.

"Castle of Lions, this is Diana Smythe-Williams of the Williams House," Diana replied back as she observed Lance's features and tried to gauge his intent. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"You run the Williams House?" Lance asked surprised at the sight of Diana in front of him. He noticed her natural spiral curls, parted to the left and framed her face. He also saw her round, brown eyes, her nose, and her mouth. He also saw that she was wearing her blouse with the ruffled collar that also highlighted her torso. The person showing on the Castle Control screen was beautiful and younger than he would imagine. Diana Smythe-Williams was exotically beautiful, and he couldn't pull his gaze away from her in general. He was also shocked that someone so young could run a house on Earth at a young age and still be a professional within Galaxy Alliance. It was nearly unheard of.

"I run and own the Williams House," Diana replied back, voice staying even. She was used to older people questioned her ability to manage her house and also as a great professional. _It's not like people just left things on her lap._

"You run and own the Williams House?" _Just how did she maintain the legendary house and still be a young professional with Galaxy Alliance_ , Lance thought as he gazed at her again. _And keep looking beautiful at that?_

"Yes, Lieutenant. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think you are who you are—"

"I'm not who I say I am?" Diana replied. "I am Diana Smythe-Willimas, the daughter of Dr. Hyacinth Smythe and Colonel Alexander Williams. I'm also the niece of Royal Advisor Coran Smythe." Diana hated when people questioned her identity. Right now, she was throwing mental daggers at Lance. _How dare he test my identity on my personal line!_ Diana thought.

"So you say," Lance replied back, noticing the slight change in Diana's face. Lance rolled his eyes before continuing. "We haven't heard from Keith, Allura, or Coran. I'm starting to be very concerned and wanted to make sure that all is well."

"I guarantee you, Lieutenant, that Commander Keith, Princess Allura, and Uncle Coran are safe and sound here at the Williams House."

"I can't take your word, Lady. Do you know how many times we…"

"They are on Earth, at the Williams House outside of Alliance Headquarters. They are under my protection as well." Diana interrupted. "What more do you need?"

"Look, Lady." Lance started again, noticing that it seems he has a verbal sparring partner that could possibly rival Keith. "I need to confirm their safety personally. I need to speak to Keith."

"That's all you had to say, Lieutenant. No need to drag the conversation by insulting the hostess of your leaders." Diana responded, rolling her eyes at Lance before pressing the button to the den. "Commander Keith, you have a call from the Castle of Lions in the study." Diana paged Keith.

"On my way," Keith replied. During the short time it took Keith to make it to the study, Diana and Lance were well into a staring contest. Lance threw his best if-looks-could-kill-you face at Diana while she was throwing her best icy glare back at him. When Keith entered the study, he noticed the thickening tension in the room. Shaking his head, Keith walked towards the desk.

"The call is yours, Commander. If I don't see you before I go to sleep, have a good night." Diana said as she started to leave the room. She still had to put the dishes in the dishwasher before going to sleep, so the kitchen was her next destination.

"What about me, Lady?" Lance said as she made it to the door. Diana turned around to the screen and fought to keep a straight face.

 _What about you? Our conversation is over._ Diana thought before responding back to his question. "I said good night."

"You said that to Keith, but not to me," Lance said, slightly smiling. He wanted to know if he could get a specific reaction out of Diana again. Diana rolled her eyes at Lance, giving him what he wanted out of her. It was something about the way Diana rolled her eyes at him that made Lance wish to see the move again. Actually, he thought it was kind of cute to see her do that reaction.

" Good night, Lieutenant McClain. Enjoy the rest of your shift." Diana replied before walking through the door. It's not every day someone was able to get under her skin like Lance did. So far in their first interaction, Diana decided that he was cocky and self-confident. _He must be used to ladies fawning over him all the time._ Diana sighed as she entered the kitchen and started to fill up the dishwasher up with the dishes and cookware from dinner. As she finished setting up the cycle for the machine, she turned to see both Allura and Keith in the doorway.

"Commander and Allura…"

"You know you can just call me Keith, right? You're going to be staying at the Castle of Lions as well as being a teammate. We don't follow formality so strictly in Arus." Keith interrupted.

"Okay, Keith," Diana replied, remembering to drop his title immediately.

"I would apologize for Lance, but it'll be hopeless. His mouth has its own mind." Keith responded. "He's also the only one that will openly question anything I do if it doesn't seem right to him."

"So I noticed," Diana replied. "He must drive you crazy at times."

"Yes, sometimes. But one thing is for sure, he's a great judge of character." Allura responded. "But I think you made an impression on him."

"He carries a mask, so it'll take a while to know him?" Diana replied back. Allura and Keith both nodded their heads in agreement. "I have a feeling that he's not the reason for our conversation here in the kitchen."

"No, he isn't," Allura replied. "Keith and I wanted to let you in on a team secret." Diana nodded her head to reassure that she was listening and will keep the secret.

"Allura and I just started a relationship. The rest of the teams know, and we wanted to let you in on it, too. A lot of people don't know about it yet, and we wanted to keep it private for a couple of weeks." Keith started, hugging Allura and giving her his secret smile.

"Does Uncle Coran and Nanny know?"

"Not yet. We'll let them know in at our own time." Allura replied. "We want to enjoy it before everyone weighs in on it."

"Okay, I'll keep the secret until you two decide to share it," Diana responded. "To be perfectly honest, you may be surprised if Uncle Koran already knows and just waiting for you to confess it openly. Nanny probably already suspect the relationship."

"We kept it under wraps so far, but I'll take your remarks to heart," Allura replied, smiling at Diana before yawning again. "I think it's bedtime for me."

Diana yawned as well. "I think it's my bedtime, too," Diana replied, as the three of them made their way towards the stairs and ultimately to the rooms. Diana turned at her door before noticing that Allura and Keith were heading towards his room. "You may want to be careful in that room. It tends to carry the most sound in the house." Diana warned before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

The Next Day….

Everyone in the Williams House was still sleeping, except for Diana. As she slowly walked down the steps, she took a deep breath. As Diana stretched for her morning run, she thought back to when she saw the ballgown she was going to wear to the gala. The gown was her mother's favorite to wear to formals and Diana could see why it was an ideal time to wear the dress.

Granny Wills was correct when she said that the picture Diana saw did not do the dress justice. The person who restored Diana's dress is a master and Diana will send a thank you note to the tailor for bringing back such a treasure piece back to glory. The maroon taffeta dress was strapless with a small waist covered by beaded white rosettes. The skirt was full and floor-length, with the same beaded white rosettes covering the bottom hems, coming to several peaks along the occasional pleats. The taffeta was especially shiny, looking opalescent at times. When Diana tried the dress on last night, it made her feel that she could transform into a different woman.

Diana finished stretching and started her morning run towards the beach. Since it was still considerably warm for September, Diana opted to wear a pair of black running capris and a green tank top. She also wore a pair of green running shoes to match the top. Diana left the house with her running armband. Looking at her watch, she only had an hour and a half to get her run finished in time to continue the rest of things scheduled for today. As Diana ran through the beach, she passed by the older officers on their way to their offices as well as new mothers getting back into shape. Following a turn, Diana came across some friends of Captain Lawrence Wiley. Ask they briefly ran and spoke, all promised to share one dance with Diana during the gala.

As they parted to their different paths, Diana noticed that she received a call—but the call also disappeared from view. She even looked through her call logs again only to see that a call never came into the phone. Shaking her head cleared, Diana continued her run back to the house. When she arrived at her front step, she noticed a bouquet of roses and card was left for her. Diana picked up the flowers and the card before taking them inside.

"Good Morning, Keith!" Diana greeted as she placed both items on one of the tables in the living room.

"Good morning. Who sent the flowers and card?" Diana looked down at the card then the flowers before answering.

"They came from my co-workers at the Public Health Department. They said that they'll miss me in the office and good luck in Arus. Everybody keeps making it seem like I won't return to Earth in a year."

"You'll never know, Diana. Arus has its own lasting charms." Keith replied. "I would never thought that our assignment to Arus would be permanent. We feared that we'll be recalled to another planet. Besides your mom only meant to stay on Earth a year but ended up staying for life."

"Gotcha," Diana replied, noticing that he was already dressed in his Garrison Uniform for the morning meetings. "I better go shower and change. We're supposed to go to the big breakfast before going to separate forums." Diana ran up the stairs to shower and change. By the time she was finished and walked down the stairs, everyone was ready. Coran wore a blue business suit with matching tie and shirt. Allura decided to wear a modern blue dress suit with matching circlet. Diana chose to wear her conservative black pantsuit with a light blue shirt and matching black bow underneath. Everyone entered the waiting limousine sent by the Alliance and went to the informal summit at headquarters.

After the brief breakfast, the informal summit happened with several forums taking place at the same time. By 1 pm, the sessions were over. Diana and Allura met up with Diana's friend Cynthia at a close by spa, while Keith and Coran decided to look through some of the proposed sites for a new Arusian Embassy. At the resort, the ladies enjoyed their times in the hot springs pool. Allura replied how rejuvenated her body felt after the bath. Diana added that she also felt the same way before they were ushered into the salon to get their hair done.

Allura decided to keep her hair down with soft curls falling down her back with two braids on either side for artistic flair. Diana chose to have her hair braided to the crown before her curls cascaded down to her back as well. After the pampering time at the spa, the ladies returned to Williams House and met with the men before everyone decided to take a quick nap before the gala. Two hours later, everyone was ready to leave.

Allura chose to wear a pale blue off-the-shoulders cap-sleeve satin gown with beaded bodice ending at the waist. Allura also decided to wear her pale blue circlet as well as blue satin slippers. The dress also simmered in the light. Keith wore his Garrison dress white uniform with a special Arus ribbon and medal. Keith's hair was also slicked back and tied together at the nape of his head. Coran wore a black tuxedo with a maroon cummerbund and matching bow tie. He also wore a pair of black dress shoes and a small emblem of Arus hanging just below the bow-tie. Coran's hair was with its usual hairstyle as well.

"You look ravishing, Diana." Coran admired as he took in Diana's look. In addition to wearing her mother's gown, Diana added a beaded white and maroon choker and small maroon diamond earrings. "And I believe that was your mother's favorite gown?"

"Thank you, Uncle Coran. And yes, this was my mother's favorite gown. Granny Wills took the dress out of storage and had it restored for me." Diana replied, smiling at his approval. At that moment, the limousine pulled up to the door, and everybody exited the Williams House. When they arrived at the Gala, Diana accompanied Coran down the red carpet. Together they answered a couple of questions before Keith and Allura stepped out of the limousine and answered several of their own questions before entering the gala together as a group.

Once inside the gala, Diana and the delegation from Arus were seated at the guests of honor table. After a few speeches from high ranking Alliance officials and from Allura herself, dinner was served. The meal consisted of grilled sea bass with a delicate saffron and lemon sauce with brown and wild rice as well as mixed grilled vegetables with cheddar rolls. There was also a choice of sparkling white grape juice or chilled champagne. For dessert, they had pineapple cheesecake. After dinner, the dancing started.

For the first dance, an Arusian tune was played first. Allura danced with Keith first, while Coran danced with Diana together. The second dance was a classic Earth song to which Diana danced with Keith while Allura danced with Coran. The third dance the rest of the crowd came in start the rest of the evening. As promised, Lawrence's friends each had one dance with Diana. Followed by several co-workers and high Alliance officials. Before Diana knew it, she had danced for three hours without stopping. Fortunately, Coran approached the Hyterian diplomat about an official matter, and Diana was finally able to escape to the balcony to take in a breath of fresh air.

As she reached the balcony overlooking the bay, Diana took in a deep breath. While she is still starting to like formal balls and galas, this particular one was charming. Diana was touched by all the individual well-wishes from friends and several former acquaintances of her parents. As the starting bars of a classic ballroom song filled her ears, Diana thought about how much she actually enjoyed ballroom dancing. She enjoyed watching it on TV whether it was in a movie or actually competition, experiencing the dance moves personally is an incredible experience to enjoy.

"Diana, is everything ok?" Allura asked Diana as she stepped further on to the balcony to join Diana. Allura noticed that Diana was missing on the floor after a few minutes and decided to make sure her old friend wasn't overwhelmed.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just needed a breath of fresh air. I'm still getting used to formals." Diana replied.

"You know that Nanny and Coran are going to want to throw a ball in your honor when you arrive on Arus," Allura stated. "If nothing else, maybe introduce you to a prince." They both chuckled at the thought.

"I rather not have a formal ball, though," Diana replied. "I just started to attend these things."

"Your Uncle will probably win out anyway," Allura replied. "He has the uncanny ability to win on traditional Arusian things."

"I was afraid of that," Diana responded. She looked towards the entrance to the building and noticed that Keith was standing there, waiting for Allura. "I think your knight is waiting for you, Princess." Allura turned and smiled at Keith. Allura glided to Keith and smiled back at Diana, mouthing her thanks. "Love," Diana replied as she turned back to the bay. The sounds of steps filled her ears again. The air around her suddenly became electric.

"You look ravishing in that dress." Diana gasped silently when she heard that voice. She hadn't heard his voice in over six months. "A vision for sore eyes." Captain Lawrence Riley continued as he joined Diana's side. Diana closed her eyes briefly before opening them back up.

"Thank you for the compliment," Diana remarked, not moving an inch yet.

"You're welcome. You always look beautiful, Diana." Lawrence said. He knew he was away for a long time, but thought they could continue from where he left off. Diana turned to face Lawrence when he finished his statement. The silence and tension between them grew thick enough to cut with a knife.

"I heard that sharks can smell blood from miles away," Diana stated after a few moments. She was filled with nervous energy. Lawrence was devastating in his white dress uniform, rows of his short wavy, black hair caught the moonlight's reflection. His dark brown eyes were darkening with emotion, and his lips were open in a questioning glare. His darker skin only made him more intense.

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"You left me at a ball while our song was playing. Our promise song, L.O.V.E." Diana replied. "You left our relationship and didn't say anything." She turned her face away from Lawrence and decided to focus the conversation on her anger and how he broke her heart. She doesn't fall in love often, but when Diana does, she falls in love hard.

"It couldn't be helped. An important-"

"Doesn't matter. You could have let me know something. You didn't tell me that you were going on a mission. Nothing. You know how many situations I thought about after a few days? I finally gave up and thought that you were just not into me." Diana confessed, wiping tears from her eyes and entirely turned her body away from Lawrence. She looked at the moon.

"I promise to do that from now on. We can start from where I left—" Lawrence turned Diana back towards him.

"No, we can't," Diana replied. "It's too late for our relationship now." Diana started to walk past Lawrence before he took one of her arms and pulled her close to him.

"It's never too late," Lawrence said, looking into the depths of Diana's eyes. Right now they were a very dark brown.

"It's too late for us," Diana replied. "There's always a first time," Diana said, pushing him away from her so she can go back to the ballroom.

"We can—"

"I can't," Diana replied. "That feeling is long gone, Lawrence."

Lawrence reached for her again and pulled her close. "I couldn't tell anyone that I was on the mission. Honestly, I thought it would only take a couple of days and not six months. I kept thinking of you and what we shared together."

"I know you won't take no for an answer, but this time you have to take a no," Diana replied, not believing what he just told her. "I loved us, but you left. I'm over it, and I'm better for moving on."

"Diana—"

"I'll see you on base when I get back from Arus."

"There are no flights until next—"

"I'm going back to Arus with my Uncle Coran tomorrow. I'll be in Arus for a year to focus on bringing back the public health programs and health systems." Lawrence stood still in silence. Diana decided to end the pause. "So, I'll see you around," Diana said softly with an icy tone. She left the balcony and released all the breaths she was holding within her during the conversation with Lawrence. Diana walked towards the table when she noticed that everyone in her party was getting ready to leave.

"It's getting late, niece. Let's go back to your house. Tomorrow we will leave for Arus early in the morning." Coran said as he approached his niece. He noticed that something happened on the balcony but decided to let Diana know in her own time if she wanted to share what happened.

"That's a great idea, Uncle," Diana responded. Granny Wills, Keith, and Allura were waiting on Coran and Diana to appear before entering the rented limo to go back home.

Within 15 minutes, almost everybody in the Williams House was sleeping. Diana was still awake and was going through her stretching routine to clear her mind for sleeping. The doorbell sounded in her ears, so Diana stopped her exercise and walked to the stairs. Diana noticed that Keith was going to answer the door as well. Diana told Keith to go back to bed. She'll answer the door since he has the first shift in piloting the shuttle back to Arus. He nodded his thanks and went back to his room.

When Diana reached the front door, she was surprised to see Lawrence standing there, still in his dress uniform. "What's going on?"

"I miss you," Lawrence replied, showing the sadness on his face. He cried over losing Diana in the last few months.

"That's nice to know, but what we have is over now," Diana responded, trying to put her feelings on ice. "I was heartbroken when you left without a word."

"I'm sorry I broke your heart, Diana."

"You promised to do me right, and you went back on your promise. Since you disappeared, I can't trust you with my heart. I just can't."

"Baby, please," Lawrence said as he started to kneel. "Please, reconsider."

"Stop. We're over as a couple." Diana stated. "I'll still help the team as needed when I return from Arus."

"Give me another chance to win you over."

"I can't and won't give you a chance right now. Please leave."

Lawrence grabbed Diana and pulled her close to him. She could feel his body heat as well as his heartbeat. He lifted her chin so he could give her a gentle kiss. He stopped the kiss after a minute passed by. "Could you really walk away from what we have so easily?"

"You did, so can I."

Lawrence stepped away. "That's it, then?" Lawrence shook his head. "I won't give up until the very end. I promise to win you back."

"I'm telling you that it's not going to happen," Diana replied, steeling her reserve by closing the door on Lawrence. She could hear him step away from the door before she broke down and started crying again. "I have to let these tears flow so that my tomorrows can be brighter. I hate that what we have is over, but it just wasn't meant to be. You can't leave someone without a word for months and expect them to be there for you." Diana tried to motivate herself, but it failed. She got up off of the floor and headed towards her room upstairs. _Tomorrow has to be a better day._


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival Arus

Arus, Love, and Peace

Chapter 2: Arrival Arus

 **Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are not mine and are the property of World Events Production. Dr. Smythe, Colonel Williams, Capt. Wiley, Diana, Director Woods, Granny Wills and the like are all my original characters.**

After being in space for four days, Diana was delighted to finally arrive in Arus' orbit. During the trip to Arus, everyone took turns piloting the shuttle. To Diana, it appeared that every time it was her turn, it seemed as if Lance was also on duty at Castle Control. Fortunately for her, when he was communicating through Castle Control, he kept the conversation strictly on business matters. But now they were in Arus' orbit, and Keith took over the task of flying the shuttle to the ground. According to the time clock, on Arus, it was roughly lunchtime.

Lance was finishing his lunch when the team was notified that Keith, Allura, Coran has returned with Diana in tow. The rest of the team was excited to see their teammates as well as being curious about Diana in general. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's meet them outside when they land!" Lance said, standing up. Hunk and Pidge were encouraged and also stood up from the table. Nanny came in to see if the young men were finished and were informed by them of the impending arrivals. Nanny asked the castle maids to get the dishes from the table before leaving the room after the guys.

When the guys made it outside, they met up with Sven and Romelle who were preparing to leave for Pollux after the shuttle lands. Although they enjoyed their stay as always, it was also great to be home in Pollux. "There's the shuttle!" Sven exclaimed. "I can see it, and it appears that Keith may do a fly-by to give Diana a better look at the new castle."

Back in the shuttle, Diana and Allura decided to finally exchange their gifts. Although mail delivery between the two planets suffered during the war with Doom, Diana chose to write her letters in a journal for Allura for when they have the chance to meet in person. When Diana informed Allura about her gift, Allura suggested that they waited until they arrive in Arus' orbit to exchange their gifts.

"It's time!" Allura said, smiling as she gave Diana the wrapped item. Diana gave Allura her wrapped gift at the same time. They each opened their presents before looking up and laughing at the other.

"You kept your promise!" They exclaimed at the same time, gaining Coran's attention and Keith's eyebrows to rise.

"You have no idea how much this means to me! I'll treasure this forever and promise to read it the first chance I get!" Allura told Diana.

"The same thing here," Diana replied. "I wasn't sure when we would get the chance, but I had faith that eventually one day, I'll be able to give you the journal so you would know that I kept my promise to the best of my ability."

Both women hugged each other tightly, fighting tears of joy. After Keith's warning to buckle up, Diana and Allura both returned to their seats and buckled their seatbelts as Keith started the descent into Arus' atmosphere. Once Keith made it closer to the castle, he called Castle Control.

"Castle Control this is Aerie Shuttle. Requesting permission to land."

"Aerie Shuttle, this is Castle Control. You have permission to land. Welcome Home!" The guard at the communication station declared. Before Keith decided to land on the small strip leading to the hangar at the castle, Keith did a fly-by so Diana could see the new castle better.

"Wow! This castle is amazing. I loved the old castle, but this castle has its modern charm." Diana replied.

"The floorplan is identical, but I know it's been years, so you'll have a personal tour," Coran stated as Keith neared the strip and made a perfect landing. Once the shuttle landed, a ramp pulled up to the craft, and the door was open for exiting. Coran and Diana left the shuttle first, nearly hand in hand. The honor guard saluted both Coran and Diana before lowering their hands. As she stepped down in the ramp, a warm breeze blew through the air, slowly making her curls move.

From the ground and in line between Sven and Nanny, Lance couldn't help but admire the way Diana left the shuttle. The wind played with her curls as she stepped down. Her outfit seems to fit her just right and even saluted the honor guard as if she was a movie star on a screen. It almost appeared that she was perfection and his awe of her grew. As a way of warning him, Sven hit the back of Lance's head. "What was that for?"

"Just a small warning to behave yourself. I know how you are with beautiful women. You can't help yourself." Sven replied.

"Whatever. I am always on my best behavior, especially with beautiful ladies." Lance retorted, to which Nanny gave him her sternest look, silently warning him to behave himself.

After Diana and Coran touched the ground, they moved to the right of the craft and waited for Keith and Allura to exit the same way. Instead of salutes, the honor guard bowed before the Princess before saluting Keith. Once the couple reached the ground, everyone was standing at attention. Allura grasped Diana's arm and lead her to the receiving line of the Voltron Force, Sven, Romelle, and Nanny.

"This is Pidge. He is our technology whiz. There's almost nothing he can't solve." Allura stated. Pidge started to blush at Allura's compliment and was shy towards Diana. In his short life, Pidge has never seen a beauty quite like Diana. Her dark skin and hair contrasted against Allura's fair skin and hair.

"Pleased to meet you, Pidge. I look forward to working with you on some projects while I'm here." Diana said, smiling back, encouraging him.

As his blush faded, Pidge stepped up and offered his hand for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Diana." He smiled as the space mice climbed their way to his shoulder. "Awww, guys I couldn't have my moment?" Pidge asked the space mice. Lance at this point was trying to hide his smirk and was happy that the mice took some of the spotlight from Pidge.

"It's our little friends!" Diana replied. "I haven't seen these little guys for a long time."

"Yes. The largest one is Cheddar all grown up. The other one is Cheezy. She's also all grown up now. And those are their kids!" Allura explained.

"Wow! And they even have kids now!" Diana exclaimed as she beamed brighter at the mice. "You have to be very special, Pidge. They just don't hang out on anyone's shoulders."

"I agree. They really like you! They're a great judge of character!" Pidge replied. He stepped back while Allura and Diana moved a few steps away to Hunk.

"This is Hunk. He's our engineering specialist! There's nothing he can't physically design or fix!" Allura beamed.

"It's nothing, Princess. I love the challenge." Hunk replied, sticking his hand out for Diana to shake his hand. "I can fix anything!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hunk! I look forward to working with you on some projects in the future as well." Diana replied, taking his hand for a handshake. Diana was surprised how gentle but firm his handshake was as his large hand touched her smaller hands. From his spot by Sven, Lance was still grinning, ear from ear. Diana was getting closer, and he had a few ideas how to get Diana to roll his eyes at him in only the way she could.

"This is Romelle. She's the princess of Pollux, our sister planet. Next to her is Sven, they usually come here to help out when we needed or fly one of the Lions as needed. We met about a year ago." Allura explained.

Diana courtesied Romelle, giving her the highest respect first, before saluting Sven. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Romelle. I look forward to seeing you while I'm here on Arus." Diana replied. "I would also love to visit Pollux as well."

"I would love that, Diana!" Romelle replied. "It's also good to have another lady on the team here." Diana smiled before Romelle hugged her tight. "And any friend of Allura's is a friend of mine as well. Hopefully, we can get a ladies day in the future. It's rare that we ever get to enjoy women our age."

"I look forward to that day," Diana replied as Romelle released her hug. Looking towards Sven, Diana finally addressed him, personally. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Sven. I remember taking that navigation class you taught about four years ago when I was going through the Alliance Reserved Officers course."

"I remember you now," Sven replied in his thick accent. "You were the only student that year who finished the course with an A."

"Yes, sir. I enjoyed the class thoroughly. It was very challenging but was well worth it." Diana replied, shaking hands with Sven. "I also hope to see you in the future while I'm on Arus, as well."

 _She made an A on Navigation! That is a rare achievement._ Lance thought. _I barely avoided a C and Keith barely missed earning an A._ Lance hid his shock since Diana was so close. _I wonder what other secrets and achievements she has._

Sven stepped back as Diana and Allura finally made their way to Lance. In the brief moment, before Allura formally introduced him, Lance was able to observe Diana's features carefully. The screen he saw her on didn't do her true beauty justice. With her curls loose and framing her face he could see her natural red and brown highlights intermingled with her black locks. Her bronzed skin glowed with the reflection of the Arusian sun as her eyes shined with intelligence and understanding. Her black jumpsuit with small ruffles at the collar fit her body just right, allowing him to notice her hourglass curves making her look so perfect as an angel. He loved how her round eyes brought him into her spiritual embrace. Her nose was spaced just right. Her lips were the perfect balance between full and slim. His only thought at the moment that she was absolutely beautiful in his eyes.

At the same time, Diana was able to observe Lance's looks as well. His hair was brown like chocolate, and its beautiful sheen was captured by the Arusian sun as some of his bangs fell and covered his forehead. His eyebrows were perfect sitting at the right distance above his chocolate colored eyes, thin but defined showcasing his eyes. She admired his nose and his balanced lips. His lightly tan skin seem to made just for him, making him quite handsome. He was wearing his regular clothes—the blue turtleneck top and the leather jacket showed off his broad shoulders and his chest muscles slightly, while his gray slacks allowed her to see his slim waist and hips but showcased muscular legs. His cologne also filled her nose a mixture of subtle smoke and woods. Her breath hitched before Allura's words brought her back to reality and the situation at hand.

"This is Lance. He's our second in command of the force and our ace pilot. He's also a great marksman and usually hits his target." Allura introduced Lance. "I believe you met through the screen, but here you are both here physically."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," Lance said, extending his hand out to Diana, temporarily forgetting about making her roll her eyes at him. Diana took his offered hand, and they both felt a spark. Diana slowly released their handshake, deciding that they could never have feelings. She's still recovering from that last flyboy Lawrence. Lanced grasped her hand and decided to lay a chaste kiss on her hand as well, not wanting to admit that he liked her touch.

"The same here," Diana replied, reclaiming her hand.

"Isn't it a pleasure to meet me as well?"

"Really, Lieutenant?" Diana replied back. She sighed before rolling her eyes at him. "Pleasure to meet you." Why she thought he would take her earlier words was beyond her.

"The pleasure is all mine," Lance replied, gently and softly to where only Diana and himself could hear. Lance stepped back as they continued on the Nanny a few steps away.

"I'm pretty sure you remember Nanny! Although I'm pretty much grown, I promoted Nanny to being in charge of the Castle Keep full-time." Allura said as she hugged Nanny before stepping aside, so Nanny and Diana courtesied each other. Once Diana and Nanny were back at full height, Nanny hugged Diana very tightly.

"My darling Diana! It's so good to see you again. I never thought I will ever see my favorite pupil beside the princess." Nanny exclaimed, surprising Lance with how quickly she welcomed Diana. He was also surprised to hear the Diana took lessons from Nanny. He stole a glance at Diana and saw that her eyes were momentarily closed, then open with compassion although her body started to show signs that she wanted to be released again. "I have your room ready across from Princess Allura. I'll also make sure that your favorite meal is cooked tonight in your honor."

Nanny released Diana. "Thank you, Nanny. I missed you so much as well as your delicious cooking. You always make me feel like I'm home." Diana replied, smiling enjoying the lingering and comfort driven smell of Arusian Vanilla that Nanny always seems to favor as her perfume choice. Lance wanted to make a comment, but Sven hit his shoulders to warn him not to say anything and ruin their moment. Diana and Allura stepped away from Nanny at last and was standing side by side by Keith and Coran.

"Well, Romelle, we better get back to Pollux," Sven announced to Romelle. "Bandor will be calling us soon to make sure everything is okay." Romelle nodded her agreement before walking to Allura and Diana, giving both one last hug before leaving.

"I'll call when we arrive in Pollux," Romelle promised to Allura. "I'm also looking forward to when we all three of us can spend time together soon."

"You got yourself a ladies day!" Allura exclaimed while Sven was telling Keith bye. The Pollixan couple walked to their small shuttle and departed Arus airspace for Pollux. Everyone waved at the shuttle as it left their sight.

"We better get to those updates, Hunk," Pidge started. "Those updates can't happen on their own."

"Right with you little buddy." Hunk replied as he also left the group. "We'll see everyone at dinner."

"I'll go on and relieve the guard on duty at Castle Control." Coran offered. "I will also see everyone at dinner." Coran walked towards the Castle Entrance. He was shortly followed by Nanny who decided to personally oversee dinner tonight, stating that she required semi-formal dress code in Diana's honor.

"Lance, would do you do the honor of giving Diana a tour of the castle? It's been years since she's been on Arus and she probably could use a refresher on where everything is." Allura asked. "I would play the perfect hostess, but I'm sure there are several reports on my desk."

"Why me? Why not Kei-" Lance started. "Wait a minute, are you really going to do reports?" Lance teased.

"I also have reports to do, and I have to go over the reports you made for Garrison records," Keith replied, scowling at Lance for talking so openly. "You're the best person for this job since you seem to know all the nooks and crannies of the castle." Keith finished giving Allura and Lance a quick wink.

 _This smells like a set-up!_ Lance thought. _I'll give her a quick tour just to humor them._ "Ok."

 _They are not leaving me alone with him! Not going to do it. I don't know if I can survive a tour with Lance. I can only take so much teasing and remarks._ Diana thought before answering, "It's ok, you don't have to give me a tour. If I can get a—"

"I'm taking you on tour, and that's it," Lance replied, crossing his arms. "It'll give me something to do."

"I'm nobody's chore, Lance," Diana replied, crossing her arms as well ready to engage in another staring contest.

"It's not a chore unless you make it one." Lance shot back. _Is this lady crazy or what? It's like she doesn't want to be alone with me. Who doesn't want to be alone with me?_ As Lance and Diana started a short back and forward discussion, Keith and Allura quietly walked into the castle. Lance took his hand and raked it through his hair. _I better end this conversation more nicely, otherwise, we'll be late for dinner later._ "Diana?"

Whatever comment was going to leave Diana's mouth this time, it died when Lance suddenly said her name as a patient question. "Yes?"

"I know that we haven't started in the best way over the phone or even just now." Lance started, lowering his arms. "Can we start over and be friends?"

Diana took a moment to think about his request. _What's the harm? Looks like he's going to drop his mask and I better take advantage._ "Yes, let's start over."

"I'm Lieutenant Lance McClain, 2nd in command of the Voltron Force." He started. "And your name?"

"My name is Diana Smythe-Williams, niece of Coran Smythe and owner of Williams House on Earth," Diana replied as Lance took her hand once again and kissed it chastely.

"May I give you a tour of the Castle of Lions? I promise to be on my best behavior." Lance replied, waggling his eyebrows and giving her a wink afterward.

Diana shook her head. _He's incorrigible. Nanny must really be mellowing out._ "You're hopeless!" Diana replied with a smile. _You're also almost as charming as people make you out to be._

"All in good fun, Diana," Lance said as he started to go to the hangar first. "Let's start at the hangar and go from there." Diana nodded her agreement and was by his side within seconds. They walked hand and hand to the hangar first. The hangar had a high roof, and there were 3 shuttles all within their own bays. "As you can tell, this is the hangar. All other crafts besides the Lion are kept here."

"I know. I just got off from a shuttle a few minutes ago." Diana replied, shaking her head.

"Are you throwing a one-liner there, Lady?"

"Quite possibly. I can give just as well as I can receive, Lieutenant." Diana replied, shrugging her shoulders. _This tour should be fascinating_.

"So can I, Diana," Lance replied. _I think I have a new verbal sparring partner here. Nice to have a little variety, it's only so much fun needling Keith and Allura._ "On to the next stop." They left the hangar and entered the stables. The smell of hay and horses filled Diana's nostrils, and she sighed. She remembered riding horses here in Arus for fun and the horse she used to have on Earth when her parents were alive. "Here are the stables," Lance announced as they walked into the bays that kept the horses. Lance stopped at white horse in the third stall. "This is Quicksilver. He's mine horse and the best one ever, aren't you girl?" He cooed to his horse.

"She's beautiful," Diana said as she looked around and found a white horse across and three stalls from Lance. "That horse is perfect!" Diana said as she walked towards the horse.

"That's Winter. He doesn't let anyone close enough to him. He also won't let any-" Lance started as he ran towards Winter to save Diana. He was stopped and was surprised when Diana was able to stand face to face with the horse. She cooed at him, and the horse ate up the attention.

"Hey, Winter. You're very handsome there. I hope we can be friends and I can take a ride on you soon." Diana cooed to him. "You're not so bad, are you? The next time I see you, I'll try to sneak in a snack. If I didn't know any better, I think you prefer apples over anything." The horse neighed, then nudge Diana's hand to pet him. She laughed and gave him a quick pat.

"I'll be darn," Lance said out loud, still shocked at the gentleness the horse showed Diana.

"I love horses. They love me back." Diana replied. "I can't wait to ride him soon!" Lance sighed as he took Diana's arm to continue the tour. The next area they visited was the bridge entrance.

"This is the bridge, there's one way in and."

"One way out." Diana finished for him as she assessed the bridge design. "Makes it easier to defend the castle from the ground, right?"

"Right," Lance replied. He guided Diana to the courtyard. Hedges were marking the territory of the courtyard from the rest of the walkways around the castle. From where there were standing, Diana noticed a group of hedges near the center that help give cover for a gazebo. "This is the courtyard. A place of beauty and romance." Diana nodded her agreement, and they continued the tour. They arrived at the Castle entrance. "Let's do inside voices unless…"

"Please don't tell me those details," Diana responded quickly. Lance whipped his head towards Diana, shocked that she voiced that thought out loud.

"Hey, get your mind out of the gutter." He responded. "I was going to say unless it's a major emergency. People are still startled easily here."

Diana gave him a sheepish look before responding back. "My apologies, Lance."

"No offense taken." He replied, charmingly. "But if…"

"Don't even think about it," Diana replied, cutting him off. They continued into the castle before stopping at the Great Hall.

"This is the great hall. This is where we meet and greet citizens before we allow them admission anywhere else." Lance stated. The great hall had the Arus Royal Banner the highest in the rafters in the center of the room, flanked by the coat of arms for each noble family. Her Arusian family's crest was just to the right of the Royal Banner. Diana nodded her head when Lance asked if she was ready for the next room. The next room was the sitting room. "This is where we allow guests to mingle before anything formal happens." Diana nodded her head. The next room was the ballroom. "This is the ballroom. This is party central."

"Formals, we hold formals here." Diana corrected, shaking her head.

"Refined parties, same thing," Lance replied back. Diana rolled her eyes at Lance, before motioning him to continue the tour. The next room was the throne room where Lance remarked that most of the formal ceremonies and recognition happen here before stepping out to the balcony so that all the citizens can witness the results. After the throne room and the balcony, they walked to the library. "This is the library."

"Any chance Lance that you actually visit the library for its purpose?" Diana joked with him. Lance stared at Diana.

"Why of course. I read in here occasionally. I also meet some of the—" Lance started when he was interrupted by one of the castle maids asking if he wanted to go to his favorite room. Blushing, Lance said not this time, and the maid left the touring couple. "Anyway…"

"Studying, hmm?" Diana remarked, shaking her head. _Of course, he'll be the team playboy._ Diana thought.

"I actually do study other things than human anatomy here. Occasionally." Lance defended himself, starting to cross his arms.

"I'm sure. Let's just continue the tour." Diana replied, diplomatically, anxious to see the other rooms and made a note to read up on Arus history when she returned from visiting the Davi-Smythe lands next week.

Lance led Diana to Castle Control where Coran was scanning the outer lands for signs of activity. Coran beaconed for Diana and Lance to come closer. Coran gave her a brief summary about the room before Diana stated that she wanted to spend her first full week in Arus at the Davi-Smythe lands to assess the needs there, as well as other personal things she didn't want Lance to know about yet. Coran remarked that it's possible and that he understood her desire to visit those lands first. After Castle Control, Lance led Diana to the dining room.

"Since they are more people at the castle now, there are several eating times for everyone," Lance explained. "Lower castle personnel and guards usually have the first meal times. Officers and Royal personnel usually have the second meal times. We usually eat during the last meal times."

"I like the different mealtime ideas. If you miss a meal, does Nanny set aside a plate for anyone?" Diana asked.

"Yes, she usually set aside some plates for every shift just in case someone misses a meal and is hungry," Lance replied. "Sometimes even if that person isn't hungry, she'll personally make sure that we eat."

"That's Nanny for you. She can't bear to see someone not eat." Diana replied, smiling. She remembered the few times she wasn't hungry, but Nanny made sure that she ate anyway. Lance and Diana walked to the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen. Pots, pans, people everywhere. Let's go before Nanny sees us. She doesn't like for anyone not on the kitchen staff to show up here." Lance replied, grabbing Diana's arm before they got caught. Once they made it to the kitchen, Lance let go of her arm. "I'm going back to see if I can sneak a piece of fruit from the kitchen. Do you want one?"

Diana shook her head. She also remembered the couple of times she was caught sneaking a snack from the kitchen under Nanny's watch. She winced at the pain of those swats across her bottom. "You're not going to be able to get away with that snack…" Diana started before she noticed that Lance was gone.

"I told you Lance about trying to sneak a snack away." Nanny bellowed from the kitchen. Lance ran from the kitchen with Nanny hot on his tail. "Don't let me catch you! I can't swat your behind, but I bet even a pot will teach you a lesson." Nanny turned on her heel quickly and returned back to the kitchen.

Diana stifled her giggle when Lance gave her a dirty look. "I told you that you weren't going to get away with that." Lance shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's continue with the tour. We still have 3 more floors to cover." Lance replied, producing a shiny red apple. He took a pocket knife and cut the apple into halves. He offered Diana a half, and she graciously took the fruit. "I'm a master at getting what I want from the kitchen."

"I see," Diana replied, smiling as she bit into the apple. The juicy flesh was refreshing as she followed Lance to the back stairs to make it to the 2nd floor. As she followed Lance up the stairs, she studied his back, noticing that it was muscular as well. Although his frame was smaller than Keith's, there was a lot of muscle packed in.

"This is the office wing," Lance replied, moving his arm to indicate the area. "I don't envy those with duties that require a full-time office and paperwork," Lance stated.

"That's what everyone speaks about until they're faced with that added responsibility," Diana replied. "So whose office is where?"

"The first office here is Keith's office," Lance replied. Without knocking on the door, he opened the door and saw that Keith was in his office during reports as promised. "You're actually doing paperwork?" Lance asked Keith.

"What did you think I was going to do?" Keith snapped back. "And how many times do I have to tell you to knock on the door before entering?"

"It's more fun to just burst in. It wouldn't be me if I didn't just help myself." Lance replied, taking the core of the apple and placing it in Keith's trashcan. Keith shook his head and went back to work.

"Close the door behind you," Keith stated as Lance left the office and closed the door.

"Across from the commander's office is Coran's office." Lance pointed out. "Next to Coran's office is Allura's office. Your office will be next to Keith's office." He opened the door to her office, and she noticed that the room was left plain so she can decorate any way she wanted to. There was a couple of boxes of her office things already at the desk.

"Perfect! I can decorate it later. I think I'll be spending a lot of time here." Diana stated as she closed the door to the office.

"You could spend that time better with—" Lance started.

"Let's not go there." Diana retorted as she rolled her eyes at Lance yet again. _Is it just me or does he enjoy it when I roll my eyes at him?_

"Moving on, the other offices…" Lance continued as the finished touring the office wing. The next stop was the Guards quarters, and their accompany lounge. "…This is where the regular guard stay. It's more like their barracks. The lounge is where they can kick back after a hard day's work." Diana waived at the guards before following Lance to the Situation Room. "This is the situation room. We come here to form plans before acting them out. This room also good for a quick council meeting." Diana nodded as they continued on to the Personnel Quarters. "This is where the maids, valets, kitchen staff stay." A group of maids walked by just as Lance finished. They were giving Lance the biggest smile and courtesied Diana before moving into their rooms.

"Seems that you have a big fan club here." Diana mused.

"Not as big as Keith's. He just doesn't take advantage of it." Lance replied. "He only has eyes for…" Lance stopped and allowed Diana to finish the thought in her mind. "I'm a free agent so, I more than…"

"It's ok. You can spare me the details, Lance." Diana replied, crossing her arms. She turned around and looked at the window and smiled at the moat. _Somebody could use a cold dip._

"Anyway, let's continue the tour," Lance replied, leaving the Personnel quarters and pointed out the lounge for the personnel as well. They took the front stairs and made it to the training rooms. "This is my favorite section of the castle…the training rooms." Diana perked up when she heard that the training rooms was his favorite rooms. Lance had a big smile, and his eyes were glittering as if he was in a dream.

"So why are the training rooms your favorite rooms?" Diana asked, genuinely interested.

"Besides sharpening my skills, it's where I can teach the guards a few tricks. The training rooms helped me realize that I enjoy instructing and I look forward to one day when I can solely teach." He replied, giving Diana a serious look.

"I can understand that. I've been able to follow my dreams so far…but I still have ways to go." Diana replied, enjoying the fact that Lance was sharing something that was his passion. She could admire him for his ultimate dream.

"Moving on, the next room is the gym and indoor track," Lance announced, as he took Diana's arm and led her next door to the gym and track. There all kinds of weight machines, weight stations, stationary bikes, step machines, elliptical machines in the room. There were also stations set aside for jump rope and even a few circuit rounds. The indoor track looked like the indoor tracks you would see during Indoor Track Season, with the curves raised off the ground. Lance led Diana out of the gym and guided her to the Officers' lounge and the Officers' wing. "This wing is home to Guard officers except for the Voltron Force."

Diana saluted the officers present at the lounge before following Lance to the large laboratory. "And this is the lab rooms. Pidge spends a lot of time here as well making or doing experiments. We just started receiving scientists back in the castle…but if the Alliance sends in a group, they'll be happy here." Lance explained.

"Yes, they would. I probably will spend a significant amount of time here as well if we have outbreaks or epidemics during my time here." Diana replied. Lance led Diana out of the labs and finally made their way to the Medical Wing of the castle.

"This is the Med-Wing of the castle. Whatever ills you or whatever you put your body though, the staff here can bring you back to health. Including hospital rooms, they also have their own dorm wing within the area. Dr. Gorma is the Chief doctor." Lance said as he allowed Diana a quick look around the med wing.

"I'll also spend some time here," Diana replied. She bumped into Dr. Gorma, before introducing herself. With the invitation that she was welcome here anytime she desires, Diana left the Med Wing with Lance to continue the last part of the tour. As they climbed the stairs, they arrived at the landing for the fourth and highest living floor of the castle.

"Welcome to the penthouse!" Lance said, making Diana smile momentarily. "This is the Royal Personnel wing. These are unique maids, valets, and the like. Nanny trusts them, so they get to help us as requested or needed. They waved a few of staff members before going to their private lounge and repeated the action again. "Next is the Rec Room. After dinner, we usually gather in this room to relax and recharge for the next day. If you like, you can join us after dinner tonight." Lance replied. "The Rec Room is usually reserved for the Voltron Force including Coran and Nanny, now you."

"Thank you." Diana simple responded as she followed Lance to the next area—the Voltron wing.

"This is the Voltron Wing. This is where we lay our heads at night. The first room to the left is Pidge's room. The room across from his is Hunk's room. Next to Hunk's room is my room. Keith's room is across from my room. The last room is reserved for Sven and Romelle when they come to visit." Lance paused. "You're always welcome to my room any—"

"Let's not offer up anything," Diana replied, shaking her head. _He can be quite persistent._ Diana thought.

Lance shrugged his shoulders as to shake off her comment. "Our last stop is the Royal Wing. Just around the corner." Lance led Diana around the corner. "Here is the Royal Wing. The room to the left is Coran's room. The room to the right is the Royal Apartment which stands empty until Allura gets married. The room across the Royal Apartment is Allura's room." Lance said as he personally led Diana to each door before finally leading Diana to her room. "This is your room. It's catacorner to Allura's room but close to everyone's room." Lance said. "And this concludes the tour."

Diana let out a loud yawn. "I'm sorry for the loud yawn. I guess my adrenaline finally wore-off."

"You've had a long trip, and you were probably pretty excited the whole way here. Besides, the castle is huge." Lance replied, showing a bit of his empathy on Diana.

Diana yawned again. "You're right. I have time for a quick nap before dinner." Diana leaned against her door and looked at Lance. He was growling mentally as he enjoyed the way her body leaned on the door and made her like a supermodel. "Thank you for giving me a tour of the castle. It refreshed my memory of the old castle and the tour was very enjoyable."

"It was a pleasure," Lance replied, smiling. He gazed at Diana's face when a great idea came to him. "You know how you can really thank me?"

"How can I do that?" Diana asked, her curiosity getting the better of her right now.

"A nice kiss on the lips," Lance replied, featuring his winning smile as Diana rolled her eyes at him once again.

"A kiss, huh?" Diana replied smiling. _I'll give him a kiss alright. A kiss from my hand to his cheek._ Lance closed his eyes waiting for Diana to kiss him. A few seconds later, Diana slapped his cheek. "I'm not one of those other ladies you've been with. It takes more than a nice tour for me to give a man a kiss. On top of that, I don't even know where you've been." Diana closed the door on Lance' face. _The nerve of him asking me to kiss him for giving me a tour of the castle._ Diana looked around her room and was satisfied to see that her clothes were hanging in the closet already. She also noticed that two boxes of her small knickknacks were on the desk, ready to be opened and freed from the cardboard box. Diana stepped away from the door and made it to the bed and fell on the mattress and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Lance was standing and staring at the closed door in shock. _Did she really just slapped me before closing the door on my face?_ Lance thought. He never had a lady do that before. His charm was legendary and always worked before. He blinked his eyes. "Who doesn't fall for my charms?" He asked out loud, turning from the door and discovering an amused Keith and Allura.

"My guess would be Diana," Keith responded, failing to hide his smile. At the same time, Allura was failing to keep her laughter in.

"Just wait until I tell the guys," Allura said between fits of laughter.

"Ha-ha," Lance replied. "She was tired and couldn't recognize the charm."

"She also stated that she doesn't know where you've been, Lance." Keith countered. "I don't think you have much of a chance right now. For what its worth, I think you may have met your match over there."

"Arrgh. Whatever." Lance replied while putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Nope. Consider it payback for all the teasing Allura and I had to endure before we became a couple."

"Karma?" Lance shook his head. Keith nodded his agreement before Lance walked off. Keith turned to Allura.

"Let's keep this moment between the two of us. It'll make dinner a little interesting with an inside joke."

"Ok, Keith." Allura agreed before opening her door. "Thank you for walking me to my room." Allura used American Sign Language to tell Keith that she loved him. He replied back that he loved her back. Until they finally admit to Coran and the rest of Arus about their relationship, they decided to communicate certain phases and messages in sign language when they knew the cameras were looking at them. After Allura closed her door, Keith turned to see Coran walking into the hallway.

"Is Diana in her room?" Coran asked.

"Yes. Lance just dropped her off at the door a few minutes ago. I'll see you at dinner." Keith responded as he started to leave.

"Thanks, Keith," Coran called out. He turned to see if Keith would confess to having a relationship with Allura but noticed that Keith just kept walking down the hallway to his room. "Another time, then." Coran mused as he entered his own room.

Two hours later….

Lance took one last look in the mirror in his bathroom before leaving his room. Since the dress code for dinner tonight was semi-formal, Lance put together a red button-up shirt, the matching red necktie, and black slacks. He was also wearing his favorite pair of dress shoes. He also decided to use his favorite cologne, Nasomatto Duro. The team decided to meet at the Rec Room before going downstairs for dinner. By the time Lance arrived in the Rec room, he was the last to arrive. He quickly noticed that everyone decided to wear black slacks but matching lion colors. Keith was in monochrome black shirt and tie combination. Hunk was wearing a yellow shirt and tie. Pidge was wearing a green button up shirt and green tie.

"We look great. We also look like a boy band group." Lance said as a greeting. The team rolled their eyes at him. "What? We do look like a boy band. We all are wearing black slacks and our respective lion color."

"I can't wait until dinner is over. This tie feels so uncomfortable." Pidge complained.

Meanwhile, in her room, Diana took one last look in her mirror before making her way to the hallway. Diana decided to wear the blue cap-sleeve maxi dress she usually wears for watching stage plays or operas. It was form-fitting but respectful for mixed generational crowds. Diana wore a small blue choker around her neck and also put on the matching earrings. Diana placed her hair in a low bun with two braids for decoration on either side of her head. She also used a light coat of mascara on her lashes to enhance her full look. Smiling her approval, she also dabbed a few drops of floral scented oil on her wrists, behind her ears, and on her neck. When she opened the door, she joined Coran and Allura in the hallway. Allura was wearing her signature pink dress while Coran opted to wear a white button-up shirt with black tie and black slacks. He also decided to add his typical coat as well.

"Good evening." She called out in greeting to her hallmates.

"Good evening. You look great, Diana!" Allura responded back. "Are you ready for dinner?" Diana nodded her answer and the three of them went down the hall to the Voltron Wing. When they arrived at the Rec Room, they noticed that the team was already together with all of them also wearing black slacks. Diana immediately saw Lance first, and her breath was taken away. Lance looked at Diana and was amazed. He didn't think that she could look more beautiful than she did on her arrival earlier in the day…but he was wrong. She was even more beautiful in what she was wearing tonight. Her blue dress was modestly made, but it fit her shape perfectly. The cap sleeves highlighted her toned arms, while the body of the dress followed her hourglass figure inch by inch. Looking up from her body, Lance noticed how the choker held her graceful neck and how the earrings complimented Diana's features as well. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun, with two braids on either side of her added dimension and creativity. Her skin was a dewy bronzed, and her lashes seem to be even longer than he remembered. He was speechless as he admired her look.

"Princess! You look lovely as ever." Lance complimented Allura before giving her a quick bow before returning his attention back on Diana. "And Diana, you look even more beautiful than before." Diana blushed slightly before responding to his compliment, taking in his look for tonight. His red shirt and tie brought out his handsome features even more than his everyday clothes. And even though she was across the room from him, she could smell and sense his smokey cologne from her spot. _Wow, he really got it on tonight. Looks like he came out of a dream._ She thought.

"Thank you, Lance. You look very debonair tonight, and I like how red brings out your features." Diana responded sincerely.

"Thank you, Diana," Lance replied as he started to walk towards Diana.

 _He's coming this way! I'm not ready for anything right now—especially with him._ Diana thought as Nanny announced that dinner was prepared over the intercom. Keith offered his arm to Allura to escort her to dinner. Coran offered his arm to Diana, saving her from whatever reaction her body would have to Lance's body being so close to her right now. Lance's face showed a moment of disappointment before his poker face took over and he followed everyone to the stairs to dinner.

When everyone made it to the dining room, Nanny greeted each person and complimented them on their clothing choices for the meal. Keith guided Allura to the head of the table and pulled the chair for her to sit. Once settled, Keith pushed the chair in before taking his seat on Allura's right side. Coran guided Diana to her place at his left. He pulled the chair for her, and when Diana was settled, he pushed her seat back in. He took his seat as the host to Allura's hostess. Pidge pulled the chair at Allura's left side for Nanny to sit. After she was settled, Pidge pushed her chair back in. Pidge's seat was in between Nanny's and Diana's chairs. Lance's chair was to Coran's right and across from Diana. Between Lance and Keith was Hunk's place.

At Nanny's signal, the maids and valets entered the room and placed a plate of Chozzerai salad in front of everyone. Saying a quiet grace, Diana took her salad fork and took a piece of her salad. Looking around the table as she ate a forkful of lettuce and dressing. Everyone seemed to enjoy the first course of their meal tonight. Lance was looking at Diana as she bit her salad and noticed the impeccable manner she ate her salad. However, the table was a little too silent for his taste, so he decided to start up a conversation. "Diana, you have an impeccable way of eating."

Hunk and Diana both kicked Lance under the table discretely as Coran responded to the comment. "She should. Not only is she an Arusian noblewoman by birth, but she did also spend several summers here in Arus in the castle."

"Thank you for the compliment. I have to say, Lance, that your table manners are outstanding for a rogue." Diana replied back before taking another bite of the salad. The sound of quiet laughter from Keith and Allura filled both Lance's and Diana's ears. The rest of the table stared at the couple who stopped their laugh and apologized for disturbing the conversation at the other end of the table from them. The table went silent again as Nanny noticed that the salad plates were empty and motioned the staff to change plates. As the salad plates disappeared, a plate of warm food sat in front of everybody. Arusian trout with rice and mixed vegetables took their place.

"This dinner is just an informal way of welcoming Diana back to Arus. In a few weeks, I would like to hold a ball in her honor." Nanny started. "Also, this ball could also be her debut ball since Diana didn't have that opportunity on Earth."

"That's a splendid idea, Nanny," Coran replied before anyone else could say anything. "This ball could also double as a debut ball for Allura and Romelle since neither of them had their debut as well." Diana started to silently panic as the conversation turned to having a ball. Diana could see Lance forming plans in his head.

"Thank you for the ball, Nanny. But this dinner is formal enough for me." Diana replied. "No need to have a formal in my honor."

"We must have a ball! We haven't had a ball for quite awhile. We'll invite several princes and nobles from Arus and the surrounding planets." Nanny continued. "At the same time, we can have Sven escort Romelle and Commander here can escort the Princess."

"That's a great plan, Nanny," Allura replied after finishing another bite of the fish. "Oh, Diana, please say yes! It'll be a chance for the three of us girls have quality time together."

Diana sighed. She really didn't want to jump into another formal so soon after the last one. Although she was attending formals now, she preferred to keep it to one per season. "Ok. We can have the ball—but let's make it our debut ball instead of my honor. I haven't accomplished anything on Arus yet." Diana replied before Keith and Allura softly laughed again. They apologized and focused back on their plates.

Diana placed another bite of the mixed vegetables in her mouth when Lance spoke again. "Who will have the honor of escorting the beautiful Diana?"

"That's a great question, Lance." Coran and Nanny replied at the same time. "There are so many outstanding young men around us."

"Why, Lance, I didn't know you cared for me so much," Diana replied before she could stop the words from her mouth. At that same moment, Keith whispered in Allura's ear about the exchange at the other side of the table. Allura nodded her agreement with Keith, before gaining Nanny's attention.

"I actually find you fascinating, Diana," Lance replied, nearly causing Diana to choke on a piece of fish. In an attempt to cover the embarrassment, Diana took a few sips from her cup. When she placed the cup down, she went back to finishing her plate as the excitement of the ball took over the dinner conversation. Before long, Nanny motioned to the staff once again to change plates for dessert. To finish the meal, there was a slice of the Arusian version of tiramisu. As Diana took her third bite when Coran and Nanny stated together who would escort Diana to the ball.

"Lance will escort Diana to the ball. He's an outstanding young man, and he also offered his life to protect Arus. No better choice." Diana's and Lance's eyes met across the table. Diana's eyes showed her shock while Lance's eyes showed his pleasure in the announcement. Diana placed her fork down before wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin.

"Do you approve?" Coran asked Diana. She paused for a few brief moments before answering.

"Yes, I approve," Diana replied before she finished the rest of her dessert. After dinner was finished, Diana bade everyone tonight. She was still a little tired from the shuttle trip, and she also had an early morning so she could spend the most time available in the Davi-Smythe lands.


	4. Chapter 3: Visiting the Ancestral Lands

Arus, Love, and Peace

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are not mine and are the property of World Events Production. Dr. Smythe, Colonel Williams, Capt. Wiley, Diana, Director Woods, Granny Wills and the like are all my original characters.**

Lance woke-up at 4:30am and got ready for his physical training session that he shared with Keith. Lance changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a blue tank top, before putting on a pair of black gym shoes. He grabbed his water bottle and a towel and headed down to the gym. By the time he arrived at the gym, Keith was there already and had started to warm up. Lance began his warm-up exercises. After he finished his warm-up, Keith and Lance went towards the free weights station and began to go through all the upper body routines. After the upper body routines, Keith and Lance started on the treadmill where they began to talk.

"So how do you feel about Diana?" Keith asked as he added an incline to his treadmill.

"I think she's awesome and that I may have feelings for her," Lance replied without thinking. Keith laughed before responding.

"Actually, I was asking for your first impression of her as a teammate."

"Oh. She'll fit in perfectly." Lance replied as he upped the incline on his treadmill. "She's not an evil person if that's what you're looking for."

"Yes. So you're attracted to her?"

"You can say that. I can't explain the why or how of it, though." Lance said before upping the speed on his treadmill. "I'm not sure how to label it."

"Whatever you do, just take it slow. I think she just got out of a relationship and may still be recovering from it." Keith responded.

"I won't break her heart if that's what you're trying to say. Although Diana isn't allowing me to get close to her like that. I want to say that she's attracted to me as well…"

"I know your history and Diana may have guessed about your reputation with some of the maids here. You're going to have a time trying to get her see different. Otherwise, I think they're going to be more slaps in your future." Keith replied, grinning at the last statement.

"Gotcha. Now, what about you and the Princess?" Lance said, changing the topic. "So what's in the future?"

"We're enjoying the privacy we have now. Diana knows, but she's not going to tell anyone else." Keith replied. "We'll tell Coran and everybody else soon."

"Well, you better confess soon before a parade of princes starts coming in, and feelings get hurt," Lance replied. "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if Coran and Nanny already know and have accepted you as suitable already. It doesn't take much to see a mutual attraction."

"Point taken," Keith replied, looking at his watch. "It's already 6:30. Let's get ready for the rest of the day." They got off their treadmills and headed towards the gym door. They were silent as they trekked back to their separate rooms.

"See you at practice," Lance said as he entered his room. The panel by his bed was blinking blue. The cargo crew was loading up Red Lion right now, and it's not available for practice…but it will still be ready by 9. _Keith isn't going to like it…but it can't be helped._

Meanwhile in Diana's room…

Diana woke-up and pulled back her covers. She stretched her arms and looked at the clock and discovered that it was 8:00 am. The panel next to her bed blinked blue, letting her know that she received a message from the Voltron Wing. Diana pressed the button to read the message from Lance. He was going to drop her off at the Smythe House during his patrol run this morning. He also asked that Diana meet him at the bridge at 9. She got up and stretched her arms above her head. Diana placed her father's journal in the duffel bag she was taking with her before double checking to see that she packed everything else she wanted personally. Diana then took a quick shower before changing into a pair of maroon slacks, white blouse, and matching maroon vest before putting on a pair of maroon heels.

After Diana refreshed her hairstyle from last night, she grabbed her duffel bag and started to run throughout the castle to make it to the bridge by 9. When she ran by the dining room, Nanny stopped Diana to give her a quick lecture about skipping meals before giving her a couple of fruit and nut bars. After thanking Nanny, Diana ran the rest of the way to the bridge. When she arrived at the bridge at 8:58, she was out of breath. She saw that Lance hadn't arrived yet, so she bent slightly to help catch her breath.

"You're right on time, Diana," Lance stated as he landed his lion. "And why are you bending over? If…" Lance didn't get to finish his last statement before Diana stood up to her full height and gave him a rude gesture.

"I'm telling Nanny and Coran. Somehow I don't think that a proper noblewoman would—"

Diana rolled her eyes at Lance before replying. "Are you going to let me in? You have patrol, and I have somewhere to be." Lance opened the Red Lion's mouth so Diana could come in. Within a few moments, Diana was in the cockpit and standing behind Lance. Her aquatic perfume filled the cockpit and reminded Lance of a trip to the beach on a sunny day. "Thank you for letting me in," Diana said before sitting down and strapping herself in a seat behind him.

"Are you strapped in? The thrust of the Lions is stronger than ones on a jet or shuttle." Lance warned.

"I'm strapped in and ready for anything," Diana replied. Lance put Red Lion back on its four legs and started to run towards the forest before taking off to the skies. Enjoying the stronger lift and the feeling of riding inside Red Lion made Diana gleeful. "This is the best feeling ever! I don't think I'll ever be able to give up flying in this."

Lance chuckled. "That's one thing we have in common. I love flying in the Lions, it's a new world of flying. Only the best could bring this out of them. If you're wondering who's the best pilot…"

"The thought did cross my mind…"

"You're flying with him right now." Lance bragged. "I can teach classes on how to fly any craft out there."

"Since my father adored me, he taught me how to fly at a young age. I can fly anything and the box it came in." Diana responded back, smiling.

"Do you now?" Lance challenged. "Prove—"

"Lance I would stop bragging. Diana's flight scores are off the charts. I dare say that she may be your equal when it comes to flying." Keith said over the intercom. "Don't forget, you're on patrol."

"Aye, Captain," Lance responded, flippantly. Keith rolled his eyes at Lance's remark.

"Are you trying to achieve Control Night shifts? You already skipped practice…"

"The lion was getting loaded. Not my fault that the grounds crew was keeping me from flying." Lance interrupted.

"Anyway, focus on patrol and getting Diana at the Smythe House in a reasonable time," Keith warned. "Keith out."

"Party-pooper," Lance stated as he made a turn towards the outskirts. Along the flight path, Lance pointed out several towns on the way and some of his favorite things to do when he gets the chance to visit villages. Some of the activities made Diana rolled her eyes, while others made her smile. Before Diana knew it, Lance was already at Smythe House and started to land the lion. "Red Lion to Control. Red Lion to Control."

"Control to Red Lion, come in," Keith responded.

"Landed at the Smythe House. Will tour the house before unloading the cargo hold. Will check-in with you in 1 hour."

"Red Lion, 10:30. Talk to you in one hour." Keith responded, clearing the channel. Diana unbuckled her seatbelt at the same time Lance did.

"You're quite a skilled pilot, Lance," Diana said, before moving her eyes away from Lance.

"Thanks, sweetheart. There's more from where that came from." Lance replied as he stepped closer to Diana. His cologne mixed in with Diana's perfume and made the air electric. He admired Diana's outfit for the day as it fit her perfectly, before staring into her eyes again. As he started to lean towards Diana, she moved out of his way and grabbed her duffel bag. _Missed again!_

Diana walked towards the mouth of the Lion before jumping out and taking in the scenery of the location of her favorite trips with her parents. The trees seem to be the same as she last left them years ago, but the house showed wear and tear from the attacks. "I'm back at last," Diana whispered in awe. Although the house was damaged, it appeared that she would be able to stay inside the house for the week instead of camping or having to go to one of the towns surrounding Smythe House.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Lance asked as he took in the house. It was more stable than the Castle of Lions was when they first came in, but it was starting to be dilapidated.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Diana said.

"Let's check the house out to make sure it's safe first. Then we can go from there." Lance said. Diana nodded and started walking with Lance through the front door. As they went through the house, Diana gave Lance a quick tour of the house, sharing a memory or two in each room. The foyer, living room, sitting room, dining room, and kitchen were just fine. The ballroom was in decent shape as well as the library. They went up the stairs and noticed that the stairs need significant improvement before she could comfortably go up and down the stairs continuously. Upstairs they went through each of the bedrooms, with Diana pausing at her own room first. As she walked in, she sighed when it appeared that her old bed was still intact.

Lance was gauging Diana's response and reactions as they toured throughout the house. He noted that she was taking everything well until they reached upstairs and went to her old room. She was more melancholy and figured that she was reliving her memories of staying here. As they left her room, Lance felt then saw Diana absently took his hand as she went to her parent's bedroom. Like most of the house, the master suite was able to withstand the effects of war. Diana related a few memories of being here with her family before stopping. "Anyway, let's get out of here and unload the cargo so we can get you back on patrol. Also, you're due to check-in with Keith."

Lance nodded and followed Diana out of the house. He opened the cargo hold in Red Lion before briefly checking in with Keith. Once he was finished with his check-in, Lance started taking some of the heavier items out of Red Lion and into the house. Diana placed her duffel bag close to the stairs before helping Lance move several of the boxes into the house. Within an hour, everything was unloaded from Red Lion and inside several locations within the home. Lance placed the last packed item outside of the door and stretched his arms over his head. "This is the last box."

Diana nodded as she walked closer to the box and Lance. Diana fiddled with the box and was delighted with what she found inside. Before Lance could react, Diana took down the rest of the box with a crowbar revealing a maroon motorcycle with a matching helmet. "I've been looking for you!" Diana stated with glee.

"Do you know how to—" Before Lance could finish his statement, Diana placed the helmet on her head and sped down the driveway with the bike before coming back to Lance.

"Thank you so much helping to get all of these supplies out of the lion. I wish I could take more, but hopefully, the villages have enough to hold them until the ceremony the night before I return."

Lance bent down to where his eyes met her eyes point blank. "If I could find a way to get those supplies to those towns before then, would it make you happy?"

"Lance, if those supplies could make it to the villages while I'm visiting, I'll be forever grateful," Diana replied. "I can't imagine how everyone left behind feel about this whole situation. My parents couldn't protect them. Uncle Coran's hands were tied down at the Castle doing all he can. It feels like my family let them down. I can only hope I can restore just a little of their faith in my family. My family swore to protect them, and we failed years ago."

Lance picked up Diana from the bike and placed her in front of him on the ground. He tenderly took Diana's chin and lifted her head towards him. "I promise I will do everything possible to get those supplies to the villagers."

"You don't have…" Diana started, willing herself to turn her head from his face to the house. She was unsettled by the romantic vibes she was getting from Lance. It was eerily similar to what she experienced with Lawrence. _It's way too soon, I have to fight these feelings and protect my heart._ "…It's my responsibility."

"You're part of the team now, Diana. Teammates look out for each other like family." Lance replied. Just before he could move Diana's head back towards him so he could kiss her, his communicator went off.

"Control to Red Lion. Control to Red Lion." Keith's voice sounded in their ears. Diana sighed in relief while Lance sighed in frustration. As they pulled apart, Lance grabbed his communicator and responded to Keith. Diana took the break as a blessing and started to ride her bike around the front and back yards surrounding the Smythe House. Lance went back into his Lion and start to take-off. Diana sent a message from her watch thanking Lance again for his help and that she hoped that the rest of his patrol went well.

Lance shook his head and silently lamented on the missed opportunity to kiss Diana. _I was **this** close_!

Later that night…

"I plan to visit the furthest towns first, Uncle, then visit Smythe and Davi closer to the ceremony," Diana explained to Coran from the still-empty library. "The first town is Eireann, it's the furthest town from the house. I hope to let the mayor know my feelings and apologize for not being able to help the citizens sooner. Then I'll meet with the citizens before telling them about the ashes ceremony. I can pass out the supplies at that moment. I sincerely hope they have enough to hold them until then. I feel so ineffective."

"Don't feel that way. You may be surprised at how much they understand. I'm more to blame than you are for their needs not being adequately taken care off for the last seven years."

"You can't place the blame solely on your shoulders, Uncle. Your hands were tied, and you had a bigger task in front of you. Protecting the future monarch is just as important as the people under our care there." Diana comforted.

"Lieutenant McClain will be on patrol should you need any assistance." Coran volunteered.

"Thank you, Uncle. I believe I should be able to handle everything on my own." Diana looked at the time on her watch. "I'll release you now, Uncle, so you can continue your watch at Control. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow," Coran said before disconnecting. Diana sighed and grabbed her father's journal before making her way to the living room. She decided to use the living room as a makeshift room until repairs would be complete on the stairs.

The Next Day…

After a good night's sleep, Diana woke up at 8:30 to hear the birds chirp outside the living room. Diana smiled, for the first time in years she slept in the Smythe House. Standing up, Diana stretched her body and went to change clothes for the day. She grabbed one of the sleeve-less maroon jumpsuits and a white blouse. Last night she discovered that the water was still on in the house and took a shower then. After changing into her outfit, Diana put on her boots and grabbed her backpack before leaving the house. According to the maps, it would take her about 90 minutes to arrive in Eireann. Diana set her GPS up and started her way north towards the destination.

Meanwhile at the Castle of Lions…

"Ok, Coran. I have the list, and I think I have everything for Eireann in Red's cargo hold." Lance said, checking in with him. "Everything looks good, so I'm about to take-off on patrol."

"Have a good patrol and thanks, Lance. I'm sure that the people will be happy that help is here and they will have more supplies."

"Me, too," Lance replied, taking off from the castle. Red lion's instruments told Lance that Eireann was at the edge of the patrol area. It will also take him about 2 hours if he was to fly in a straight line. Lance decided to start his patrol in the furthest area then continue the patrol until he was close to the castle again. On his way to Eireann, he flew over the Smythe House and noticed that Diana had already left. He made a few more rounds in the surrounding area before arriving at the distant town.

When Diana arrived at Eireann, she was surprised to find the mayor waiting for her outside his home. Diana got off her bike and took off her helmet. When she was within a few steps from him, Diana bowed to him. "Mayor Walsh, please forgive my family and me for failing to protect and save you and your town during the past few years. I can only hope that I could make up for it during the remainder of my lifetime."

Mayor Walsh was astonished and helped Diana to stand back up. "No need to apologize, Lady Diana. You were only a youth. Your parents were living on Earth. Your Uncle was tied up with royal affairs and protecting the Princess. Nobody blames you here, and we're honored that you would pay a visit to us. Please, join me inside, I'm sure that you would enjoy a quick breakfast before meeting the townspeople."

"Thank you, Mayor…"

"I insist. After breakfast, you can meet the town." Diana nodded and followed the mayor into his two-story house. As they sat down, the mayor' wife served the thin Arusian pancakes drizzled with the combination of honey and syrup. After the brief breakfast, Diana and the mayor's family left the house to join the townspeople at the Town Square. After Mayor Walsh spoke, Diana was able to share her remarks and apologize for her family inability to protect them from Doom's attacks and raids. "I'm sorry that I couldn't carry the supplies you need, but—"

Diana's speech was interrupted by Red lion landing in a nearby clearing. _Did he actually bring supplies for the people?_ Diana thought. She ran towards the lion and met Lance at the cargo hold.

"Hello, Lady Diana! Red Lion delivers and is at your service!" Lance said in greeting. The crowd cheered. He bowed to Diana, repeating that he was at her service.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lt. Lance McClain, the pilot of the Red lion." Diana introduced Lance to the crowd. Lance opened the cargo hold and assisted Diana in dispensing the supplies to the residents. When the supplies were gone, Diana announced about the Ashes ceremony for her parents at the Smythe Houe and that they were invited. As the crowded cheered again, Lance whispered to Diana, "I think they're rooting for us as a couple."

"We just met," Diana responded. "You don't even know if you are lusting or in love with me yet." She took a step away from Lance, only to trip over a rope. Lance moved quickly and grabbed Diana before steadying her.

"I know that I want you in my life," Lance replied back, whispering in her ear. Diana took another step away from Lance before she was showered with flowers. The townspeople also showered Lance with flowers, cheering throughout the whole time. Just before he could say something else, a few of the townspeople stepped forward and opened a box.

"This is our gift for the Voltron Force." The closest citizen said to Lance, giving him the box filled with sweaters, each one with a color of the lions. Lance smiled as he pulled the red sweater over his flight suit and took the box.

"Thank you for the gift! We will cherish them forever." Lance replied to the citizens' cheer. The crowd satisfied dispersed leaving just the mayor and his family, Lance, and Diana alone in the clearing. Lance closed the cargo hold on Red Lion, before checking in with Keith. As he was talking to Keith, Lance started scanning for Diana. He found her close to the town square speaking with both Mayor O'Bannion and his wife at Diana's motorcycle. By the time Lance was near Diana, their conversation was finished, and Diana put on her backpack before grabbing her helmet.

"Do you want a lift in Red to the Smythe House?" Lance asked Diana.

Diana turned and looked at Lance. The sight of Lance wearing his sweater over his flight suit made a comfortable picture in her mind. "I couldn't possibly," Diana answered. "You have patrol, and I do have my bike here to make it back."

"Are you sure?" Lance watched Diana get on her motorcycle and started it.

"I'm sure, thank you," Diana replied as she started on her way back to the Smythe House. Lance went back into his lion and finished his patrol. As Diana was traveling through the woods on the path to Smythe House, she thought about what just happened today with Lance. _He has his moments_. She mused as she remembers that they only knew each other for three days. _Lance could also be charming when he wants to._ Diana continued her mental monologue. _At the same time, he can have a mouth._ She hated that part of him. _He can also be selfless and kind—even if only met someone a few minutes ago._ Another thought entered his mind. _He's also very handsome and seems eligible. It's only been three days. I admit that there seems to be a level of mutual attraction, but I can't act on it. I just went through a major heartbreak, and I'm not quite ready to jump into the pool with both feet just yet. I don't want to get my heart broken again so quickly._

Diana eventually made it to an area where the forest and the old highway that directly meets the Smythe House meets. She also noticed a strange, red flower that wasn't there earlier. Unable to identify the plant, Diana took a picture so she could research it later. Shaking her head, Diana got back on her motorcycle and headed back to her temporary home.

The rest of the trip followed the same pattern. Diana would wake up in the Smythe House, put on her jumpsuit with a blouse, ride her motorcycle to the next town. Lance would appear during a patrol at each city and distribute supplies as well as receive gifts for the Voltron Force. As Diana thought about each day, she felt that Lance was attempting to make a great impression on her. And to her chagrin, Lance was starting to make a significant impression in Diana's eyes.

On the second day at Blythe, Lance came just after Mayor Kelly challenged Diana to a game of darts. The citizens of Blythe agreed, and a dart competition started. Lance was a great dart player and coached Diana to winning most of the sets between her and Mayor Kelly. After the darts match, Lance and Diana gave out the supplies set aside for Blythe. Diana announced the ceremony at Smythe House for her parents and Lance received a handmade game set as a gift for the Voltron Force.

"Thank you! We'll cherish this gift forever." Lance replied, smiling. With one arm, he grabbed Diana and whispered in her ear. "I can show you more tricks when you return to the castle if you have me."

Diana gasped and rolled her eyes at Lance. "I'm sure the rest of the team can teach me tricks as well." She finally replied back to his suggestion.

"But it won't be as fun as I'll be at it." Lance responding, laughing when Diana gave him a dirty look before rolling her eyes again.

"I still don't know where you've been," Diana replied, catching Lance off-guard and walked off to speak with Mayor Kelly and his family before taking off on her motorcycle.

On the third day at New Donabate, Lance showed up on patrol just when the citizens were having their mid-week service. Diana chose to leave later that day to avoid seeing Lance but was grateful that he showed up filled with supplies for the town. It was as if Lance knew her schedule this week. Lance sat next to Diana during the service.

"Now they're praying for us to be together," Lance whispered in her ear, earning him another eye roll in his direction since Diana didn't want to make a scene. After service, Lance and Diana fell into their routine of giving the supplies to the townspeople before Lance accepted another gift for the team, this time it was crystal crosses. Diana announced the ceremony on the weekend at Smythe House before speaking with both the mayor and the reverend about the service. Lance left at the same time Diana went with the Reverend, giving him a ride to Smythe City.

On the fourth day in Davi, the same routine happened. As she was meeting with Mayor Molony and the healer, she thought she heard Red Lion flying above. The mayor and his wife then escorted Diana to the market so she can meet the majority of the citizens of Davi. After buying a few items, Diana and the mayor pulled the people together. It was then that Lance landed and helped give supplies out again. Similar to the other stops in the trip, Lance accepted a valuable gift for the Voltron team—lion shaped gold statues. Lance thanked the people profusely before closing the cargo hold.

The people celebrated meeting one of the Voltron Force members personally and cheered for Diana returning to the lands. She mentioned the service for her parents' ashes happening in a couple of days before the crowds dispersed. Diana asked Healer Gaia to represent the Arusian Goddess during the ceremony so that both cultures could be bridged. Gaia promised to be there and left with her husband, the mayor. Lance asked Diana again if she would like a ride to the Smythe House, to which Diana refused but wished Lance a safe patrol back to the castle.

On day five in Smythe, they performed the routine one last time. Diana was just finishing her talk with Mayor Connor and Reverend Kennedy when Lance landed Red Lion in a field. The mayor and the reverend call the people together so they could receive the supplies. Diana explained about the ceremony tomorrow for her parents' ashes, and the town promised that they would be there. They also were astonished the amount of responsibility Diana wanted to take for what happened years ago. The citizens announced that they forgave her family a long time ago and that she wasn't at fault at all. After all the citizens left, Diana approached Lance as he closed the cargo bay.

"Thank you so much for your supply runs, Lance," Diana said. "I would never have dreamed that you would find a way to keep your promise to me." Lance jumped down from the top of Red Lion so he could be next to Diana.

"I will do anything for you, Diana." He said, breathlessly. "I enjoyed being able to help Arusians everywhere and to see the positive impact Voltron had on these people."

"But still…to figure out my schedule everyday…that takes research and effort. I'm impressed."

"I'm glad that I impressed you," Lance said before his communicator went off. He answered Keith's call to check-in and was kissed on his cheek by Diana. "Ok, Keith. I'm nearly done I'll swing back to the Castle so Pidge and Hulk can work on the updates on Red Lion." When they disconnected their conversation, Lance meant to give Diana a kiss, but she disappeared from his sight. Shaking his head, Lance left Smythe and headed back to the Smythe House.

Diana glanced at the large crowd standing before her in the backyard of the Smythe House. She was amazed at how the meeting with each town individually helped everyone come to say their last goodbyes to her parents. The large turnout also boosted Diana's confidence that she'll be able to serve the people here for the rest of the year. Diana turned around and looked at the house behind her before focusing back on the crowd. Today, the weather seems to be a perfect fit with the sun shining brightly and not a cloud in sight. At last, Diana will be able to scatter her parents' ashes and fulfilled their final wish.

"I'm so glad that everyone made it here today. As you all know, my mother was the last Marchioness of the Davi-Smythe lands. After my mother left and eventually married my father, you were the first to welcome him to Arus. You also treated him as if he was a natural-born Arusian Marquess. I can never thank you enough for extending your hospitality to me as well despite my prolonged absence." Diana paused as the crowd cheered. "We're here today to put my parents in their final resting place…the land that they loved and were planning to settle the rest of their lives in. I'll start with a quick prayer, followed by a message from Reverend Kennedy, then a message from Healer Gaia. After that, I'll scatter their ashes then we'll celebrate with a meal and dance." The crowd clapped enthusiastically.

Diana started her prayer. It was short, but she expressed her thanks to great parents. She also expressed her thanks for both the Arusian diety and her god for protecting her family as well as the families of the land. She finally ended the prayer by saying, "Dust to dust, ashes to ashes, we came from the earth, and we return to the earth." As she opened her eyes, the crowd was hushed as if they were contemplating life in general. "Reverend Kennedy, we're ready."

Reverend Kennedy stood to where Diana was standing and started to talk. "We're gathered to say good-bye and scatter these ashes. We're also gathered to scatter our blessings in honor to be blessed more…" As the reverend continued his encouraging message, Diana could see the people's spirits rise. Once the minister was finished, the Healer came and gave her word as priestess to the Arusian goddess.

"I'm here to heal together. All your past pain, all your heartaches, broken dreams. Let them go." She told them. "Be healed. Be healthy." Once she finished, the wind picked up from all directions. Diana climbed up on a ladder and stopped at the top of the ladder. She looked at the crowd before she emptied her mother's ashes first. After the urn was empty, she smashed the container to the ground to fulfill Arusian tradition. Diana then repeated the steps for her father's ashes. As the ashes went in different directions, she thought she heard voices in the wind. Shaking her head, Diana got off the ladder and went to finish the ceremony.

"Now that their ashes are scattered let's celebrate life!" Diana proclaimed, and the crowd cheered loudly before breaking up into groups to enjoy the meal. Families sat with other families, while singles grouped up together. Diana was placed in a group that included the mayors and their families as guests of honor. Diana enjoyed her conversation with her table mates.

After the meal, children got together and played wildly towards the forest, while the band started playing music, inspiring couples to start dancing. Diana was able to join the dancing and had fun learning new dances as well. As the night wore on, families and the elderly begun to leave the party first. Finally, the singles started to leave the party leaving Diana alone with the Healer and her husband.

"Diana, I made this special tea for you." Gaia started. "This is a unique brew reserved for leaders of this land. I know you're from two different worlds and you've been through so much because you try to bridge both cultures and lives. I believe that you're destined to be a great leader whether you continue to live on Earth or here in Arus, or live in both worlds."

"Thank you, Gaia," Diana replied before taking the tea and drinking it. "This tea is delicious! You said that this tea is a special occasion tea?"

"Yes. It should heal any lingering pain or heartaches. This tea can sometimes cause the drinker to see visions."

"Interesting," Diana responded. Gaia shared a smile before taking her family back home. As everyone left the party, the cleaning was done in pieces so that by the time Diana was alone, there was nothing to do. She returned to the inside of the house and went to her makeshift bedroom in the living room. She burrowed herself deep into the covers and was sleeping in minutes. It wasn't too long before she started to dream.

In her dream, it was a sunny and pleasant day in the summertime Arus. The Smythe House was gleaming in the sunlight. Diana walked a few steps towards the house and noticed that a crowd was gathering for what seems to be a ceremony. It was an Arusian Wedding Ceremony! The closer Diana walked to the house, the more she was able to recognize her father and her uncle. She also realized a younger King Alfor and Queen Natalie present. This is a vision of her parents' Arusian wedding!

Diana found a seat and turned to see her mother start walking down the aisle. Coran walked beside Hyacinth before stopping at the Altar.

"We are here to celebrate the union and new titles of Lady Hyacinth Smythe and General Alexander Williams. AS these two cultures unite, let's remember how love can do all things. To represent the Smythes, who will give Hyacinth away?"

"I, Coran Smythe, older brother, Duke of Davi-Smythe and Royal Advisor will."

"And who agrees with this as a representative of the Williams family?"

"I will. Lillian Williams, his mother and Advanced Placement Advisor of Texas Schools." Granny Wills answered.

"Very well. As Monarch of Arus, I, King Alfor bless this union before both the Earth God and our Arus Goddess." Alfor stated. "May the bride and groom stand together."

Alexander and Hyacinth stood together with their arms linked in. "Villages, towns, loved ones—will you do everything you can to keep their marriage strong? To help and not harm?"

"Yes, we shall." The people replied.

"No man should pull this union asunder. Where is the wedding vase?" A small girl came up with the wedding vase.

"Hyacinth, drink from the left side of the vase." Hyacinth did as bidden by King Alfor.

"Alexander, drink from the right side of the vase." Alexander did so. King Alfor dropped the vase to shatter it. As the pieces were swept up, white blossoms burst into sight from several trees surrounding the house. The crowd clapped and awed at sight.

"It seems that the Gods see it fit. Any children from this union must be brought back here to get married to continue these blessings." Alfor continued. "Now it's time for the vows. Hyacinth, are you ready?" Diana's mother responded yes before starting her vow. Diana's father accepted her pledge before giving his vow to Hyacinth as well. After the vows, Alexander attempted to kiss Hyacinth but was stalled by King Alfor.

"Not yet, Alexander!" The king laughed. "Two families are now merged together. Before we can pronounce them husband and wife, I must grant them their new titles." A sword was given to the king before he continued. Alfor tapped the sword against Hyacinth shoulders, then Alfor tapped the sword on Alexander's shoulders. "I thereby titled you the new Marquess and Marchioness of Smythe. Please rise." Her parents were given the sword, and they held on to the sword together as a bright light enclosed her parents before the sword disappearing and the light went dim. The crowd cheered for the sign. Her parent closed changed from white and black into Maroon, the color of the Smythe House. Her mother had a small tiara upon her head, and her father had a thin crown as well. "I present General and Dr. Williams! You may claim your bride!" Her parents finally kissed, and Diana woke-up from the vision awed.

She looked around and saw that it was still dark. Diana went back to sleep and was met with another vision. This time, she was inside the Castle of Lions. The alarms were blaring. Diana saw herself at Castle Control, pinpointing an attack that was close to the Smythe lands. She also saw and felt Lance and the rest of the team launching their lions. Looking at all the details pouring in, the monster looked like it was elemental and was close to Eireann.

"Keith, Lance. The monster appeared, and it's by Eireann. It also appears to be elemental."

"Elemental with what?" Lance asked as he shot his missiles at it.

"I'm still working on it."

"Work faster."

"Fly-Oh, no! It's coming closer to the families. We got to move the monster away from them!" Time jumps and the next thing Diana sees is Lance coming back through the tubes. Once the dais is lowered, Lance grabs Diana and pulls her in for a long kiss while Coran is being held back by Hunk and Keith.

"He can't just kiss her like that. With no sense of modesty."

"Well she did-" Allura started to say but was muffled by the dream before it ended. Sitting up, Diana shook her head. These dreams and visions were vivid. She looked and saw that it was still night, so Diana went back to sleep.

In minutes she was having another one. This time, it seems that she was transported to the future. She was looking at what her vision of an updated Smythe House would look like.

"Marchioness! How nice to see you. How is your _?" Diana was surprised. The marchioness was a splitting image of her with a few minor changes. The hair was long and slightly wavy. The eyes were also light brown.

"She is doing fine. Castle life is treating her and my father well. They are returning back here as soon as they can." Diana's doppelganger said.

"It's funny how life is. Your _ are the first Earthlings to have and continue the blessings here. Although they arrived-"

Suddenly, Red Lion landed in the pasture. Diana couldn't see the fine details of the newcomer, but she could tell the body was in a shape of a woman, possibly older.

"You're here? Where's _?"

"Right here, darling!" The male voice said. "We're here since we finished early."

"You just wanted to keep from…." A blurred hand covered part of the other fuzzy form's face.

"Sssh." The vision faded and Diana looked out the window. It was finally morning, and Diana could make out Lance's back against the scenery of the front yard. Diana stood up and stretched her arms. She closed the blinds so she could change before going outside and meeting with Lance.

"This place must been really something back a few years ago." He commented, greeting Diana with a smile.

"Yes, it was. I can only hope that I can even restore the house or even surpass the original look."

"I'm sure you will," Lance said, taking Diana inside to help her pack a few things to go back to the castle."Did you enjoy your week here?"

"Yes, and no. But I'm definitely at peace now."

"Are you now?" Diana rolled her eyes at Lance before grabbing the last couple of items before stepping outside. Lance loaded everything into Red's cargo hold. "Are you ready, my lady?"

"Huh?" Diana asked.

"I asked if you were ready to return to the castle?"

"Oh, yes."

"Great. Keith wants to put you on your paces today."

"Didn't he get the file from my previous superior officer?"

"He has to judge your skills on his own," Lance replied, turning away from Diana to stretch his legs and arms.

"Go show them what you're made of, Di-Di!" Her father's voice sounded in Diana's ears. She looked around and saw nobody but Lance.

"That's not funny Lance. How did you know my father's nickname for me was Di-Di? And how did you copy his voice and tone?" Diana demanded from Lance. Lance turned to look at Diana as if she had lost her mind.

"I didn't say anything, Diana. I didn't know that Di-Di was your father's nickname for you and I wouldn't even know how your father sounded."

"I swear I heard my father's voice," Diana replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Arus is a magical place," Lance explained. "Maybe your father was reaching out for you. Allura sometimes talks with King Alfor in the catacombs and occasionally other places in the castle. The same thing could happen here."

"I guess. Let's go to the castle!" Diana replied as she sat down behind Lance and buckled in her seatbelt. Lance followed suit in the pilot's chair and brought them back to the Castle of Lions, ending a splendid week for Diana.

Thanks for reading my fanfic so far as well as the feedback. Keep it coming! I'm really looking forward to posting chapters 4 and 5 soon!


	5. Chapter 4: Updates and Renovations

Ch. 4: Updates and Renovations

 **Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are not mine and are the property of World Events Production. Dr. Smythe, Colonel Williams, Capt. Wiley, Diana, Director Woods, Granny Wills and the like are all my original characters.**

It has been a week since Diana's visit to the Smythe House, and she was in her office at the Castle of Lions. This week has been the busiest week of her life. On her return, Keith did put her through her paces, testing out her strength, intelligence, flying and fighting abilities. She passed her tests, and her scores matched Lance's scores in every category. Keith's tests were the easiest tasks this week. Coran and Nanny decided to give Diana a refresher course on Arusian history and culture respectively. She also had to go through Castle Control training with Coran as well as continuing her public health plans for the planet. Since Diana had so many things to do this week, she ate on the run or in her room at the end of the day. Diana sighed as she saw that it was 10 pm and she was ready to go to bed.

Diana shut down everything electronic in her office before grabbing a small bag filled with personal things. After glancing through her post, Diana went to the door and shut the lights off. When she turned around, she bumped into a solid person. Lance was patrolling the hallways before bed and was stopped at Diana's office when she bumped into him. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you." Diana apologized before looking up to see Lance.

"It's ok. I haven't seen you in a while, Diana." Lance started. "By chance you weren't trying to avoid me, were you?"

Diana chuckled. "I don't think anyone can avoid you, Lance," Diana replied. "I've been so busy this week. Besides going through Castle Control training with Uncle Coran, taking refresher courses with both Nanny and Coran, and still work the public health plans, I didn't have time to do anything else. In between everything, I either ate on the go or in my room at the end of the night."

"Hmm, I see," Lance replied

"I'm glad that we met up. I wanted to thank you again for all your supply runs last week for the Smythe House." Diana said, smiling at Lance. The supply runs made a positive impact on Diana's view of Lance.

"If you really wanted to thank you me, please let me escort you to your room," Lance said, winking. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Ok, I'll allow you to escort me to my door. That's it." Diana replied back. "I mean it, Lance. No further than the door."

"Who me? I'm a perfect gentleman."

"I'll bet," Diana said, rolling her eyes at Lance. They started for the stairs to take them up two stories to their floor

They stopped and waved at some of the Royal guards before walking through the Voltron Wing and the Royal Wing. At Diana's door, they stopped in front of it. "Here is my door. Thank you for escorting me to my room, Lance." Diana said, turning towards the door. "Have a great night, and I'll see you tomorrow." She opened the door when Lance answered back.

"I still want you in my life, Diana," Lance called to her as she started to step into her room. She gasped and turned around.

"You rogue!" Diana said before walking into her room and closing the door behind her. She could hear Lance laughing at her for a few moments, then walking off. Diana shook her head at the situation and decided to go to sleep.

A couple of weeks passed by and Lance saw more of Diana.

At 5 in the morning, the workout group grew from just Lance and Keith to Lance, Keith, Allura, and Diana. Since Diana was scheduled to starting training in the lions as a reserve pilot, she had to add strength training so she could handle the increased demands of flying them. On her first two days working out with the group, Diana and Allura were grouped together, and Keith and Lance stayed in their team…but since Diana and Lance kept sneaking glances at each other. So on the third day, Keith decided to group Diana and Lance together since their workout style was similar. The side benefit was that Keith and Allura got to spend more time together freely.

But during those workout sessions, Diana tended to push harder because Lance kept her annoyed with his comments even though he knew that she was not a morning person. In reply, Diana would say a snarky comment back. With Lance, Diana's body was transforming to a more toned and slightly more muscular build. Every time Lance would comment on more attractive her body got to him in her ear, Diana would slap him before going to the track or treadmill and push him harder to match her. His body also improved and his frame became more muscular.

In the afternoons, Diana would see Lance again during Control shift changes. At the moment, Diana was assigned the early shift, while Lance held down the middle shift. Hunk took care of the late shift. During the shift change, Diana would brief Lance about the current situations before apologizing for whatever comments she made during their workouts. Lance would reply that he forgave her already and doesn't take it personally since he knows she's not a morning person. He also warned that he wasn't going to stop since the side benefit that his body is improving as well and with Diana's help his mind was sharper.

After his shifts at Control, Lance would meet Diana in the library to get some work done. During the late night sessions at the library, they would brainstorm ideas and ask for feedback. Keith assigned Lance to oversee flight training of the Garrison troops that were expecting to arrive any day now—after Diana remarked in passing that Lance enjoyed training some of the guards on several things and seemed to be a natural teacher. At first, Lance was resistant—but relented after it was pointed out that he was the best man for the job. Diana would ask Lance for some of his input with her public health project since he had some previous experience in delivering medicine for the planet at one time.

It was during those sessions that Lance broke down some of Diana's walls that prevented him from getting close to her. Through Lance's suggestions, Diana started to have more respect for Lance and his intellect that he often hid from others. Through Diana's suggestions, Lance grew an appreciation for some of Diana's flying and analytical skills. He admired how Diana's mind was becoming a more prominent attraction than her body. Lance also noticed that she was still busy, but made a priority to spend time with Hunk and Pidge as well as Dr. Gorma in the Med-bay. She even started eating dinner with the team, adding her unique blend of energy to the conversations.

During one of their recent sessions in the library, Diana finally confessed something to Lance after he mentioned he could be on a date somewhere as a joke.

"I never been on a date," Diana confessed, instantly garnering Lance's interest. "I always ending up in a relationship and doing things, but never a full out date without strings."

"I can take you on a date right now," Lance replied.

Diana sighed loudly before rolling her eyes at him. "Since you're pursuing me, I'll tell you what. If you could manage to research what I genuinely would like to do and make it a date, I may take one of your offers."

"I'm wearing you down, aren't I?" Lance replied.

"Whatever floats your boat," Diana remarked back before focusing on her project again. "I'm not changing anything either. I'm still not ready for a relationship right now." Lance went back to his project for another 30 minutes before they were a stopping point and went back to their rooms. Once Lance made it back to his room, he started researching what Diana would enjoy on a first date.

The Voltron Force, Coran, Nanny, and The Honor Guards were waiting for the Garrison ship to land on the tarmac outside the hangar. After waiting about 30 minutes, the ship finally came into view and landed. The door opened, and the troops came out first, followed by Lawerence and two lieutenants. The officers walked away from the rest of the soldiers and paused a few yards away from the welcoming committee.

Keith, Allura, Coran, and Diana walked to meet the officers. Everyone saluted before Lawrence, and his lieutenants bowed before Allura, Coran, and Diana. "Welcome to Arus, Captain Wiley, Lieutenants, and troops. We've been waiting for this day for years."

"Thank you, Your Highness, Princess Allura," Lawrence responded. "To my right is Lieutenant Carle Deutech and to my left is Lieutenant Leanne DiLantis. The Highbars are at your service."

"Please, allow me to introduce you to my leadership team. To my right is Commander Keith Kogane, the leader of the Voltron Force and commanding officer for the troops on Arus. Beside him is my Royal Advisor and the Duke of Davi-Smythe, Coran Smythe. I believe you know Marchioness Diana Smythe-Williams."

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Commander, Your Highness, and Your Excellency. Lady Smythe-Williams, it's always a pleasure to be in your company again."

For the sake of public decorum, Diana bit back a comment. "Thank you, Captain," Diana responded. "Welcome to Arus."

From his vantage point, Lance could tell that Diana was not pleased to be near Lawrence. His instincts flared all kinds of mistrust and red flags. He already didn't like the guy. "I don't like him. I don't like him at all." Lance said quietly. Pidge and Hunk heard him and shook their heads. They could see the jealousy coming out of Lance.

"You don't even know him or had a conversation with him yet," Pidge remarked.

"My instincts," Lance replied before being quiet as the officers were approaching the rest of the group.

"This is our recently promoted Captain Lance McClain. Captain McClain, this is Captain Lawrence Wiley."

"Nice to meet you. I heard that you're a good marksman." Lawrence said, shaking Lance's hand.

"I'm one of the best," Lance replied as he took his hand back. _I really don't like this guy._

He was introduced to the Lieutenants as well. They seem like friendly people forced to work under Lawrence. After the officers met the force and Nanny, they went to retrieve their bags. Diana, Hunk, and Pidge, as well as Nanny, introduced themselves to the troops. They also grabbed their bags.

"I'm sure that you all are tired from your trip," Diana said. "But we're glad you're here. We have you sharing rooms with the Castle Guards for the time being."

"Lady Diana," Lance said, she turned to look at Lance. "I have their room assignments with me. Here are the room assignments for the officers." Diana took the room assignments for the officers. From Lance and walked towards Lawrence and his group. As Diana met with the officers, Coran walked up.

"Diana, Captain Wiley has a proposition from Garrison you may be interested in," Coran announced. Diana turned towards Lawrence.

"Yes. Garrison heard that the Smythe House needed to be renovated. As a gift for your recent promotion and as a sign of goodwill towards Arus, we would like to renovate the house for you."

"That is a great offer, but I couldn't accept—"

"Diana, this will solve the financial issues you were trying to work around," Coran interjected. "And the money saved can go towards the needs of the people." Diana sighed.

"Are there any conditions for this wonderful gift?" Diana asked. _There has to be a catch._

"No strings attached. Galaxy Alliance and Garrison simply hope that this will help restore the faith between Arus and Galaxy Alliance, especially in your mother's homeland."

Diana sighed again. "Ok, we will accept the gift. I'll reach out to the towns to see if their craftspeople are available to help. The house belongs to the people more than my family."

"We can handle everything," Lawrence said, stepping close to Diana. "Let us help."

"I'm firm on this. The people of Davi-Smythe built this house, and I can't let them be left out in the renovation process." Diana replied firmly. "With the combined group of craftspeople and soldiers, we could finish this project faster."

"Ok, send the word out. We can start the day after tomorrow. We can land outside of Eireann or Smythe." Lawrence agreed. "We hope that you will enjoy the labor of love with us."

"I…I.." Diana started to say.

"Yes. She'll be there personally." Coran answered for Diana.

"I'll be there personally," Diana repeated hiding her frown. "For now, please allow me to escort you to your rooms." Diana led the group on the way to the Officers' Wing. She pointed out to essential rooms as they went. "This room is your lounge area." Diana waved to the officers, who in turn stood up and saluted the party before sitting down again.

"Lieutenant Deutech, your roommate is Lt. Sean Davi." Diana knocked on the door two room from the right of the lounge.

"Lady Diana! What a pleasure and honor!" He saluted the party before bowing to Diana."Thank you and Captain McClain for the supplies in Davi."

"It was a pleasure, Lt. Davi," Diana responded. "Please meet your new roommate, Lt. Carle Deutech. Lt. Deutech, meet Lt. Davi."

"Pleased to meet you." Lt. Davi took Lt. Deutech's bag and moved so he could come in. "I'll treat him like family."

"Thank you." Diana moved two doors down and knocked on the door across. "Lt. DiLantis, your roommate is Lt., Aida Kitt." Lt. Kitt answered the door and saluted the party, before bowing to Diana.

"Lady Diana! I'm honored!" She hugged Diana.

"Lt. Kitt, please meet Lt. Leanne DiLantis. She's your new roommate." Lt. Kitt hugged Leanne before taking her bag.

"Come in, Lt. Get some rest!" The door closed behind them, and Diana laughed. She turned to Lawrence.

"It seems you have charmed people on Arus, Lady Smythe-Williams," Lawrence stated as he stepped closer to Diana. Diana took two steps back before moving towards the room at the end of the hall.

"Captain Wiley, your roommate, is Captain Alric Hys," Diana announced to him before knocking on the door. A Few seconds later, the door open and the burly Captain of the Guards appeared.

"Lady Diana! I'm honored." He bowed to her before saluting Lawrence.

"This is your roommate, Captain Lawrence Wiley. Captain Wiley, meet Captain Hys."

"Pleased to meet you." Captain Hys stated. "He's in good hands. Congratulations on your promotion to Captain, Lady Diana."

"Thank you. I will see you later. Enjoy a rest, Captain Wiley." Diana replied as she left the two captains alone in their room.

When Diana made it to the stairs, she met up with Lance. "Fancy meeting you here, Diana." Lance teased. "I would never –"

"Stop it," Diana said, rolling her eyes at him while laughing.

"I noticed you were down earlier. Something about having to go on a trip to the Smythe House without my company."

"How did you know?"

"I saw your natural reaction behind your proper mask. Allura does it all the time, too. I wanted to cheer you up and sent you a private message through the VF Server. Read it and give me an answer when we meet in the library later."

Diana nodded ok and went to the Royal Wing when they separated at the Voltron Wing. Lance called out to Diana in the Rec Room. She walked back.

"I just wanted to say that I still want a relationship with you. I understand that you're not ready for one yet because you're still recovering from your last one. I'm not sure what happened, but I guess that you have a personal history with Wiley." Lance replied.

"How did—"

"I just know," Lance said. He bent his head slightly so he could whisper in her ear. "When you are ready, I'm going to rock your world like crazy." Diana gasped in surprise, she was utterly speechless.

"Read my message. I'll see you at dinner." Lance walked away, and Diana went to her room. After catching her breath, Diana sent a message to the Davi-Smythe towns stating that if there were any craftspeople available, they would start to renovate the house in two days. Payment will be offered and generous. After sending the message, Diana opened up the VF Serve and read the letter from Lance.

The contents of the message surprised her. It also cheered her up.

 _Hello, Diana!_

 _Just wanted to cheer you up after the piece of unwanted news. I'm going to take you up on your challenge and kick up a notch. I know that you love sports—especially if you're playing them. I know the perfect date for us—no strings attached. Let me know at the same time, the same place._

 _Lance_

She closed the message and smiled. Lance was full of surprises, wasn't he? She can go on this date, and it doesn't have to mean anything more than she wants it to mean. Diana got up from her bed and started getting her designs for the Smythe House together. She has only been in Arus for just under a month, and things were happening quickly.

A few hours later…

Diana had her datapad with her as she entered the library. She found Lance at their usual table and sat across from him. At the sound of Diana sitting down, Lance looked up from his plans and smiled. Diana smiled back.

"So…"

"So what, Lance?" Diana teased him.

"You know what I want to know!" Lance said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Diana continued as she looked at her datapad, taping on a few things.

"Did you—" Lance stopped when Diana smiled at him. He was speechless when Diana flipped her datapad, and there was a huge Yes across the screen. Diana cleared her screen and started working on her project. Each region of Arus had it's own particular culture and flavor of life. Diana had already finished her basic design for the public health system. Right now she was working on focusing on the unique issues and cultures of each area. In fact, part of the Smythe-House will house a clinic, and some of the rooms will be set aside for medical staff.

"Do you think this is too complex for Wiley's men?" Diana looked up and looked at Lance's diagrams. "Most of them will get it within two tries. Some will get it in three tires. Lawrence and the lieutenants will knock it out in one try."

"Got to make it harder."

"Switch this and add another 2 rolls will give you that challenge." Diana pointed out.

"I think I'll take that idea. You're devious. Are you sure you're not a flight instructor in your past?"

"My father was. He taught me how to fly—"

"Anything and the boxes they came in." Lawrence finished. Diana looked up from the datapad and noticed that he was standing near to her.

"How can we help you, Captain," Lance said, looking at Lawrence.

"I was looking for Diana and was told she often works in the library late at night."

"Well, you found me. What's going on?

"Will you escort me through the garden in the courtyard. I'm told that you can spot unique flowers and there's one I'm looking for."

"Look it up on a datapad," Lance muttered, not liking how Lawrence casually interrupted their library time.

"Actually, I need to keep working on my new project, here," Diana replied, showing her datapad.

"I insist."

"I'm not going. You still can't take no for an answer." Diana started, making a note on her datapad.

"It's one of my enduring traits," Lawrence stated, focusing on Diana.

Lance moved his chair and stood up. "I believe that the lady refused your offer of a walk. On Arus, no means no, and it has to be taken as an answer." Lance's temper was getting hotter and hotter.

Diana took a glance at Lance and could tell that he was losing his temper and was only holding back because he didn't want to make a scene. Diana took a quick glance at Lawrence and saw his anger and stubbornness starting to kick in together. Diana looked at her datapad and closed it down.

"It's okay, gentlemen. I'm getting tired, and I have an early day tomorrow." Diana stood up and pushed her chair in. She faked a yawn before speaking again. "Lance would you accompany me to our floor."

"Yes, I sure would," Lance replied, cooling down first.

"Have a great evening, Captain Wiley," Diana called out.

"Actually, I would like to enjoy walking you to your room."

"I'm on the fourth floor, I couldn't make you go out of your way."

"It'll be my pleasure." Lawrence countered. Diana sighed. She was not ready for a headache coming her way. Fortunately, Keith entered the library. He greeted all three people at the table.

"Lawrence, can we talk in my office? There are a few things I wanted to go over with you."

"That'll be fine, Commander. Lead the way." Lawrence followed Keith to his office, while Lance and Diana made their way to their floor. At the Rec Room, they parted ways.

"See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning. Thanks for looking out for me, Lance."

"All part of the package," Lance commented, making Diana roll her eyes at him again. She waved bye and walked down the hallway. When she made it to her room, Diana spread herself across the bed and went to sleep quickly.

Two days later, Diana woke up at 4:30 am and pressed the dismiss button on her alarm. She stretched out her arms and got out of her bed. Diana walked into her closet and grabbed her purple racing suit before putting it on. The suit fit her like second-skin, but it was super light. She then grabbed her purple shoes and placed them on as well. Diana left her room with a towel and a water bottle.

Today, she just needed to run and settled for the indoor track at the gym. Diana made it to the track alone and went through her stretching routines for running. After that, she warmed up with a lap before putting on her earbuds and started playing music while she ran. After running her first 2 miles, Diana took a break and took a few sips of water. Allura came into the gym with Keith and waved at her. Diana waved back before starting her next two miles.

Diana thoughts focused on Lawrence's behavior over the last two days. The dynamics in the castle changed when he came—and he was fast approaching the point he was going to be a nuisance. Ever since arriving here, he kept insisting on being around Diana. Yesterday, he drove her crazy.

First, Lawrence insisted on working out with them yesterday. While Diana and Allura worked out together, Lawrence and Lance took turns either snipping at each other or sneaking peeks at Diana. After her shift at Control, Lawrence followed Diana to the Med-Bay, where she was rescued by Dr. Gorma. The doctor asked a nurse to give Lawrence a tour of the wing so that he and Diana could talk about her project freely. When they were done with their talk, Diana left the wing before Lawrence could return. During dinner, Lawrence insisted on sitting by Diana and kept interfering with her conversations. After the third interruption, Diana gave up and asked to be excused—she was getting a horrible headache and didn't want to spoil dinner for anyone else. The last straw was when Lawrence interrupted Diana and Lance's library session. With their concentration gone, they left the library for the night.

As Diana was halfway through her fourth mile for the day, she felt and saw someone join her at the track. From the corner of her eyes, Diana could see that it was Lawrence. As she rounded the curve, she could see Lance drop his jaw before recovering. Diana finished her fourth mile and took a quick recovery break. When Diana took a few more ships from her water bottle, Lawrence stopped and took his break.

"Your running time has improved," Lawrence stated.

"Thank you, Lance's workout plan has upped my game."

"I see," Lawrence said, noticing Diana's body has changed to be more toned and slightly muscular. "Arus looks good on you."

"Thanks, again," Diana replied. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you nervous being here? It seems that you're having a hard time adjusting."

"You can say that. You're the only person I really know here. And then you're around the Voltron Force, of course, I'm nervous."

"Is that why you've been clinging to me?" Diana asked.

"That and you're still my girl," Lawrence confessed. Diana shook her head no.

"I'm not your girl. I haven't been your girl in months." Diana replied. "You could meet and understand our dynamic here if you just slow down and relax. Has Captain Hys been treating you well?"

"Yes, he has."

On the other side of the gym, Lance was watching the interaction between Diana and Lawrence. He was jealous because Lawrence was closer to Diana than he was. He wasn't sure he like the familiarity they were sharing, but Diana didn't seem stressed at the moment, so he let them be.

"Wow. Is Lance turning green?" Allura asked Keith as they stepped on the treadmill.

"Green?"

"I think someone is getting jealous," Allura replied, pointing at Lance.

"I am not getting jealous. He's just way too close to Diana right now," Lance replied.

Back at the indoor track side of the gym, Diana and Lawrence continued to talk. "That's great. I know that you're aggressive and focused, but try to loosen up a little and you'll be surprised. It's more casual here than most posts. You don't have to be 'Law' so much here." Diana replied back, giving him her feedback. "Besides, if you don't, you may not return to the Castle after the Smythe House. I'm not going to let you drive me up the wall. I'm not the same girl."

"I agree," Lawrence said. "You're more intriguing now than when you were before. I'm going to win you back."

Diana shook her head and headed back to the lanes on the track. "You can try." She took off in one of the lanes and started to finish her last two miles. When she was finished, she waved to Lawrence before stopping to talk with Keath, Allura, and Lance.

"I believe everything will be smoother now," Diana said. "We had a nice chat and I think everybody's toes will be safe again. Give him a second chance at an impression."

"What did you do?" Keith asked.

"Just a little street psychology. He was nervous because he only knows me and proper base etiquette. Asked him a few questions, gave him my input as a friend." Diana replied as Lawrence continued his running. "I'll see you guys at breakfast." She walked away from the group and towards the door. When the door opened for her, Diana turned around to look at the source of the courtesy.

"Can I at least get a personal hello?" Lance asked Diana, looking into her eyes. "I got used to you talking to me in the morning."

Diana rolled her eyes. "I most likely yell at you." Diana paused. "If you must insist…"

"I do. But I must say that I can wake-up and see you in that every day." Lance said with a wolfish smile.

"Thanks," Diana replied before slapping him for mentioning her body. "And good morning." She said softly to his ears only. Diana left the gym and made her way back to the room, leaving Lance smiling like a fool. Keith and Allura walked towards Lance.

" Do you enjoy getting slapped by Diana every day?" Keith asked Lance. "What in the hell are you saying to her to keep getting slapped?"

"I do in fact enjoy surprising Diana with my wolfish charm," Lance confessed. "It's part of my daily routine with her. Usually, I only get slapped when I say the first thing on my mind concerning her looks."

"I'm surprised that you don't have a permanent handprint of her hand yet," Allura replied.

"The slaps aren't as hard as they used to be," Lance stated. "But she did thank me first today." He walked away leaving Keith and Allura speechless and shaking their heads. They left the gym as well to get ready for the rest of their day.

Two hours later, Diana was in the cockpit of the Garrison ship Langley. As she was finishing the pre-flight checks, Diana started to hum a tune. Lawrence was sitting in the co-pilot seat next to Diana and recognized the tune.

"Really? You've never been to Alabama." He remarked.

"I grew up with Granny Smith for the last part of my childhood. I have a set of cousins outside of Tuskegee," Diana replied, "When was your last visit to Alabama?"

"More recent than your last trip," Lawrence replied.

"Would you say within the last 6-7 months?"

"Already told you that the mission was confidential and classified," Lawrence responded. "I have not visited Alabama since we met."

"Fine," Diana replied. "Langley to Castle Control."

"Come in, Langley," Lance responded.

"Clearance to take-off."

"Permission granted. Have a good trip and don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Not hard to do," Diana joked back.

"I've got standards."

"So you say," Diana winked at Lance, who smiled back brightly. "By the way, I would like to offer my daily apology right now. I'm sorry for earlier this morning."

"Already forgiven," Lance replied. "Why are so sensitive about your image in the morning?" Diana shook her head as she reached to turn off the communication link.

"Bye, Lance." Diana disconnected the line as she circled the castle before going north to Smythe town.

"Why are you so comfortable with him?" Lawrence asked.

"Because once I spent time with him, I found out he's an ok guy. Behind that mouth is a giving person."

"I don't like him," Lawrence said. "He's cocky, mouthy, and does whatever he wants."

"Sounds familiar," Diana replied. "Sounds very familiar."

"Are you saying that we're alike."

"You have some things in common," Diana replied. "I don't know why you're jealous of him."

"I'm jealous of no one," Lawrence stated. "I saw you first." Diana rolled her eyes.

"Like I said earlier, you can try to win me back. It won't be easy and I'm not the same girl from before," Diana replied. For the rest of the flight to Smythe, they sat in silence. Even when Lt. DiLantis came into the cockpit and made the comment that you could hear a pin drop. Diana laughed for a few moments before continuing her silence.

When they landed in Smythe, they unloaded the cargo and Diana's motorcycle. While Lawrence was working on getting the fleet of aircars to the Smythe House, Diana learned that the craftspeople were already at the Smythe House and just completed the cabins for the troops. Once Lawrence's affairs were completed, the cargo was loaded on the aircars and Diana jumped on her bike and led the way to Smythe House through the old highway.

Once the group made it, the supplies were unloaded and Diana teamed 2 craftspeople and 4 soldiers to a room of the house. Before anything else happened, the stairs were repaired first. Then all the old furniture was brought outside to air. Diana's first thought was to destroy the furniture, but the craftspeople said they would take the items as payment for helping to renovate the house. A cot was placed in the Master Suite upstairs and another was placed in Diana's old room.

After a quick meal, the craftspeople left for the night. Outside, Diana was looking at the Arusian night sky. She breathed the fresh air. Diana thought she heard her father's voice whispering in her ear telling her to look at stars. Shaking her head, Diana smiled. Maybe Smythe House may have some magic after all.

"It's a beautiful night," Lawrence said walking to the open spot next to Diana. "The stars seem brighter here."

"They are. Most of these stars are closer than the ones we see on Earth." Diana replied. "My father and I used to stargaze here. I know the Arusian constellations as well as I do the ones on Earth." Diana pointed and identified the clusters. Lawrence got closer and closer to Diana.

"The stars are beautiful, but they can't compare to your beauty," Lawrence said when Diana stopped identifying the different constellations. He was a breath away and his icy cologne filled her senses. Diana took a step back. Lawrence covered the open gap between them. "You got more beautiful since arriving on Arus."

"Thank you," Diana responded, taking one more step away from Lawrence.

"Are you scared of me? You keep adding space between us."

"I'm not scared of you," Diana confessed boldly. "Just uncomfortable at this moment. Your men could stumble upon us here in the open. To be honest with you, I don't have those same strong feelings for you."

"I see your point," Lawrence agreed. He took a few steps back. "My feelings just keep getting stronger for you. I know I messed up, but how long are you going to punish me for something I couldn't control?"

"I'm not sure," Diana responded as she made her way to the back door. Lawrence followed her to the door. "Thank you for walking me back to my door."

"You're welcome. Is there anything I can do to rekindle your feelings in me?"

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to start over and make a large, positive impression. While your aggressiveness in the past worked for you, I'm more mature now."

"I'm up for the challenge," Lawrence said. Diana nodded and went inside. Lawrence went back to his cabin and started to figure out how he could get Diana back.

When Diana made it back upstairs, she noticed that Lt. DiLantis was in the hallway. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I noticed that you weren't in your suite, so I was going to look for you."

"I'm fine. I was outside stargazing. My father used to show me all of the constellations here. Smythe House was my parents' favorite vacation spot. We would visit here yearly. My mother and Royal Advisor Coran grew up in the halls here," Diana shared with DiLantis. "I never thought that I'll be able to return here, much less renovate it. I'm not sure why the Alliance has a sudden interest in the house, but I'm grateful for the opportunity to bring Smythe House back."

"It's supposed to be a gift. Nothing much more than that, Captain Smythe-Williams."

"Call me Diana. You're in my family's house. Surely we can drop the formalities, Leanne."

"Ok. Captain Law-Lawrence isn't…"

"I'll take care of that," Diana replied before yawning. "I'm going to bed. Have a great night's dream."

The next day, Diana started with a run from Smythe House to the highway and back. Lawrence oversaw the PT for the troops, including Leanne, at the same time and was finished by the time Diana returned back to the Smythe House.

After breakfast, the craftspeople came and the hybrid teams worked on the rooms in the house. By the end of the day, the teams were able to update the kitchen as well as strengthen up the living room and the study. Upstairs, the Master suite and Diana's old bedroom were also updated. New furniture and fixtures were placed in the rooms before the day ended. The teams also accomplished Diana's wildest dream for the house by continuing the original look of the house so far. Dinner was served outside and everyone joined the meal and the company of the teams. The citizens left for the night. Diana went to the study put the books on the shelves. Diana went to work on the section of bookshelves dedicated to Public Health and Medical books. As she finished one shelf, Lawrence entered the room.

"Would you like help?"

"Yes, that'll be great. I'm working on Public Health and Medical books. You can start with the box on the far left. It's by those shelves for Literature." Diana replied, grateful for the help.

"Ok." Lawerence went to work with the books. He was impressed with the mixture of both worlds' greatest literature and a few obscure works. Once he was finished with that section, he started with the next section, which was Biographies. Like the literature section, the biographies also were inclusive of both worlds. In fact, he was surprised when he found a biography about Dr. Smythe-Williams and one about Colonel Williams.

"If they are any books you're interested to read, go ahead and borrow them. I'll find a way to make sure that it gets back here." She called out as she pulled out natural science books. Lawrence pulled out the next section which was technology. He noticed that the books this time was primarily from Earth—with almost none from Arus. Making a mental note, Lawerence finished the section. He turned and saw that Diana was leaning on the ladder to fit one more book when he heard a quiet snap.

As far as Diana knew, the ladder was shaky, but she figured that it could hold on for a few more moments so she could place this last book on the sociology shelf. As she was leaning towards another way, she realized that the ladder is going to give way any moment now. _If I hurry and place this book on the shelf, I should be able to get off the ladder before anything happened._ She thought as she continued to lean precariously towards the shelf. Then she heard each shred of the weakened ladder snap and closed her eyes, preparing to meet the floor. With lighting fast speed, Lawrence was able to catch Diana with ease. Diana opened her eyes and Lawrence was lost in them as they showed her thankfulness.

"Great timing. Thank you for catching me." Diana said breathlessly.

"My pleasure. Luckily we have another ladder for you. Right now, we should call it a night."

"I agree," Diana said, trying to free herself from his embrace. He gently put her down. "Good night." She started to walk away from the study when Lawrence called out.

"Can I walk you to your room?"

"Not this time, I'll be fine," Diana replied, as she continued towards her room.

On the next day, after breakfast, the crews focused on the clinic part of the house on the first floor. To make the clinic, Diana had the crews break down the wall that connected the sitting room with the ballroom in the house. They updated the exterior door to the ballroom before focusing on making partitions and a waiting area for clients. By the end of the day, they made 4 small office rooms, 5 partitioned rooms to serve as patient beds, a waiting room with a reception area and file room. The walls were painted in beige for the waiting room, blue for the small offices, and yellow for the patient rooms. The waiting from had two rows of chairs, as well as a sitting area for children filled with books and toys. The patient rooms had beds and some medical equipment as well as the standard crash cart filled with tools needed to bring a person's heart back. Diana was proud and thank the crews heartily for making the first part of her plans for Arus a reality.

After a long lunch, they crews returned to working on the house. The downstairs crews updated the dining room as well as a den. The upstairs crew finished the rooms reserved for the medical staff who will work on the clinic. The rooms were located on the right side of the stairs and they were 6 rooms with 3 bathrooms. Once the rooms were finished, bedroom furniture for roommates was added and everything needed to make a 4 person shared bathroom somewhat comfortable. After another meal outside, this time cooked personally by Diana, the craftspeople left the house again for the night.

After wishing the craftspeople a good night, Diana went back to the study to finish her side project when Leanne came in. Diana thanked Leanne for coming and asked if there was anything she could do for her. Leanne answered no, but wanted to see if she could help with the study. Diana had Leanne finish Lawrence's half of the study and also gave her the option of borrowing a few of the books as well. After getting Leanne established, Diana continued to finish her side of the study. After all the books were on the bookshelves, Diana thanked Leanne again and they parted ways at the den.

"Are you going to be ok, outside?" Leanne asked.

"Yes. If anything happens, I know how to get help," Diana reassured Leanne. Leanne nodded, wished Diana a good night and went upstairs to go to bed. Diana walked outside and was greeted by a soft breeze. Diana closed her eyes after taking a few steps away from the house. The wind was still blowing gently but she felt her parents' warmth surrounding her. "I wish you could see how the house is going, Mom. I know that you loved the ballroom and sitting room, but we needed a clinic for the people. The Smythe House was always a little more for the people than for our family anyway." Diana opened her eyes before going back inside the house to go to bed.

Day four of the renovations was the quickest day of work for everyone. After breakfast, the crews focused on the last four rooms upstairs, giving the final updates on the house itself. Once the furniture was placed in those rooms, the crews had a quick lunch. It was decided that cabins would be a permanent part of the house, reserved for extra space for visitors to the house. As the crews enjoyed a nap, Diana with some of the citizens from both Davi and Smythe cooked a fantastic feast in honor of the crews. There was just about every type of meat found in the area, along with several vegetable dishes and rolls. For dessert, there were all kinds of fruit pies. After the feast, the citizens left the house, wishing the Garrison troops well and announced that they decided to adopt the group as extended family members.

Diana invited the soldiers to spend the night at the house, but they insisted on staying in the cabins one last night. Diana and the rest of the group cleaned up after the feast and made preparations for leaving in the morning for the Castle. In the middle of the night, Diana went outside again. She took in the fresh air and smiled as she started to take a walk around the property, enjoying the solitude. After a few moments, Diana noticed that she wasn't alone. She turned to look and noticed that Lawrence were a few steps behind her. She stopped and allowed Lawrence to catch up with her. "Is everything ok, Lawrence?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I noticed that you started to walk alone and decided to follow you to make sure nothing happens to you."

"I'll be fine. It's peaceful out here and I couldn't go asleep. I like walking around the property and enjoy how the land looks at night."

"But you shouldn't be alone," Lawrence replied. "Please, let me walk with you." Diana nodded her agreement and they started to walk together. Diana pointed out to where she used to play in the forest and all of the pretend adventures she would have there. Diana also pointed out a few special places on the land and made a stop at the entrance. She looked at the house and the surrounding area, before looking to Lawrence.

"It's late, let's get back to the house and the cabins," Diana stated as she started walking down the path towards the house. Lawrence followed her and made sure she made it back to the back door to the house. "Thank you for walking with me," Diana replied.

"It was a pleasure," Lawrence replied. Diana opened the door and started to walk into the house when Lawrence pulled her to him. "I love you, Diana. I know that right now you don't feel the same way about me, but I will do all I can to win you back. We weren't finished when I had to go on that mission. So many nights I thought of you, wished that I was with you. I understand how my absence didn't make you fonder to me despite the cliché. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you that I was on a mission. I'm sorry that I left you hanging for months on end. I'm sorry for so many things that were out of my control."

"Law—"

"Please let me finish, Diana," Lawrence interrupted. "The past months have been the longest months of my life. If I could do it over again, I would have told you that I was going on a mission and to wait for me. The mission was only supposed to last a few days, not months. I didn't know it was going to be more complicated than initially thought. I just want you to know this and that I love you." Lawrence tilted Diana's head so he could kiss her.

Diana moved her head slightly. A tear started to fall from her eyes and Lawrence wiped it away. "I accept your apology and I forgive you. But, I can't just fall back in love with you like that." Diana replied as she stepped away. "We have a history, so there's always a special place in my heart for you. I can't promise you that we'll be together again."

Diana walked back into the house and went to her room. As she closed the door, she walked to her bed and laid on it, thinking about what Lawrence said and the last few days. When Diana went to Arus, she didn't think her love life was going to get as complicated as her plans to revive the public health program.

In the morning, Diana got up and changed clothes after a quick shower. She put some gel in her strands and let her curls loose for the day. Diana picked up her duffel bag and went downstairs to meet with the soldiers. Everyone had the aircars packed and ready to return to the Castle. All the troops were ready to leave and once Diana hopped on her motorcycle, the convoy traveled back to Smythe town.

In the town, the people cheered for the group, before helping to load everything back on the ship. Lawrence returned the aircars and provided extra money and fuel as a personal thanks to the town. Diana was speaking with a group of citizens, promising that she will return in a few weeks with a full staff to open up the clinic to the public. As the group hugged her goodbye, Diana smiled as they wished her success with the major project. Diana entered the ship at the same time as Lawrence and they took their same seats from before. The trip to the Castle was quiet and the tension in the cockpit was thick enough that it could be cut. When Diana was close to the Castle, she asked permission to land and was relieved when she heard Coran give her that permission.

When Diana landed the ship, she had Lawrence take care of the post-flight checks while she grabbed her bag and made her way to tell Coran about the renovations.

Thanks for the reviews and follows! Please keep it up!


	6. Chapter 5: The Ball

**Ch. 5: The Ball**

 **Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are not mine and are the property of World Events Production. Dr. Smythe, Colonel Williams, Capt. Wiley, Diana, Director Woods, Granny Wills and the like are all my original characters.**

After talking to Coran about the completed repairs at Smythe House, Diana went to the room to get ready for her date with Lance. Diana pulled out her purple off the shoulder blouse, black slacks, purple choker, and black pumps. With her date night outfit set, Diana went to her bathroom and took a shower, allowing the steam to make her natural curls come alive. She used her lavender and wild orchid body wash and lotion with a little body mist on her pressure points. After changing her clothes, Diana started on her hairstyle and flipped through a few of her mother's pictures before choosing one.

Lance went to his room after placing Red back in its lair after his patrol. After briefing Keith, he nearly ran to his room to get ready for his date with Diana. He learned that Diana loved sports, so he decided to take her to an entertainment center that had bowling, go-karts, food, and a karaoke bar. He couldn't wait to see Diana's reaction to his choice of venue. Pulling out a pair of black slacks, white shirt, black tie, and loafers, Lance had everything hanging while he was taking his shower. He decided to use a different smoky cologne, as well. He also chose to use the matching body wash for added effect. After taking his shower, he changed and picked up the bouquet of yellow roses for Diana. Satisfied, he went down to the hangar to get an aircar and meet Diana at the bridge.

After she was finished making two braids on the side of her head and tied them at the nape of her neck, she left her curls loose the rest of the way. Satisfied with her look, she put on a nude lipstick and used both light and dark purple eyeshadows on her eyelids and creases. Diana smiled at her reflection and left her room. As Diana went down to the bridge, she received several compliments on her look. When she finally arrived at the bridge, Diana gave Lance a big smile.

Lance was speechless. Before him, Diana made a beautiful vision before him. His eyes scanned from her hair to her enhanced eyes. Then he looked at her nude pink lips before trailing the eyes down to her neck and blouse. The blouse highlighted Diana's transforming body with her chest sitting a little higher than before. Lance then trailed his eyes down to her slim waist and hips. The black slacks fit Diana's body perfectly. Looking up, he also noticed that Diana was appraising his look as well. Bring up the roses, Lance gave them to her. "These roses can't compare to your beauty, Diana."

Diana took the roses and thanked Lance. The shirt, although buttoned and with a tie still showcased Lance's muscles. The man knew how to dress. Lance asked if she was ready to go. Diana nodded yes, as Lance opened the car door for her. "Thank you. You look very handsome tonight." Diana complimented.

"Thank you," Lance replied as he started the aircar and drove it to the town closest to the Castle. "I think you'll enjoy tonight's entertainment. We'll eat, then bowl, then a go-kart race. After that, we can do some karaoke." Lance heard Diana squealed softly in delight.

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess. And here we are." Lance replied, hopping out of the car before helping Diana out. They entered the Entertainment Bar and sat a table. A waitress came by with the menu. Both ordered sparkling grape juice for their drink of choice. It was then that both confided that despite appearances and how people see them, they weren't big drinkers. When the server came back, they were ready to order. Diana ordered the baked Arusian trout with the Arusian version of Greek salad. Lance ordered a Surf and Turf plate. "So how did the Smythe House renovations go?"

"It went well," Diana responded. "I'm still suspicious that it was given as a gift. But I'll take it all the same. The house is beautiful, and it was exactly how I wanted the design to go. The citizens and troops worked well, and that allowed us to finish incredibly fast."

"I would love to see the changes. I was very impressed with the house at first glance."

"Hopefully we can go together soon," Diana responded sipping her grape juice. Diana asked about his lesson plans for the week coming up. He'll be training her soon in the Red Lion as well as a group of soldiers sent under Lawrence's command. "I'm not used to our new rank yet," Diana confessed after saying how she wondered how the dynamics of the team and Lawrence will continue. "He's used to being obeyed and followed no matter what."

"What is his deal? He's the strictest officer I've seen since the academy." Lance asked Diana.

"I'm not sure. I think he had a chip on his shoulder when he first entered. Then they kept giving him commissions. He's one of those officers that just expects to be obeyed." Diana said before their meal made it to the table. Lance said a quick grace, and they started to eat in silence to savor the food. "This food is delicious! It tastes like home!"

"It sure does." Lance agreed. As they ate their meal, Lance started to ask how well Diana can play at bowling. "How good are you?"

"I'm ok. My highest score so far is 150. I'm nowhere near to my folks game. My parents both got 300 several times."

"Oh, really," Lance said pushing aside his plate. Diana did the same. They both reached for the check, but Lance beat her to it and paid for the meal. "Well, Captain Smythe-Williams, shall we get you into socks and bowling shoes? That way I can get this win out of the way."

"What makes you think you'll win?" Diana challenged as she stood up with Lance.

"My score keeps improving, and I'm getting better every time," Lance stated, chuckling.

"You're on," Diana said as they got up and made their way to the bowling part of the center. They bought socks and rented their bowling shoes before walking to lane 9. As Diana was putting on the socks and the size 9 bowling shoes, Lance was doing the same thing with his size 12 shoes. They both went and retrieved their chosen bowling balls. Diana picked two purple 7 balls while Lance grabbed his 2 red 11 balls. After entering their names, Diana went first and ended up with a 7-10 split in the end. Lance hit a strike on his first try. Diana struck out her tongue at him in jest, and he laughed at her. When Diana managed to get two gutter balls with her next frame, Lance laughed even more. Although she was nowhere his match right now, she was already getting competitive. Lance went up and threw another strike. He did a superman pose, and Diana laughed at him with a broad smile. She got up for her next frame and rolled the ball straight, but it curved at the end and left two pins. Diana then rolled the second ball straight and knocked down the remaining pins to receive her first spare of the night.

She cheered as they switched spots. Lance rolled another strike to Diana's chagrin. As she rolled another gutterball, Lance moved behind her. "I can help you score better so the match will be evener." Lance offered. Diana turned and nodded and felt sparks as Lance's body was only mere inches away from hers.

"Take your hand like this." Lance helped her get a better grip. "Then to get a strike, you want to swing the ball slightly back, then forward to a 45-degree angle before dropping the ball." She followed his movements and squealed when she got her first strike of the game.

"Thanks! I have to wait to try it on my own at the next frame." Diana said, trying not to get distracted by Lance being so close to her. Lance moved a few steps away so Diana could sit while he tried to hit another strike. He was distracted by how comforting Diana's lavender scent made him feel. The ball went off center but knocked all the pins except for one. Before he could do anything, the pin fell before the rack came down. Lance pumped his arms in the air before moving so Diana can try the new method. Her improved form gave her another strike. Blowing a kiss to Lance, Diana sat down.

Lance stood up and knocked down 6 pins, before knocking the rest down for a spare. Diana stood up next and rolled another strike. Lance matched the strike with his own. The last few frames of the game were filled with strikes by both of them. Lance won the game, and Diana rolled her eyes at him as he did a celebration dance. They decided not to play another game, but bounce on over to the go-kart racing part of the center. They dropped off the shoes and kept the socks. When Diana and Lance arrived at the race track, Diana's eyes lit up as she got into one of the go-karts. She smiled grew more prominent as she revved up the motor. Lance chose the go-kart next to Diana and turned to brag.

"Get ready! I never lose a race!"

"There's always a first time," Diana replied, rolling her eyes at Lance. The light turned yellow to start the warm-up lap, and Diana smiled again. After the warm-up lap, Diana and Lance sped away from the other racers. During the race, Diana and Lance held the lead several times, only switching places every other lap. On the final lap, Diana sped away from Lance on the first curve and never let go of the lead. When the race was over, Lance beamed as Diana shot an "I told you so" look at him.

"That's my date!" Lance bragged as they left the racetrack and headed towards the karaoke bar. There was a crowd there, so they looked at the crowd and at the performers on stage. When it was Diana's turn, she chose to sing "Wondaland" By Janelle Monae. As she was singing along with the song and hitting each note perfectly, Lance was enchanted by her voice and how she expressed the lyrics so well. When her turn was over, she handed the microphone over to Lance who chose to sing "My Girl" by the Temptations. Diana cheered as Lance showed his complete singing range throughout the whole song.

"I didn't know you could sing so well!" Diana stated as they left for the aircar.

"I can sing very well when I have the right inspiration and motivation," Lance replied shrugging his shoulders.

Diana gasped before responding. "So, what makes the right inspiration or motivation?"

"When I want to be with a special someone," Lance replied. "Despite my reputation, there's a lot of things I reserve for a woman I respect and desire. I like to pursue her in the hopes that she'll want me, too."

Diana was speechless. "Wow." Lance opened the door for her. She sat in the air car, and Lance closed the door before circling around the car to the other side. He hopped in and started the air car.

"We better get back home," Lance said, looking at the time. "Time flies when you're having fun." Diana looked at the time as well. It was 11:45 and the Castle Curfew was midnight. The town was twenty minutes away by aircar. Diana started to worry, there was no way there were going to make it on time.

"Wow! I didn't realize it was so late. I don't think we're going to make it on time." Diana said as Lance made a turn and left the town.

"I got a few tricks," Lance replied as he made another quick right turn into a meadow. He then gunned the aircar at top speeds for 10 minutes before making a left to the castle entrance. They made it within the hangar at 3 minutes before curfew. "Are you okay? Did we lose anything?"

"I'm fine, and the only thing I lost was my breath," Diana responded as she got out of the aircar. She grabbed the bouquet of yellow roses. "You seem to have a little experience in making close calls to curfew."

"I'm the king at it," Lance said chuckling. Diana laughed in response as they walked into the great hall. "I can believe that."

"What can you believe and where were the two of you?" Lawrence asked, looking at Lance with daggers before turning to look at Diana.

"We went out to Altea town," Diana replied. "We got back to the castle on time and before curfew."

"At this time of night, alone?" Lawrence continued on. "And where were you, Lieutenant…"

"It's Captain, now." Lance interrupted. "Since you missed it. We—" Lance pointed to Diana and himself. "were in town together. We're all adults, and we are all equal in rank." Before Lawrence could say another word, footsteps sounded in their ears.

"Diana! I was about to get worried!" Coran said, walking into the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Uncle Coran," Diana responded, giving him a quick curtsy before hugging him. "Lance and I spent the evening in Altea town at the Entertainment Center. Did you need me for anything?"

"While you were out, the rest of your things for the ball came in. You may want to try the items on to make sure they fit." Diana nodded before responding.

"I'll go try those items on right now, Uncle." Diana turned to the younger men. "Good night, Captain McClain and Captain Wiley." Diana followed Coran upstairs towards their wing, leaving the younger men in the Great Hall, alone.

Lance and Lawrence stared at each other silently until Diana and Coran were out of earshot.

"What were you doing with Diana?" Lawrence asked Lance.

"None of your business," Lance replied. "You heard her answer when Coran was here. As I said earlier, we're all grown here, and the three of us have the same rank. I don't have to answer to you."

"That was my girl you were out with tonight."

"Diana hasn't been your girl for months," Lance replied. "She's not my girlfriend yet, but I hope to change that and have a committed relationship with her soon."

"She's mine and has been since I first saw her over a year ago."

"I'm not going to stand here and discuss this with you any further, _Law_ ," Lance stated as he walked away. "Diana is her own woman. She is capable of choosing who she wants in her love life, and I'm not going to waste time and energy on someone who may be a non-factor." Lance walked closer to the stairs when Lawrence grabbed his shoulder.

"We're not done here."

"Yes, we are. In Arus, we have a rule not to be a spectacle of ourselves in the Castle. We lead by example since there are always eyes watching us here. I have things to attend to before the morning. Have a good night, Captain." And with that statement, Lance effective dismissed Lawrence and the conversation. Lance continued on his way to the Voltron Wing when he met up with Keith in the Office Hallway.

"Hey, Lance. You were on a date?"

"Yes." He replied before they started going up the stairs to their wing.

"So who was the lucky lady? You were dressed up and didn't say anything to anyone."

"Diana," Lance replied, smiling and thinking about how the date went. "We had a great time at the Entertainment Center. I don't know how I'm going to top this."

"Just take it one day at a time," Keith advised, shocked that he and Diana went on a date. Even more shocked that Lance didn't announce it to the world. Lance only kept dates like this quietly when he was seriously pursuing a woman he really wanted.

"I will," Lance said. "Although I think Captain Wiley has something to say about it. He confronted me in the Great Hall."

"They have a history together," Keith surmised. "I have a feeling that you might have a romantic rival on your hands."

"He's not going to be pleased when he finds out that I'm escorting Diana to the ball two days from now."

It was the night before the ball and the castle was buzzing with activity. Romelle and Sven arrived two hours ago and was immediately separated by their peers. Lance, Sven, and Keith went camping in the forest south of the castle. Allura, Romelle, and Diana sequestered themselves within Allura's room for a sleepover.

When they found the perfect clearing, the guys put up their tents before making a campfire. After that, the guys enjoyed a camp meal of beans and rice along with a couple of fish from a nearby stream. Over S'mores the guys talked about different subjects until Sven asked when Keith was going to announce his relationship with Allura.

"The day after the ball," Keith responded. "What's going on with Romelle?"

Meanwhile, at the same time at the castle sleepover, the girls settled down after eating the Arusian version of Asian food, complete with green tea and green tea ice cream. After talking about their hopes for the planets, Romelle asked if Allura was ready to announce her relationship with Keith.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Allura replied. "The day after the ball, we'll announce it. So what' going on Sven?" She asked, ready to change the subject.

"Blissfully happy. We're ready to take the next step once Bandor can take full control of the kingdom. We can get married then." The girls squealed.

"So what's going on with Lance?" Allura asked Diana.

"Nothing. I have feelings for him…but I'm not ready for anything yet. I did enjoy our date the other night." Diana replied with a smile.

"You two went on a date and didn't tell anyone?" Allura asked surprised.

"Yes, I didn't want to make anything of it. I'm no way ready for a serious relationship." Diana confessed.

"So…did you guys kiss?"

"No. We came back just before curfew. Lawrence was acting jealous, but Uncle Coran came into the great hall and asked me to try on my gown for the ball." Diana finished.

"So, what's up with Lawrence? He's been more friendly since your talk with him and then upon your return from the Smythe House."

"Not going there. We had our relationship but it's over and has been over months ago when he disappeared willingly and didn't say anything." Diana replied. "I had strong feelings, but I'm not at the level I was before. If that makes any sense to you." Romelle and Allura nodded.

"So, is Lance winning?" Romelle asked. Diana threw her pillow at the princess.

"No comment," Diana replied while blushing.

"Oh, is that why you're always slapping him in the mornings? To express your crush?" Allura asked.

"Actually…" Diana started. "He keeps saying these comments I just don't want to hear in the mornings and my first instinct at the moment is to give him a slap." Two pillows hit Diana. "What?"

"I think you like him more than you care to admit out loud. Within the month you've been here, he's made a great impression on you. Also, you meet each other in the morning, noon, and night. You improve each other—sharpen so to speak." Allura stated.

"Friends can also have the effect." Diana countered.

"He shows a continued interest in you. I haven't seen him do that here in the whole two years he's been here." Allura said, dodging another pillow from Diana. "And, you're blushing even more now.  
Diana rolled her eyes before a pillow fight happened. After about 20 minutes, the fight stopped and the pillows were still in one piece.

"What brand are these pillows? They should be feathers everywhere." Diana commented.

"All of these pillows are foam pillows," Allura replied. The girls laughed again before settling to watch a movie. By the time the movie was over, all three ladies were asleep.

Back at the guys' campsite…

"So, after Bandor fully takes the crown, you guys can get married?"

"Yes. So…what's going on with you?" Sven asked Lance. "I heard that you got your sights set on someone."

"Diana. She won't admit it out loud, but I think she likes me a lot. I think she wants us, but she's being cautious. I don't mind because the chase itself is fun."

"So is getting slapped daily, apparently," Keith remarked.

"Oh. So you want her—is this lust or love?" Sven asked.

"I think it's closer to love. I mean her body is very sexy, but her mind is definitely sexier. She upped my game and got me to attempt my dream of being an instructor."

"What? How does she feel again?"

"She loves me, I think. She just won't admit it." Lance replied. "But I know she enjoyed our date the other night and I found out that she can be competitive."

"You went on a date and didn't advertise it? Yes, you're in deep in feelings," Sven replied, snatching the s'more from Lance's stick. Lance did the same to Sven's next one. Next thing the guys knew, all the fixings for s'mores were gone. After the sugar rush went down in a terrible crash, they drenched the fire and went to sleep.

A few hours later in the late morning…

Diana bumped into Lance in the Rec Room. They were alone. Diana was on her way to her room to get a couple of things for the Spa Day. Lance was on his way back outside to meet the guys for their trip to a local hot springs park.

"Sorry about that," Diana said as she looked at Lance. Her heart was skipping as she could smell the outdoors scent mixed in with his smoky cologne. Lance's heart was beating hard as well when he could smell Diana's lavender scent again.

"It's ok."

"I enjoyed the other night with you."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the date. I'll have to top that date if we get to go on another one," Lance replied. "I do have one regret, though."

"What's that?" Diana asked as Lance lowered his head and lifted Diana's head. Their lips were just a few centimeters apart.

"I didn't get to kiss you," Lance replied before gently kissing Diana. The kiss lasted for a minute before breaking off. Diana's lips were the sweetest thing he ever tasted. Diana thought that Lance's lips were the most sensational touch ever—the kiss was gentler than she thought it would ever be. "I better go before Sven and Keith start to search for me. I'll see you later around 7."

"I'll see you then," Diana responded breathlessly. Shaking her head, she blushed and allow Lance to walk by her. Diana ran to her room and grabbed a big for the Spa Day. When she arrived back to the girls, they cheered and took off in an aircar towards Altea.

While the guys swam in the hot springs, relaxed for the evening. The girls were also relaxed as the try several spa treatments. While they were going under treatments, they teased each other. When the spa day ended, they returned back to the Castle to take a quick nap before the ball. The guys followed a few minute later behind them.

Diana woke-up at the same time Lance did. In her room, Diana moved to her closet and took out her new ballgown. IT was white with a beaded bodice and cap sleeves. From her waist down to the bottom hem, the dress flared and had tulle underskirts. Diana put on her underwear, then slipped into the dress before Nanny and two maids came in to offer assistance. Seeing that Diana was almost ready, one maid stayed behind to help Diana with her accessories before leaving. The maid used her deft fingers to shape Diana's hair into an updo with occasional curl left loose and two small detailed braids on either side of her head. A small white and maroon choker graced Diana's neck as well as a pair of matching earrings on her ears. Diana thanked the maid and allowed her to enjoy the rest of her evening. Diana slipped her feet into her new shoes, before putting on her gloves and grabbing the beautiful maroon and white bouquet—everything a gift from the people of Davi-Smythe. Diana left her room and headed towards the Rec Room to meet with everybody else.

In Lance's room, he slowly got dressed. Lance walked to his closet in his underwear and grabbed his Dress White uniform and shoes. He put on the pants and the shirt that goes under the suit jacket. Lance combed and brushed his hair back before letting his bangs cover his forehead. He finally put on his dress jacket and went to the Rec Room to meet everybody.

As he entered the Rec Room, Lance was greeted by Hunk and Pidge, also in their dress uniforms. Hunk and Pidge's hair was slicked back with a few strands determined to cover their foreheads. "You guy can clean-up nice," Lance said before Keith walked in with his Dress Uniform on. Keiths' hair was slicked back and tied at the nape of his neck.

"Looking good guys," Keth said, inspecting the guys quickly.

"How come your bangs stay slicked back?" Pidge asked in amazement. "Ours won't stay down at all!"

"Gel and a hard bristle brush," Keith replied. "If I use a comb, only the main part of the hair will stay back."

"Oh…" Hunk and Pidge said together.

"We got to go Chief, but we'll see you downstairs." Hunk continued as he and Pidge went downstairs. Before Lance could say anything, Sven and Romelle entered the room from separate sides. Sven was dressed in his dark Dress Uniform, his hair in its usual style. Romelle wore a white ballgown with beaded slashes from the waist down to the bottom hem. The ballgown had a sweetheart neckline and was also a cap sleeve gown. In her hands was a bouquet in Pollux's colors of red and white. She also had a small formal tiara on her head with the matching earrings and necklace. Her hair was down straight with slight waves.

"Romelle! You're beautiful and breathtaking!" Sven commented as he went to her side.

"You look dashing, Sven!" Romelle replied, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. They stood by the window when Allura, Diana, and Coran entered the room. Allura was wearing a white ballgown with a v-neckline and cold shoulder sleeves. The dress was completely beaded as well giving the dress a twinkling sheen in the light. In Diana's hands was a bouquet made of blue and white flowers with a ribbon of each color representing Voltron. On her head, Allura decided to wear a formal tiara on top of her head with her hair braided on the sides, allowing her curls to cascade down her back. At the sight of Allura, Keith as completely speechless and taken away.

And from where Lance was standing, Diana was a magnificent vision in her white gown. For moments, Lance could only direct his attention on Diana as she walked into the center of the room. The white dress contrasted to Diana's darker skin and made her ethereal. The way the beaded bodice molded itself to Diana's body made Lance's heart beat faster while the flared skirt underneath her waist made Diana look more like a princess and a bride. Lance also noticed the small choker the graced her neck as well as the earrings. He looked at Diana's hair, braided from different angles, piling her curls into the updo hairstyle. Lance also loved how a few tendrils fell from the style and begged him to touch Diana's hair.

Diana noticed Lance immediately when she walked in. For a few moments, she forgot about everything else in the room as her view of Lance beckoned her to come closer to him. She noticed that Lance's hair was slicked back with a couple strands that fell to cover his forehead. Lance was devastatingly handsome in his dress uniform that in Diana's sight fit hit him so well.

Before they knew it, Lance and Diana met in the middle of the room, forgetting about anyone else. Before Lance could move his arm, Coran cleared his throat. Coran was wearing the same tuxedo he wore on Earth with the addition of a slash featuring all of his Arusian honors. "It's time to go downstairs." Lance offered his arm so that they would be the first couple coming into the ball. Since Diana had the lowest title, she will go first. Romelle and Sven will follow-up while Keith and Allura will enter the ballroom last. Coran walked to the left of Diana to act as a chaperone as needed between the couples.

When they arrived at the ballroom, the music stopped as they were introduced. "Introducing the Marchioness of Smythe, Lady Diana Smythe-Williams." Diana curtsied to the crowd. "Tonight she is escorted by Captain Lance McClain, the second in command of Voltron." Lance bowed to the crowd, before reclaiming Diana's arm and walking down the steps to the dancefloor with Diana. Across the room, Lawrence paused his conversation to look at Diana and Lance. The mayors he was talking to excused themselves as Lawrence's attention was focused on Diana. He was captivated by Diana's evening look this evening from the top of her head to the bottom of the dress. Lawrence was also jealous that Lance had the opportunity to be Diana's escort tonight. _I will get as many dances as I can with Diana tonight._ Lawrence promised himself as the couple stood by the last step.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Romelle of Pollux." Romelle curtsied the crowd as well. "Her escort of the evening is Commander Sven Holgersson of Pollux and of Earth." Sven bowed to the crowd before reclaiming Romelle's arm to continue down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps, they stood opposite of Diana and Lance. Finally, it was Allura and Keith's turn. "Presenting, Her Royal Highness, Princess Allura!" The crowd bowed to Allura to which she returned the bow with a bow of her own. "Escorting Princess Allura is Commander Keith Kogane, Leader of the Voltron Force!" The crowd clapped as Keith bowed to the crowd as well before reclaiming Allura's arm to guide her down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, a photographer took a picture of the couples with Nanny and Coran. After the pictures were over, the band started playing a few songs.

After a three course dinner, the band started playing an Arusian waltz and the introduced couples took the floor for the first dance. After the first dance, Diana and Coran danced as Sven and Keith switched partners. "I know that I said that you were lovely earlier, but I believe that you're even more beautiful tonight," Coran said, complimenting Diana like a father would a daughter. Diana thanked Coran for the compliment and for the opportunity to have this formal.

"Thank you, Uncle Coran. I feel very beautiful tonight."

"So, can you explain the situation between you and Lance. I see that the both are you are getting closer. I also see you as a daughter although we spent years apart."

"Right now, we're just good friends, Uncle. I would be lying if I didn't admit I might have somewhat of a crush on him right now," Diana responded. "I'm not ready for a serious relationship right now and he understands it—but he does seem set on having a serious relationship. I don't want to rush into anything right now."

"Ok, so what about Captain Wiley?" Coran asked

"We had a relationship a few months ago, but it broke off when he left for a mission. We lost touch and I gave up on having a relationship with him."

"That's hardly a reason—"

"Uncle, he didn't even tell me he was leaving on a mission. Just up and left during a formal ball for a charity." Diana interrupted.

"I see. That act would end a relationship at any stage. Are you still—"

"I'm still pure, Uncle. I don't plan to take that step in any relationship until marriage." Diana replied.

"That's great to hear, niece," Coran replied. "I'm also an ear that listens if you ever need me. I know that our schedules are busy at times, but my door is always open and I'm understanding that most people give me credit for."

"Thank you so much, Uncle Coran," Diana replied as the dance ended. Coran stepped away to dance with Allura as Keith came to dance with Diana. After sharing a few thoughts, they danced in silence before it was Sven's turn to dance with Diana—to which they discussed how different life is in Arus and Pollux compared to Earth. Diana's next two dances were with the rest of the Voltron Force before having a chance to dance with Lance again. During her dance with Hunk, they shared how they enjoyed working on a design just for the new clinics on Arus. Her next partner was Pidge and their conversation focused on the programs and networks between the clinics and Dr. Gorma's office in the med-wing. When Diana's dance with Pidge ended, Lawrence claimed a dance before Lance could reclaim her.

"You are especially beautiful tonight, Diana," Lawrence stated as they started to dance.

"Thank you, Lawrence," Diana replied.

"You're also a better dancer than I remembered. You have definitely stepped up your game with dancing."

"Thank you again," Diana responded as she turned a certain way in step with the current dance. Although he was dancing with the daughter of Eireann' mayor, he still watched for Diana and Lawrence's interaction on the dancefloor. As Lance and his partner moved closer to Diana and Lawrence, he could hear the conversation again.

"So, what's going on between Lance and you?"

"That's none of your business," Diana replied coolly. "We're all adults here and I do not have to answer to you."

"I don't want you to get heartbroken," Lawrence stated. "I know his reputation and I don't want you to suffer the same things other ladies have."

"Thank you for your concern, but I can handle my love life just fine."

Lawrence twirled Diana around and held her close as the song was about to end. "I care for you deeply and I'll do everything in my power for you to see that."

"I understand, Lawrence. If you'll excuse me, I need to refresh myself." Diana aid as they left the floor discretely. Diana promised her next dance to Captain Davi. Once Diana made it to the powder room, she sighed. Leanne took that moment to come out of one of the stalls.

"Lady Diana! Is everything ok?" Leanne asked, sitting next to her. Tonight, Leanne was wearing a pale yellow, off-the-shoulder gown with a sapphire necklace and earrings. Diana smiled at Leanne.

"You know, you can call me Diana, right?" Leanne nodded yes, so Diana continued on. "Yes, everything's fine. I forgot how single-minded your captain can be. He wants me to say yes, but I just can't right now and his budding rivalry with Lance isn't helping matters at all."

"Can I let you in a secret?" Leanne said.

"Sure."

"He really does love you. On the way to Arus, all he would talk about besides business was you. He kept saying that he has to get you back. He asked the Alliance if they could help with the cost of renovating Smythe House. They gave him Carte Blanche and he decided to gift the renovations to you." She paused. "He may not express it in the right way, but you mean everything. I also agree with you that he should have left you a message anytime during his last mission and I understand how that undermines any chances he has with you."

Diana nodded.

"Just give him a fair shot. Although I can see that he decided to aggressively woo you. Against his own good."

"I will and have given him the chance so far." Diana replied, standing up. Diana and Leanne left the powder room together. As promised, Diana danced with Captain Davi.

"I enjoy this dance, my lady," He said as they glided through the floor. "And you're a great dancer."

"Thank you, Captain," Diana replied.

"I'm thankful for you, my lady. When you had the soldiers work with us locals to bring Smythe House back, it did a lot of good and pride for us. And we adore Captain Wiley almost as much as Captain McClain."

"I'm sure that both Captains are thankful for the open hearts."

"I also find it interesting that both are vying to be your one and only love."

"Yes, it's an interesting journey for me as well. I'm not used to this at all."

"I say follow your heart," Captain Davi stated. "I see your history with that chap—but its magic when you and Captain McClain are near."

"Thanks, Captain. I'm just going to take it one day at a time." The dance was over and her next partner was Lance.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes, of course." Another waltz started and they glided through the floor. Diana felt like it was just the two of them on the floor.

"Are you enjoying the ball so far?" Lance asked.

"Yes, I'm enjoying it so far. However, my love life seems to be an interesting topic."

"I see. My love life has been the talk of the town as well," Lance replied. "Honestly, I want you to be mine—but I know you're being cautious. Do whatever you want and take it one day at a time." Lance focused his eyes on Diana. "I'm enjoying my chase to woo you, Diana. You've impacted my life in so many ways and I love how you're quickly becoming my best friend as well."

Diana was speechless and breathless as Lance confessed his feelings for her. While Lawrence's style was aggressive and expected to be obeyed, Lance's style was more passive and charming and both styles were tinged with passion. Never in a million years, she thought that there would be two men vying for her intimate companionship. Before Diana could respond to Lance's confession, their dance was over and one of her family's allies came to request a dance. Lance allowed the older gentleman to take over the dance and stepped away. Satisfied that Diana would be comfortable with the older gentleman, Lance decided to observe the ballroom for safety.

After brief pleasantries, Councilmember Day asked about Diana's plans for his region. Diana explained that his region was her next focus since the clinics at both Smythe House and Orla's Kingdom will start next week. As the councilman shared his joy, Diana smiled and took the opportunity to confirm what some of the needs the west region needed. When Mr. Day was finished with a brief list, their dance was over and Diana asked if he could escort her to the balcony so she could take a break from dancing. With a promise to contact him next week, Diana and Mr. Day parted and Diana was able to take her break on the balcony.

When she entered the balcony, she noticed that she wasn't the only one looking to take a break. Allura and Romelle were also enjoying a quick break in the fresh night air. "Hi! I'm just joining you guys in taking a quick breath of fresh air." Allura and Romelle both flashed large smiles at Diana. With their small group complete, the young women shared their experience with the night so far. A few minutes later, Keith and Sven decided to reclaim their dates, leaving Diana with a few moments alone.

Diana enjoyed the solitude and the natural scene before her on the balcony that she didn't hear the footsteps from behind her. "It's beautiful out here tonight," Lance said as he approached Diana. Diana turned around and was gifted with a cup of punch. "I thought you might be thirsty."

Diana smiled her thanks and took the cup of punch. They shared a few moments of quiet while drinking from their individual cups. Coran entered the balcony to check on Diana as well as take a few breaths of fresh air. "Would you mind if an old soul joins you?"

"You're always welcome to join us, Uncle," Diana replied and Lance made room for Coran between them.

"The air is quite refreshing," Coran stated. Diana and Lance agreed. The three of them enjoyed the silence on the balcony for five minutes before Coran encouraged them to return back to the ballroom. When Diana entered the ballroom, a group of councilmembers asked if they could have an informal conversation about Diana's future plans. As Diana and Coran explained the future plans, Lance accepted a request from one of the councilmember's daughters for a dance. A few minutes later, Lawrence took Diana back into the dancefloor.

"I thought you could use a break from business."

"Thank you for thinking of me," Diana responded as they glided again on the dance floor. After a few minute of dancing, Dr. Gorma took over a dance with her, starting one hour of straight dancing with other guests. Her shoes were starting to hurt and Diana thought about taking her shoes off and relaxing back in her room. Unfortunately, she continued to dance with several mayors and councilmembers. Lance noticed that Diana's body language suggested that her feet were hurting and she looked ready to go. Finishing his conversation with a group of Garrison soldiers, he walked towards Diana—only for Lawrence to beat him at the finish line.

"Would you mind another dance with me? It could be your last one for the evening."

"Thank you, Lawrence, but I—" Before Diana could finish her carefully worded response, Lawerence as already dancing with her. Diana looked around the ballroom, searching for Lance, hoping that he could step in. A few moments later, she found Lance and sent him a "Save me" look at him. Lawrence didn't see Lance coming until Lance tapped his shoulder. Lawrence saw it was Lance and decided to ignore him. Lance tapped on him should again.

"May I cut in? After all, you're dancing with my date and if it's her last dance, it should be with me."

Lawrence ignored the request and kept dancing with Diana anyway. Lance tried tapping his shoulder one last time. Diana was getting apprehensive, she didn't want to start a scene, but if Lawrence didn't relinquish control soon, she was going to have to start one—she'll deal with the consequences later. Fortunately for this dance, it called for twirling a partner. So when Lawrence decided to twirl Diana, Lance took his opportunity and took Diana away from Lawrence's arms and into his own arms. Lance finished the dance with Diana and enjoyed the thankful look she gave him as well as the joy he felt when she realized that this was her last dance tonight.

When the dance ended, Diana and Lance approached their table to retrieve Diana's bouquet and the small gift that Nanny and the people of Davi-Smythe gave her. Before leaving the ballroom, Diana hugged Nanny and thanked her for a wonderful night. Nanny complimented on how well both her and Lance behaved through the night and allowed them to leave. When Diana and Lance made it to the stairs leading to the upper levels, Diana stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"I can't take another step in these shoes right now," Diana remarked. "I should have added my comfortable insoles in these shoes." Diana bent over slightly over the rail and took both shoes off. Lance took her shoes and exchanged them for her flowers and the gift. After conquering a flight of stairs, Diana stated that she could not take another step and requested a brief break. Diana opened the small gift and was overjoyed at its contents. It was a picture of Diana's mother at her debut ball. Energized by the gift, Diana was able to finish the last flights of stairs to their floor.

Lance noticed that Diana was exhausted and lifted her up in his arms. He walked to Diana's room before lowering her to the ground. "Thank you for the wonderful night and thank you for saving me."

"I enjoyed tonight as well," Lance replied softly. "Don't forget to soak your feet before going to sleep, otherwise you'll regret it." Diana laughed softly in reply. "I heard stories, but you probably already knew to soak your feet."

"Yes, I already knew but thank you for the reminder," Diana replied. "I've heard a lot of stories about you, too."

"Whatever it is, it's not all true!" Lance remarked as Diana giggled softly. "I do have to let you go and get your beauty rest." He lowered his head towards Diana's head. Their lips were just a few centimeters apart and before they knew it, their lips were joined in a quick, soft kiss. Lance pulled away and wished Diana good night. Diana nodded in reply, breathless again from Lance's action as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Diana took everything off and went to the bathtub to soak for a few minutes. After soaking for 30 minutes, Diana put on her nightgown and burrowed under her covers and immediately went to sleep.

The next day at breakfast, the Voltron Team, Coran, Lawrence, Diana, Sven, Romelle, and both Lieutenants sat together. Allura sat at the head of the table with Keith to her right and Coran to her left. Diana sat next to Coran while Lawrence sat across from her. Lance sat next to Diana while Leanne sat next to Lawrence. Hunk and Pidge sat next to them, while Lt. Deutech and Sven sat across from them. Romelle sat at the other end of the table.

Breakfast was brought to the table and everyone's spirit lifted. After a few bits, Allura and Keith cleared their throats at the same time. All the attention at the table focused on the couple. Allura spoke up. "Keith and I would like to make an announcement. We wanted to share that we are in a committed relationship." Everybody clapped and cheered at the confession.

"It was about time you confessed to the relationship," Coran said smiling from his seat.

"You knew? How long did you know?" Keith asked Coran in shock.

"Three months ago," Coran replied. "It didn't take too much to figure it out. Nanny knew about it the day after me."

"I told you that they already knew." Diana and Lance said at the same time with a smile. Coran turned to look at Diana and Lance with slight alarm.

"How long did you two know?" Coran asked them, but addressing the whole table.

"A month before you knew," Lance replied.

"A week after you," Hunk, Pidge, Sven, and Romelle answered together, cutting off any retort from Coran.

"I learned the first night of the visit at Williams House," Diana replied.

"We figured it out at the ball." The rest of the table responded, ending the conversation.

"I guess the next question is when they will get married," Pidge commented.

"Hold your horses," Keith responded. "We have to announce the relationship to the kingdom before we can even start that step." Lance shot Diana a look that she read it to say that he thought that they were already making plans for that.

"They probably already know," Lance said before Diana kicked him under the table. "What?" He asked the table, before taking a few bites of his hashbrowns.


	7. Chapter 6: First Fight and A New Enemy?

Ch. 6: First Fight and A New Enemy?

 **Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are not mine and are the property of World Events Production. Dr. Smythe, Colonel Williams, Capt. Wiley, Diana, Director Woods, Granny Wills and the like are all my original characters.**

Diana lowered Blue Lion to the ground, so Allura and get out to watch how Diana improved since beginning her training on the lions. It was 5 in the morning and two weeks after the ball. Next to Blue Lion, Lance dropped Keith off in the same matter. Diana smiled as she lifted Blue Lion to the sky and saw Lance do the same.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Lance said, noticing Diana's smile when he came on Diana's screen in the lion.

"Like what? How am I smiling, Lance?" Diana replied, smiling even brighter.

"Like you got something in store for me," Lance replied. "Although I rather like for that smile to happen at night when—" Lance didn't get to finish his thought since Diana used one of Blue Lion's paws to swat at his lion. She narrowly missed since Lance moved at the last moment. "Hey! Watch the paint job!" Diana rolled her eyes at Lance.

"When you two are done playing around, can we get this dogfight out of the way?" Keith asked from the ground. "Everyone has things to do, today."

"Roger that," Diana replied as she flew Blue Lion away from Lance. _Let's see, how well he can fly against me._

"Aye, Captain," Lance replied, flying Red Lion higher.

"Try not to kill each other," Allura stated before Diana and Lance started flying around. Once they were high enough not to cause any damage to the landscape, Lance and Diana started to attack and defend. Lance began the first attack, which Diana evaded by moving in a split s before attacking Lance from behind. Lance then moved out of harm's way by diving below. For each attack one pilot made, the other would run to evade it just as quickly. Diana attempted to get Lance frustrated so he could make a mistake, but he stayed calm, and the fight was even. After about an hour of dogfighting, Keith decided to break it up.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. It's oblivious that you two are evenly matched. Come pick us up, and we can get ready for the rest of our day." Lance and Diana lowered the lions so both Keith and Allura could be picked up and returned the lions to the castle. After a quick debriefing, the group headed towards their rooms to prepare for their individual days. Lance took his shower and changed for the day. He stopped at the kitchen door and knocked before entering. Lance nodded at the kitchen staff as Nanny walked to meet him.

"Good Morning, Nanny," Lance greeted her before she presented him a basket of food he requested last night. Lance thought of another way to impress Diana before her trip to LeMond. Breakfast picnic at the courtyard—just the two of them. So before meeting Diana at the library, he called Nanny and asked if she could put Diana's favorite breakfast in a basket. Nana scoffed at the idea at first but sighed before telling him to meet her in the kitchen after practice.

"Here is your breakfast basket. There are vegetable and cheese scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and hashbrowns. There is also a carafe with orange juice as well as a bottle of clear Earth soda." Nanny gave him the basket before giving him two apples. "Now go on." Nanny guided Lance out of her favorite domain.

"Thanks, Nanny!" Lance said, giving her a winning smile before hugging her. Nanny shook her head and went back into the kitchen. Lance made his way to the courtyard. The perfect spot he chose for the breakfast was the small gazebo with small hedges surrounding it—it was the most romantic spot in the yard, but it also allowed a modest version of privacy from other people within the castle. Lance moved a table to the middle, then moved the matching benches over. He opened the basket to get the tablecloth and spread it over the table. When everything was just to his satisfaction, Lance turned around and noticed that Diana was coming his way.

As Diana was nearing the gazebo, Lance noticed that she was wearing her maroon jumpsuit and a white blouse under it. She was wearing heels to match, and as she stepped closer, Diana's lavender scent filled his nose and his senses. Diana stopped at the gazebo and smiled. Breakfast just for the two of them.

"I'm definitely impressed," Diana remarked as she allowed Lance to grasp her hand. Lance guided Diana to the table. With a flourish, Lance reopened the basket.

"Please allow me to serve you, my Lady," Lance said. He took out a set of utensils and a napkin for Diana. He then pulled out a plate, then the food and started putting the meal on Diana's plate, slowly teasing her with each reveal. Vegetables, cheese, and eggs. Turkey Bacon. Hashbrowns. It was her favorite breakfast. "And we're pairing this delicious meal with an orange sparkler. Lance poured a half glass of orange juice, before adding the clear soda to make a full glass. Diana took the drink from his hand and smiled as she took a few sips before placing it back down on the table. Lance then turned around and served his own plate before joining Diana in eating their meal together.

"How did you manage to get breakfast together?" Diana asked. "And how did you figure out my favorite breakfast?"

Meanwhile in the dining room…

Keith, Allura, and the rest of the Voltron Force entered the dining room. Behind them, Coran and the lieutenants followed behind him. Lawrence was the last to enter the room. Nanny started breakfast service and sat down to enjoy her breakfast as well. Lawrence looked around the table, noticing that both Diana and Lance were missing. As everyone continued eating, Lawrence's curiosity got the better of him.

"Where's Diana?" Lawrence asked out loud, waiting for an answer.

"Diana is having breakfast somewhere else," Keith replied, nonchalantly. He hoped that the answer would satisfy Lawrence for a few moments.

"By herself? She hates eating alone." Lawrence replied. "Where is she eating breakfast? In her office?"

Keith and Allura exchanged looks before sighing together and hoping that no one would elaborate further details. It was an open secret amongst the castle that Lance and Lawrence were vying for Diana's affections. Keith and Allura were personally rooting for Lance to win, while Coran and the lieutenants were rooting for Lawrence to win. Hunk and Pidge were neutral and didn't have strong feelings either way.

"Actually, she's not alone," Pidge responded, ignoring the looks that Keith and Allura were giving him. "I saw Lance go to the small gazebo with the small hedges surrounding it. A few moments later, I saw Diana go towards the same way."

"You'll have to give it to Lance to go all out and come up with something out of the box." Hunk stated. "A breakfast picnic at the gazebo."

Alarmed, Lawrence and Coran started to get up but was stopped by Keith's comment.

"She'll be safe. It's daytime and with the small gazebo, while it's the more romantic spot in the courtyard, it's highly visible to anyone walking by. They won't do anything but share a meal together." Lawrence and Coran sat back down again in the chairs and started to finish their breakfast quickly.

Meanwhile, back in the gazebo…

"The idea came to me before we met-up in the library last night. I wanted a semi-private moment with you, so I thought why not have a breakfast picnic in the courtyard."

"I am so glad that you did," Diana replied. "I was going to skip breakfast so I'll have more time to get ready for LeMond.

"Breakfast is the most important meal—and I want to be the most important guy in your life," Lance responded as he took up the plates. "I enjoyed this moment with you."

"So did I. How did you manage to get Nanny to go along with this?"

"I asked her last night. She huffed or a few moments until I said that you'll probably try to skip breakfast to have more time to get ready to leave for LeMond. I convinced her that I would be able to get you to slow down and enjoy a quick and delicious meal."

"This is so sweet of you!" Diana said, getting up and helping to put everything back in the basket. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were buttering me up for something."

"Nothing at all," Lance said as she stepped closer to Diana. "But I do miss you when you're visiting other parts of Arus without me." Lance lowered his head slightly putting his lips just a breath away from Diana's lips.

"You just want my ideas," Diana joked as she stepped away from Lance. She was not ready to display public displays of affection yet and mainly since she was not in a serious relationship yet.

"I want more than your ideas, Diana," Lance replied as he raised the basket. "I want your mind and your love."

Diana was speechless. "And my body?"

"I want that, too. I really want to be completely yours, and I'll chase you to the furthermost corners of the universe to woo you."

As Lance's words sunk in, Diana continued being speechless. "The furthermost corners?" Lance nodded as he grabbed Diana's duffel bag. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Nope. I rather take this to my room and have you move-in with me." Lance said as he gave Diana her duffel bag. Diana shook her head at Lance before walking away.

"Why do you have to be a jerk?" Diana called out as she left the courtyard, leaving Lance smiling. "You and your moments!"

"I got to have you in my daily life!" Lance called back. He made his way back to the kitchen to return the basket, still smiling with satisfaction on how the breakfast went.

It didn't take Diana long to arrive in the hangar, and she was getting ready to leave for LeMond when Lawrence entered. Lawrence glanced up and down Diana's outfit, appreciative glaze how the garment fits her body so well.

"Would you like some help loading your shuttle? I'll make It worth your while." Lawrence stated, walking towards the shuttle. Diana nodded her yes and Lawrence continued making his way towards her. "And where is the crew?"

"I sent them away since the load was lighter than my previous ones. I overestimated my abilities and I would be grateful if you could assist me with these boxes!" Diana replied as she walked out of the cargo hold of the shuttle she was going to use to travel to LeMond. Diana grabbed the large box not too far from Lawrence and he followed her same movements from the ground to the cargo hold. When Diana put her box down, Lawrence placed his box on top of her box. "How's Arus treating you so far, now?"

"I like Arus. I wouldn't mind a permanent post here." Lawrence answered. "The Voltron Fore are some awesome guys and I learned a lot from them. I also enjoy spending time with your Uncle Coran."

"That's great to hear," Diana said, walking to grab another box. Lawrence followed her. As Diana grabbed another box, Lawrence repeated the steps again. When they placed the boxes down, Diana decided to share a joke. "Why are you following me, Law?"

Lawrence chucked on how she used one of his infamous nicknames. "I'll follow you anywhere." He paused. "You are a lady I can get behind and follow."

"Awww. That's awfully sweet of you." Diana replied as she headed towards the remaining boxes.

"I mean it," Lawrence said, grabbing her arm lightly. "I never mentioned it before—but you are a great leader and a great pilot as well. You are one of the few pilots I will trust my life with."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself. A little strict for my taste but good," Diana smiled as Lawrence opened and closed his mouth and realized that Diana gave him a compliment. "But I have seen how you have improved your commanding skills." They walked to the boxes for another trip to the cargo hold. When they dropped the boxes off, they took a quick break since half of the work was already done.

"I missed you at breakfast today. And I miss you on the track. I still have trouble accepting that you are a morning person now. Up at 4:30 and everything." Diana chuckled.

"I'm still not a morning person. I'm just used to getting up early now. I'll still sleep-in if I get the chance." Diana responded.

"Do you still curse during an early morning call?"

"I do not curse. Especially in early morning calls. Consciously anyway. I do not even know the words to use."

"You know the words," Lance countered. "Sailors got nothing on you in the early morning calls. When you wake-up in the middle of the call, it's so funny—you sound so innocent.

"I am innocent," Diana replied.

"Indeed. I heard Arus has something that an innocent I know and the strict officer she knows had on their bucket list." Lawrence smiled, getting ready to ask Diana on a date.

"And what's that?" Diana asked, her curiosity piqued.

"An opera company. It recently started and they are doing test runs before inviting Princess Allura and the rest of the castle to a performance. The test run this time is Turandot. I would love to see it with this beautiful innocent who hates mornings."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Not yet," Lawrence said, he took Diana's hand. "Would Lady Diana Smythe-Wiliams do me the honor of watching the opera Turandot with me on her return?"

Diana blushed slightly. Lawrence never asked her on a date so lovely and eloquently before. As they stared at each other, Diana decided to go on just this date with him. "It'll be my pleasure to enjoy an opera performance with you, Captain." With that, Diana and Lawrence joked about things before they finished loading up the cargo hold. "Thank you for helping me. I would never finish loading."

"It was a pleasure. I have to go oversee training. Lance was teaching maneuvers. I'm teaching them other skills." Lawrence said.

"Try not to kill your team," Diana said as Lawrence feigned hurt before laughing.

"But that's why the team is so strong and good. I'll be waiting for our evening out." They saluted each other before Diana jumped into the shuttle to perform her pre-flight checks. As Lawrence walked out the hangar, Hunk came in.

"How's everything?" Hunk asked him.

"Doing great. What brings you here?"

"I heard that Diana was loading the shuttle alone and thought that I'll help. Seeing her doing pre-flight, I guess you beat me to it." Lawrence shook his head yes. "Oh, darn."

"I made sure that your new machine was loaded as well."

"Sweet! The machine will help with communicating with both Castle Control and Dr. Gorma's office. It'll also allow the medical staff to remote access so they can read some of the authoritative and topic-driven sources."

"You and Pidge are geniuses!"

"We can hold our own." Hunk replied. He waved at Diana before leaving the hangar with Lawrence. "I heard you're teaching a new method."

"Yes. Something Diana and I made before my last major mission. Arus is a good place to try it out. If it weren't for this method, I wouldn't be here now."

Diana finished her pre-flight checks and got clearance to fly away from Coran. When she left the castle, Diana flew west to LeMond. The flight would take her about 4 hours to get there. When she arrived in LeMond, she landed the shuttle near the new clinic. Diana got out of the shuttle and was immediately greeted by Councilman Day. Councilman Day gave Diana a curtsy before guiding her to the new clinic.

"I am very excited to have you here, Lady Diana."

"I am proud to be here in person." Diana replied as they entered the building." The councilman gave her a tour of each area of the clinic and confirmed details of each part of the plan with Diana. After the visit, Diana opened the cargo hold, and the citizens started to unload the shuttle, refusing to allow Diana to help. Councilman Day and Diana continued to talk about future plans for the clinic.

"We have most people we need to run the clinic except a doctor and a couple of medical assistants."

"If you would prefer, I believe I can help with that. There are a couple of medical assistants within the Garrison Reserve, I'll send them here so that would make everything easier. Getting you a full-time doctor will take a little longer, so I'll send the request right away for you. In the meantime, Hunk and Pidge made a better communication system so everyone here could remotely access all medical information and be able to consult with Dr. Gorma and the other lead physicians at the Castle." Diana offered.

"That would be wonderful! I am grateful that we can finally have medical support here. With all the farmers and miners here, it's hard to get to the Castle and back."

"I understand. That's one of the reasons why my first priority with a public health system was to focus on the outer regions first, then work my way closer to the castle. Despite whether one is on Arus or on Earth being in the remote regions makes getting medical help more challenging than other areas. I also know from personal experience since my family's land is in the far north region of Smythe-Davi."

"That's as remote as you can get. I heard that the Smythe House is back and part of it was transformed into a clinic?" Diana nodded her answer. Before she could respond in words to the councilman's question, Diana heard a soft beeping. Looking at her wrist, she noticed that she received a message. She asked Councilman Day if she could be excused for just a few moments.

Diana walked back to the shuttle to answer the call. Meanwhile, at the castle, Lance asked Lawrence to take full control of training before joining the rest of the Voltron Team at Castle Control. Once Hunk and Pidge entered Control, Diana buzzed into the conversation as well. "What's happening?"

"It may be nothing, but there is strange activity happening underground near LeMond. I cannot explain the energy or what I see here."

"Strange activity like what?" Hunk asked as Pidge jumped to a station and looked at the readings.

"It's strange alright. According to this, man-made tremors are happening underground. The concentration is rising, and it seems that the tremors are coming closer to the surface. It's also like a drill. We should check it out."

"The shuttle is empty now. I'll check it out since I'm the closest to it." Diana volunteered as she closed the cargo hold before taking off to check out the activity.

"According to the scans, Diana, the activity is coming from north of your location, outside the forest," Pidge said, trying to pinpoint the correct area.

"Received," Diana replied as she turned the shuttle northbound. As she neared the site of the tremors, she could tell that the tremors were getting stronger and more violent. Diana started to say something but then the tremors stopped and a monster finally made the surface. "I think I have a problem here, there's a monster here and I'm going to need back-up," Diana said, as she narrowly escapes the swipe of the monster's hand. "This monster is heading towards the villages."

"Say no more," Lance said as Coran raised the dais. The Voltron Force ran to their chutes and went through their sequence of zip-line, jump to lift, change of clothes, then into their lions. "Hang on, Diana!"

"I'll do what I can," Diana replied, weaving around the monster. She shot a few missiles at the monster to distract it. The citizens ran for cover to the underground tunnels. Diana was making several combinations allowing everyone on the ground to make it safely underground as well as allowing them time to start a defense. Diana looped around the monster again before taking another shot. Diana heard the lions roar as they arrived at the scene. "I'm glad that you guys could make it."

"You ask and we deliver." Lance state as he moved evasively from the monster. He fired a couple of missiles at the beast, while Allura hit the monster from behind.

"I think the citizens are safe and trying to come up with defense right now. Whatever we need to do stop the monster we can do it." Diana said, firing missiles and ducking another swipe to cover Lance. The monster turned and instantly straighten out his arm. The arm connected with the tail of Diana's shuttle. Before she could correct the shuttle, the beast blew a line of fire at the shuttle. Seeing the fire come her way, Diana pressed the eject button and jettisoned from the shuttle just a few seconds before the shuttle exploded. Diana was able to maneuver her seat to where the blast would propel her away from the fighting and landed by the city limits of LeMond.

"Diana!" Lance yelled to his monitor. He started attacking the monster more aggressively as Pidge failed to get Diana on the communication line. "This thing won't go down."

"Let's form Voltron. I think the big guy can handle this." Keith said. The team got into the formation in the sky, and Keith spoke through the sequence. "Activate interlock. Dynotherms connected. Infracells up, mega thrusters are go." The team yelled Voltron Force, as Keith started to form the feet and legs, then the arms and torso, and finally he formed the head. When Voltron landed, Keith gave the monster a few punches before using the electrocross to blind the beast.

Keith then formed the blazing sword and cut the monster in half as he used Voltron to shield the towns. With the monster defeated, Keith disengaged the lions, and everyone jumped out to look for Diana. It wasn't long before Diana was found.

Lance found her before everyone else. He sat on the ground next to her and released her from her seat. He took her in his arms. "Diana, darling, wake-up," Lance said softly. "Diana, can you hear me?" Diana moaned for a few moments. "That's it. Now see if you could open your eyes for me?" The rest of the Voltron Force walked and joined Lance.

Diana opened her eyes and saw Lance because he was so near to her. "Lance? What happened?"

"The monster hit your shuttle's tail then caused it to explode." He replied as he gently shook Diana. "As much as I would enjoy you sleeping in my arms—you have to stay up. You definitely have a concussion."

Diana wanted to laugh but her ribs hurt too bad. "It's hard to stay up. You would want me to sleep in your arms." She replied, gasping for air. The team chuckled while Lance slowly lifted himself up from the ground.

"You did great. I still need you to stay up." Lance responded.

"I just told you how hard it is to stay up," Diana confessed as Lance got into Red Lion. He sat down and fastened the straps around them before flying back to the castle. "Ouch! I think my ribs hurt, too. They felt like the last time."

"The last time?"

"The accident my parents died from," Diana said, struggling to keep awake.

"Oh, ok." Lance kept Red Lion hovering by the Med-Wing. Dr. Gorma and a crew of nurses met the lion at one of the large windows. With the hospital bed safely on Red, they carefully lowered Diana onto the hospital bed. Lance made sure that the crew rushed Diana off to the emergency room before putting Red Lion back in its lair. When he returned to Castle Control, Lance ran to the Med-Wing.

On arrival to the Med-Wing, Lance attempted to walk-in the emergency area but was pulled back by Lawrence.

"What happened? Why is Diana in there?"

"A monster surfaced, and she was fighting it when the creature hit the shuttle tail before shooting it with a fire shot. She ejected herself out of the shuttle, but the blast pushed her further towards the town. I know she has a concussion and that her ribs maybe cracked.

"How did you fail to—"

"We didn't fail to do anything. It was sudden." Keith said, stepping in between Lance and Lawrence. The two men stared at each other around Keith before taking opposite corners in the waiting room. Coran, Allura, and the rest of the team, as well as Leanne, entered the waiting room. Next, to the door, Coran sat down in the chair. Allura sat next to him, holding his hand. Nanny sat on the other side of Coran, also holding his hand. Hunk and Pidge sat on either side of Lance to make sure he wouldn't make any moves towards Lawrence. Keith and Leanne sat on either side of Lawrence. The room stayed silent for an hour before Dr. Gorma entered the room with his surgical mask around his neck. Everyone looked at Dr. Gorma for a sign of Diana's state.

"Well, Dr. Gorma, how is Diana doing?" Coran asked.

"Lady Diana is doing well as expected. Miraculously she only fractured a couple of ribs. We also checked for internal bleeding, and we were able to stop that. When the explosion hit her seat, it gave her whiplash of course. Right now, she's in an induced coma but could wake-up at any time." Dr. Gorma stated. "Her healing factor is kicking in so we decided that putting her in an induced coma will help her heal faster. We also gave her a painkiller. When she wakes up, hopefully, she's a better patient than some of you in here."

"When can we visit her?" Lance asked.

"You can each visit her for a few minutes tonight. Then after that, it'll be up to Coran how he wants everyone to proceed." Coran nodded. It was amazing how the team always come together when one of their own gets hurt. "She's settled in her room here."

"I'll go first," Coran said. "Allura you can be next, then Nanny. Everybody else can fall in after that." Coran followed Dr. Gorma to Diana's hospital room. When Coran saw Diana, he whispered a quick prayer before sitting next to her. "Diana, my child." He grasped her left hand. There were a few scars along her temple and another one on her chin. They were already healing, and with any luck, they'll disappear soon. Her hair was loose and her curls were everywhere. Diana was usually vibrant, but in her current state, she looked so peaceful and calm. "Oh, niece. You look so peaceful. You did a great job of protecting the citizens of LeMond. They want to honor you by naming the clinic in your honor. Then you gained a new title—Arusian Knight. So there's going to be a ceremony for that. Somehow, Garrison already heard about what you did, so now you have a new medal on the way. It should arrive when your doctor for the clinic arrives. We still have much to talk about, so I need you to wake-up…but we'll wait for however long it takes." He rubbed her hand softly.

A few minutes later, Allura came in. She hugged Coran before he left the room. Allura sat next to Diana's bed. "Diana, thanks for saving my people! You're going to be the first Lady Arusian Knight. You're doing great on Arus and we still have a lot going on. I need you to wake-up soon. I'm going to need my maid of honor soon." Allura held Diana's hand for a few minutes before Nanny came in. After Nanny, Keith came in. After him, Hunk and Pidge came in. After them, it was Leanne. After Leanne, it was Lance's turn.

"Hey, pretty lady," Lance said, sitting next to her bed and took her hand. "You scared me there. You can't go and leave us like that. I want our relationship! I know it's only been little under two months since we first met, but I think I love you. So I need you to wake-up so I can tell you that." Lance stated. He looked at Diana and noticed how she continued to look so peaceful…just like she did when he caught her sleeping with her door open. A few moments later, Lawrence came in.

"Hey, I got this. Go take care of your business." Lawrence said. "Your time is up. It's my time with my girl."

"I already told you that she hasn't been your girl for a while," Lance responded as he kissed Diana's hand before standing up. "I'll be back." Lance left the room and headed towards the waiting room.

"Hey, there, Diana. Sweetie you have me scared. What were you thinking out there? You know what? Nevermind—you always put others over yourself even at the cost of your own safety. One of the things that I love about you." Lawrence paused. "You would become a knight here. You and your title collection. Marchioness, Captain, Lady, Arusian Knight. AS designation, BAPH designation, MSPH in progress." Lawrence laughed. "Shero." He held on to her hand softly. "I can't wait until you wake-up so we can have our date. I want to win my way back to your heart." A few moments later, Lance returned.

"Alright, I'm back."

"Ok. So leave again."

"No. Others may obey your order, but I'm not going to. We're the same rank and I'm a grown man."

"So? I'm a grown man, too. I heard your rep with ladies. I'm not going to let you break Diana's heart."

"But it's alright if you do?" Lance countered. "I don't know the full history between you and Diana, but I don't care. I'm going to do all I can to win Diana's heart. You can just beat it—you can't use your aggressiveness to win here."

"I won her heart before and I can win it again," Lawrence responded. "I didn't intentionally break her heart. How was I supposed to know that a two-day mission would last months?"

"You didn't even tell her you were going anywhere!" Lance responded. "That's what made the situation worst. A goodbye would have been nice. She understands better than most that some people are given classified missions—her dad even had classified missions in her childhood."

"I couldn't say anything! It was up and go—I couldn't tell her when I left." Lawrence said. "This is a conversation between Diana and I need to have. You can buzz away." Lance moved slightly closer to Lawrence. They were about to square off when Coran entered the room.

"What's going on in here?" Coran asked the younger men. "I can hear your discussion from Dr. Gorma's office." Both men stopped. "Since it appears that none of us want to leave, why don't the three of us wait together until Diana wakes-up. Hopefully, it's sooner than later." Coran stated. He sat next to Diana and took her hand. Lance and Lawerence scrambled for her other hand. Lance won and held on to Diana's other hand. Lawrence settled for sitting near the foot of her hospital bed.

During the wait in Diana's hospital room, Coran would rotate turns between Lance and Lawrence to hold Diana's hand. Every so often, one would whisper in her ear. Lance would sing a song, surprising Coran and Lawrence with his vocal talent. Coran complimented Lance on his talent who would thank Coran in turn. Occasionally, Lance or Lawrence would switch out with Allura or Nanny so they could also spend time with Diana.

"Do you think we should call her grandmother?" Lance asked on the third day of waiting. "I'm sure that she's worried about Diana."

"She's already on her way. She was going to visit anyway when Diana was going to finish work at LeMond. She'll be here in a couple of days." Lawrence said. They were in the room alone with Diana for a few minutes while Coran had to attend to urgent business in his office. Since this was the third day, everyone started to get concerned that Diana hadn't wakened up yet. Her scars were completely healed and her skin was completely healthy again.

"I can't wait to meet her," Lance said. "Diana told me about her Granny Wills occasionally. Diana's awesomeness definitely came from her."

"You can say that. I don't think you should meet Granny Wills yet. You are just too casual. I'm going to win Daina's heart again."

"I disagree. I'm going to win it!" Lance said. A soft moan came from Diana's bed. Lance and Lawrence turned their heads to Diana and Coran entered the room.

Diana moaned again, before opening her eyes. "Who's going to win what?" The three men in the room cheered. Diana blinked her eyes to clear her vision. "Uncle Coran, Lance, Lawrence. How long was I out? It must have been a while."

"Three days and a few hours," Coran replied. The nurses came and checked on Diana before getting Dr. Gorma. When the doctor arrived in, he greeted each person in the room personally before checking Diana briefly.

"You had quite a scare, Lady Smythe-Williams. The good news is that you have no internal bleeding or major damage. The bad news is that you fractured your right ribs again. You also broke your left leg again. I strengthen your leg and your ribs, but it'll be a few days before you can walk perfectly again. The ugly news is that I'm putting you on bedrest for the rest of this week. I estimate that you'll be normal within a month."

Diana nodded her understanding. The doctor left the room and gave her some care information. Diana will stay in the Med-Wing for another two days before being transferred to her room in the Royal Wing. Coran told Diana that Granny Wills is on her way to Arus and should arrive when she returns to her room. Coran gave Diana a hug before kissing her forehead explaining that he wanted to refresh himself before sharing the news with everyone else.

"Now that you're up, I'll take my shower, too. I've waited three days to see your beautiful eyes again. I'll be back sweetie." He gave Diana a kiss on her hand before leaving.

Diana looked at Lance. "What did I miss? It sounds like you guys signed a truce."

"I think he has a new impression of me. I missed you so much, sweetie." Lance said, kissing her hand.

"Thanks for finding me. I was nervous that I would be left behind."

"We leave nobody behind," Lance said. "I know that its only been a couple of months—but I'm going to say this now." He paused. "I love you and I'll do all I can to win your heart. I want a serious relationship with you. However long it takes, I'm in it to win it."

"Wow, Lance, I don't know what to say. I'm speechless." Diana answered. "I'm still not ready, but if you're in it to win it—bring it on, baby."

"You bet I will," Lance said. He looked around before bending his head closer to her ear. "I'll bring my all to you." He whispered in her ear and enjoyed her gasp at his words. "I'll go refresh myself as well so you'll finally have clean air in here." He winked at Diana who was still shocked at his words.

A few moments later, the nurse went to check on Diana since her heart rate fluctuated abnormally for a few seconds. Noticing that Diana was okay and still recovering from a blush, they smiled at her before leaving. Diana winced a little as she straightened to sit up in the bed. Finally comfortable, Diana watched a few videos on the natural wonders of Arus.

Before she knew it, a special dinner was brought to her by a nurse, followed by a relieved Nanny. Nanny wanted to make sure that Diana actually ate everything on her plate. Despite Diana's protest that she had enough, Nanny made to comment that Diana could gain a few pounds since she lost weight training lately. Once Diana finished her plate, Nanny gently hugged her before leaving the room boasting that her food can speed up healing abilities. After agreeing with Nanny, Diana decided to take a quick nap. Her nap was interrupted when she heard the soft beeping sound.

"Voltron Force to Castle Control. Urgent message." Pidge's voice sounded in Diana's ears. Diana winced from the pain of the ribs but didn't care. She wanted to know what the urgent message was. Grabbing her soft fluffy robe next to her, Diana managed to sneak and crawl away from the nurse's station before using one of the Med-Wing's walls to help herself up. She limbed along the hallway and made it to the stairs. Diana managed to pull herself over the rails and decided to slide down the rails. Wincing from the pain, Diana managed to crawl on the landing and make her way to Castle Control. Once she made it to the door, she quietly hung back and saw the message.

"Greetings, Voltron Force. I saw that you beat my prototype monster. My next ones will be more complete and complex."

"What do you want and who the hell are you?" Lance asked.

"I want Arus to be militarily strong. I want to be recognized for my work. I also want to Arus to be my big lab as well as my rightful title. I am Brechen E. Rollard."

"Rollard" Coan said at the same time while Diana gasped out loud. Lance heard Diana's soft gasp and headed towards the back where she was hiding.

"Coran Smythe. You were supposed to be my brother-in-law. When Hyacinth chose to marry that Earthling, everything ended. I was supposed to be the next Marquise of Smythe."

"Diana, what the hell are you doing here?" Lance whispered as he picked her up. "You should be in bed healing."

"I heard the page. I had to see." Diana replied holding tight onto Lance when her ribs started to hurt again. Lance moved back to the main group, ignoring the stares they were getting from everybody else.

"My darling 'niece.' I'm sorry that you got hurt fighting my creature."

"Why are you doing this? Why destroy Arus when Zarkon did a good job of it already. Why hurt fellow Arusians?"

"Collateral damage."

"I can't let you do this!" Diana replied, wincing again in pain from her ribs. "Can't we talk about this? There's a better way. I can help you get your best discoveries out there. I can help you get another title. Please, please don't hurt Arus." Diana pleaded.

"I hear your pleas and they're duly noted." Rollard then cut the transmission and three messages hit the message center with one arriving at Diana's personal box with its own tone.

"He works fast," Diana said, wincing again. The pain medication was wearing off, and she was holding on to Lance even tighter.

"Why are you not in bed?" Coran and Lawrence asked Diana.

"I sneaked down here when I heard the page," Diana said as she gripped Lance even tighter in pain.

"Back to bed," Lance said. "The pain medicine has worn off, and your grip is deadly." Diana rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll be fine," Diana replied before gasping in pain. Lance was doing everything he can not to cry out as Diana's grip was even stronger. Thankfully, Keith took one of the painkiller shots from the first-aid kit in the Control and gave it to Diana. Diana softened her grip on Lance and thanked Keith for the shot. Lance, Lawrence, and Coran walked back to the Med-Wing and took Diana back to her hospital bed. Lance made sure to grab Diana's wristband before leaving.

"She can't sneak away to what she doesn't know about." He said as he gave the band to Coran. Coran nodded before going to his room while Lance went to take over the shift in Control. Lawrence watched Diana go to sleep for a few moments before leaving the room as well.


	8. Chapter 7: The Road to Full Recovery

Arus, Love, and Peace

Chapter 7: Road to Full Recovery

 **Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are not mine and are the property of World Events Production. Dr. Smythe, Colonel Williams, Capt. Wiley, Diana, Director Woods, Granny Wills and the like are all my original characters.**

The next morning, Diana's room in the Med-Wing was the site of the next Voltron team meeting. The team had questions about Birchen. When Diana woke-up, Coran was already there sitting on the chair on Diana's right side.

"Good Morning, Uncle Coran. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, although I should be asking you that same question."

"Yes, very well," Diana replied. Before either one could speak, their breakfast arrived. Diana chose to have scrambled eggs with cheese and spinach mixed in as well as cinnamon raisin toast. She also requested orange juice. Coran decided to have scrambled eggs and toast with coffee. Both thanked the kitchen maid for before starting to eat. After they finished their meal together, they spoke for a few moments before Dr. Gorma walked into the room to check Diana's progress. After he was finished, Dr. Gorma asked Coran to follow him to his office so one of the nurses could help change Diana's clothes for the day. When both men left, the nurse came into the room.

The nurse took Diana's pajama top off and replaced it with a purple shirt. Then the nurse gently lowered Diana's leg so she could pull Diana's pajama pants and underwear off. The nurse then replaced the underwear before putting a pair of purple snap-up leg pajama pants. The nurse noticed that Diana's curl definition was holding. Diana thanked the nurse for her help, and as the nurse left, Coran returned to his seat.

"You look beautiful, niece."

"Thanks, Uncle Coran," Diana responded back with a smile. "I'm guessing that everyone will be meeting us here?"

"Yes. In fact, the meeting should start in a few minutes." Coran responded. Diana nodded before Pidge and Hunk came in with gifts. Hunk smiled at Diana as he gave her a large box of chocolates—a mix of candy from both worlds.

"Thank you, Hunk! They're my favorite brand, too!" Diana said with a broad smile to hide the pain from her ribs. She opened the box and offered pieces to everyone before eating a piece herself. Coran took the box and placed it on one of the tables by Diana's bed. Hunk then sat on the sofa against the right wall and behind Coran.

Pidge moved closer to the bed and gave Diana the new datapad he just finished designing for her. "Thanks, Pidge! I lost my datapad in the explosion." Diana said as she turned it on and was even more pleased that Pidge was able to access her backup copies. "And you were even able to get my backup copies on it as well! I was worried about having to start from scratch on some of my projects." Coran took the datapad and placed it next to the chocolates. Pidge moved to sit next to Hunk on the sofa.

A few moments later, Keith and Allura entered the room together. Keith handed Diana a card while Allura gave Diana a small box. Smiling her thanks, Diana opened both items and gasped loudly. The card was embossed with Garrison Insignia, proclaiming that Diana was awarded the Diamond Star for protecting LeMond. The Diamond Star was one of the awards her father received before Diana was born. Diana gasped even louder when she paid attention to the item in the box Allura gave her. Inside of the box was a crystal pendant of the Arusian Knights emblem.

"Are you okay, Diana?" Coran asked.

"Yes, Uncle, I'm fine," Diana replied, blinking her eyes. "I didn't do anything to deserve these honors." Coran looked and noticed both rewards.

"You sacrificed your life for LeMond which was under attack in a shuttle, saving the townspeople." Everyone in the room responded in unison.

"Which is a qualifying event for the Diamond Star…" Keith pointed out.

"And to be the first Dame in the Order of Arusian Knights." Allura finished. "Welcome to the Arusian Knights."

"You're in great company with the knights. I'm one of the knights, as well as your father, the Voltron Force, and several of our ancestors." Coran stated as he moved both items from Diana's hands and on the table with the other gifts. "I couldn't be more proud of you, Diana."

"One more thing…" Allura and Keith said as they pulled out a box and showed Diana the contents. Inside the box was a Voltron uniform with a purple V, purple shoulder marks, purple helmet, and purple boots. "We finally were able to make your uniform to match the rest of the team. Now you're really one of us." Diana laughed and winced slightly as Coran closed the box and placed with the other gifts.

Lance walked in and carried a large vase filled with mixed yellow and red roses. It was the most beautiful arrangement Diana has ever seen in her life. The symbols behind the colors made Diana breathless at their simple message: Lance adored her as a friend and as a lover. "Lance—they're the most beautiful floral arrangement I ever have seen!" Diana said, still breathless as Lance placed the roses on the table on Diana's left side. "Thank you so much." Their eyes met, and for a moment it felt like there were only the two of them. Lance's smoky cologne filled Diana's senses as she thought back to their dates and the ball. Focusing on Lance's eyes, they were asking Diana to be his girlfriend—to be in a relationship with Lance. From Lance's view, Diana's eyes were speaking their owner's desire to be in a relationship with him. Would Diana admit her feelings for him in front of everyone out loud?

"Just to let you guys know—we are supposed to have a meeting now," Pidge said, breaking up the silent conversation Diana and Lance were having. Diana blushed slightly as she focused back on the rest of the group.

"So…are you two—" Hunk started before being interrupted.

"Since we gave our gifts to Diana, let's get down to business," Keith said, gaining the room's attention. "Do we have an update on Diana's health?

"Actually yes, Commander." Dr. Gorma said entering the room. "Although Diana's natural healing factor kicked in while she was comatose, she re-aggravated both her ribs and left leg. I had to reapply the healing wraps last night. The wrap around her ribs should come off in the next day or so, with the wrap on her left leg two days later. When her wraps are removed, we can discharge her from here. She'll have to be on desk duty for a couple weeks, and we'll increase her activity at that point Any questions?"

The team shook their heads together. "I'm disappointed, Diana, about your patient behavior—but at least we can finish up your health promotions project. I'll stop by later with some stats and results from some of the previous research.

"Thank you, Dr. Gorma," Diana said, as the doctor left the room to care for other patients.

"That means you're stuck in bed for awhile," Keith said. "If anyone sees her away from—"

"I don't think it'll be an issue, Keith." Coran interrupted. "Everything she needs is here in the room, and the nursing staff is watching Diana closely as well."

"I still wonder how she made it downstairs alone yesterday," Lance stated out loud.

"Natural adrenaline, crawling, and rail sliding," Diana responded as she winced slightly from the pain her ribs were in. "I'll never do it again."

"Anyway, Coran and Diana, could you tell us more about Birchen. There's not a lot of information in the archives. It sounds like he was close to your family." Keith asked before sending a shut-up look at Lance.

"You're quite right, Keith—he was a very close friend of the family and was like a little brother at one time. I'll share my story; then you can share yours, Diana." She nodded as Coran started the story. "I first met Birchen when I was a senior at Smythe High School and Hyacinth—Diana's mother—was in the 7th grade at Smythe Jr. High. Hyacinth brought Birchen home from school to help with a school project and with some homework."

"Birchen was raised by his father who was a welder in Smythe and spent time with his grandparents, too. Since they both excelled and had interests in the sciences and engineering disciplines, they were accepted to the Royal Science and Engineering Academy at Smythe. Birchen focused on Biomedical Engineering while Hyacinth enjoyed Ecology and Environmental Science. During their freshman year in high school, Birchen's father died, and he moved into the dorms. Every holiday and break he spent it with our family."

"They graduated as co-valedictorians and then went to college at Altea A&M University, deciding to finish studying what they started in high school. It was at college that Hyacinth and Birchen finally acted on their mutual attraction and started dating. My parents died soon after, and I inherited the Duchy while Hyacinth inherited the Marquis title. I also started serving as an advisor to King Alfor. When Birchen and Hyacinth received their Master's degrees, they got engaged and started to live and work at the Smythe House."

"Birchen rose to prominence while he was working on his Ph.D. in Biomedical Engineering—but he started to do some borderline unethical experiments with mind control and behaviors. When Hyacinth was granted her Ph.D. and her research trip to Earth, Birchen's research funds were disappearing. Then when Hyacinth broke-off the engagement and then extended her stay on Earth, Birchen lost all of his sponsors and decided to teach to save up money for his experiments. Even though they no longer had a romantic relationship, Birchen remained a close family friend. Eventually, Hyacinth married Alexander—Diana's father."

"Until I was 13 years old, I spent my summers in Arus." Diana started. "I would spend the first two weeks with Allura and Uncle Coran at the castle, then spend the rest of the summer at Smythe House. Birchen would give me science enrichment classes for two weeks, then when my parents have to return to Earth or travel during the summer, Birchen would act as my guardian, and I'll get to help him with some of the basic lab tasks."

"The last summer we were to stay in Arus, my father found out that Birchen was doing some side business with Haggar. As a result, my father decided that Birchen would be banned from the Smythe House and having contact with us. Before he could, my family was called back to Earth, and Zarkon attacked after we left Arus." Diana finished.

"We heard that the first Robeasts came from Birchen and that Haggar made them magical. He disappeared into the Farr Mountains, and no one had heard from him until now." Coran finished.

"Interesting story," Keith stated.

"So what title is he talking about?" Pidge asked.

"The Davi-Smythe titles are given either by birth order or by choice. The title of Duke of Davi-Smythe is given to the eldest son and the Marquis of Smythe Title is given to the eldest daughter and usually shared with her spouse. The titles of Marquis of Davi, Earl of Eireann, Earl of Blythe, and Count of New Donabate are usually given to the younger offspring or given to others. Right now all of the other titles are vacant, unless Diana—"

"We can keep them vacant." Diana jumped in. "But I'm guessing that he wants one of those titles."

"But what if he wants your titles?" Hunk asked Diana and Coran.

"He can't have them. The only way the Duke title will be given outside of birth order would be to the Marquis of Smythe. The only way he'll get that title would be to marry me, and that's not going to happen. " Diana replied. "I plan for Uncle Coran to live for a long time and I plan to marry for love."

"So what did he send to you, Diana? You received a note from him last night." Lance asked.

"I haven't read it yet. Give me a few moments." Diana replied, frowning at Lance before accepting her datapad from Coran. Diana read the note briefly before handling the datapad back to Coran. "Basically he sent a letter stating that he's happy that I'm back on Arus and for bring the Smythe House back. He's also disappointed that I chose a career in Public Health over Biomedical Sciences. He also wants me to know that I'm his favorite and only niece. He wants me to help get all of his work recognized, and he would prefer if we hand him the title of Marquis of Smythe." Diana summarized. "I can't do all of that. The ethical works will be easier to get recognized. The unethical works and my title he can't have. He can be the Marquis of Davi—it's the same level of prestige as my title."

"Are you sure?" Coran asked.

"I'm sure. I'll let him know later." Diana replied. "So what are our next steps?"

"You're going to heal—" Lance started, pointing to Diana. "—And we will take care of business." Lance finished, pointing to everybody else in the room. Diana didn't like Lance's suggestion at all.

"I'm sorry, what?" Diana replied back. "I said our next steps." She slightly winced in pain before frowning more at Lance.

"You are on bedrest. We can handle things." Lance repeated as he looked at Diana, determined. His temper was starting to rise. _I won't have Diana re-injuring herself or attempt to be superwoman._ Diana's eyes were flashing in anger at the same time Lance's eyes were glowing in anger.

"Hunk and Pidge—make sure all of the updates are being finished. I want to make sure that the lions are ready at any time." Keith said out loud to Hunk and Pidge, noticing that an argument was brewing between Diana and Lance.

"We're on it!" Hunk said as he and Pidge raced to the hangar.

"Lance—you can start patrol in an hour. We'll rotate the patrol teams every 6 hours. You'll lead the first patrol this week. Pidge will relieve you, Hunk will follow Pidge, and I will fly the last patrol."

Lance looked away from Diana to answer Keith. "Yes, sir."

"Princess, you'll have to lean on your staff more. We'll have extra practices for a couple of weeks."

"Ok, I've wanted to delegate more things to them anyway," Allura responded.

"What about me?" Diana asked with hope while ignoring Lance's glare at her.

"You heal, Diana. If you're not healthy, you won't be able to help out. Coran your schedule will be untouched so far." Coran nodded his head in response while Keith and Allura left the room to handle their tasks.

Lance moved closer to Diana so he could whisper in her ear. Coran looked on mostly to chaperone Lance but also out of curiosity. Coran still didn't like the fact that a relationship was brewing between Diana and Lance—he always had a hard time divorcing Lance's flirtatious past from Lance's constant displays of affection for his niece.

"I know that deep inside you want me as much as I want you. You'll have to heal before we can do anything else. I'm still going to pursue you like crazy until you're my girl, then I'm going to show you what you've been missing out on." Lance moved away from Diana's ear and enjoyed as he watched each work sink in Diana's mind. When Diana put the whole promise together, she gasped loudly, and Lance left the room with the brightest smile.

"Everything ok, Diana?" Coran asked. "What did Lance say?" Diana quickly recovered before answering her uncle's questions.

"Everything is fine right now, Uncle. It took me a few moments to realize that Lance was complimenting me." Diana said, smiling. "I'll keep it personal between the two of us." A few moments later, Lawrence walked into the room, and Coran stood up to leave.

"I'll back later, Diana. Make sure to get some rest." Coran said.

"I will, Uncle Coran," Diana responded as Lawrence saluted Coran before taking over the chair on Diana's right side. Lawrence glanced around the room before speaking.

"There are gifts everywhere in here," Lawrence remarked to Diana. Diana was slightly amused as she watched Lawrence trying to figure out who gave what gift.

"Yes, there's a lot of gifts here. The candy came from Hunk. The datapad from Pidge. The new flight suit and awards from Keith and Princess Allura."

"And the roses from Lance." Lawrence finished, admiring the roses and the message behind them. Lawrence gave Diana a small jewelry box. Diana opened the box and had a surprised gasp. Inside the box was an angel pin made of precious gems. The halo and harp were made out of yellow rhodizite while the angel's hair was made out of onyx. The gown and wings were made out of Opal. The angel's skin was made out of Sard. Diana closed the box. "This pin is exquisite, Lawrence. Thank you." Diana said, as she closed the box and placed it on the lower table next to her.

"I meant to give the angel to you before my last mission—but things got in the way," Lawrence replied. "When I saw it, I knew it was perfect for you, and it helped that it was also your callsign as well. How are you feeling?"

"My ribs still hurt a little," Diana replied. "My leg does, too. The wrap on my ribs could be off in a couple of days. The wrap on my leg should be gone a few days later. I'm on bedrest until then."

"So, we'll miss Turnadot. But we'll be able to catch Carmen." Lawrence said. "The last run is on Carmen."

"I always wanted to see a live performance of Carmen." Diana cheered up with the thought of finally watching Carmen live.

"It's a date, then," Lawrence said, smiling.

"Can you pass me my new datapad?"

"Sure. Am I that boring already?"

"No, it's not that at all, Lawrence. I haven't worked on my projects for days, it's driving me crazy." Diana responded as she checked on the progress in LeMond. She then smiled on hearing about the next few sites. Crews were already bringing new life to abandoned clinics and hospitals. Everything else could be converted for public health uses. Diana sighed as she put the datapad down.

"While you were sleeping, I forwarded your requests to Garrison. Your doctor for LeMond should arrive in a couple of days. They are sending Dr. Yolanda Cruz-Taylor."

"That's great! Dr. Cruz-Taylor is the perfect match for the culture and speed of LeMond." Diana replied, smiling broadly.

"They are also sending a new personal shuttle for you and a few other things," Lawrence said, omitting the fact that he also arranged for Granny Smith is also arriving on the same flight.

"Lawrence, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Can you turn on the TV? I want to see the nature channel."

Lawrence frowned as he turned on the tv and made sure the nature channel was on. They spoke about general things for a few moments before he left to join Lance's patrol. The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Nanny came up with soup for lunch and gave Diana a giant lion stuffed animal with a sweater in her family's color. Diana had the lion placed next to her as she enjoyed her visit with Nanny. After Nanny left, Diana spent the time working on her schoolwork. In between readings, Diana took a couple of naps before some of the guards stopped by to visit. By the end of the day, Diana was ready to sleep again.

A couple of days later, Diana was surprised when Dr. Cruz-Taylor walked into her room. The nurse just finished taking the healing wrap off of Diana's ribs and helped Diana get refreshed for visitors. Today she was wearing a red top and red pajama bottoms. Diana decided to let her hair be styled in a high puff. "Yolanda! It's great to see you again!"

"The same, here, Diana. I wished that it was under a better situation." Dr. Cruz-Taylor replied.

"It's all in a day's work. The ugly stuff is over with. All I'm waiting on is for my leg to finish healing. I heard that you're going to work at the LeMond, clinic! I'm so excited. They have been living without a doctor for years."

"I'm just glad that you choose me. I wanted a change of scenery." Dr. Cruz-Tayor said. After some more conversation, Dr. Cruz-Taylor left so she could speak with Dr. Gorma personally. A few moments later, Lance and Granny Wills entered the room.

"Granny Wills!" Diana exclaimed in surprise. Diana had no idea that Granny Wills was on her way to visit her.

"Hello, Diana." Granny Wills said, as she walked and sat to Diana's right. "It looks like you're doing relatively well under the circumstances." Diana nodded her answer as she enjoyed the hug from her paternal grandmother.

"This is a beautiful picture!" Lance said, walking in with a box under his arm. "I should have a camera out." Granny Wills chuckled as she released Diana from her hug. "This box is for you. I was detained by Dr. Gorma a few steps away." Diana smiled her thanks as she received the box from Lance and opened the box. Diana gasped in surprised and looked at Granny Wills.

"Are you sure, Granny? This is my father's sword." Diana replied.

"I'm sure. Your father received it when he was added as an Arusian Knight before you were born." Granny Wills replied. "And since Smythe House is back in shape, you would want the sword to come back home."

"Thank you, Granny Wills!" Diana's eyes started to water because she received such a great heirloom gift. "I know the perfect spot for the sword," Diana replied.

 **Sorry for the delay! I haven't forgotten about the story! I've been busy with my life, especially with school. I should be able to update regularly again soon! Don't forget to Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Quiet Before the Storm

Arus, Love, and Peace

Chapter 8: The Quiet Before the Storm

 **Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are not mine and are the property of World Events Production. Diana, Granny Wills, Lawrence and the like are all my original characters.**

Three days later, Diana was sitting up in her hospital room in the Med-Wing. Diana's hair was braided into medium sized individual braids and was left to hang down to her mid-back. Diana as dressed in a purple t-shirt and matching lounge style shorts. It was 6:30 in the morning and she was joined in the room by Granny Wills and Coran, waiting for Dr. Gorma to come back with the results from his last exam on Diana's leg.

"I think I'm getting discharged," Diana said. "The pain has lessened significantly, and I can bear some weight on my leg."

"We'll see," Coran replied from his chair at Diana's left.

"You healed up pretty well this time." Granny Wills stated from her seat at Diana's right. "I think by injecting some of your own cells in the fractures helped a lot."

"Yes. When the accident happened, they were still experimenting with the injections." Diana confirmed. "Medical Advancements are something else." Coran and Granny Wills shook their heads in confirmation as Dr. Gorma stepped back into the room.

"Good morning, Coran and Ms. Williams." Dr. Gorma greeted the room. "I have the results from this morning's exam. Diana's leg is healing faster than expected and I can finally discharge Diana today. In a couple of hours, I'll switch her from the cast to a walking boot and a crutch."

"Yes!" Diana exclaimed happily.

"But I still recommend that you stay off your leg as much as possible and keep it elevated as possible."

"Yes, sir," Diana responded.

"And you have a follow-up appointment with me next week to check your progress. No work-outs or flying until the boot is completely off."

"Will do, Dr. Gorma," Diana promised.

"I'll finish up the rest of my rounds and will return to put that boot on your leg, Diana." Dr. Gorma promised as he walked out of the room. Coran and Granny Wills smiled at each other before focusing on Diana again.

"You're finally discharged!" Granny Wills said. "And you heard the doctor. No crazy stunts!"

"I sneak down one time! How did you hear about me sneaking down anyway?"

"Lawrence shared the story with me when I arrived." Granny Wills said, shaking her head.

"Always about procedures and proctol," Diana said in response. "I'm going to follow Dr. Gorma's directives."

"You better," Coran said. "The more injuries you go through, the more it'll affect you later in life." Coran stood up from his seat and took some of Diana's gifts. "I'll take some of your gifts to your office and I'll see you later."

"Thank you, Uncle Coran," Diana replied. Granny Wills stood up and took some of the remaining gifts.

"I'll take these to your room and return with a duffel bag, so we can take the rest of your stuff back to your room. I'll be back before they give you the discharge summary." Granny Wills said as she left the room.

"Thank you, Granny Wills," Diana replied before being left alone in the room. Diana turned the tv on and started to watch some nature shows before taking a quick nap. When Diana woke up, she was taken to another room, so her cast could be taken off. In the other room, Diana laid down on her side, so Dr. Gorma could make a line going down the middle of the cast. Dr. Gorma then told Diana he was taking off her cast and showed the cast cutter he was planning to use. As Dr. Gorma gently cut the cast, he made sure that Diana's skin was burning. After the cast was finally removed, Dr. Gorma left and the nurse came in to use a balm to help Diana's skin return to its normal balance.

A towel was used to pat the balm and dry the skin before Dr. Gorma returned and place the walking boot on Diana. Diana tested her balance and weight tolerance on the booted leg before receiving the crutch from Dr. Gorma. The nurse came back with a wheelchair and Diana was wheeled back to her hospital room to wait for the discharge summary. Diana closed her eyes again and sighed, enjoying the last remaining moments of silence in the Med-Wing. When Diana heard footsteps, she opened her eyes was stunned to see Lance dressed in a blue shirt and black jeans. His clothes were a perfect fit-not too large and not too small. Diana could see his muscular body. Lance was equally taken in with Diana's looks as well-the purple set fit Diana just perfectly as well, cradling her body with a touch of modesty left.

"Good morning, beautiful. I heard that you were being discharged today." Lance greeted breaking the silence in the room.

"Good morning, Lance," Diana responded back. "Yes, I'm being released today. I get to leave with a walking boot and a crutch for backup."

"That's great-so you can put some weight on your leg," Lance said as he walked closer to Diana. Lance's smoky scent filled Diana's nose and it mingled with the lavender scent she was wearing today.

"However, Dr. Gorma still want me to rest and elevate the leg as much as possible for the next two days."

"As long as you don't work out or go flying, you should be fine," Lance said. Diana turned to look at Lance and was lost in his eyes, while Lance was lost in Diana's eyes. After a few moments, Lance broke the silence. "So, enjoying the view?"

"What?" Diana said as she broke eyesight with Lance, turned to look towards the tv screen.

"I asked if you were enjoying your view of me-specifically my eyes."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Diana responded blushing.

"Look in my eyes and tell me you didn't enjoy the view." Lance dared. Diana turned to look at Lance again. She tried to open her mouth, but then shut it when she couldn't say a word. She tried to deny she was lost in his eyes again...but failed. "Say it, Diana. You were enjoying the view."

"I do-" Diana started, but sighed instead. There was no way she could deny that she didn't enjoy getting lost in Lance's eyes. "I enjoyed the view." She finally confessed to Lance.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Lance said with glittering eyes. "I definitely enjoyed my view-all of it." Diana started to blush again. "You're a beautiful woman and I'm a handsome man-it's only natural our reaction to each other." Lance finished as he lowered his head to where their lips and noses were even and within kissing distance.

"Natural reaction," Diana repeated.

"Natural," Lance said. Before they could close the gap and kiss, they could hear Lawrence and Granny Wills talk and make their way to the door. Disappointed, Lance and Diana added distance between them and tried to recover before the new arrivals stepped into the room.

"Good Morning, Diana! I heard that you're discharged now?" Lawrence greeted Diana while giving Lance a disapproved look in greeting. Lawrence really didn't like the fact that Lance was so close to Diana.

"Yes, I'm just waiting for the discharge summary to arrive," Diana replied. "I'm upgraded to a walking boot and a crutch. I'm still advised to stay off my leg as much as possible as well as elevator my leg often."

"That's fantastic! You'll be able to have full privacy in your room again." Lawrence stated. Before Diana could respond back with a question, the nurse came into the room again with the wheelchair as well as the discharge summary for Diana to sign. Once Diana signed the summary, she moved to the wheelchair. "I'll be honored if you allow me to escort you back to your room, Diana." Lawrence offered.

"Actually…" Diana and Granny Wills started together before Granny Wills continued. "Why don't you take care of Diana's duffel bag and her crutch

"Yes, ma'am," Lawrence responded as he took both items and Lance moved to push Diana in her wheelchair. Lawrence and Granny Wills walked out of the room together, followed by Lance and Diana.

"I think your grandmother approves of me more than Lawrence," Lance whispered to Diana.

"Whatever," Diana commented as she rolled her eyes which made Lance chuckle aloud. At the Nurses' Station, Diana thanked the nurses for their help in healing her. The foursome continued the trip to Diana's room. Occasionally, Lance and Lawrence would steal glances at Diana and Granny Wills would ask Lawrence several questions about different topics. When they arrived at Diana's door, Diana smiled brightly before getting up.

She balanced herself before taking her crutch from Lawrence who started to protest. Diana cut him off. "Thank you for escorting me to my room. Granny Wills and I can handle it from here." She grabbed the duffel bag before entering her code and ushering Granny into the room. With Granny's back turned, Diana blew a kiss towards the guys before closing the door behind her.

Lawrence turned to look at Lance. "Was she blowing a kiss at me or you or both of us? I haven't seen her do that in a long time."

"I don't think you want to know," Lance said, savoring the surprised from Diana. The kiss had to be meant for him since they were interrupted in the room.

"She usually only does that if there was a missed opportunity. Wait a minute! We didn't interrupt anything when Granny Wills and I entered Diana's hospital room did we?"

"Not at all," Lance said, taking the wheelchair, and headed towards the Med-Wing.

"Did you kiss earlier?" Lawrence called out behind Lance.

"It's need to know," Lance replied as he disappeared further in the hallway. Lawrence frowned.

"I'll have to ask Diana formally for our night at the Opera," Lawrence said to himself. "If I get her to say yes, I can have a chance to make my move and hopefully have Diana back." Lawrence walked to the stairs and headed towards the training rooms, plotting on how he was going to get his Opera date.

Meanwhile, in Diana's room…

Diana sat on the sofa in her sitting area, leg propped up and her crutch upside down against the sofa. Granny Wills was sitting next to her on the matching chair.

"So, by chance, did Lawrence and I interrupt anything when we entered your hospital room?"

Diana was shocked by the seemingly random question. "Not at all, Granny! Why would you ask?"

"When we came into the room, you two seemed to be slightly disappointed in something. I raised you personally for 4 years and I've known you all your life."

"Nothing at all, Granny." Diana denied her grandmother's confirmation. "We had a conversation that ended before you guys stepped in."

"I bet." Granny Wills replied. "So, you didn't blow a kiss behind my back a few moments ago?"

"Granny!" Diana exclaimed, fighting a losing battle with her blush.

"And your blushing!"

"Granny! Please stop!" Diana pleaded.

"I knew it! You got feelings for Captain Lance McClain!" Granny Wills deduced. "He's a handsome fellow and he's quick on the draw, too. I don't blame you, sweetie."

Diana sighed before responding. "But there's no way we can have a relationship. I don't think that he wants anything truly serious and I have some many things to accomplish. We're better off being good friends."

"Hmmm." Granny Wills replied. "You do know that the Nile is more than just a river on Earth, right?"

"I'm not—"

"I see what I see. You're in denial of your feelings for Lance and it shows. But, anyway, I'll let you rest up. See you later, Kiddo." Granny Wills said as she left the room. She didn't miss Diana mumbling to herself that she will not act out on her feelings. Granny Wills chuckled as she left the room. Diana shrugged her shoulders as she thought about her last interactions with both Granny Wills and Lance separately.

Did she want to fully act out on her feelings for Lance? Diana could see that Lance wanted to act out on his feelings, but Diana felt that it was nothing new to Lance and she couldn't tell if it was infatuation or love that Lance wanted to act out on. Either way, she still didn't want to enter a relationship. "I'm supposed to focus only on getting Arus restored," Diana said as she closed her eyes.

The next day, Diana was ready to leave her office for the day. It was a long day of work including working four hours in Control so that Coran was able to take care of an urgent matter. As Diana looked around the office, she double checked to see if she had everything she needed for the evening. Satisfied that she had everything she wanted for the evening, Diana walked to the light switch and turned the lights off in her office before bumping into Lawrence in the hallway. "I'm sorry, Lawrence, I didn't see you there." Diana righted her balance again.

"Shouldn't you be off your leg?" Lawrence asked. Diana rolled her eyes.

"I spent the last few hours off my leg," Diana replied. "In fact, if Dr. Gorma didn't believe I could move around proficiently, he would never have upgraded me to the walking boot and a single crutch."

"It's only been one day," Lawrence stated. "You don't want to push yourself too hard, too soon." Diana sighed and moved around Lawrence.

"It's not going to happen again," Diana replied as she walked towards the elevator. "After my follow-up appointment next week, I'll visit the Smythe House with Granny Wills. I'll relax up there for a few days."

"You know that I always worry about you," Lawrence stated as they entered the elevator together.

"I know, Lawrence and I appreciate it. You're a great friend." Diana replied as they arrived on Diana's floor. After stepping out of the elevator, Lawrence grabbed one of Diana's arms.

"Diana…" He started, making sure that he had her full attention. "Will you go to the Opera with me tomorrow night to see Carmen?" Diana sighed. She already promised Lawrence that she'll go to the opera with him before she left for LeMond. And promised again in the hospital room.

Diana recognized that Lawrence needed to have a formal confirmation of their date. "Lawrence..." Diana started to reply.

"It's just a date to the Opera. If the date ends with something more, I'll take it of course."

"Ok, Lawrence, we have a date tomorrow night for the Opera," Diana replied as Lawrence's lips perked up to a smile.

"That's great. You won't regret it at all. You will enjoy everything tomorrow evening. In fact, I'll meet you in the Rec Room on your floor at 6:30 tomorrow evening!"

"Ok. It's set. I'll see you in an hour at dinner tonight." Diana said as a closing before making her way further to her hallway. During dinner, the conversation centered around preparations for another attack from Birchen as well as the lighter conversation for Diana's knighting ceremony after her leg is fully healed. After dinner, Diana enjoyed some lady time with Allura and Granny Wills in Allura's room. After talking about several topics for a couple of hours, Diana asked to be excused and stood up to leave.

"I need to finish up a few things," Diana said, giving Allura a quick curtsy before walking to the door.

"Enjoy your library session and tell Lance we said hi." Allura and Granny Wills called out behind her.

"I will. But you two do know that we get a lot of work done in the library, right?" Diana called out, shaking her head. After grabbing her tote from her room, Diana made her way to the library. When Diana saw Lance at their normal table, she walked to the table and sat everything down as she noticed that Lance was reviewing some videos. "Reviewing videos, are we?" Diana settled in the chair across from Lance.

"Yes. Analyzing and ranking the pilots here." Lance started smiling. "We have a good core of pilots stationed here. The High Bars are highly above average pilots. Lawrence, the Lieutenants, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura are ranked Elites. You and I are ranked Aces and Keith is on a different level of flying."

"Shouldn't my skills be closer to Keith's?" Diana asked.

"With my training, you're slightly better than me."

"I still think that I'm better than you," Diana stated.

"I'm glad that you're finally back here. I miss you and your excellent insights." Lance said, looking up from the videos. "So, since you're finally free from the Med-Wing, how about a celebratory date with me tomorrow night?"

Diana sighed. She should have known that Lance was going to ask her out so soon. She looked up from her datapad to answer the question. "I would love to—but I have other plans tomorrow night at the Opera."

"We have an Opera company?"

"They're just starting back up. They're doing Carmen tomorrow night and it's been on my bucket list for a long time." Diana answered back, secretly hoping that Lance won't ask for more details.

"I'm guessing that you're not going alone?"

"I'm not going alone."

"So, who's going with you?"

"You really don't want to know," Diana said, hoping against all hopes that Lance would leave it like that. She wasn't surprised that Lance wanted more.

"Diana, who's going with you?"

"Lawrence," Diana responded, trying to avoid Lance's glaze. "It's on his bucket list as well. It's just a night at the Opera. Nothing more, nothing less."

"It's a date. With Lawrence. Who wants you back so bad he can taste it." Lance said, letting his voice rise slightly with each period. _Diana must see through this._ "Do you have any strong feelings for him?" Lance moved to stand by Diana as he asked the question.

"No. No strong feelings for him despite our history." Diana said, failing to keep her cool since Lance moved into her personal space. "I don't even know why I'm even sharing this with you. It's not like I must answer to you. You're neither my Uncle or my boyfriend."

"It's not from a lack of trying, Diana."

"There's no way…"

"You love swimming in the Nile, don't you Diana?" Lance asked.

"I'm not in denial," Diana said in defense. "I'm good at reading between the lines."

"When it comes to me and you, sweetie, you are," Lance stated. "You wouldn't admit that you were checking me out the other day. And I know that you wanted that kiss as badly as I did."

Diana stood up to face Lance directly. "What…" Her rebuttal was silenced when Lance tilted Diana's head up so that she was in kissing distance. Before Diana knew it, Lance gave her a long, gentle, and lingering kiss. All that Diana knew at that moment that she didn't want that kiss to end and she stifled a protest when Lance ended the kiss a minute later.

"Don't go on that date with Lawrence tomorrow night. Stand him up for me, I'll make it worth your while." Lance pleaded, looking into Diana's eyes.

"I-I can't," Diana responded.

"Yes, you can. I'll make our date worthwhile."

"It's just one date. Nothing more than just a date." Diana responded.

"Are you teasing me, Diana?" Lance said, still gently holding on to Diana's chin.

"I'm not teasing anyone, Lance," Diana replied.

"So, you're still going on that date?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to enjoy that date. You're going to go on that date and end up comparing everything that happens with Lawrence to what happened so far with us, Diana."

"Don't do this, Lance. What I feel for you is deeper than anything I feel for Lawrence."

"You're making a big mistake," Lance said, releasing Diana's chin. "Why are you even going on a date with him?"

Diana took a step back from Lance. "I promised Lawrence twice that I would go to the Opera with him. The first time was before I left for LeMond and the second time when he spent a few minutes with me alone in the Med-Wing." Diana disclosed. "He asked me formally as I went to my room before dinner."

"So, are you just going to give him another chance?" Lance asked. The next thing Lance knew, Diana took one more step back before slapping him across the check hard.

"You know what? I'm going to bed." Diana said, grabbing her things, and putting them in a tote. "You have a lot of nerve to ask me that." Diana took her crutch and started to leave the library.

"Diana!" Lance called as Diana was about to step into the hallway in front of the library.

Diana turned around still looking quite upset herself. "I have nothing else to say right now. Good night, Captain." Diana left the library to go to her room. In frustration, Lance grabbed his things and saw Diana as she entered the elevator and turned around. Still frustrated that the last conversation didn't end as well as he liked, Lance hit the wall beside the Library Entrance. Keith happened to walk by and grabbed a hold of Lance's shoulder before Lance could do anything else.

"What just happened?" Keith asked.

"Women. A certain beautiful and intelligent woman at that. She's making a mistake tomorrow night and she didn't like that I told her that." Lance said, shrugging Keith's hand off his shoulder and marched to his room. Keith just shook his head and made his way to overnight patrol


	10. Chapter 9: The Pre-Date

Arus, Love, and Peace

Chapter 9: The Pre-Date, The Date, and The Post-Date

 **Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters belong to World Events Production. Diana, Granny Wills, Lawrence, and the like are my original characters. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

The next evening, Diana left her office early to get ready for her date with Lawrence. Sighing as she left her office, Diana met up with Diana in the hallway.

"You're leaving early, too?" Allura asked Diana. Diana spent the whole day in her office from the moment she woke up and took both her breakfast and lunch in her office. Nanny made sure that Diana ate plenty of spinach, dairy, eggs, and fish to help her leg heal up. and

"Yes, that's why I have been in my office all day since I woke-up." Diana replied. "Leg propped up and rested throughout the day. Nanny stopped by twice to make sure that I ate breakfast and lunch."

"So, you weren't avoiding Lance?" Allura asked.

"Not intentionally," Diana replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Lance is in a mood," Allura replied. "A very foul mood. Do you know something about it?"

"Not particularly," Diana replied as they reached the elevator. "The only reason why I stayed in the office all day is so that I could get everything done so I can go to the Opera tonight with Lawrence."

"As in a date?" Allura asked, frowning at Diana.

"Yes," Diana replied in a softly as they entered the elevator.

"So, what about Lance?"

"It's just a date, nothing more, nothing less," Diana replied. "Right now, it's more of a chore. I promised to go to the Opera with him before I left LeMond and then again when we were alone the day after I woke-up in the Med-Wing."

"So why—"

"It's too late to back out now." Diana interrupted Allura. "And since I've been in my office all day, I haven't seen Lance. I have no way of getting out of the date now."

"I see," Allura said as they left the elevator. "If you see Lance before you go on the date, would you stand Lawrence up?"

"I'm not that cruel. But I'll share the details of the date with you when I return." Diana said as they turned the corner to their rooms.

"Please do." Allura said. "I don't envy your position." Diana nodded in agreement with Allura before disappearing behind her door. At that moment, Keith walked to Allura and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting. "Hello, my love."

"Hello. So, what just happened?"

"I found out why Lance has been in such a foul mood today. Diana has a date with Lawrence. But I have a feeling you already knew that." Keith nodded his head in agreement with Allura. "You'll meet me here before dinner?" Allura asked Keith.

"Yes, my love," Keith said, kissing her cheek again. "Today and every day." Allura turned and gave Keith a hug, loving the feel of his red jumpsuit. A few moments later, they parted ways to prepare for dinner.

Meanwhile, in Diana's room, Diana as getting ready for a night at the Opera. Her first stop was her large walk-in closet. Going through her dress racks, Diana looked at her collection of floor-length maxi dresses. Smiling, Diana chose a black dress with a full skirt. The dress was off the shoulder and featured two rows of maroon roses on the neckline, 3 rows of roses along the waistline and 4 rows of roses along the bottom hem to help distract from the walking boot. Diana also went to her accessories shelf and grabbed a maroon stole, maroon clutch purse, and a thick maroon ribbon to dress up the high bun she was going to put her hair up into. Stopping by her shoe rack, Diana also chose a maroon shoe for her right foot. Satisfied, Diana took everything and moved them to her bathroom.

Before taking her shower, Diana also went back to her underwear drawer and grabbed a set of nude undergarments. With everything in the bathroom, Diana finally made it to the bathroom and took off the walking boot. Once she was fully in the shower, Diana put her hair up in the shower bonnet before indulging in the lemon and verbena-scented body wash she used when she wanted to brighten her mood. After the shower, patted herself dry before adding the matching body oil. She patted her left leg again before adding her undergarments on. After placing the boot back on her leg, Diana put the dress on before working on her hair and make-up.

Starring at the mirror, Diana used her maroon eyeshadow on her lids, before going with an understated nude gloss on her lips. Satisfied with that, Diana then pulled her braids up into a perfect high bun and secured it with two ponytail holders, before weaving the thick ribbon around the base of the bun to decorate it. With a forced smile, Diana looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:15. Sighing, she put on the maroon shoe, before taking the stole and wrapping it around her shoulders, taking her purse with her right hand and the crutch with her left hand.

When Diana left her room, she was met by both Coran and Granny Wills in the hallway. "You look beautiful and all dressed up tonight, Diana. Going out?" Granny Wills asked.

"Yes, I'm going to the Opera with Lawrence," Diana said.

"As in a date? And by any chance are you getting back together with Lawrence?" Coran asked, hoping that Lawrence has finally found a way to win Diana back.

"No. Tonight is just an evening out. Nothing more, nothing less." Diana responded, sorry to see the slight disappointment on Coran's face. As they entered the Rec Room, Lawrence was already waiting and dressed in a formal, monochromatic black suit and dress shoes. The suit fit Lawrence perfectly, highlighting his muscular frame that was once inhabited Diana's dreams in the past. Lawrence was smiling as he glazed over Diana appreciatively.

"Diana You look splendid this evening!" Lawrence called in greeting, before meeting Diana across the room. In his hands were two dozen long stem roses. "I'll have a hard time focusing on the stage tonight. These roses can't compare to your beauty, but please accept them as a gift."

Diana took the roses and smiled her thanks before speaking. "Thank you, Lawrence. These roses are lovely, and you look very debonair tonight." Diana accepted the roses and admired them for a few moments.

"Thank you, My Lady." Lawrence replied, taking one of Diana's hands and kissed it. Lawrence turned and greeted by Coran and Granny Wills. "I'll take the greatest care of Diana tonight, so you can enjoy your evening." He promised Diana's relatives. The foursome engaged in small talk for a few moments, when Diana turned and noticed Pidge and Hunk entering the room. Diana gave them a quick wave and paused when Lance walked into the room.

Although they were on different sides of the room, it suddenly felt as if time stopped and they were the only two in the room. From her spot in the Rec Room, Diana could see Lance's eyes and they were smoldering. From Lance's spot in the Rec Room, he could see Diana's eyes turn from one shade of brown to a deeper shade of brown that left him breathless. Although Lance was wearing his leather jacket over blue shirt and gray slacks, it gave Diana images of the times she found the jacket giving her comforting thoughts in the last few weeks. To be completely honest, anytime Diana saw Lance it made her lose her breath.

On the other side of the room, Lance took in the sight of Diana in her dress. Starting from the top, he admired how Diana managed to take her braids and put them in a high bun and decorated with the thick ribbon. If they were truly alone right now, Lance would pull the ribbon and made sure that Diana's braids were left down and loose, allowing him to play with her hair—a luxury he kept denying himself. After admiring Diana's minimal make-up, it dawned on Lance that he loved Diana's face with or without make-up, seeing that she's a natural beauty. Lance then turned to look how the dress fit Diana's body. It cradled Diana's upper body perfectly drawing attention to the neckline and the waist with rows of small flowers. The full skirt hid her bottom half of the body, but even the rows of roses on the bottom hem distracted the viewer of the walking boot and maroon shoe combination. It took all of Lance's self-discipline to keep from walking across the room and hiding Diana from everyone else.

As Lance and Diana continued to stare at each other, they were enjoying the quiet spell between the two of them. The spell kept requesting that they ditch everyone else in the room and run to each other. But as quick as the spell was cast, it was broken simultaneously from both sides of the room.

"Diana are you ready?"

"Lance are you ready?"

They both sighed at the same time and focused back to reality on Arus. "Yes," They answered together as Lawrence took Diana towards the elevator and everyone else too the stairs to go to the Dining room. Once Lawrence and Diana arrived at the hangar, Lawrence guided Diana to his personal aircar.

"Ladies, first." Lawrence said as he opened the door for her. Diana moved and sat in the car, before moving the skirt so it wouldn't get caught up in the door. As Lawrence moved around the aircar, Diana admired the roses again. When Lawrence sat next to her, Diana thanked him for the roses.

"You must really love them. You thanked me in the Rec Room." Diana blushed as she remembered that she already did thank him in the Rec Room and wondered if she was moving through automatic mode earlier.

"Yes, I love them." Diana said, as they drove out from the castle. As they journeyed to the town, they talked about the scenery—admiring how the moonlight played against the trees and fields. As Lawrence pointed out several things, Diana thought back to the conversations she had with Lance on the way to their date a few weeks ago. Mentally, Diana sighed knowing that from this moment on, this was going to be a long evening and it didn't even start yet.

When Lawrence and Diana arrived at the restaurant, Diana left the crutch behind in the car and Lawrence helped her out of the car. As they entered the restaurant, Lawrence greeted the hostess and was led to a private table to the far right of the restaurant. In the intimate space, Diana imagined how a date with Lance in her would be. Mentally shaking her head, Diana focused back to the present, and took the chair Lawrence offered. After tucking Diana between the chair and the table, Lawrence took his seat as the hostess placed both menus on the table. The hostess shared the special of the day, before leaving them in the care of their server.

To start their meal, Lawrence ordered a Shirley Temple for Diana, while ordering red wine for himself. When the server left the table, Lawrence and Diana read the menu for a few moments before deciding what they wanted and started to engage in small

"There were so many selections on the menu," Lawrence stated.

"Yes, their selection is larger than I remembered as a child," Diana replied.

"I'll go with the Braised Beef." Lawrence shared while Diana shared that she was going to go with the Arusian Sun Bass. When the server returned, they placed their orders and waited for their meals to arrive.

"It's been a long time since we both been out on an evening, together," Lawrence said. "I love how you change up your style for formals and dates."

"Thank you, I enjoy switching up my looks." Diana replied. "It can be as enjoyable as my academic and professional plans. I also enjoy mimicking some of my mother's looks."

"The look tonight is original to you, though, right?"

"Yes," Diana replied, as she took a few sips of her drink. As the conversation with Lawrence continued, Diana started to think about the deeply engaging conversations she could be having with Lance instead. At one moment, Diana released a sigh aloud.

"Am I boring you with talk about my group?" Lawrence asked when he heard Diana sighed.

"No, not at all. To be honest, I'm nervous." Diana replied, looking at Lawrence in the eyes. "It's amazing how well your team has adjusted to life in Arus so well."

"Yes, they're enjoying life at the Castle as well as their time at the Smythe House. They wouldn't mind being the first group of Garrison pilots stationed in Arus besides the Voltron Force. Travel between the Castle and other places on the planet will be easier when the civil engineers and road crews begin to arrive next month."

"Yes. It'll be another step closer to a full and healthy recovery for Arus." Diana replied. Their meals arrived, and the conversation stopped after they thanked the server for bring their meals. They ate their meal in silence, enjoying the exquisite meals. After finishing the meal, Lawrence paid for dinner and guided Diana back to the aircar.

"I can't believe that we're finally seeing Carmen live," Lawrence said, driving towards the Opera house.

"I'm still believing it myself." Diana agreed. "First night at the Opera." She smiled as they stopped at the valet stand. One of the attendants opened the door and helped Diana out of the aircar. Lawrence walked around the car and joined her side before they walked into the Opera house. The moment they walked into the building, they were greeted to flashing bulbs and her name being called out by several reporters. A reporter dressed in a slim blue dress approached them.

"Marchioness Smythe-Williams! My Lady!" The reported gave Diana a quick curtsy before asking her question. "How are you doing since the events at LeMond?"

"I'm healing well." Diana replied, going into public relations mode. "My leg is almost as good as new. I'm glad that I'm able to attend the Opera tonight." More reporters surrounded Diana and Lawrence.

"And the gentleman next to you?" Another reporter asked.

"This is Captain Lawrence Wiley from Galaxy Garrison." Diana introduced Lawrence to the reporters. "He's a close friend of mine from earth. He also wanted to take in the live performance as well." Diana said as she adjusted the weight on her left leg and more on the crutch.

"Any word on the future?"

"I'm looking forward to the next phase of bring back the Public Health system. We have more clinics and hospitals up and running. I'll be focusing on more specific needs and programs next. I'm so happy that our fellow citizens are pitching in and making this rewarding project happening. I couldn't wish for a better reception and I'm blessed to count myself a fellow Arusian. Princess Allura has been the best help a leader could ever give and it's an honor to see her work so fervently for the people." Diana replied to the last question.

"What about your personal life?"

"Right now, let's keep my personal life personal." Diana replied. "I'm out on an evening with a friend and I look forward to enjoying the performance. Please excuse us, so that we can make it to our seats. Have a great evening and I hope that everybody enjoys the performance. Tonight, is for the performers." The crowd moved allowing Diana and Lawrence to make it to the box office to receive their tickets. After getting their tickets, they took one of the elevators to make it to their box seats on the second floor. "I'm sorry, Lawrence. I wasn't aware that I was so popular here."

"It's fine. You handled the press like your uncle would." Lawrence complimented. "No one could ask for a better response that required thinking on your feet for the most part." Once the elevator doors opened on the second floor, Lawrence guided Diana through the concourse to their seats in one of the boxes. Once they arrived, they took their seats at the front of the box. "Our first opera. And we have the best seats."

"These are great seats. We're in the center and have a great view of the stage." Diana replied, before looking at the program in her hands. "And luckily for me, it's in French so I'll be able to follow along with no problems."

"Luckily for us, I also know French." Lawrence replied. "I'll also be able to follow along with little difficulty." The lights came off and the Opera started. After a few minutes, Lawrence leaned towards Diana and whispered in her ear. "This scene reminds me of how we first met. I wasn't ready for you."

Diana nodded. "I wasn't insolent." Diana said, thinking about Don Jose's response to Carmen's charms. She then noticed that she felt like Don Jose when she first met Lance over the line on Earth. Diana focused back on the opera again, admiring the costumes as well as the singers' performance so far.

As Carmen worked her charms on Don Jose, Lawrence leaned and whispered again in her ears. "You know, you can still charm me like nobody else."

"Why, Captain, I don't know what you're talking about," Diana replied. "I never charmed you to do anything."

"Nothing detrimental. But you did get me to try new things. Why don't you let me do the same for you?"

Diana shook her head before responding. "You already have your answer." Diana replied. She gasped as Don Jose was arrested for failing to keep Carmen detained. The lights came back on to announce the first intermission.

"Did you want to stretch your legs?" Lawrence asked, standing up.

"I'll be fine, Lawrence," Diana replied, enjoying how well the performance was going so far. Lawrence sat down again next to Diana. Before he could speak again, someone knocked on the door to their box.

"Lady Diana?" Councilman Lan asked.

"Please, feel free to come in and sit with us," Diana called out, standing up to greet the council member from Ocino one of the remote cities to the south of the Castle of Lions.

"Good Evening."

"Good Evening, Councilman Lan. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Diana asked as they sat down. Diana took a few moments to introduce Lawrence personally to the council member before turning back to the business of the kingdom.

"I just wanted to thank you personally for getting our clinic started again. As you know, it's hard to get medical attention to the remote areas of Arus."

"It's a pleasure. Since my family comes from Smythe, I understand the difficulties. Is there anything you need for the clinic?"

"We have everything we need, except IV supplies. We have been using other methods to make up for the lack of supplies."

"Wow. I'll speak to Dr. Gorma to see if we can send some of our surplus IV supplies your way." Diana responded.

"I'll be forever grateful, my Lady. A personal visit from you and Princess Allura will be great."

"I would love to personally visit the area. I only had the pleasure of going to Ocino once and I was at the very tender age of 8 when that happened. Until I can visit, you are always welcome to reach me by line or a visit to the Castle."

"I sure will. Have a great evening, I need to return to my seats. Please send my regards to your Uncle as well as Her Majesty."

"I will send your greetings to both." Diana promised, as the council member left the box, leaving Diana alone with Lawrence again. The lights came off and the second act started. As Escamillo entered the inn, Lawrence sang along with the Toreador aria—off-key at that. Diana instantly thought about how Lance would be able to sing the song near perfectly with the singer on the stage. As Carmen danced for Jose, Lawrence whispered in her ear again.

"Why don't you ever treat me to a private dance?"

"I rather not." Diana replied, shocked that Lawrence was bold enough to ask her that. If the question came from Lance, Diana could expect it and have a different response. Diana could see Lance asking her that question seriously and expect her to dance with his charms. Diana shook her head to clear it again and focused back on the performance. As the second act was completed, Diana stood up to stretch her legs. Lawrence stood up as well. Diana turned to leave the box. "Let's go to the concourse, I could use refreshment."

"I agree." Lawrence replied as he followed Diana to the hallway. Diana stopped at the Ladies' restroom and asked Lawrence if he could order a glass of sparkling grape juice for her while she was in the bathroom. "I will. One glass of sparkling grape juice for the Lady."

Diana entered the restroom and joined the growing line of ladies. Diana noticed that she was the third in line. In front of her was one of the shopkeepers in the town. They shared their impressions of the performance so far before going to their separate stalls. When she was finished in the stall, Diana washed her hands before meeting Lawrence again in the hallway. Gratefully, Diana took her glass from Lawrence and took a couple of sips. She could taste a little fermentation. To make sure, she took a couple of more sips and discovered that it was alcoholic, and it was wine. "Lawrence, you gave me your glass by accident." Diana and Lawrence switched glasses.

"I'm sorry about that, Diana." Lawrence said, taking a few sips of his wine. Diana drank the rest of her glass before returning it to a tray situated at a small drinking station. On the way to their box seats, Diana was stopped by one of the older nobility. They spoke about the progress of the health system in Arus and about future work for the clinics and hospitals. After the brief conversation, Diana and Lawrence returned to their box seats.

As the third act continued, Lawrence commented how similar Jose's situation was to his situation with Diana. Diana's response was to roll her eyes and focused back on the performance. During the final act, they were silent as the watched the conclusion of Carmen's life and Don Jose facing the consequences of his final act with Carmen. After the performance returned to the stage to take their final bows, Diana and Lawrence made their way to the main concourse. With a thrilled Diana, Lawrence was able for the cast to briefly meet with Diana who exchanged compliments with the company and promised to see another performance when the next run of shows started.

Lawrence and Diana spoke about the performance from the Opera house to the Castle to the Rec Room. When they arrived at the Rec Room, they stopped. "Lawrence, I enjoyed the performance so much." Diana said, noticing that Lawrence was moving closer to her personal space. "Carmen is more compelling live on stage." She took a few steps back to add distance.

"I agree." Lawrence replied. "Carmen is more compelling live. And what did you think of dinner and the evening as a whole?"

"I enjoyed the Opera and our dinner," Diana replied, taking another step back when Lawrence took a step towards her.

"And me?" Lawrence asked taking another step closer.

"You are a great friend and you were a great companion for the performance," Diana responded.

"No need to be shy around me, Diana."

"I'm not being shy at all, Lawrence," Diana commented back. She was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"How do you feel about me after tonight? Any changes?"

"No change in my feelings for you." Diana said. "One date isn't going to sway my feelings towards you. We have a history together, so there's always a spot in my heart for you." Diana confessed. "You have to move on for your sake. We can be friends and that's all we can be right now."

"No romantic feelings at all?"

"None."

"What about Lance?"

"That's a different story than ours." Diana said. "And frankly, whatever is going on between Lance and me is none of your business." Diana started to walk away. "Have a great evening and thank you for taking me to the opera." Before Diana could take a full step, Lawrence pulled Diana close to him. A second later, Lawrence kissed Diana aggressively to change Diana's mind. Diana's natural response to the kiss was to push Lawrence away and started towards her room.

"Can you look me in the face and tell me that you felt nothing for me?" Lawrence dared.

Diana looked at Lawrence in the eyes before responding. "I felt nothing romantic, Lawrence. All I feel right now is platonic feelings between the two of us. You have to be able to move on past our old relationship." Diana said before disappearing down the hallway towards her room. "He has some nerve to grab and kiss me like that!" Diana said once she entered her room.

Meanwhile, in the Rec Room, Lawrence was stunned at Diana's confession. Instead of making him hate her, the confession just made his resolve to have Diana back as his girlfriend stronger. "I'll get her back as my girl one way or another." He promised himself as he left the Rec Room.

Little did Diana or Lawrence knew that Lance was watching the kiss from the Voltron Wing hallway. He couldn't hear what Diana told Lawrence, but whatever it was, it didn't make him feel better about his chances with Diana and that he was jealous that Lawrence had an evening with Diana alone. He decided to see if he could relieve Keith from the graveyard shift at Control. When he arrived at Control, he was surprised when Keith agreed to change shifts and told Lance to expect Coran to relieve him in the morning. For the rest of the night, Lance stayed in Control and tried to find ways to cope with the current situation with Diana.

Meanwhile, Diana was surprised to find Allura sitting on the sofa in Diana's room. "Princess!" Diana said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to get fresh details from your night out," Allura asked, making room for Diana on the sofa and patted the sofa. "Come sit and let me know everything."

"It's getting late and I know that you have early morning practice tomorrow," Diana said, sitting on the sofa.

"I'll be fine. Now out with those details!" Allura said.

Diana sighed before closing her eyes briefly. "I hate to say it…but Lance was right about what he said to me last night."

"And that was?"

"Going to the Opera with Lawrence was a mistake," Diana said. "The date was enjoyable enough…but I couldn't get Lance off my mind and I kept comparing the two mentally. Let's start with the beginning."

"Please start with the beginning," Allura asked gently. Diana told Allura everything starting with the Rec Room and ending with the Rec Room. "Wow. That was something."

"Yes. I'll never go on another date like that. It wasn't fair to Lawrence and it definitely wasn't fair to Lance or me." Diana stated. "I should have known better since I have been trained in psychology and behavioral health."

"What's done is done. All that's left is to deal with everything as it happens right now." Allura said, standing up and yawning. "First thing first, let's go to bed and enjoy a fresh day tomorrow."

"You're right, Allura," Diana said, walking towards her closet. "Everything will be easier in the morning after a good night's sleep you won't get."

"Thanks for reminding me. I can't wait until your leg heals so you can wake-up early in the mornings again." Allura said, laughing.

"Thanks for telling me that. My leg is healing very fast, too. I'll probably have early mornings again after I return from the Smythe House." Diana said as Allura left the room. "Good night, Princess." Diana called.

"Good night, Diana," Allura called back as she closed the door.

"Time for bed, my love," Keith said, meeting Allura at Diana's door.

"Keith!" Allura said in surprised. "You were supposed to be at Castle Control right now."

"I switched with Lance," Keith said. "He still appeared mad under the collar. I'm guessing he saw something he didn't like with Diana in the Rec Room."

"I don't know why. Diana only has eyes for him." Allura said, yawning as they approached her door. "Did you want to go in with me?"

"Not tonight, Princess, but hopefully soon," Keith said, kissing her hand. "I love you with all my heart."

"And you, with all my heart," Allura replied, as she entered her room and closed the door softly. Keith tested the door before going to his room to grab some sleep himself.


	11. Chapter 10: Confessions

Arus, Love, and Peace

Ch 10: Confessions

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters are owned by World Events Productions. Granny Wills, Lawrence, Diana, and the like are my original characters. Enjoy the next chapter!

Lance was sitting down on the examining table in Dr. Gorma's office and was relaxed. Of course, he was in good shape, thanks to being a Voltron Force pilot and an officer in Garrison service. He usually eats very healthy thanks to Nanny who insisted on balanced meals throughout the week. With no broken bones lately, Lance should be at the top of his health game.

"Ok, Captain, you're good to go. All your vitals and reflexes are well and sharp. You'll live to fly for more years to come." Dr. Gorma announced to Lance. "I'll send a copy of your physical to Commander Kogane and to Garrison's Medical Branch, so they'll have it on file. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Unless you can figure out the secret to women, not at all Doc," Lance replied, jumping off the table.

"I should ask you for the secret." Dr. Gorma shot back. "How're things between you and Lady Diana?"

"About that…it's complicated." Lance replied as he headed towards the door.

"Sorry to hear that, Lance. I'm still rooting for you two to be together." Dr. Gorma said. "You're much better for her than that other fellow."

"Thanks, Doc. Ultimately, it's not up to me." Lance said as he left the office and walked into the waiting room. "Speak of the devil…" Lance muttered to himself when he noticed that Diana was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, focusing hard on a datapad, sighing. Lance hasn't seen Diana since the date a few nights ago with Lawrence. He's been busy with doing Overnight patrols and watches at Castle Control as well as Lion Practice in the early mornings before sleeping the rest of the day. He finished his part of training with Lawrence's troops the day before the date.

As Lance walked by Diana, he swore he could smell her aquatic perfume…the one that reminded him of days at the beach. He fought against his instincts to talk to her, instead preferring to act as if she wasn't there. But she looked so darn attractive being distracted by work. As he took one step away from Diana, he heard her speak.

"So, you are just going to walk by and not say hello, Captain?" Diana asked, lifting her head up to look at Lance directly. As Lance looked into her eyes, he lost his breath again. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and sparkled with intelligence.

"Why would you say that, Lady Diana?" Lance responded back, trying to hide the fact that she had an effect on him. "Good Afternoon."

"Good Afternoon. If I didn't know any better, I would swear you have been trying to avoid me lately." Diana commented.

"I could never avoid you, beautiful," Lance said, taking in Diana's outfit for the day. Today she chose to wear a calf-length maroon dress with ruching on the sides that allowed to dress to skim her hourglass figure. She was still wearing a walking boot, but she didn't have her crutch next to her. She was wearing a matching maroon flat and had her braids down.

"So where have you been, lately?"

"I'm handling the overnight shifts on patrol and in Control. I also have been sleeping in after Lion Practice." Lance said. "How have you been lately?"

"I've been ok. My leg has really been healing and I should be able to go back to full activity soon." Diana said. "I'm sorry you have been on overnights lately. I miss our thinking sessions in the library."

"Do you now? And how does Lawrence feel about that?"

"Lawrence doesn't have anything to do with it." Diana replied, narrowing her eyes slightly at Lance. "But you were right about going to the Opera with him." She said softly.

Lance barely heard the last part and was about to ask Diana to repeat herself, when Dr. Gorma called from his door. "Lady Diana, won't you come into my office? Let's see what's going on with your leg."

"I'll be right there, Dr. Gorma," Diana replied, as she stood up to her full height from sitting down. Lance took a few steps towards the door, so Diana could move to the office. "Lance, I hope to see you soon," Diana called as she walked into Dr. Gorma's office without saying another word. Lance watched Diana disappeared with the older man behind the door before leaving the waiting room himself, wondering if Diana was trying to confess something. Shaking his head, Lance continued to his room, so he can get a quick nap before meeting with Keith in his office.

Meanwhile, in Dr. Gorma's office, Diana sat on the examining table effortlessly. "How are you doing today, Doctor?"

"I'm doing well, Diana." The doctor replied, looking through Diana's charts and noted the progress from when she was discharged from the Med-Wing a week ago. "You look like you've been busy since your discharge. Have you been elevating your leg and rest as much as possible?"

"Yes. Every time I'm in my office, I have the leg elevated and rested. I have been taking the elevator consistently to get between floors and avoided the stairs." Diana said. "My leg feels better, and I have been able to put more weight on my leg comfortably."

"That's good. I noticed that you were able to get up on the examining table no problem, this time." Dr. Gorma said. "Let's get your boot off and see what's happening with your leg." Diana took off the boot and Dr. Gorma focused on the site of the fracture. He then tested Diana's reflex with the leg and ankle, then had her walk around the room a few times unassisted. When that was done, he had Diana sit back down on the examining table. "Your leg appears to be just fine and ahead of schedule. I recommend putting the boot back on for now since it's only been one week. What are your plans for the next two weeks?"

"After tomorrow, I plan on spending a few days at Smythe House with Granny Wills. After that, we'll return to the Castle. I'm still working on details on how to visit Ocino within the next few days."

"Good so far." Dr. Gorma remarked. "You could start taking the stairs within one flight if it doesn't overtax you. Since you're going to Smythe House, that'll be the first test. The more movement you get done, the easier it will be for your leg to get back to full strength. When you return to the Castle, you can start light training."

"Thanks, Dr. Gorma. Were you able to send some of the surplus IV supplies to Ocino?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dr. Gorma replied. "I sent some of the surplus supplies and I also gave them one of our printers, so they will be able to make more of them until the supplies are able to arrive predictably.

"Thanks, Dr. Gorma," Diana said again, as she got off the examining table.

"So how are things with you and Captain McClain? I saw him earlier."

Diana sighed before answering. "It's complicated right now," Diana replied. "It's been complicated ever since the night I went to the Opera with Captain Wiley."

"Interesting. I'm still rooting for you and Captain McClain." The doctor confessed to Diana. "Whatever it is, I hope that you two work it out. In our professions, having that special someone support us keeps the loneliness away."

"It's not ultimately up to me, doctor," Diana said as she walked towards the door. "Thank you again for your help. My grades look so beautiful! And of course, it's easier to help all the new clinics and hospitals."

"My pleasure, Lady Diana. Have a good day and I'll get back with you for our next follow-up appointment. If you need any more help with anything, I'm always available for you."

"I will," Diana said as she left the office and headed towards Control to tell Coran the latest update.

A few hours later, Lance walked into Keith's office without knocking on the door. Keith looked up from what he was reading on his datapad to stare at Lance as he took one of the chairs in front of the desk. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock on the door before entering? What if I was in the middle of doing something personal?"

"But if I knock, you'll never know if it's me at the door for sure," Lance responded, shrugging his shoulders. "And if I caught you doing something personal in here, I would be very shocked."

Keith shrugged his shoulders in response, before setting his datapad to the side. "Since you're here, let's talk."

"Isn't—"

"Don't continue that line," Keith replied. "The main reason you're here is that I want you to take on a new project since you're done your half of training the others from Garrison. So, what we're going to do now is restart the Arusian Air Force. It'll be nice for Arusian citizens to be able to defend their planet now that we're relatively stable again."

"That's an idea," Lance said. "Do you think we'll be more successful than our last attempt when we first got here?"

"No doubt. I'll feel better if we had Arusian citizens defending their own world. Once we form that, we'll have them under the control of Arusian Royalty. Something comparable to what Pollux already has."

"Sounds good so far. How do you want this to happen?"

"Ideally, we'll recruit the pilots from across Arus and have them stationed here at the Castle. I talked to Lawrence and we're working out specifics on how to permanently station them here. I'm still picking sites for where the Arus base will be built. We have two spots so far on the finalist lists: Davi-Smythe area and by the Castle here. They must check out a spot in the east, west, and in the south. If we have them stationed here in the Castle, it'll be over-crowded."

"What's the first phase?" Lance asked.

"I'm glad that you asked! Since you're becoming a proven instructor, I want you to scout out the pilots then train them personally."

"Yes!" Lance exclaimed as he jumped up, before coolly sitting back down, smiling like a contented cat.

His joy was short-lived with Keith's next words. "And I want Diana to help you with this process. You guys work well as a team and I want to continue that in recruiting the pilots."

"What!" Lance yelled. "Diana already has so many things already on her plate."

"She'll be able to work on her projects at the same time," Keith replied. "If anything, I would think that you would jump for joy. What happened?"

"I normally would." Lance started. "It's complicated."

"That's a famous cop-out. Whatever happened can't be that complicated." Keith replied, rolling his eyes. "Can you tell me what happened? Nobody volunteers to handle the overnight shifts at patrol and Control out of the goodness of their hearts."

"I'm not trying to avoid Diana or push her away," Lance said. "I'm answering before you ask the question."

"Could have fooled me, Lance," Keith responded back. "Let's start with the night before Diana's night at the Opera."

"Fine," Lance said, crossing his arms against his chest. "The night before the Opera, I asked Diana for a date. She told me no since she already had a date with Lawrence. I told her how I felt about the date before kissing her. When I stopped kissing her, I asked if she was still going and she responded with yes, then I told her that she was making a mistake by going anyway. She stepped back and slapped me hard across my cheek before storming out of the library and wished me good night using my rank."

"That explains our conversation on that night. Continue." Keith said.

"The next night, I was leaving our hallway when I saw Lawrence and Diana in the Rec Room. I just happened to see them kissing, before Diana pushed Lawrence away. I didn't wait to hear what Diana was saying to Lawrence—but she left him in the room and he left the room going towards the stairs. I was so upset, that I decided to take over your shift at Control. Then I decided that I wanted to work overnights, so I could figure out what to do."

"That's all?" Keith asked.

"Well, I'm still mad that she won't openly confess how she really feels about me. She just loves swimming in denial. I decided that she was teasing me, and I wanted to have a break from her and figure out things." Keith nodded his understanding as Lance stood up to leave. "Is there anything else, Fearless Leader?"

"Nothing else. Have a good nap—are you eating dinner with us tonight? Since you're not avoiding anybody."

Lance shrugged his shoulders before answering. "I guess I can make an appearance."

"Good. See you at dinner." Keith said, going back to his datapad as Lance left his office and closed the door. Meanwhile, down the hall in Allura's office, Allura and Diana were having a matching conversation about the changes in the last few days. Instead of sitting behind her desk, Allura was sitting next to Diana on her office sofa against the far-left wall.

"He was about to walk like he never saw me in that room, Allura," Diana said, wringing her hands. "As he stepped by me, I asked if he was going to walk by me and not say anything. I used his rank, but that's beside the point. I think he was really going to walk by and ignore me."

Allura nodded her head. "I've been there with Keith and the boys when I took Black Lion without their permission. It can be unbearable when they won't acknowledge your presence. It's no picnic in the park."

"I believe that now that I'm living it with Lance," Diana added. "After he greeted me, I asked specifically if he has been avoiding me. He told me no—but that he's been busy with overnight patrols and Control shifts and Lion Practice in the mornings. Which is the same as either avoiding me or pushing me away. I told him I miss our sessions in the library. He looked like he wanted to ask me something, but then he stopped when Dr. Gorma called me for my follow-up appointment."

"Oh, Diana," Allura said, hugging her friend. "I'm so sorry that you're going through this."

"The bad part is that until the last few days, I didn't want to acknowledge that I really have more than just feelings for Lance. I dare to think that I may have fallen in love with him…even if I only knew him for a few weeks. Now, I don't think I'll be able to act out on those feelings." Diana confessed, looking back down to her hands. "I'm sorry for this, I know that you have more important things to do, especially running the planet."

"Nonsense. My friends are just as important as my ruling the planet." Allura said, still hugging Diana.

"Thank you for listening to me," Diana said, breaking up the hug. "I have things to do, so I'll go back to work. I'll see you at dinner." Diana said in closing, as she left the office and closed the door behind her. Diana walked over to her office and started to finish the rest of her workload for the day. Meanwhile, Lance was over in the training room, setting up a virtual gun range. Lance decided that since he couldn't fall back to sleep, he could work on his shooting skills.

Smiling, Lance finished programming to gun range settings and entered the actual room. When the program announced that the range was ready, Lance grabbed a training gun and started shooting targets to clear his head. Each thought of Diana kept creeping back up, no matter how many times he tried to dismiss them. _He never had someone who was so stubborn in his life_. Another target fell. _Of all the women in the universe, why did he pick Diana?_ Another target fell. _Beautiful, brainy, stubborn, insightful woman_. Another target down. _Why won't she leave my thoughts alone_? Another target fell and Lanced moved the gun to the right to reload the training gun to continue shooting targets.

A few moments later, Lawrence joined Lance in the training room. Entering his information, Lawrence picked up a different training gun and started shooting targets next to Lance. Shot for shot, Lawrence and Lance kept shooting bullseyes in the targets.

"You're not too bad at shooting," Lance said, moving the gun to the left to reload his training gun again. Lawrence followed the same action except he moved his gun to the right.

"Thanks, I'm a decent shot," Lawrence replied. "I thought the stories about your shooting skills was embellished."

"Nope. I maintained consistently high marks." Lance replied, earning another bullseye between snippets of him and Lawrence.

"Same here. That's one thing we have in common." Lawrence said, earning a bullseye himself. "Being rejected by Diana is another thing."

Lance missed his shot when Lawrence made his last remark. "Say that again?"

"I said that being rejected by Diana is another thing we have in common," Lawrence remarked, making another bullseye.

"I have never been rejected by Diana," Lance replied. "Just because she went on a date with you doesn't mean that I have been rejected by her. I don't know why she even agreed to go on that date with you. She had to know that night she was making a mistake." Lance muttered the last part as he made another bullseye.

"What did you say?" Lawrence asked as he missed his target completely.

"Diana had to know during your date with her that she was making a mistake," Lance said.

"Diana had an excellent night at the Opera," Lawrence said. "And the dinner before the Opera. I don't know what she sees in you but to each his own."

"Or her own," Lance said, making another bullseye. "Diana is her own woman through and through. To be with her is a pleasure."

"Let me be clear on this," Lawrence replied. "Diana is my woman and has always been my woman since I first met her over a year ago. My tenacity is what won her before and that's what going to help me win her again. She needs to be placed on the pedestal and be treated as precious glass."

"You really don't know Diana, then," Lance said and stopped shooting. "If you didn't keep putting her on the pedestal, you'll know how capable she is. Diana needs no man. Diana likes getting her hands dirty and is willing to do whatever it takes to defend both of her parents' planets. Diana is a natural leader and a natural beauty. Her body may attract many men, but her mind is the sexiest thing about Diana. She deserves a partner, not to be put up on a shelf like glass." Lance checked the time before leaving the room. "I'll see you around," Lance called as he left the room.

A few minutes later in the dining room, everybody was coming in to choose their seats. Allura sat at the head of the table again. Keith sat on her right side as Coran sat on her left. Lawrence came in next and decided to sit by Keith and started to engage him about the future. Diana came in and greeted everyone as she chose to sit next to Coran. Lawrence frowned when he noticed that Diana was walking without the crutch again but decided not to say anything about it. Lance, Hulk, and Pidge came in at the same time. Lance decided to sit beside Diana while Hunk sat next to Lance and Pidge took the seat next to Lawrence. Granny Wills and Nanny walked in to take the last two seats in the table. It wasn't lost on anyone that Lance had rejoined their dinner group and that he chose to sit next to Diana.

"Lance, it's so nice for you to join us again at the table." Nanny stated before the evening meal was served.

"It's a pleasure to eat with my friends and family here on Arus," Lance replied with a smile.

"Unless you're avoiding someone," Lawrence said from his seat. The comment earned him a frown from Lance. "Diana, how did your appointment with Dr. Gorma go, today?" Lawrence asked to continue the conversation at the table.

"It went well," Diana replied, trying to hide a frown in response to Lawrence's comment about Lance. "Dr. Gorma was impressed with the progress my leg is making. Starting today, I can walk a flight of stairs. When I return from the Smythe House, I can start light training."

"That's wonderful, Diana. I knew that resting and propping your leg would do wonders." Nanny said from her seat, before taking a few bites.

"You should continue to do the same, Diana," Lawrence advised Diana. "You should take your time to get back to full strength."

"If the doctor said that Diana can start exercising again, then she is doing everything right," Lance said. "But regardless of how we feel, Diana knows her body better than anyone and should be allowed to make her own choices."

"Thank you, Lance," Diana replied smiling. "It's nice to have someone remember that fact."

"My pleasure," Lance said, returning the smile back. He focused back on the vegetables on his plate. "We all can't swim in denial," Lance muttered to himself.

Diana sighed and focused back on her plate. Diana asked Lance a question that was basically ignored. The snub wasn't missed, and everyone was puzzled at the interactions between Lance, Diana, and Lawrence at the table. Every time Lawrence would say something towards the line of putting Diana on the pedestal or dismissing her, Lance would say something in her defense. However, if Diana would ask Lance a question or make a comment, he would ignore her. Allura leaned towards Keith and shared an observation with him, who nodded and replied with another observation. After dessert was served, Hunk asked Keith if Diana could finish his shift at Control he could finish an update on the Lions.

"That's fine with me if Diana is okay with it," Keith replied. "Diana?"

"I'll be pleased to finish your shift, Hunk," Diana said, smiling. Keith nodded as Diana and Hunk finished their desserts first and excused themselves from dinner early. Hunk and Diana left the room together and started talking about Diana's next milestone with her leg. Everyone else finished their dessert at the same time and left the dining room for different places. Keith, Allura, and Pidge left for the Rec Room, while Lance, Coran, Granny Wills, and Nanny left for their respective rooms on the fourth floor. Lawrence decided to take a stroll on the castle grounds.

Lance decided that he had enough time to take a nap before his overnight shift at Castle Control. Just as he finally relaxed on the bed, the alarms started ringing out. Grumbling, Lance grabbed a shirt and left his room. He was joined on the journey to Castle Control by Keith, Allura, and Pidge. Hunk was already in the Control Room since he was just about finishing sharing shift notes with Diana.

"What's going on?" Keith asked.

"We're being attacked again by one of Birchen's creations," Diana said. "This time, it's close to Yellow Lion's lair." She pressed the button to raise the dais as the team ran to their chutes. "Good luck everyone," Diana called and focused back on the screen as the dais lowered back down. A few moments later she could hear Blue and Black lions roar in the sky.

"Pidge, Diana, can you tell me what we're working with here?" Keith asked.

"It's hard to tell, but it appears that it's using an elemental attack," Diana replied, focusing the screens in front of her to see the machine's attacks so far. The machine attempted to hit the Yellow Lion. "It looks like it's Elemental…" The Machine looked a cross between a cyborg and a windmill. It was about the same size as Voltron on top of that.

"Elemental with what? Hurry up!" Lance said over the comm.

"Look flyboy you're there live. You tell me." Diana snapped back. "Pidge, are you seeing what I'm seeing? It's elemental with the wind." Diana answered a few moments later after watching a couple of quick attacks.

"I see it, Diana," Pidge replied. "We're going to have to form Voltron. Everybody but me is going to have a hard time handling the attacks."

"I agree," Diana replied.

"You heard them, it's time for the big guy," Keith said as the lions moved into formation. As they attempted to connect, the machine hit Red Lion. Red Lion went in a downward spiral.

"Lance!" Several voices called out.

Diana pressed the buttons to see if she could hit the machine with some of the laser guns to buy them time. "Lance? Can you hear me?" Diana called out before Red Lion came out of the spiral and landed roughly on the ground. Diana checked to see if she could read Lance's vitals. The screens were showing blank and Diana was starting to panic. She then checked the screens to see the other lions fight the machine. "Come in Red Lion, this is Control. Lance, please come in." Diana pressed a few buttons to shoot a few lasers out towards the machine. Diana then pushed the button for a private comm between Control and Red Lion. "Lance, Lance. Please answer me."

When Diana's plea reached his comm in the Red Lion, Lance was able to wake-up. He looked at the screen to see Diana's concerned face on his screen. He shook his head before answering Diana. "I can hear you. That was a ride." Lance responded back through the comm system to all the lions. After sighs of relief, Lance moved Red Lion and join the other pilots in attacking the Machine in the hopes they could knock it down. After a couple of minutes, they were finally able to push the machine down to the ground by attacking the machine from all sides, careful to avoid the windmill on the back.

"Let's try that again. Ready to form Voltron." Keith called out. After hearing four voices reply back, the five robot lions took to the skies again in formation. As they made it to the perfect altitude for Voltron, Keith called out the instructions. The interlocks activated, dynotherms connected, uplinked infracells, and megathrusters were ready. Keith then called for the legs to form, followed by the body and arms, and finally, the head was formed.

"Keith, if you could focus an attack on the shoulders in the back, you can disable the wind part of the machine," Diana stated. "Like the other robot, there appears to be another pilot in here. The pilot is located behind the eyes, too."

"Any ideas how we can get the pilot out and destroy the machine?" Hunk said.

"You could possibly use the electro-cross to short out the machine, use a lion head to ferry the pilot, then destroy the machine," Diana suggested.

"That's a great idea," Keith said. "Electro-cross!" The electric cross from the symbol of Arus left Voltron's chest and landed on the Machine's chest—shorting out the circuits. "Pidge get ready to retrieve the pilot." Pidge put the harness on and flew into the eyes of the machine and grabbed the pilot before re-entering Green Lion's head. It returned to Voltron before Keith formed the blazing sword. "Great work, everybody. Let's get back to the castle." Keith disengaged the lions and the pilots returned to the castle.

Once the pilots came out of the chutes, Diana lowered it back down. Relieved, Diana smiled at her teammates, especially Lance. Diana sent a transcript of everything automatically to Keith's box, while Keith decided to have a quick debriefing of the mission at Control. After shaking off any concern about his health, Lance said he'll take care of Control overnight. Lance glanced over at Diana and noticed a look from her that appeared to be mixed concern and relief. He wanted to run and hold her in his arms but resisted the temptation. Remembering that he was relieving her, Lance waved goodbye to his teammates before joining Diana at the controls.

"Lance, you had me worried for a moment," Diana confessed.

"You're just saying that—"Lance started, before Diana interrupted.

"I meant that Lance," Diana said, turning to look at him in the eyes. "It wouldn't be fair if you died before I could make my confession to you."

"And that would be?" Lance asked.

"I made a mistake by going on that date with Lawrence," Diana said, looking back at the screens for a few moments to make sure that everything was going back to normal.

"So, I did hear you correct in Dr. Gorma's office," Lance responded, noticing that his answer confirmed a question in Diana's mind as well. "Could you tell me why that date was a mistake?" Lance asked as Diana started to blush.

"To be completely honest with you, Lance…" Diana started looking into his eyes. She was beginning to get a little nervous. She really doesn't like to express her innermost feelings with someone else. "I started to know that I was making a mistake when we looked at each other in Rec Room that night. Then throughout the date, I kept thinking about you and how this whole date would have been different. At the end of the night, I knew that I had to acknowledge something."

"I think I know what you had to acknowledge," Lance said, as he cupped Diana's chin to lift it towards him. "But I want to hear that confirmation from you."

"Lance," Diana said softly, trying to plead with her eyes to stop making her confess her feelings. She frowned when she could tell that he was going to keep coaching her to say what he wanted to hear. What they both needed for her to say.

"As much as I love your eyes and as much as I want to do something about that pretty frown of yours, Diana, you are going to have to finish making your confession," Lance responded, still cupping Diana's chin with his hand.

"At the end of the night, I knew that I had more than feelings for you. I know it's only been a few weeks, but I think I love you." Diana said, finishing her confession.

"You think you love me?" Lance said, moving his head closer to Diana's. "You're still wading in the river."

"I am not in denial."

"You're not swimming in it," Lance said. "But you're still in the vicinity. And honestly, I think you can do better than that."

"You're torturing me," Diana said, sighing. "To be so close and after everything that happened today, too."

"I'm not doing anything you don't want to happen," Lance said, moving his head even closer. "Your body language is telling me more than you let on with your last statement in your confession." Diana looked into Lance's eyes and started to get lost in them again. She hated the uncanny way Lance can make her feel so vulnerable yet feel so secure with him.

"To be completely truthful Lance, I love you. I know it's only been a few weeks, but I love you." Diana finished confessing.

"See. Was that so hard, Diana?" Lance said, before finally rewarding Diana with a deep, gentle kiss. Diana closed her eyes in pleasure, allowing the kiss to take over her senses until Lance stopped the kiss a minute later. When Lance pulled away, he could sense the protest about to come from Diana's lips. "There will be more from where that came from. But for right now, we better focus back on the shift change." Diana nodded, as the flush from the kiss faded and she turned back at the screens.

"Besides the earlier fight, everything has been quiet for me," Diana said. "Of course, I would watch the screens more religiously tonight for obvious reasons." Diana looked throughout the room and noticed that the next shift of Control guards was already in place. "And it looks like your crew for the night has already settled in."

"Anything else?" Lance asked.

"Nothing else, businesswise," Diana replied, taking a step back. "The console is all yours."

Lance took the chair by the console and sat down on it, turning to look at Diana. "Have a good night and sleep well." He paused before whispering to where only he and Diana could hear it. "My love." Diana's breath stopped when she heard the last words.

"The same to you, my love," Diana replied softly before leaving the room. "Have a good night, everybody," Diana called out to the crew as she left the room completely. The Control guards looked at the door, then back at Lance, then at each other before going back to work. Lance watched the monitors and smiled when he noticed that Diana was making her way to the Med-Wing. He watched as she spoke with one of the charge nurses. The nurse left the station for a few moments before returning and told something to Diana. Diana nodded and smiled before leaving the Med-Wing. Lance checked the other monitors before focusing on Diana making her way to her room. At the door, Diana turned and smiled at the camera before winking an eye at Lance and blew him a kiss before going into her room. Lance stretched his arms and got comfortable in the seat to start his shift at Control.


	12. Chapter 11: Getting Close

Arus, Love, and Peace

Chapter 11: Getting Close

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron, it's the property of World Events Production. I do own Granny Wills, Diana, Lawrence, and Ornal—they're my original characters.

"Good morning, everybody," Diana said as she walked into Castle Control early the next morning. Her cheerful greeting broke the concentration of the center, including Lance's. After a few seconds, the crew recovered and greeted Diana in kind. While the crew was returning the greeting, Lance looked away from the screen and watched Diana as she made her way to the main console where he was sitting. Diana decided to wear a pair of black slacks and a short-sleeved purple blouse in addition to her walking boot and a purple flat. Diana's hair was still styled in her individual braids, but they were twisted together in a low bun. In Lance's eyes, she was a beautiful, remarkable sight after watching monitors and logging in guards all night long. When she arrived, Lance blew a soft whistle before smiling. Diana blushed as she heard the whistle and tried to hide it. "Stop that and behave. We still have an audience." Diana said in response as she went to grab a chair to sit next to Lance.

"I can't help it. You look so sexy in the early mornings." Lance said as Diana came close again. "I really can't wait to see you in your workout clothes again." Lance finished when Diana was next to him.

"You rogue." Diana replied, chuckling before looking at the monitors and the crew again.

"No, I'm your rogue." Lance replied, looking at his monitor to focus on the Davi-Smythe area. "That's interesting." Diana looked up from her screen and over to Lance's screen as he scanned the Davi-Smythe area. "I thought I saw something, but there's no sign of anything."

"Interesting indeed," Diana replied, trying different frequencies to see if there were any extraordinary events going on that they can't detect visually. "I'm not getting anything on our other scanners either. I guess that's one thing that Uncle Coran is going to have to focus on. He's relieving you in about 30 minutes."

"Since you're not relieving me, why are you here?" Lance asked.

"I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to have an early start to my morning." Diana replied. "It's also too early to speak with the pilot we found yesterday, so I came here."

"Translation: You wanted to see me." Lance whispered in Diana's ear, firing her senses in a fury. Diana shook her head, smiling her response. Lance personally made sure that the Control guards changed shifts successfully while Diana continued to focus on the monitors at the main console when Keith and Coran arrived at the same time.

"Good morning, everybody." Coran and Keith said at the same time in greeting. The crews saluted both new arrivals before focusing on their individual tasks before them. Coran and Keith walked to the main console to where Lance and Diana were standing.

"Why are you up so early this morning Diana?" Coran asked Diana, noticing that Diana and Lance put aside their differences and made up as friends. "And why are you in here as well?"

"I woke-up extra early this morning, Uncle Coran. Since I couldn't go back to sleep, I decided to come down to Control to have an early start." Diana said, standing up from her seat next to Lance. "I also wanted permission to speak with the pilot from last night. So, I also decided to wait in here." Coran nodded his approval at her response and Keith gave her the ultimate permission to interview the pilot in Med-Wing. Diana stepped away from the main console and stopped at the door.

"Have a great morning everybody!" Diana called out to the staff in general as she opened the door to leave. Lance hid his disappointment at Diana leaving and focused on telling Coran everything he needed to know for the next shift at Control.

"Last night was relatively quiet since our fight. About 30 minutes ago, I thought I noticed something in the Davi-Smythe area. I scanned the area several times and since Diana was here, she went through all other scanners to confirm if there was any extraordinary activity there. Everything came up blank, but I would pay strict attention to that area." Lance briefed Coran. "Everybody is present for their shift and that's about everything."

"Thank you, Lance. It seems that whatever happened between you and my niece was resolved last night?" Coran asked, hoping that Lance would disclose more facts.

"Yes, we were able to resolve our private disagreement last night after the fight." Lance replied, skimming over the details. Lance gave Coran the seat to the main console and left the platform as Hunk, Pidge, and Allura arrived for early lion practice. After assuring his teammates that he was fine and fit to fly, they went down the chutes. While the pilots were starting their practice, Diana was making her way to the Med-Wing.

Once at the Med-Wing, Diana greeted the nurses and Dr. Gorma before asking about the pilot. "He's actually awake right now, Diana. He's in a better shape than the other pilot initially was. You're welcome to interview him as you need."

"Thank you, Dr. Gorma. I'll interview him right now and I'll share some of the details with you afterward." Diana said as she left the Nurses' station and made her way to the pilot's room at the end of the patient hallway. Taking a deep breath, Diana entered the room and smiled at the man resting on the bed. "Good morning, I'm Diana Smythe-Williams. And you are?"

"Good morning, my Lady. My name is Ornal Hale." The pilot introduced himself, smiling back at Diana. "I wish that we met under better circumstances." At first glance, Diana guessed that Ornal is about 6'2" and weighed about 200 pounds. Ornal also appeared to be in his early twenties. Ornal had lightly tanned skin, black hair, and green eyes. Consequently, Diana could tell that Ornal spent a lot of time in training since his muscular frame was identical to Keith's.

"It's ok, Ornal," Diana replied. "I definitely understand. I just left the Medical Wing here a few days ago myself." Diana told Ornal about the last fight with the prototype machine and how she ended up breaking her ribs and her leg. Diana also shared that since she specializes in Public Health, she enjoys hospitals and clinics-but not as a patient. Ornal laughed with her.

"And your leg now?"

"Almost good as new." Diana replied, still smiling. "How are you feeling today?"

"I had better days and I hope to have better days again." Ornal replied.

"Do you mind if we have a brief interview? I want to know how you're during mentally, as well as see if I can find clues to how you came into this situation. I'll only share the answers with our leadership team here as well as Dr. Gorma—so it's only a handful of people."

"That's fine, my Lady. I'm not sure if I'm able to help you, but I'll do my best." Ornal replied.

"That's all I ask, Ornal," Diana replied, taking out her datapad. "So, let's start with a brief background. Can you tell me about your childhood?" Diana asked, taking notes as Ornal told her about his home life. Ornal led a childhood similar to Diana, so she was able to relate to him. Ornal's father was a microbiologist that specialized in proteins and protein-folding while his mother taught mechanical engineering courses at a local college. His parents divorced when he was 13 and he split time between both homes before his father passed when he was 15. Ornal also shared that he was the oldest out of three siblings. The next thing Diana asked Ornal about was skills. After learning that he could fly planes as well as navigate his way around the planet, Diana was thrilled. Diana then asked some questions and gave him one of the psychological exams she liked to use when she was profiling him. An hour later, Diana was done and grateful for Ornal's willingness to help.

"Thank you, Ornal. I have everything I need from you. You seem to be fine outside a few external influences you can't control." Diana said, raising up from her seat. "Just focus on your healing now. Since you were a skillful pilot, I think we'll be able to take advantage of that background in the future."

"Thank you, my Lady," Ornal said in closing. Diana smiled her response before leaving the room. She made a stop at Dr. Gorma's office and shared some of the details with him. Diana then continued to her office to compare notes between both pilots they recovered. For the next couple of hours, Diana focused both statements noting the similarities and differences. She started to form a temporary profile for them to use for the next pilot—if there was a next pilot. Diana made a database, using several attributes so she could have the information presented in a different way. Diana thought she could see a pattern, but now it was more unconfirmed hunches. She hated hunches and would rather have concrete details. Sighing, Diana closed her eyes for a moment as her stomach was protesting the fact that she was skipping breakfast this morning. _This is too much work on an empty stomach. Maybe I should go down to the kitchen and see if I can get Nanny to give me a few protein bars._

Diana's door suddenly opened, and the scent of food opened Diana's eyes. She was surprised to see Lance in her office with a tray of hot food enough for two people. "Lance!"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Lance said. "And I'm still running to be the most important guy in your life." Lance placed the tray down on Diana's desk, allowing her to view Lance wearing blue lounge pants and matching t-shirt that highlighted his slim muscular frame as he closed the door.

"And giving me the best view ever," Diana said as she pushed her datapad to the side. Lance turned in surprise. Did she really admit that she was checking him out aloud? Diana chuckled as she noticed that Lance was speechless. "Lance, speechless? Wow, I didn't think that could happen." Diana teased him as she lifted the tray cover and smiled to see the breakfast that Nanny prepared for them. On the tray, there were egg whites with spinach and cheese mixed in with a side of turkey bacon. Nanny also added several pieces of wheat toast and apple jelly.

"Diana, you have no idea how often you keep me speechless." Lance replied, winking at her as he sat in the chair across from her at the desk. "Breakfast of Aces." Lance said.

"Along with milk and juice." Diana finished, as she poured a glass of juice and a glass of milk for them both. During breakfast, Lance shared how lion practice fared as Diana shared general observations about Ornal this morning. "I just hate how Birchen is using these people." Diana finished, as she closed her eyes for a few moments. Diana placed all the items back on the tray and covered it. "We have to stop him." Diana added before one of the kitchen staff members knocked on Diana's door to retrieve their breakfast tray. Lance and Diana thanked the kitchen staff member together as Lance gave her the tray and asked to send their gratefulness to Nanny. Once the tray left, Diana and Lance were alone in her office again with the door closed.

The next thing they knew, it seemed like they were having a yawning contest. "Really, Diana? You slept overnight." Lance said, as he sat on Diana's couch after the third set of yawns.

"You made me do it Lance. You know that yawns are contagious." Diana replied before Lance chuckled with his eyes closed. "And now you're making me close my eyes as well, Lance."

"I can't make you close your eyes." Lance said from the couch, sleepily. "I'm not kissing you like crazy." Lance decided that if she yawned again, he's going to ask Diana to nap with him on the couch. Diana yawned again from her chair behind the desk. "Diana, do you have anything on your schedule today?"

"Not until this afternoon." Diana replied, yawning again. She looked at Lance sitting on her couch, trying not to fall asleep himself. "What about you?" The idea of him and her taking a nap together was so tempting. It was a very tempting thought that she was fighting. In fact, it was a losing battle—if Lance asked her to take a nap with him right now, she would accept the invitation.

"Nothing until my shift later tonight." Lance replied, half yawning. He opened his eyes and Diana was breathless at the invitation in his eyes. "Why are you still sitting there at your desk? You know you want to come over here and nap with me."

"You know what? I can't stand you." Diana said, getting up from her desk with another yawn and was struggling to keep her eyes opened.

"Whatever. You love how I make you feel." Lance said, yawning while struggling to keep his eyes open. When Diana sat on Lance's lap, she rotated her body around, so that her legs would be propped up on the leg of the couch. Then Diana slightly slid her body down slightly before staying still. "Comfy?" Lance asked as he kept his eyes closed.

"Yes." Diana yawned in response, surprised by how comfortable she felt in Lance's arms on the couch.

"I finally got one of my wishes. You're sleeping in my arms." Lance said, kissing Diana on her forehead. Diana in response sighed and was fast asleep. Lance finally fell asleep himself a few minutes later, enjoying the feel of a napping Diana against his body. Minutes later, Allura knocked on the door to ask Diana a question—but stopped when she heard two different snores coming from behind the door. Shaking her head, Allura went back to her office before requesting that nobody disturb Diana at her office for the next couple of hours—no need for certain people to interrupt the couple's naptime.

Lance woke-up from his nap first and enjoyed the sight of Diana in his arms, napping still. Diana's eyes were closed, her lashes lightly touched her cheeks. He also enjoyed the way her soft body felt against his body. Lance had an arm around Diana's shoulders and the other arm was around Diana's waist—which was leaning against his thighs. After a few moments of watching Diana nap, Diana finally woke-up. "I also wake-up to having another of my wishes." Lance managed to say a few moments later, smiling both physically and mentally.

"What's that?"

"To wake up with you in my arms." Lance said, smiling. "I didn't think that it would happen here in your office for the first time." Diana smiled back, as she moved her body back to a sitting position in Lance's lap. She then stood up and stretched her body, before walking back to her desk.

"Thank you for bring me breakfast earlier." Diana said as she sat at her desk. "And napping with me. I feel so refreshed!"

"I feel refreshed as well." Lance said, as he stood up before stretching his body. "I meant to talk to you about a few things, but we ended up napping."

"Ok. What did you want to talk about?" Diana asked as Lance sat across from her again at the desk.

"I'm not sure if Keith had the chance to share some of his plans for the future with you yet." Diana shook her head no. "Besides having Lawrence's troops stationed her permanently somewhere in Arus, he wanted to start an Arus Air Force of sorts."

"That's great! If we can restart that, it'll be easier to have Arusians defend their planet." Diana stated. "With Voltron back, they have confidence to defend again."

"That's the idea." Lance said. "Keith wants the Arus Air Force to be under control of the Arusian crown, similar to what Pollux have on their planet. Keith wants to recruit pilots from across Arus and have them initially based here at the Castle. We can open other bases afterwards." Diana nodded her understanding so far.

"So, what's phase one of this strategy?" Diana asked.

"He wants me to recruit and train these pilots personally." Lance said. "He also wants you to help me recruit and train the pilots since we work so well as a team."

"I have a lot on my plate, already with the Public Health projects as well as my studies." Diana stated.

"That's what I told Keith." Lance said. "Out of everyone else here, you're the best and only person I would really consider helping me. We'll be travelling, but it'll work with your current projects."

"You have a point there. I would love to officially work with you as a team." Diana replied, thinking. "And I can also see how this can weave into my personal projects."

"So, you'll work with me?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Diana replied. "I think I may already have a candidate for you."

"By any chance would that be Ornal?" Lance asked. Diana nodded her answer. "I'll talk to him personally and see where that goes. He does seem to have some skill. We have one more thing to talk about."

"What's that?"

"Your knighting ceremony." Lance stated. "You know we're going to have your knighting ceremony when you return from Smythe House."

"That'll be the perfect time. My leg is pretty much healed at this point and it'll be before Granny Wills returns to Earth." Diana answered. "Why are we talking about it?"

"You know that Coran and Nanny is going to want to have a ball afterwards." Lance said.

"That's what I don't need right now. My leg is basically healed…but that'll be asking too much for me."

"I thought so, beautiful. So, my idea is to compromise to see if we can get away with a reception, instead. I wanted to run the idea by you first."

"That's perfect! I can have the intimate party I like, and Uncle Coran and Nanny can have the social event they like." Diana said, smiling. "Aren't you so mindful?"

"It's all part of the Lance McClain package." Lance said smiling, standing up. "That's all I have for right now."

"Thanks for everything, Lance." Diana said, smiling as she grabbed her datapad and started to work on her projects.

"I aim to please my lady at all times." Lance said, as he opened the door to the hallway. "I'll see you later."

"Later." Diana said, looking up from her datapad and gave Lance her largest smile possible. They blew a kiss to each other before Lance left her office and went down the hallway. When Lance made it to his room, he had the biggest smile on his face. He's having the best day of his life so far. And later, after dinner, the best day turned into the best night when Lance and Diana spent a couple of hours on the roof looking at the stars and just enjoying general conversation about life in Arus. Diana shared with Lance all the Arusian constellations, how a person could navigate from one spot in Arus to another, just using certain stars in certain angles. Lance shared how he grew up in the country and used to love looking at the stars with his parents and how the idea of exploring space was so attractive. Diana shared that the Smythe House started as a ranch before eventually focusing on other forms of income, including scientific discovery by the time she was born. Diana said that she wouldn't mind turning part of the land around Smythe House for farming again. Lance remarked that he would love to work on that with her personally. Diana smiled as Lance remarked that he would do anything to keep her on Arus longer. As they parted for the night, they made plans for breakfast at the courtyard gazebo after lion practice.

After lion practice the next morning, Lance took a shower and changed into black jeans and blue shirt before making his way towards the kitchen. When he made it to the kitchen, he was surprised to find Keith also waiting at the kitchen for a basket. "Keith, what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, Lance." Keith replied. "I'm waiting on a basket, so I can enjoy breakfast with Allura at the courtyard gazebo."

"I was going to do the same thing." Lance replied. "Diana's going to Smythe House for a few days and I wanted to enjoy breakfast with her at the gazebo. I don't suppose you want to move to another spot, would you?"

"No. How about you?"

"No way." Lance said. "I guess I we could make it a couples' breakfast then." And as soon as Lance finished saying those words, Nanny came out with a large picnic basket.

"Here's the breakfast. Since you two are going to the same place, I combined your baskets together. You'll find waffles with fresh fruit, orange juice, and eggs with spinach and cheese. Enjoy your meal and don't forget to return the basket."

"Thanks, Nanny." Lance and Keith said as Keith took the basket. They walked towards the gazebo and shared some ideas for Diana's knighting ceremony. When they arrived at the gazebo, Lance was speechless when he saw Diana sitting on the bench with Allura. Diana was wearing a form-fitting, blue calf-length short-sleeved v-neck dress with wide white hems along the sleeves and bottom of the dress. Diana's braided hair was left down, and it cascaded down to Diana's mid-black. Diana also used a light pink gloss on her lips as well. Allura was wearing her usual pink jumpsuit and white boots as well as her small white circlet, with her hair pinned up, providing another glimpse of contrasts between the two friends. When Diana turned and looked at Lance, he lost his breath. Diana's eyes were sparkling, and it appeared that she lost her breath as well. Diana left the gazebo as Keith walked towards it. When Diana was by Lance's side she couldn't help but admire his facial features and how his eyes seem to light up when she was near. Lance was admiring Diana's eyes as well and a for a few minutes Lance and Diana were in another enchanted staring spell.

"So, are you two going to let us eat? We have things to do today." Allura said, breaking their spell. Diana smiled as she looked at Allura and Keith. Lance took Diana's hand and they approached the gazebo together. While Lance and Diana were admiring each other, Allura and Keith set not only the table but also had breakfast served and ready on plates and the glasses filled. Lance had Diana sit first on their side and Keith did the same on his side. Finally, both men sat next to their ladies with a big smile.

"Is it copy Lance's moves day or something?" Lance asked as he sat next to Diana and gave her a chaste kiss as Keith and Allura laughed. "Seriously, I should start charging people or make a copyright claim."

"Lance, darling?" Diana asked, as she used a fork to take some pieces of a waffle.

"Yes, babe." Lance replied, looking back at Diana.

"Shut up and eat." Diana said, as she took the fork and fed Lance. Satisfied with Lance's response in his eyes, Diana looked back at her plate and took a bite of food on her plate. Lance took another fork and repeated Diana's moves.

"Diana, baby…" Lance started.

"Yes, sweetie?" Diana replied, smiling back.

"Turnabout is fair play." Lance finished and fed Diana some of his waffles when she opened her mouth to protest. He laughed at Diana's response before eating some more of his waffles off his plate. After a while, both couples started to feed each other seamlessly. When the basket was empty, Keith and Allura left the gazebo and headed towards the kitchen to return the basket, leaving Lance and Diana to share a few private moments. "The last time we spent breakfast here, you walked off mad at me." Lance said.

"I wasn't mad." Diana said. "You told me that you rather take the bag and move into your room. I wasn't ready for that."

"I would say that I'm sorry for that comment, but I'm not." Lance said. "I still would love it if we share the same living space…but our relationship has to happen one day at a time."

"I agree." Diana said, as they stood up. Lance and Diana moved the benches and table back to their original places before leaving the gazebo themselves. "Since my stuff is already in the shuttle, I would be honored if you would escort me to the hangar."

"It'll be my truest pleasure, my lady." Lance replied, bowing with a smile. Diana and Lance continued to walk towards the hangar enjoying the last few moments of privacy before Diana left to go the Smythe House. When Lance and Diana arrived at the hangar, Granny Wills and Lawrence was waiting for them at the shuttle.

"Good morning, Lawrence and Granny Wills." Diana greeted them with a bright smile. "Are you ready, Granny?"

"Yes, I'm ready. And I must say that I missed you during breakfast, but I love your dress!" Granny Wills replied.

"I agree, Diana. You look stunning in your dress." Lawrence added. "Are you sure you're up to flying the shuttle?"

Diana rolled her eyes before answering. "Yes, I'll be fine. Remember I can fly anything, and my leg is almost good as new at this point."

"Diana will be fine. She knows what her body's limits are." Lance added before leaning his head towards Diana to whisper the next part. "Hopefully, I'll be able to test those limits alone soon."

Diana gasped before whispering back. "Behave! There's an audience."

"I'll behave since it's Granny Wills. I'm serious about testing those limits alone. And I'm not talking about working out in the gym either." Lance whispered back before smiling at Diana's answering blush.

"So, are you going to share with the rest of us your conversation?" Granny Wills asked in amusement at the whispered interactions between Lance and Diana.

"We'll have to keep it personal this time, Granny." Diana replied, as she walked towards the shuttle and her grandmother. "Are you ready, Granny?"

"I'm ready. I'll see you two later." Granny Wills said as she stepped into the shuttle.

"I'll see you guys when I return." Diana said, before blowing a kiss to Lance who put his hands behind his head and smiled. Lawrence looked in disbelief between Diana and Lance, he still couldn't get past the fact that they made-up so quickly. Lawrence stood next to Lance as they watched Diana first handle pre-flight checks and then fly the shuttle away from the castle.

"So, what's going on with you and Diana?" Lawrence asked Lance as they turned around to leave.

"That's none of your business." Lance said as he continued to walk away. "How long are you going to be in denial? Diana has moved on, so should you. It's not healthy for you to continue wishing for a relationship that can never be."

"Diana's mine and has always been mine since I first saw her."

"I believe that Diana would disagree with that statement. You may see her as being yours, but Diana seem to believe that she belongs to herself first. I think I may rank around second, and you third or so."

"I don't know what she sees in you." Lawrence stated.

"I could say the same about you. That makes us about even." Lance replied. "Besides, there are more women available in the galaxy."

"I just want one woman. Diana Smythe-Williams."

Before Lance could reply to Lawrence's last statement, another voice entered the conversation. "Hopefully you two aren't about to argue over Diana again." Coran said. "If you're going to discuss Diana, at least wait until the rest of us meet to discuss her knighting ceremony. At least it'll be constructive. The meeting will be in the situation room after lunch."

"Yes, sir." Both men replied as they started to walk in different directions. "Lance, may I have a moment with you?"

"Sure, Coran." Lance said, turning around, and joining the older man at the door to the hangar. "What's going on?"

"I should be asking you that question, Lance. What is happening between Diana and you? It appears that my niece has gotten close to you lately." Lance nodded his confirmation. "What are your intentions towards Diana?"

"I intend to have a committed relationship with her." Lance replied. "Diana is a very beautiful woman who's also extremely intelligent, a natural leader and witty. I was attracted to her beauty at first, but then I got to know her better and started to fall in love with her intelligence and manner."

"I'll be completely honest with you, Lance." Coran started. "I don't approve of you in a relationship with Diana, but I'll allow your relationship. Don't break her heart and I expect you to honor your commitment with Diana. I also expect for you to always be discrete with her. Am I understood?"

"I understand Coran. I promise to be the utmost respectful with Diana in everything." Lance replied.

"Thank you, Lance. I'll see you after lunch. Enjoy your off day." Coran said as they arrived back in the main hall of the Castle. Lance nodded as they parted ways and Lance went to his room to take a nap before everything scheduled for the afternoon.

After lunch, everybody moved to the situation room and chose their seats. Nanny chose the chair nearest to the door since she was leaving after the arrangements for Diana's knighting ceremony was agreed on. Clockwise, next to Nanny was Hunk, Pidge, Lawrence, Coran, Allura, Keith, then Lance sitting to the other side of Nanny. Once Lance closed the door, the meeting was started. "Now that everybody is here, let's start the meeting. Let's focus on Diana's upcoming ceremony. It will take place the day after her return from Smythe House. I will refresh everyone's memory about a knighting ceremony, then we can fill in the details and anything special we would like to do since Diana will be the first Dame in the Arusian Knights." Coran said, taking over the meeting. Everybody nodded their agreement to continue. Coran started by stating each part of the classic ceremony, then the modern ceremony that the Voltron Force had. Everyone agreed that since Diana would be the first Dame in the order, they wanted to mix both elements.

Going back and forth for over the next hour, the perfect blend of the classic and modern ceremony was agreed upon. When Diana returns from Smythe House, Nanny, Allura, and Granny Wills will escort Diana to the hot springs for a bath. After the bath, Diana would be escorted to the chapel for an all-night vigil overseen by a couple of priests. After the vigil, Diana would then change her clothes and be escorted back to the Castle by representatives from the Davi-Smythe and LeMond areas. Upon her arrival at the castle, the actual ceremony would start. After the guests fill the room, the current knights will enter, then the Voltron Force will enter and stand to the left of the stage. Granny Wills, Lawrence, Coran, and Nanny will then enter and stand to the right of the stage. Allura will then enter and stand in the center of the stage. After a brief speech from Allura, Diana will finally get to enter the room, stopping in front of Allura and curtsy. After curtsying Diana will kneel and be dubbed by a sword tapping her left shoulder, then her right shoulder, before rising. Afterward, Diana will be presented with a special ribbon with her crystal emblem and then presented with her ceremonial sword. After that, all the knights in the order will greet Diana. After the greetings, Allura will leave first, followed by Diana and everyone flanking the stage, then finally the knights and the crowds.

Normally, there would be a ball after the ceremony, but Lance was able to convince everyone how a reception would work out better for everyone involved. He pointed out that although Diana's leg is technically healed, she probably wouldn't be able to enjoy a full ball. When Coran and Nanny protested a reception, he pointed out how a reception will still give Coran and Nanny the formal social event they would enjoy. He also stated that a reception was quicker to plan and how it was an easier event to keep secure, which won both Keith's and Lawrence's vote. Once Lance won everyone over, it was agreed to have a quick reception a few hours after the ceremony—which would allow Diana a chance to finally rest up for a social event and keep the ceremony exclusive. After the last details of the ceremony were in place, Nanny excused herself, so she could focus on what to serve for dinner that night.

"Now that all the light matter has been solve, we have a serious issue to work out." Keith said, taking over the reins for the meeting. "How are we going to take care of Birchen in the meantime?"


	13. Chapter 12: Becoming a Dame

Arus, Love, and Peace

Ch. 12: Becoming a Dame

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron and its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Lawrence, Leanne, Granny Wills, and Captain Hys are all mine.

While the meeting continued at the Castle, Diana was giving Granny Wills the tour of renovated Smythe House. After landing in front of the house and letting Castle Control know that she made it safely to the Smythe House, Diana and Granny Wills each took their bag and walked to the house. "Granny, here stands before you is the renovated Smythe House." Diana announced, enjoying her grandmother's reaction to seeing the house for the first time in years. As they stepped through the front door, they met one of the clinic staff members who took their bags upstairs for them. "If you'll like Granny, I can take you on a tour now."

"That'll be great. I think I still have enough energy to handle it." Granny Wills replied. Diana started with the foyer area, then she highlighted the living room, dining room, kitchen, and the library before taking her grandmother upstairs to show her the bedrooms and bathrooms. After showing Granny Wills the master suite, Diana reminded her grandmother that she was staying in the master suite during their stay in the house. After showing the private rooms, Diana gave her grandmother the tour of the rooms that were now set aside for Davi-Smythe families who were visiting the patients for the clinic downstairs. They took the side stairs to go to the main part of the clinic. Diana proudly introduced Granny Wills to the clinic staff and even to the patients that were currently being seen.

To end the tour, Diana guided Granny Wills to the several cabins that were built during the updates that Lawrence and his men stayed in. "During renovations, Lawrence and his troops stayed in the cabins. The medical clinic staff claims the cabins as their own private living quarters. And that's our tour." Diana said, guiding her grandmother back to the house through the back doors. "I don't know about you, Granny, but I'm hungry."

"I am, too. Let's get some lunch in the kitchen. I haven't tasted your cooking in a long time. How's your cooking lately?" Granny Wills asked as they entered the kitchen.

"It's been a while since I cooked. The last time I cooked, Lawrence was here, and we had a feast. It seems like the only time I cook in Arus is when I'm here at home. Nanny never allows me to play in her kitchen. What would you like to have for lunch? We basically have everything you would want in here."

"Let's do it simple today. I love gourmet food—but I wouldn't mind a couple of simple meals. How about some grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"I agree." Diana said. "The only reason I haven't gained a lot of weight is because all of the workouts I been doing lately. My metabolism also shot up lately." She grabbed some cheese, bread, and butter before turning the oven on. As they spoke, Diana took eight pieces of bread and placed sliced cheese on each piece before putting in the oven to make the cheese melt better. A few minutes later, Diana took out the pieces of the bread out of the oven and on to a plate. She then sprayed non-stick cooking oil on the pan before taking the time to assemble the sandwiches and placed butter on them. When the pan was hot enough, Diana placed two sandwiches on the pan and let it finish toasting the bread for 2 minutes each. Diana took a knife and cut the sandwiches in large triangles. Diana then gave the first plate of sandwiches to her grandmother before putting her sandwiches on the pan. When Diana was finished cooking her sandwiches, she turned off the range while Granny Wills took a bottle of lemonade and filled two glasses up. Smiling, they ate their sandwiches at the island in the middle of the kitchen and enjoyed their quick meal.

Back at the Castle, the meeting was still taking place in the situation room. "So, what are we going to do about Birchen?" Keith asked, looking around the room. "We can't still stay complacent until the next attack."

"I say the best defense is an offense." Hunk replied. "The only catch is we don't even know where he's at right now. He could be in the mountains playing a hermit for all we know."

"You got a point, there." Lance said. "Why don't we try gathering up some intelligence on him. I'm pretty sure that somebody else in Arus know more about Birchen. It's not like someone can appear, grab a pilot, then disappear again until it's time to make an attack or a demand."

"All we know is where he's not located. We know he's not here." Pidge said. "And I haven't been able to trace him as well."

"Outside of piloting and shooting, my main specialty is intelligence gathering." Lawrence said. "I think I'll be able to find him. I'll start with the pilot that's here and then go to the site of the last attack."

"Sounds like a plan." Keith said. "What about your team?"

"I'll go alone, so it won't be so suspicious if Birchen finds me first." Lawrence replied. "My officers are capable of handling my command in my stead."

"Ok, we'll do it." Keith said. "In the meantime, I'll continue to come up with some defensive plans for the next attack. It seems that each battle is going to be unique." Everybody nodded their heads in the room. The meeting continued as Keith and Lawrence shared their plans for the future Garrison base as well as Keith's plan for an Arusian Air Force—to which everybody in the room agreed there was a need for. When the meeting ended, Lance went to the Med-Wing while Lawrence went to talk to his lieutenants with instructions. Everybody else either went to their room, patrol, or Castle Control.

When Lance arrived at the nurses' station, he asked the nurses about Ornal and whether he was available for Lance to talk to him personally. The charge nurse left Lance alone for a few moments before coming back. "Captain McClain, he's available to speak with."

"Thank you, Laurie." Lance said, as he went down the hall to Ornal's hospital room. When he arrived, he knocked on the door.

"Captain McClain! Come in, have a seat." Ornal said waving his hand greeting.

"I think I will." Lance said, taking one of the seats by Ornal's bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine despite the circumstances." Ornal replied. "I'm sorry for all the damage I did, I wasn't in complete control."

"Don't worry about it. I know you already told Lady Diana—but can you me about you? What makes you tick, etc. etc."

"Yes, sir." Ornal replied, before going into his story. Ornal told him about his childhood living in the country with his parents. Then Ornal told Lance about his parents' divorce, then his father's death. He also told Lance about how he learned how to fly lately and wouldn't mind defending his planet by flying and whatever else he could do. Lance and Ornal shared stories of living in the country and the "fun" one can have when nobody's looking. By the time Lance left an hour later, he could tell why Diana was vouching for Ornal personally. Lance also liked the fact that Ornal had some skills and could easily be one of the first pilots in the Arusian Air Force. "Well, 'Nal, I have to go, but I'll be seeing you soon."

"Bye, Captain McClain. Have a good one." Lance waved and left the Med Wing for his room. When Lance arrived in his room, he casually lounged on his oversized chair and opened the phone to contact Diana. As he waited for an answer from Smythe House, Lance immediately focused on what he wanted to tell her.

"Well, hello, Captain. How can I help you?" Granny Wills said as she answered the phone.

"Granny Wills, how's everything at the Smythe House?"

"Everything's fine. I'm guessing that you're looking to talk to Diana?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lance replied.

"She's in the restroom right now. So, while it's just me and you…what's your intentions for my granddaughter?" Granny Wills asked.

"Coran asked me the same question." Lance said. "Right now, we're taking it one day at a time. I want the committed relationship with Diana. I'll give her the utmost respect at all times." Granny Wills gave Lance a neutral look before answering him.

"You're lucky that I like you, kid." She replied. "Just keep Diana happy and everything will be smooth." A second later, Diana entered the library. She smiled when she saw Lance was on the other line.

"This is Captain Lance McClain of the Voltron Force, reach Smythe House. Do you run the Smythe House?" Lance said with his eyes sparkling.

"This is Lady Diana Smythe-Williams. Yes, I run the Smythe-House." Diana replied, with a smile. "Do we have to go through this again, Captain?"

Lance answered by laughing with Diana as Granny Wills shook her head and took a seat by one of the windows in the library. Lance then gave Diana a summary of the meeting that took place. How they planned Diana's ceremony and how he convinced everyone to go with a reception hours after the ceremony. He then shared that they talked about the future Garrison base and its location. Diana frowned when Davi-Smythe was a finalist for the base. Lance also shared some of the other finalists and that it's more likely that Lawrence would choose either LeMond or Bethel. Lance then shared that he personally visited Ornal and wanted Ornal to be one of the first pilots for the Arusian Air Force. Finally, Lance shared that Lawrence is in the process of tracing Birchen in attempt to keep him from attacking again. Diana sighed and commented that gathering intelligence is one of Lawrence's best field. Lance noted as much. "And that's about all doll."

"I'll say that you had an interesting meeting." Diana replied, putting one of her elbows on the desk and laid her hand under her chin. "I know it's only been a few hours, but I must confess…I miss you."

"Not as much as I miss you, Diana." Lance replied. "And I must say, you look straight out from a dream right now."

"Thank you, handsome." Diana and Lance spoke for a few more minutes before finally hanging up so they could eat dinner. After dinner, Lance went back to his room and finally went to bed for the night and had sweet dreams of Diana while she did the same in her old room at the Smythe House.

A few days later, Diana landed the shuttle back in the hangar and was smiling. As much as she enjoyed her time with Granny Wills, the medical staff at the clinic, and the people of Davi-Smythe, Diana was even delighted that she was back in castle and was ready to see Lance again. When Diana finished, she grabbed her bag. As Diana turned to go outside, she was surprised when a solid body grabbed her and pressed her against the shuttle wall.

"I missed you, Diana." Lance said before kissing Diana soundly on her lips. Diana enjoyed her welcome home kiss from Lance and smiled.

"I missed you, too Lance." Diana said against his lips when he broke the kiss off. She kissed him back and it ignited a firestorm within them. Eventually, Lance pressed Diana harder to the wall, which made Diana open her mouth and allowed Lance to taste her mouth with his tongue. In return, Diana decided to use her tongue to prolong the kiss. Diana was enjoying her first consuming kiss, noting that she never been kissed so passionately in her life. Just when Diana was about to pull Lance closer to her body, Lance stopped the kiss and pulled away from her.

"Don't protest. I guarantee there is more from where that come from. All in due time." He said between breaths. "We better leave before someone comes looking for us."

"Ok." Diana said breathlessly as Lance picked up her bag before inspecting Diana's outfit. For her return to the castle, Diana was wearing a form-fitting, red sleeveless jumpsuit with a small black belt at her waist. Luckily, Diana was able to pat her hair and pushed some of the strands back with the matching red head band that kept her soft waves off her face. "You really did miss me, didn't you?"

"I could say the same about you." Lance replied as they stepped out of the shuttle together. Waiting at the bottom of the steps was Granny Wills, Allura, and Nanny waiting for her. Diana smiled as she hugged Allura and Nanny. "I'll take this to your room, Diana. I'll see you, tomorrow." Lance said, before giving Diana a chaste kiss on her cheek. Diana blushed for a few moments as Lance walked off with her bag.

"Come on, Diana, let's get you to the hot springs." Allura said, taking her friend's arm. "You'll see him tomorrow." Diana turned and looked at her friend and smiled.

"Let's go." Diana said as they walked to the aircar. Fifteen minutes later, they were at the hot springs. Diana and Allura changed into matching white swim dresses that stopped mid-thigh. Granny Wills and Nanny wore matching white aquatards that ended at their knees. All four were wearing a pair of white sandals. They walked to the last hot spring pool and went inside the pool. Immediately, Diana felt relaxed as the hot springs relaxed her body and the steam made her waves curl tighter. The next thing she knew, it was time for a pitcher to be used to pour water over her head and shoulders before being dunked into the water. Allura took the pitcher and pour water over Diana's head as she chanted a song meant to start the purification process for knighthood. Granny Wills then took the pitcher and filled it up before pouring over Diana's right shoulder, continuing the chant before giving it to Nanny. Nanny repeated the same steps as Granny Wills on Diana's left shoulder. Once they stopped chanting, they had Diana float in the water before dunking Diana three times.

After the last dunk, all four women hugged before stepping out of the pool. When they arrived back at the lockers in the front, each woman took a shower before changing clothes. This time, Allura wore a white and blue ankle length off the shoulders dress with a gold belt around her waist and blue heels. Granny Wills wore a maroon sleeveless ankle length dress with a black belt around her waist. Nanny wore a green and gold short-sleeved dress that ended at her calf. Diana changed into a white long-sleeved ankle dress with a gold rope belt around her waist. On her feet were white heels and Allura braided Diana hair into a halo around her head. Once everything was done, the women took the aircar to the entrance of the chapel.

Once there, all the clerics from across Arus met Diana in the courtyard. Granny Wills, Allura, and Nanny wished Diana well and said they will see her tomorrow. Smiling, Diana gave her thanks to the most important women in her life before following the clerics into the chapel. At the door, she lost her breath at the sights of all the candles lit in the chapel. When the sanctuary doors were opened, the only light within it was the candles and the experience was surreal. As Diana walked down the aisle, she was amazed at the sight and wished she could take a few pictures to share the memory in the future. At the altar, Diana was surrounded with priests from every corner of Arus. Diana kneeled on the prayer stool as the first priest said a prayer. Every thirty minutes, a different priest would say a prayer over Diana—and she never felt so protected outside of a loved one's embrace before. Reverend Kennedy said the last prayer. Diana rose from the praying stool after the last amen.

Diana followed Reverend Kennedy to a dressing room, where Diana's outfit was waiting for her. Thanking the pastor, she closed and looked at the dress she was going to wear. Granny Wills chose a maroon sleeveless V-neck dress that ended at her ankles. This dress also featured a small white rope belt and had matching maroon and pearl shoes. Diana smiled as she changed into the dress, thinking about how Lance would react to seeing her in the dress. When Diana finished dressing, one of the stylists from Smythe knocked on the door. When Diana allowed her to come in, the stylist smiled and complimented on Diana's dress before offering to help style her hair. Diana took up the offer and allowed the stylist to use a flat iron to straighten her hair. When the stylist was finished, Diana thanked and hugged the woman before looking at the reflection of herself in the mirror. With her hair straightened, Diana's hair fell to the middle of her back. With one last look at the mirror, Diana left the room and was told that someone will pick up her clothes later.

When Diana made it outside of the chapel, she was cheered by the crowds from both Davi-Smythe and LeMond. The crowd started the procession to the church. The group representing Davi-Smythe walked to the right and the group representing LeMond walked to the left and Diana followed them by walking in the middle of the road and was followed by the priests from the chapel. When the procession reached the Castle, Diana thanked all the groups and allowed them to disperse into the throne room.

As Diana waited to enter the throne room, the throne room was full. Lance peered through the door and was proud of such a great turnout. The room was decorated in maroon and white, the colors of Davi-Smythe. Nanny had white and maroon lilies and roses placed around the room along with cream candles. The banners were hoisted along the walls and the stage was just a little higher than the rest of the floor in the room. A maroon carpet lead from the door to the stage. Because the ceremony was scheduled to be short, it was standing room only and it allowed a passer-by to see all styles and forms of gowns and suits ranging from the classical Greek to New Century modern. Before Lance knew it, it was time for the knights to line up and enter the room. The Arusian Knights entered the room and filled in the spots closest to the aisle, each knight wearing an all-white suit. Next, it was time for Lance and the force to make their way to the left of the stage—in which each one dressed in their dress uniforms with a sash in the color of their lion. Keith lead the way to stand the closest to Allura. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge followed him. Granny Wills, Nanny, and Coran walked in and stood at the right of the stage, with Coran standing the closest to Allura. Coran also wore a white suit, with a maroon sash to represent the Davi-Smythe house. Nanny and Granny Wills also wore white dresses completed with sashes-blue for Nanny and maroon for Granny Wills. Allura entered the room, wearing a full-skirted blue gown with a white bodice. After making a short speech about putting others before self, Diana was finally allowed to walk into the throne room to join everyone else.

As Diana walked down the aisle, she noticed Lance and she lost her breath again. The white of his dress uniform and the red of the sash played against his skin and made him look even more attractive to her. Diana could hear the whispered compliments from the knights and the crowd. When Diana arrived in front of the stage, she curtsied to Allura, before kneeling on the kneeling stool. Allura was given a sword by Coran and preceded to speak as she moved the sword. "I dub you," Allura started as she tapped Diana's left shoulder. "Dame Diana Smythe-Williams." Allura finished as she tapped the sword on Diana's right shoulder before tapping Diana's head with the sword. "Please rise, Lady Diana." Diana rose to meet with Allura. Keith gave Allura Diana's ribbon with the crystal emblem, to which Diana bowed slightly so Allura could place the ribbon on her neck. The next moment, Diana was given her own sword—a light katana with gold filigree. Smiling her thanks, Diana turned to meet her fellow knights who walked two by two to greet Diana. Followed by the Voltron force, who each gave her a brief hug.

After the greetings, Allura left the room first, followed by Diana and the Voltron Force and her family. The knights left next and finally the crowd was dispersed. Before Diana could take her well-earned nap, she had to take several official pictures. The first picture Diana took was with Allura alone. They smiled at the camera as they stood close as friends. The next picture was with the Voltron Force. Diana stood in the middle, with Lance and Keith flanking her and Pidge and Hunk on the outside. The third picture was Diana, Allura, Coran, Nanny, and Granny Wills. The fourth picture was with the knights and Diana was in the middle of the picture, flanked on every side by the knights. The last picture had everybody in a group picture. The Voltron Force, Allura, Diana, Coran, Granny Wills, and Nanny were in the front row with the knights filling out the rest of the rows. Grateful for the support and that the pictures were done, Diana was ready to take a nap.

Granny Wills, Coran, and Allura took the knights to their rooms. Keith and Hunk went to make sure the castle was secured. Pidge made his way to Castle Control to take over the shift there. That allowed Lance the opportunity to escort Diana to her room, since this was his off day as well. As they took the elevator, Diana commented how awesome the ceremony was. Lance confirmed her comment and added that the ceremony had to be awesome to match the woman they honored. Diana smiled her thanks when they arrived at her door.

"Would you care to take a nap with me?" Diana asked, fighting not to yawn.

"As much as I would, I know that your folks would not approve." Lance said smiling as Diana frowned her protest. "I promise we'll have time to do everything you want and the pleasures you haven't experienced yet. Just be patient." He said, before taking Diana in his arm and gave her a lingering kiss on her lips. "I'll escort you to your reception in a few hours. Take your nap and dream of me." Diana nodded, savoring the kiss was just given to her. As Lance turned around and left, Diana watched him disappeared down the hall before entering her room to take a nap. Four hours later, Diana woke-up when she heard a knock on her door. "Diana, are you up?" Granny Wills voice filled her ears. With a light groan, Diana looked at the clock by her bed—it was 5:30 in the evening.

Diana sat up in her bed and stretched her arms out. "You can come in Granny, I'm up." Diana called before standing up by her bed. The door opened, and Granny Wills stepped in. Diana stifled a yawn as she made her way to the bathroom. A few moments later, Diana walked back into the room with her grandmother. "Thank you for choosing the perfect dress for the ceremony." Diana said. "You always have great taste and know what would match my style and mood."

"You're welcome. Honestly, I would have thought that you would have a dress already chosen."

"I wasn't thinking about it. I don't even know what I'm going to wear to the reception yet." Diana said, joining her grandmother on the sofa.

If Granny Wills was surprised, she didn't show it. "I thought so. I think I know what dress you would like to wear." The older woman stood up and walked to the walk-in closet. Diana closed her eyes as she heard the soft sounds of hangers and dresses being moved around. A few moments later, Diana could hear her grandmother returning to the sofa. Diana opened her eyes and gasped—her grandmother took out a dress she didn't know she owned.

"Granny! Where did you find this dress? I didn't even know I owned it." Diana said in awe as she took in the dress again. It was a blue one-shoulder dress with peplum ruffle that started from one side of her waist to the other side, leaving the middle—her stomach plain and from first glance, she could tell that the dress was floor length. The dress also appeared that it was form-fitting and would show her curves of nicely—if not modestly. The dress glistened from the silk material. "It's perfect!" Diana said, taking the dress, and making her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Another gift that I brought with me." Granny Wills confessed. "I hid it in my closet until last night while you were at your prayer vigil in the church. Now hurry and take your shower so I can get the jewelry and get the flat iron ready. You know it takes a while to go through your hair." Diana didn't answer back but hung the dress on the wall next to her vanity and went to the opposite side of the bathroom to take her shower. Thinking of Lance, Diana chose to use the ice-water scented body wash that made her feel so desirable. After finishing her shower, Diana applied the matching body oil before stepping out of the shower. She patted her body with the towel before slipping on the dress and spritzed the matching perfume spray on her wrists, folds of her arms, behind her ears, and her neck. As Diana got comfortable on her vanity stool, Granny Wills came behind her and flat ironed the sections of her hair that started to curl back.

Once they were done getting ready, Diana noticed that her grandmother was wearing the same dress Diana wore to the ceremony—instead of the rope belt, there were three small black belts around the waist. "Granny is there anything I can do for you? You helped me get ready." Diana asked.

"Well, if you insist…there was a couple pieces of I jewelry I would love to add to my look." Granny said smiling back as they walked back to the closet to go through the accessories. Diana opened one of the jewelry boxes that belonged to her mother and gave it to her grandmother to go through. After a few seconds, Granny had matching black necklace, earrings, and bangles. Granny gave Diana a kiss before leaving. "I'm going downstairs, but I believe your escort should arrive soon. See you in a few minutes."

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Granny." Diana replied as she watched her grandmother walk out of the room and met with Coran in the hallway. Sighing, Diana walked back to the closet and decided to put on a pair of blue heels and blue earrings to match up her dress. Diana looked at one of the mirrors in her room to see how everything came together. Her hair, temporary straightened by flat iron displayed mid-back length hair that was parted in the middle and softly framed her face. The dress fit perfectly on her body and couldn't help notice some of the subtle changes her body had lately. The small clutch purse she held matched with the dress and had blue sequins to catch the eye. Deciding to add a little bit of make-up, Diana returned to her bathroom and used blue eyeshadow on her lids, a coat of mascara on her lashes, and a dark pink lipstick to finish her evening look. When Diana was satisfied, she heard Lance knocking on her door.

While Diana was finishing her evening look, Lance was taking a couple of last glances at his look for the evening. The Voltron force decided to wear their white dress uniforms without the sashes for the reception. Lance hated wearing the dress uniform, but he couldn't complain about the effect it had on women in general. The jacket and pants were starched, but still tended to mold itself to his muscular frame. Lance also didn't miss the look Diana had in her eyes when she saw him in uniform during the ceremony. As much as he hated the dress uniform, he would wear it every day if he could see the look in Diana's eyes every single time. Taking a deep breath, Lance knocked on the door before looking at the corsage he got for Diana.

A few moments later, the door opened, and two sets of eyes flashed with appreciation. Lance enjoyed his view of Diana. When she opened the door, Lance noticed that she was wearing a new scent—it reminded him of water in a cool pool on a summer day. Then he took his time taking in Diana's look from top to bottom. Lance noticed that her hair was straight again, and the front of her hair framed her face from the small part in the middle—it made him want to play with her hair and imagine the softness it held. Then he glanced to her make-up, noticing the touch of blue on her eyelids enhanced her dark brown eyes and made them look darker than they naturally were. Lance then moved his eyes from Diana's and to her rose-tinted lips that was begging him to kiss her. He next took in her neck and noticed that her dress was blue and had one shoulder and traced the dress from top to bottom, noticing that Diana was wearing heels for the first time in days.

While Lance was taken in by Diana's look, Diana was enjoying her close-up view of Lance in his dress uniform again. Lance was wearing his usual hairstyle with those strands that just wouldn't leave his forehead alone. Diana also noticed that Lance was glazing up and down her body but was able to catch his eyes for a few seconds and lost her breath. Then Diana moved to his lips, his neck and took in the uniform jacket that was starched but allowed her to see some of his biceps and made her imagine what his muscles would look like under it. Then her eyes moved lower and enjoyed how the pants seem to fit just right through his hips and legs. After glancing at Lance, Diana reached up and kissed Lance for a few minutes. Diana closed her eyes for a moment in pleasure before looking into Lance's eyes again. Not to be outdone, Lance started kissing Diana back, also using his tongue to tease Diana's mouth to open so he could explore her mouth again from cheek to cheek, tongue to roof. Diana moved her arms to wrap around his neck, pushing her even closer and allowing Lance more access to her body.

"Damn, Diana, you are so beautiful." Lance said against her mouth, before moving down to her neck and started kissing her there. Then Lance moved his mouth to Diana's ear lobe and licked it.

"Lance. Lance." Diana moaned in response, still pressed to Lance's body. "So damn sexy." Diana said as she arched her neck slightly as Lance placed more kisses there. Diana's arms were draped on Lance's shoulders for support as his hands around her waist tightened. "I want more." Diana said breathlessly as Lance stopped kissing her and gave them some distance. "I hate being teased, Captain." Diana added.

"I hate being teased, too. But be more patient." Lance said in response once he was able to breathe again. "If we don't go now, they'll send a search party for us." Lance continued, as he made sure that everything on Diana was in place as Diana did the same for Lance. "But first, let's put this corsage on you." Lance took the corsage and placed it on Diana's wrist, before she placed a matching white boutonniere on his uniform jacket. "Are you ready, Lady Diana?"

"I'm ready for anything, Captain McClain." Diana replied, smiling as she took his offered arm. "And I do mean anything." Diana added with a wink.

"Don't tempt me, Diana." Lance replied, winking back as they took the elevator towards the ballroom. When they arrived at the ballroom, Coran noticed them at the door and gave them a look that asked what took them so long to arrive. Lance shrugged his shoulders as Coran turned around and announced that Diana finally arrived at her reception.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now entering, Marchioness Diana Smythe-Williams, Dame of the Arusian Knights." Coran stated, and cheers followed throughout the room. "Escorted by Captain Lance McClain, Knight of Arusian Knights." More cheers followed as the couple stepped into the middle of the room and waved at the crowd. Coran then guided Diana and Lance to the table of honor. Allura and Keith sat at the middle of the table, separating Diana from Lance as they flanked the princess and the commander. Granny Wills and Coran sat on the other side of Diana as Pidge and Hunk sat on the other side of Lance. Nanny took the last seat on the table. As dinner was served, Diana and Lance would steal glances of each other occasionally, sharing smiles when caught before focusing back on their dinner companions.

Once dinner was cleared, Allura made another short speech on enjoying the fruits of labor, before giving the microphone to Diana and encouraging her to make a speech. Diana smiled as she grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm honored to be standing her as a member of the Arusian Knights order as well as being an Arusian citizen. When I decided to jump into the shuttle to save the citizens of LeMond, I just wanted to give them time to regroup and hopefully contain the monster enough for the real saviors to take care of the rest. I am still processing the fact that I am the first of many dames for the Arusian Knights and that I am found worthy of this spectacular honor. I only hope that I would be able to advance Arus more on the medical and health end. I pray that everyone on Arus feel the same in which ever field one chooses in their life. Although estranged from Arus, my parents loved Arus and instilled the same within me. In closing, I just want to say how blessed I am to be surrounded by a very supportive family, friends, and allies in Arus. Thank you so much for this honor and I hope to bring more pride in Arus." Diana said, giving the microphone back to Allura before sitting down.

"Now that dinner has been served, let's celebrate! I would be honored if the first dance of the night is given to Lady Diana." Allura said as the crowd applauded loudly. Smiling Lance made his way to Diana and whispered to her.

"Would my Lady, please give me the pleasure of the first dance for tonight?" Lance asked, bowing to Diana in a grand gesture.

"I would be very pleased." Diana said, taking Lance's offered arm and the couple made their way to the dancefloor. They bowed to the crowd before a song came over the stereo—it was a classic love song, "Endless Love" a duet sung by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie. Lance took Diana's left arm and draped it over his right arm then moved an arm around her waist. Diana took her right hand and grasped Lance's left hand. They started to dance in a circle around the dance floor, as if in an elongated waltz. As the song continued to play, Lance and Diana were lost in their own world enjoying the relative closeness. "This is so surreal." Diana said softly.

"I agree." Lance said. "This is better than the debutante ball." He continued to lead them around the dancefloor in time with the song, stopping in the middle of the floor when the song ended, and the crowd clapped again. The dancefloor filled with more dancing couples and Lance took advantage of being close to Diana and danced with her again to a different love song. On this song, Lance and Diana pulled closer and enjoyed the closeness. In the middle of the dance, Lance gave Diana a chaste kiss before being interrupted by Coran.

"May I cut in?" Coran asked, Lance pulled away from Diana and allowed Coran to take over the dance. As Lance cleared the dancefloor, he watched Coran and Diana moved around and shared a quiet conversation. Lance turned around and asked Granny Wills for a dance and they shared a conversation as well, with Granny Wills asking Lance to continue watching over Diana.

"I will with every breath. Your granddaughter will be safe with me." Lance promised before the dance was over. After dancing with Granny Wills, Lance danced with Nanny as Diana danced with Keith. Before the dance was over, Nanny complimented on Lance's improved manners and how he was treating Diana so far. Their dance ended, and Lance turned to check on Diana. He noticed that Diana made her way towards the balcony. Lance followed Diana to balcony, avoiding the dancers on the dancefloor. When he arrived at the door of the balcony, he watched as Diana closed her eyes and exhaled a slow breath before looking across the landscape. "Are you trying to avoid me?"

Diana smiled as she turned around. "I could never avoid you Lance. You're the man I love."

"Hmm. And why are you on the balcony so early in the evening?"

"I just needed some fresh air." Diana replied. "I'm still not used to formals. My parents didn't care for formals much either, but only attended them to keep up appearances. I think that's why they loved the Smythe House…it was their favorite place to escape to every year."

"I can understand. I really don't love these formals, but I think everyone feels that way. Others are better at hiding it than others." Lance replied, taking Diana's chin in his hand. "I tell you what, let's stay at the reception for another hour, then we can disappear to one of my favorite places in the castle."

"Sounds like a deal." Diana said, smiling. "I'm interested to see one of your favorite places in the castle." They returned to the reception and shared another dance. When their dance was over, one of the knights from LeMond danced with Diana and personally thanked her for thinking of the people first. Diana's next few dances were with other knights. A photographer wanted to take group pictures again at the reception, so Lance and Diana left to the foyer to join the others.

Much like the ceremony, the first picture featured Diana and Allura. Allura was wearing a white, floor-length, off-the-shoulder formal dress and a blue sapphire circlet with matching earrings and necklace. They stood close to each other for the formal picture, then hugged each other for the personal picture. Diana's next pose was with the Voltron Force. Pidge and Hunk flanked the outside, Lance and Keith flanked the inside, and Diana stood in the middle. She stood out in the picture by wearing the blue dress while the men wore their white dress uniforms. Much like the formal picture before, everybody stood close before wrapping arms around each other for the personal pictures. The next pose was with Coran, Granny Wills, and Nanny. Coran was wearing a white dress uniform, like the Voltron Force's apart from wearing a maroon sash, while Nanny was wearing a champagne colored floor length gown with a full skirt. Diana was placed in the center again, with Granny Wills standing next to her. Coran and Nanny stood on the outside, standing close by again. For the personal picture, they were hugging each other. At last, it was time to take a picture with the knights. This time Allura and Keith were sitting the middle of the first row, with Diana sitting next to Allura and Coran sitting next to Keith. Behind them were the rest of the Voltron force standing behind them and the knights standing around them in three rows. After the last two shots, everybody was free to return to the reception.

After returning to the reception, Diana enjoyed dancing with the rest of the Voltron Force, including Keith before taking a quick bathroom break. As Diana left the bathroom, she was stopped by Leanne before arriving back on the dancefloor. Leanne congratulated Diana for achieving her damehood. Diana thanked Leanne back and asked how everything was going so far with running the group in Lawrence's stead.

"I've done it a few times before, Diana." Leanne stated. "I hate it when Captain Wiley goes off on his intelligence gathering missions. I never know if he'll return and if I would have to step up and take command for good."

"I can understand, Leanne. Gathering intelligence is his specialty and he's one of the best at what he does." Diana replied. "Has he been communicating with you constantly?"

"Yes and no. You know how he can be."

"I do." Diana said. "If you need any help or if there's anything I can do, let me know."

"I will, that was one of Captain Wiley's main instructions—if anything happens, let you know before anybody else. I asked him wouldn't Commander Keith be a better choice, but he was insistent that it'll be you first." Diana sighed, as she heard the last statement.

"Thank you for letting me know." Diana said, hugging the other woman before they went in different directions. Captain Hys asked Diana for a dance and Diana obliged the Captain. As they danced around the dancefloor, they made all kinds of small talk, before Captain Hys shared an interesting piece of information.

"Lady Diana, I'll be amiss if I didn't share a concern I have with you." The Captain of the guards stated. "It's about Captain Wiley."

"What's your concern, Captain?" Diana asked softly.

"Before he went on his current mission, I think he started to have an unhealthy obsession over you."

"I can understand, he didn't take my confession that I only had platonic feelings for him too well the other night. It'll be a while before he gets over me." Diana said.

"I think this goes past a normal grieving over a death of a relationship." The Captain continued. "I would be careful with him when he returns, My Lady."

"I understand, Captain Hys. I will take the greatest care." Diana promised, happy that she was able to pacify his fears for the moment. When the dance ended, the Captain gave Diana a kiss on her hand. When they parted, Lance reclaimed his dance partner. "My love." Diana said in greeting as they started dancing to "Beauty" by Dru Hill.

"My love. Last dance for the night." Lance said, smiling. Diana smiled back as they started to dance and matched the beat of the song. This time, Lance held Diana the same way he held her for their first dance for the night. Halfway through the song, Diana moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder. In Diana's mind she could imagine Lance's smile and pleasure at the renewed closeness. When the dance ended, Diana and Lance left the reception discretely and made their way to one of the hallways closest to the ballroom.

"I enjoyed this evening," Diana told Lance as he took her hand and kissed it softly.

"That's great…because our evening just started." Lance said, moving Diana closer so he could give her a chaste kiss on her lips. "We're just getting started, let's go to the spot I was telling you about." They moved to the Great Hall and was about to go to one of the other hallways when the doors opened. Turning around, Lance was surprised to see Lawrence entering with torn clothes and several cuts everywhere.

"Lawrence!" Diana and Lance exclaimed, running to the injured man. Diana assessed Lawrence quickly to look for other injuries that weren't noticeable. "We got to get help for him now. He's lost a lot of blood everywhere and I think he may have cracked some of his ribs. He also has a concussion." Diana said as Lance pressed on his watch to call Dr. Gorma, since he was still at the reception.

"Yes, Dr. Gorma. Lawrence just came back, and he's injured bad. There's cuts everywhere and he lost a lot of blood, too. Diana said he has a concussion and he may have cracked ribs." Lance paused as he listened Gorma responded before hanging up.

"Lawrence, who or what happened to you?" Diana asked softly, before looking to Lance. "Who or what ever did this to him, did a number." Diana said to Lance.

"I agree." Lance said, as he kneeled next to Diana and hugged her. Dr. Gorma came a few moments later with his medicine bag, followed by a stretcher and a few of the Med-Wing staff behind him. Keith, Allura, and Coran followed behind him. Lance helped Diana off the floor after the medical staff and Dr. Gorma took Lawrence to the Med-Wing. Diana and Lance explained to Keith and Coran what happened.

"I'm going to change and then I'll check on Lawrence," Diana said as she headed towards her room. "I'll also let Lt. DiLantis know what happened, since she's the second in charge of his troops."

"I'll go with you to the Med-Wing." Lance said following Diana. "I know that you two are close despite how everything changed since Arus." Diana nodded her thanks as they left the Great Hall.


	14. Chapter 13: Boundaries

Arus, Love, and Peace

Ch. 13: Boundaries

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron and its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. The good news is that Diana, Lawrence, Leanne, and Granny Wills are all mine.

Two hours after Lawrence showed up at the Great Hall, Dr. Gorma had all his cuts sutured and a healing wrap on the bruised ribs and in a hospital room as well as managed to put an IV drip in Lawrence's right arm. Dr. Gorma managed to clean the wounds before inserting stitches from six deep cuts—two on his shoulders, two on his chest, and two cuts on his stomach. There were less severe cuts on both of Lawrence's arms and legs. There were also whip marks across his back and the top part of Lawrence's head was wrapped in a bandage. It looked like Lawrence won a hand-to-hand combat but lost a sword fight. Dr. Gorma hadn't seen anything like this in years. With a shake of his head, Dr. Gorma left the hospital room and went to the waiting room where Lance, Diana, Leanne, Coran, Keith, and Allura were waiting for news.

Diana and Leanne changed into similar outfits—Diana was wearing a white shirt while Leanne was wearing a blue shirt and both ladies were wearing jeans and sneakers. Allura and Keith changed into their usual jumpsuits. Lance was wearing his blue shirt and khaki set with the ever-present leather jacket. Coran simply took off his jacket instead of changing his clothes. Lance and Diana were sharing one of the couches in the waiting room, while Keith and Allura shared the other couch. Coran and Leanne sat in the separate chairs, but close to each other. Hunk was on patrol with some of the Garrison soldiers patrolling with him for back-up. Pidge and Lawrence's other Lieutenant, Carle was in Castle Control going through all the video footage they could find from the shuttle to piece together what happened as well as to find any clues on Birchen's current location.

When Dr. Gorma entered the waiting room, all eyes were on him. "Thank you for waiting. I was able to clean and dress all of Lawrence's wounds. I had to use two types of sutures—the soluble stitches to pull the cuts closer before using the traditional stitches to close the wounds. I'll have to pull them out in a few days to prevent any more scarring. His ribs were bruised and missed his vital organs, so I have a healing wrap around his ribs. There was also a deep cut on his forehead above his right eye that I was also able to stitch and patch up. The cuts on his arms and legs were not as serious, so I just used Nu-Skin on them. There were also several whip cuts on his back, so I cooled the skin around it before cleaning and applying NuSkin to reduce scarring." Dr. Gorma paused before continuing. "My guess is that Captain Wiley was fighting against a small group of people. Right now, he's sleeping. I believe that he'll be back to normal in a couple of days."

"That's great news, Dr. Gorma," Leanne responded first. "Can we visit Captain Wiley?"

"I normally don't allow visitors after visiting hours, but I'll allow everybody to visit with him for 10 minutes." Dr. Gorma said. "If he wakes up during your visit, make sure to let the nursing staff know. I'm turning in for the night."

"Thank you, Dr. Gorma for everything," Diana said as Leanne went to visit Lawrence first. "Have a good night." The doctor nodded before leaving the waiting room through the hallway in front of the Med-Wing. Lance took a few moments to look at Diana as she sat back down on the couch. A few minutes later, Leanne walked into the waiting room. "Is everything relatively ok, Leanne?"

"Yes. I'm just shocked that he survived this attack and made it back here." Leanne responded. "I'm going to my room and I'll make sure to update my team in the morning." Diana walked and hugged Leanne before whispering something and let Leanne go. "I'll see everybody tomorrow," Leanne said before leaving for her room. Coran left to check on Lawrence next before leaving a few minutes later. Diana hugged Coran and wished him a good night. Keith and Allura checked Lawrence next and wished Lance and Diana a good night as well.

"Lance, can you come with me?" Diana asked as she stood up one more time from the couch they were sitting on. Lance nodded his answer and walked with Diana to Lawrence's hospital room. Lawrence was still asleep, and the machines were beeping softly. Lawrence had an oxygen mask on to make sure that he could breathe in his sleep. Diana could see some of the cuts on his arms as well as the bandage on the top of his head. Diana sighed as she took Lance's hand for comfort as she continued to move her eyes over Lawrence's body. "What happened to you? Why didn't you call for back-up?" Diana asked Lawrence softly. Diana stayed a couple of minutes more before turning back to Lance. "I'm ready to go if you are."

"Let's go. You had a big day and the last few hours were emotional. You also need to get some sleep." Lance said as he held Diana's hand tight for a few moments. They walked out of the room, through the waiting room and out of the Med-Wing. Lance then led Diana to the elevators to their floor, to help Diana's leg rest some. When they arrived at Diana's room, Lance hugged Diana tightly. "I'm sorry about what happened to Lawrence. We'll find out what happened and then go from there. Whoever did this won't get away with it."

"I know," Diana said looking into Lance's eyes. "Thank you for being so understanding about Lawrence."

"Nothing to it, Diana. I'm an understanding kind of guy." Lance said as he kissed Diana's forehead. "Right now…" He then kissed Diana's nose. "I want you to get…" Lance then kissed Diana's neck. "some sleep." Lance finally kissed Diana's lips gently. Diana kissed Lance back before they broke the kiss up a few moments later. Diana opened her door and turned to look at Lance. "Goodnight, Diana," Lance said with a smile. "Sleep well. I'm on Patrol tonight, so I'll watch over everything."

"Have a safe patrol, Lance," Diana said with a smile. "I'll see you at breakfast." The door closed behind her softly and Diana changed into her red pajama shorts set before she laid down under her blankets on the bed.

When Diana heard her alarm clock go off a few hours later, she sighed and stretched her legs before getting off the bed to stand. Happy that she only felt slight pain on her left leg, Diana stretched her arms above her head before looking at the clock. Smiling that it was only 8:30 in the morning, Diana walked to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. Diana decided to go with her maroon jumpsuit and a white blouse, as well as a pair of maroon flats and nude underwear. She then went to her bathroom and took a quick shower before changing into her outfit. After she was done changing into her clothes, Diana sat at her vanity in the bathroom and took a quick glance at her face and hair. She took a couple of facial wipes and cleaned her face before adding in her moisturizer and smiled when she noticed that her hair was still straight from yesterday—so she made two small braids from the part in the middle and pulled the rest of her hair into a high ponytail. After she was finished with her vanity, Diana left the bathroom with a smile and decided to go to the dining room for breakfast first.

As Diana was leaving her room, she met her grandmother. "Good Morning, Granny! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept fine. I see that you slept well yourself." Granny Wills replied, smiling back. "Let's get some breakfast before seeing me off. I already have my bags packed and they should be on the shuttle."

"Already," Diana said, as they continued to the elevator and made their way to the dining room. Just as they were going to enter the dining room, Lance arrived with a basket and a large smile. "Good morning, Lance. Who is the basket for?" Diana asked.

"Good morning, Granny Wills and Diana," Lance replied as he took an arm from each woman. "This basket is for the three of us. We're having breakfast outside again in the gazebo. I already have everything set up for us."

"How thoughtful, Lance." Granny Wills said as she took one of his proffered arms. Diana smiled back and took the other arm.

"It's not every day that I have breakfast with two beautiful women," Lance said as he guided them to the gazebo outside. As Lance said, everything was already set-up for the morning meal. Breaking from Diana's arm, Lance placed the basket in the middle of the table. Lance helped Granny Wills to a seat on the bench, before helping Diana to sit on another seat on the bench, next to him. With a smile, he opened the basket. "Allow me to serve my ladies," Lance said as he took the plates out. He then took Granny Will's plate and filled it with orange crepes, scrambled eggs, and bacon and returned it to her. He then took her glass before filling it up with orange juice and sat it by her plate. Lance turned to Diana with a smile and served Diana the same way. Finally, he served himself and sat comfortably next to Diana.

"Lance, this was very sweet for you to have a breakfast just the three of us." Granny Wills said, after a few bites of the crepes. "And it's nice to finally enjoy one of these famous breakfast picnics."

"I couldn't let you go back to Earth without having one," Lance said with a smile, before feeding Diana a few pieces of his crepes. Diana responded with a smile and gave him a few pieces of her crepes as well. For the next few minutes, Granny Wills took the time to have one last observation of how Diana and Lance were getting along. She noticed that Diana was the happiest she's been since her parents' death. Granny Wills also noticed that she never saw Diana so much in love, either. Smiling at the couple when they took a moment to engage her, Granny wills noticed that Diana also had a new glow about herself.

"It appears that you're enjoying Arus on a full-time basis. What are your plans for the near future?" Granny Wills asked before taking a couple of sips of her orange juice. Diana playfully slapped Lance's hand away from her plate before responding to her grandmother.

"Right now, Granny, I'm not sure. I still have more things to do with my public health project here. I'm still serving as a reserve for the Voltron Force. Then there's Arus Air Force project. I'm just taking everything day by day." Diana said before pausing, thinking about how long she's been in Arus. "Wow! I've been on Arus for around four months already. I love it here—although I know that Earth is my home, I feel more at home here in Arus."

"I know for one that I would love it if you decided to stay in Arus permanently," Lance said before giving Diana a chaste kiss on her cheek. Diana smiled and rolled her eyes before responding back.

"I know you would," Diana said with a soft laugh. "I haven't thought about my future outside of being here for a year with the public health system and reserve duty. I've been here four months but only feels like it's been a few weeks."

"No need for an answer right now but I want you to think about it. Give me an answer when you're ready and I'll make sure to take care of things." Granny Wills said, smiling back. She took all the tableware and placed them back in the basket. Diana and Lance got up from the table and with Granny Wills' help, they were able to move the table and benches back to their original spots. Once they were finished, Lance offered his arms to Diana and Granny Wills and they walked to the hangar to see Granny Wills off.

In the hangar, they were greeted by Coran, Keith, and Allura. Keith and Allura shared how they enjoyed meeting Granny Wills and having her on Arus. Allura extended an invitation to visit Arus and the Castle of Lions whenever Granny Wills decides to visit. After thanking Allura for the invitation, Granny Wills walked to Coran. They shared a hug and had a quiet conversation before breaking apart. Coran left for Castle Control and Granny Wills returned to Diana and Lance.

"So, this is it, kiddo." Granny Wills said with a smile to Diana.

"I'll protect and take care of Diana. She's in great hands." Lance promised Granny Wills after she gave Lance a hug.

"I know you will, Lance." Granny Wills replied when she released him from her hug. "Just continue doing what you've been doing to Diana."

Granny Wills then took Diana and gave her a tight hug. "I'll miss you. Have fun here in Arus and don't forget to let me know how you're doing every so often."

"I will, Granny," Diana replied. "I promise if my plans have changed, I'll let you know so you can take care of things for me on Earth." They hugged for a few more moments before they broke the hug apart. Granny Wills waved to the group left in the hangar before going into the shuttle. As the pilots were finishing their pre-flight checks, everybody except Diana and Lance stayed in the hangar to watch the shuttle leave Arus for Earth. When the shuttle was no longer in sight, Lance and Diana went back into the castle. They stopped at the kitchen to return the picnic basket before going their separate ways promising to meet at Diana's office before lunch. Lance gave Diana a lingering kiss on her lips before she entered her office while Lance walked upstairs to his room.

When Diana made it to her desk, she sat down and started up her datapad. For the first hour in her office, Diana checked the status of the new clinics and hospitals across the remote regions including LeMond, Smythe House, and Ocino. She was pleased that everything was going well at all the clinics and that they were starting to share projected needs and programs. One common concern was dealing with mental health—most of the clients coming into the clinics showed symptoms of PTSD while other patients were developing signs of substance abuse. Another major concern shared between the clinics and hospitals were the lack of vaccines available—without that preventive medicine, the clinics were seeing the rise of several preventable diseases throughout the populations. Diana spent most of the morning working on planning those programs and before she knew it, Lance was knocking on her door to take her to lunch.

At lunch, it was discussed that the video in the shuttle didn't provide any clues on what happened to Lawrence except for the fact that the fight happened away from the vehicle. Lawrence was able to walk out of the shuttle safely but limped his way back into the shuttle. The last thing the video displayed was how Lawrence stumbled out of the shuttle and limped towards the castle. Coran and Keith couldn't get Lawrence to share what happened. Diana volunteered to visit him in the Med-Wing. When Lance voiced his disapproval, Diana pointed out that she had the best chance to get the story and it was better if she did it alone. After a few more minutes of arguing, Diana won when she promised that Lance could escort her to the Med-Wing. When they arrived at the Med-Wing, Lance gave Diana a chaste kiss on her cheek and made her promise to call him if things get uncomfortable. Diana shook her head mentally to clear it before walking to the nurses' station. The charge nurse and Diana spoke a few moments before she walked into Lawrence's room. "Good Afternoon, Lawrence," Diana said in greeting as she noticed that he was wide awake. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling better than I was a few hours ago," Lawrence replied, wincing slightly from his bruised ribs. "I'll live to fight another day."

"That's great to hear," Diana replied as she sat in the chair to Lawrence's left. "You gave me quite a scare last night."

"I'm sorry for the scare, Diana," Lawrence stated. "Do I at least look better?"

"You're one day less from a Frankenstein project. Does that help any?" Diana replied with a smile as Lawrence laughed.

"No, not really," Lawrence said before they were quiet for a few moments. Diana looked at Lawrence for a few moments, showing her concern as a close friend. She sighed before speaking again.

"Do you feel like telling me what happened to you out there?" Diana asked.

"Not really. But since it's you, I will." Lawrence sighed before continuing. "After I landed at Millo, I walked around town and started asking discrete questions about Ornal, then if anyone saw a man fitting Birchen's description. After getting little to no answers, I started back towards my shuttle when I noticed movement at the edge of the desert. I followed them into a small cave and that's when I was attacked. I was able to fight my first two attackers but then lost the fight when somebody came from behind and hit my head with a blunt object.

"I woke up later to my back being whipped through my shirt. Once the whipping ended, I managed to escape my closest guards. With my adrenaline pumping, I managed to survive a hand-to-hand combat with a muscular guard—and took a hard shot to my ribs. Once I finally put him down, somehow, I found my way to the entrance of the cave.

"When I left the cave, I noticed that I was roughly about a mile and a half away from where I landed the shuttle. As I headed towards the shuttle, I bumped into Birchen in one of the sand dunes. He challenged me to a sword duel. I took the sword he tossed to me and we started to fight. For the first minutes, we kept barely cutting each other, before I got tired and ultimately lost my sword. It was then when Birchen went crazy and started moving his sword in loops and gave me the big cuts on my chest, arms, and stomach. I passed out for a few moments then I managed to wake-up. I made my way back to the shuttle. I tried flying over the cave and couldn't find any tellable activity. I flew back towards the castle and barely made it to the Great Hall and passed out as I heard you cry my name. And that's all I can remember." Lawrence finished.

"I'm glad that you made it safely back here," Diana said. "Dr. Gorma is the best doctor in Arus and it looks like you're healing well." Lawrence nodded his head. Diana sighed before speaking again as she glazed over him again. "Listening to your account, it appears that we're in the same boat we were in the beginning—no clues, no set pattern, and no way to stop Birchen before something else happens."

"Just about," Lawrence said. "We'll find a way to stop Birchen. It's just taking a little more time."

"We're sitting ducks. It's the worst situation." Diana said, standing up as she noticed that her shift at Control was coming up. "I'll go through our notes during my shift. Maybe we're not looking at the right places." Diana turned to leave the room when Lawrence grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go." Lawrence pleaded.

"I have to go." Diana pulled her wrist, trying to release it. "I have next shift at Control. I'll have Leanne visit you." She tried pulling her wrist free again.

"I want you. It's always been you since we first met." Lawrence said. "We belong together."

"No, we don't," Diana said. "The only thing we can be right now is friends. I'm in a relationship with someone who loves me, and I love him. Lawrence, you must move on, it's unhealthy for you to keep entertaining thoughts of a romantic relationship with me. I visited you as a friend and nothing else. Now let go of my wrist—I have to leave for my shift."

"I won't let go. You don't understand. We were meant to be together in a relationship. You're the only one for me." Lawrence said. "And I'll do anything to make sure we're back together." Diana pulled on her hand again and failed. Sighing, she tried to pry Lawrence's fingers off her wrist and failed.

"Lawrence Wiley, let go of my wrist," Diana demanded again after a quick sigh. She can't believe how Lawrence was able to hold her wrist hostage.

"Let go," Lance said coming into the room, staring at Lawrence. "The lady said let go of her wrist."

Lawrence stared back at Lance, showing no fear in his eyes. "No. This is personal between Diana and me."

"I'm only going to say this one last time. Let go of Diana." Lance said, narrowing his eyes at Lawrence. He was silently daring Lawrence to ignore the demand, while Diana tried to pry Lawrence's fingers off her wrist. Lawrence blinked for a moment and finally released Diana's wrist.

"This isn't over."

"Yes, it is," Lance said. "Diana, let's get you to your shift at Control." Diana nodded and followed Lance out of Lawrence's hospital room. Diana and Lance were silent as they walked out of Med-Wing and into the hallway. When they made it to the hallway in front of Castle Control, Lance finally spoke. "I told you that it was a bad idea to see Lawrence in the hospital room. I knew he was going to pull something like this on you."

"But I was able to find out what happened," Diana said crossing her arms. "I was handling the situation just fine."

"Could have fooled me," Lance said, crossing his arms as he stared at Diana. "He wasn't going to let you go, Diana. You do know that he hasn't gotten over you, yet. And right now, he doesn't care about whatever boundaries are you setting between the two of you. For the time being, I don't want you near Lawrence-especially not alone."

"You're not my—"

"I am your suitor," Lance said, cutting Diana's remark off. "And I have a stake in what goes on in your life. That's what happens when you're in a committed relationship with someone. But you already knew that." Diana started to open her mouth and say something but stopped when she realized what Lance was saying was true.

"Fine. For the time being, I'll stay away from Lawrence." Diana said, sighing. "But in the future, you don't have a say in what I do."

"That's what you think, Lady," Lance said. "As long as we're in this relationship together, my job is to keep you safe." Lance took Diana's chin and lifted her head closer to his.

"I understand you want to keep me safe. But remember that I'm strong, too." Diana said, looking into Lance's eyes.

"Wouldn't say otherwise," Lance said as he leaned his head closer to Diana. "I love you, Diana." Lance finally kissed Diana soundly on her lips.

"I love you, too, Lance," Diana said against his lips before kissing him back. A few seconds later, Diana broke the kiss before pressing the button to enter Castle Control. As Diana walked to the main console, she noticed that the shift change was nearly over and that her uncle was waiting for her. "My apologies for being tardy, Uncle Coran. How did today go so far?"

"No apologies needed, Diana. Everything is going fine so far. Your crew is already here and nearly settled. So, were you able to get what happened to Lawrence?"

"Yes. He's healing quite well so far." Diana said as she took the chair that Coran previously sat in. Diana shared what Lawrence told her in the hospital room, summarizing the tale. "You might need to see if we could locate said cave. Other than that, I think we're back on square one on how to prevent Birchen from attacking us again."

"Interesting. Did anything else happened while you were in the hospital room?" Coran asked Diana noticed that she was keeping a tight lid on her visit.

"Nothing significant, Uncle Coran," Diana replied, choosing to omit what happened during the end of the visit with Lawrence.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight?"

"I'll be there, Uncle Coran," Diana replied with a smile. Coran nodded before walking out of the room. Diana swirled back to the console and focus on looking at the planet from different screens. Her shift and her dinner break were uneventful. For the last hour of her shift, Diana was counting down until she saw Lance during the next shift change. Diana sighed as she took her last view of the planet when Lance strode in a few minutes later. After greeting the crews within the room, Lance pulled a chair and sat by Diana at the main console.

"I would think that you'll be glad to see me, Diana," Lance said to Diana softly. "I was expecting some kind of PDA. Like a kiss or a hug." He whispered the last part in Diana's ear—which made her shiver. "And you look so sexy when you shiver." He added in a whisper, making Diana shiver again.

"Stop that! We have an audience." Diana said with a smile. "I can't kiss you here." She whispered back.

"Never stopped you before. If I recalled a few days ago we shared a kiss here." Lance countered before placing a chaste kiss on Diana's cheek. "But this would have to do until later."

"Later?" Diana asked breathlessly.

"Tomorrow, later," Lance replied, softly as he noticed that the overnight crew were looking at the main console. "We're being watched."

"I see." Diana blushed as she looked at the main console for a few moments. "Everything is going fine on the screens—nothing significant. Uncle Coran asked that we continue to watch over the Davi-Smythe lands as well as LeMond and Yellow's den. I think he believes there may be some clues we might have missed."

"Roger that," Lance said. "Anything else?" He asked as he noticed that the crews were focusing back on their screens.

"That's all," Diana said, getting up. "The console's all yours, Captain." Diana started to leave the console area when Lance pulled her back to him and his chair. "And you, My Lady, are you all mine?" He whispered.

"Yes, I'm all yours," Diana whispered back, before standing up and smile. "Behave," Diana said smiling as she walked towards the door. "I'll see everybody later," Diana said to the whole room. The crew looked at each other before looking at Lance, then back to the screens, shaking their heads. Lance watched a move through the halls until she made it to her room. Diana blew a kiss to the camera before walking into the privacy of her room. Lance focused back on the views of the kingdom and answered a few questions from the crew about different guards on duty.


	15. Chapter 14: Confrontation

Arus, Love, and Peace

Ch. 14: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron or its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. I do own Diana, Lawrence, Leanne, and the other characters, though. Enjoy this chapter…we're nearing the end.

Two months later, Diana was completely back to a full schedule at the castle. Her day started at 4:00 am with an alarm. She would change into a comfortable set of workout clothes and matching shoes. By 4:30, Diana would be in the gym with her official gym friends—Lance, Keith, and Allura stretching out each part of her body before going through the free weights with Lance, before either running a few laps on the track or cardio workouts. At 6:30, Diana would be finished exercising and drinking a protein shake to start her post-workout recovery process and, on her way back to her room to change for the day. Her next stop in the morning would be a trip to the dining room for breakfast. After breakfast, she would spend the mornings taking over the shift at Castle Control. After her shift at Castle Control, Diana would then spend the next few hours in her office, focusing on the next phase of the public health project—starting initiatives for each region. She'll stop for dinner, then took a nap in her room until it was time to meet with Lance either at the library or in her office. Her nights usually ended with Lance walking Diana to her room, before giving her a long kiss at her door.

"Beep-Beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep." Diana's alarm clock started chiming. Diana looked at her clock in disgust. She reached over to the clock and dismissed the alarm. Diana stretched her arms over her head, before swinging her legs over the end of the bed. She then stood up and stretched her legs before walking to her closet. "What should I wear today?" Diana asked herself, as she went through her gym clothes. Diana sighed as she realized she's going to have to make a stop to the laundry room today—and as luck will have it, Lance mentioned that he was washing clothes today, too. "Let's go with the blue compression leggings and the blue crop top with the cross-trainers." Diana changed into the blue outfit, grabbed a towel and water bottle, and left her room for the gym. When Diana made it to the Rec Room, she was surprised to find Lawrence standing there so early.

"Good Morning, Diana. Did you sleep well?" Lawrence asked. "It's been weeks since we've been alone."

"Good morning, Lawrence. I slept well, but what are you doing here so early?" Diana asked briefly, before yawning.

"As I said, we haven't been alone in weeks."

"There are some good reasons why we haven't been alone. I'm back to a full daily schedule. That day in the Med-Wing is another reason." Diana said, biting her lip nervously. "And there's the fact that I'm committed to Lance. You need to respect that and move on."

"Is it my fault that I'm still attracted to you? We were together once, and I still see you as mine." Lawrence continued, taking a couple of steps towards Diana. She took a couple of steps back.

"Once again, you have to move on," Diana stated, as she side-stepped Lawrence. "What we had is long gone and you need to accept it." Diana walked towards the stairs when Lawrence grabbed her arm.

"And where are you going dressed like that? Would your Uncle approve?"

"My training gear isn't your concern," Diana said, releasing her arm from Lawrence's grip. "If you would please excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Diana left the room and bumped into Lance just before arriving at the stairs.

"Is everything ok, Diana?" Lance asked as he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek in greeting. Lance was wearing a pair of blue sweat shorts and a blue tee-shirt. "You're normally downstairs already stretching with me." Lance had a slight pout on his lips.

"Everything is fine," Diana said with a smile. "You know how much of a morning person I am," Diana said frowning and decided to omit the fact that Lawrence was on their floor.

"If you were to move-in to my room, I can guarantee that you'll be a morning person." Lance quipped with a grin and waggling eyebrows.

"But that wouldn't be proper. And I'm sure that Coran wouldn't approve of it." Lawrence said before Diana could reply as he joined them at the stairwell. Diana frowned at Lawrence and his audacity to enter their conversation.

"Why are you up here this early in the morning?" Lance asked, taking Diana into his arms as to shield her from Lawrence. "And why on Arus are you on our floor?"

"Just taking a walk in the castle," Lawrence replied. "And I wanted to see Diana since she wouldn't see me."

At that moment, Coran walked to the stairwell. "Good morning, Captains, Diana." Diana freed herself from Lance's embrace to greet her uncle.

"Good Morning, Uncle Coran. You're up early this morning. Is everything ok?" Diana hugged Coran for a few moments, before returning to Lance's side.

"Everything is fine, niece. I'm just having an early start this morning. I should be asking you if everything was ok." Coran noticed that Diana was frowning more than usual for this time of the day.

"It's nothing, Coran. Diana and I are on our way to the gym for our physical training session." Lance replied. "We're running late." Coran gave Lance an approving glance before turning to Lawrence.

"And you, Lawrence?" Coran asked him.

"Just taking a walk inside the castle," Lawrence answered as Lance and Diana walked down the stairs. "I couldn't go back to sleep," Lawrence responded as he watched their retreating backs, before facing Coran again.

"Would you like to have coffee with me in my office? And maybe you could tell me what's truly on your mind." Coran asked Lawrence, feeling sorry for the young man and his one-sided affections for his niece. Coran noticed that Lawrence seemed to be more obsessed with Diana than before. It seems like their conversation would focus on Diana again.

Meanwhile, in the castle gym, Diana and Lance were stretching their muscles after a brief warm-up. "So, what happened before I met you at the stairwell? What did Lawrence say?" Lance asked Diana as he took Diana's right leg and began to extend it overhead. Lance moved his right knee to the inside of her leg on the ground and locked his ankle over her leg to keep it on the ground.

"What made you think that Lawrence said anything to me?" Diana asked as Lance pressed on Diana's heel and pressed Diana's leg towards her head. "It's stretched right there," Diana told Lance before continuing. "He said good morning, before asking if I slept well. After that, he stated that I haven't been alone with him in weeks." After holding Diana's leg for 30 seconds, Lance guided Diana's leg back to the ground. He repeated the same steps on Diana's left leg. "Stretched right there. I replied that I slept well before briefly explaining that I have a full daily schedule again." Lance guided Diana's left leg back to the ground. "I also stated that I am in a committed relationship with you and that anything that he and I had was long gone. I also told him that he needs to move on with his life." Diana finished as they switched positions. "How did you know?"

Diana moved Lance's right leg and copied his earlier movements. "Stretched right there," Lance said before answering Diana's question. "I know the difference between your usual morning grumpiness and when you have a bad start to your day." Diana nodded with a sigh and guided Lance's leg down before switching sides. "I would have thought that he would be convinced by now. Stretched right there." Diana held his leg for a few seconds before guiding his leg back down.

"I would have thought that he would move on by now, too," Diana replied as they switched positions and got ready for the next stretch. "It seems that he's even more obsessed over me." Diana laid down on the mat and moved her right leg.

"I told you that your Opera date was a big mistake," Lance replied, as Diana crossed her right leg over her body. Lance moved his left foot against Diana's left thigh before moving his right shin behind the bend on Diana's right knee. He then moved his right foot to help her leg move towards her armpit while pressing down her right shoulder and her knee until Diana told him that he had her stretched at the right point. Thirty seconds, later, he released those points and allowed Diana to move her leg back to the middle. "Then the visit to the Med-Wing by yourself didn't help much either. Looks like I will have to confront Lawrence. He won't be crossing the boundary again." Lance gave Diana a deadly grin.

"Confront him?" Diana said as she moved her left leg across her body. Lance repeated the same steps for her left leg. He then guided Diana's leg back to the middle. "Or fight him?"

"Is there a difference?" Lance said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know there is," Diana said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Confrontation is fine. Fighting isn't."

"I'm a lover not a—" Lance started before Diana interrupted his rebuttal with a kiss.

"Confrontation is fine, fighting isn't," Diana said when she broke off the kiss. Lance opened his mouth to speak when Diana repeated her instruction. "Confrontation is fine, fighting isn't." Lance closed his mouth and stared at Diana. "I'm not changing my mind on this, Lance. So, don't even—" Lance kissed Diana, interrupting her. "try."

"Who me?" Lance asked, waggling his eyebrows. "I wouldn't dream of trying to change your mind." Diana narrowed her eyes at Lance. "I promise Diana, that I will verbally confront Lawrence." Lance laid down on the mat and Diana repeated the same movements on Lance.

"I hope you're not saying that because that's what you think I wanted to hear." Diana continued the conversation, as Lance moved his leg back to the original position. He switched sides and Diana moved again.

"I'm not," Lance replied. "I will verbally confront Lawrence and not engage in a physical fight." Diana breathed a resigned sigh. "If a fight happens, just know that I didn't start it. And I will defend myself."

"That's all I ask," Diana said in resignation as Lance stood up from the mat. They finished the rest of their partner stretches before during their individual stretching in silence. Diana looked around and noticed that she and Lance were alone in the gym. "Where's Keith and Allura?" Diana asked as they moved to the free weights section.

"About that…" Lance started as he let Diana go first on the leg station. "You know that Keith formally proposed to Allura last night?" Diana nodded yes. "Well, right now they are in their offices taking care of several things before the announcement at noon. Before the announcement, they want to speak to us in Allura's office. After the announcement is lunch."

"So basically, we're working out alone," Diana said. "Interesting turn of events."

"It can get more interesting," Lance said, waggling his eyebrows again, as Diana finished her first set of reps on the leg press. "However, I think I finally received your uncle's approval, so I won't take advantage of you in here."

"What a shame," Diana said with a small pout without thinking. She started her second set of reps on the leg press before speaking again.

"You definitely would enjoy what I was thinking about," Lance replied. "But you'll have to wait until a ring is on your finger to find out." Diana pouted again at Lance. "And if you keep pouting, I'm not sure I would be able to keep my hands to myself."

"Would that actually be a bad thing?" Diana asked winking at Lance.

"No. It would be a very enjoyable thing." Lance replied with a wink. "But let's finish working out in here before we get an audience in here." Diana sighed and finished her last rep of leg press before switching places with Lance. Lance bent down and added weight before starting his first set. Diana whistled as she admired Lance's perfect form on the leg press.

For the rest of their work out session, Diana and Lance kept their conversation on business. The made sure that each other's form was perfect and made a few remarks on how good their bodies were getting. Once they were done going through the cardio options on both the treadmill and the stair stepper, Diana and Lance left to get refreshed for the day.

After a quick shower, Diana changed into a blue short sleeve scoop neck sweater and matching blue sweater skirt that stopped just above her knees. She then paired the outfit with blue kitten heels and small blue hoop earrings before smiling at her reflection. Diana then used some gel to define her curls and left her curls down and loose. "Six months on Arus and I'm looking so good," Diana spoke to herself in the mirror before doing a few poses. Diana's body was very toned, and her body was in its best shape ever. "And no wonder Lance is having a harder time keeping his hands off me." With a smile at the last glance of her reflection, Diana left her room and joined everyone else at the breakfast table.

****After the Announcement****

Diana walked into her room and came out a few moments with her large laundry basket and her detergent pods on top. With a smile, Diana walked past the Rec Room and was nearly at the elevators when she heard Lance behind her.

"Funny meeting you here," Lance said, with a smile, as he took both their baskets into the elevator with Diana walking beside him. "Whatever would Nanny think if she saw you doing your own laundry?"

"What would she think indeed," Diana replied with a smile. "I need your company so much, that I'm willing to do the most mundane things with you." The elevator doors closed in front of them. Diana raised her head and Lance bent his head down to give her a quick kiss. Moments later, they moved apart before the elevator door opened and Lawrence walked in with his laundry basket.

"Lance, Diana," Lawrence said, noticing that they bought their laundry with them. "It looks like it's laundry day." Lance and Diana shared a look behind Lawrence's back. _So much for being alone_. The elevator doors opened, and all three left with their laundry baskets and walked into the Castle Laundry room. The room was surprisingly empty, and all the machines were open for use.

Diana walked to the middle row of washers and chose three machines to put all her clothes in. One machine she placed all her dark clothes. The second machine she put all of lights and whites together. The third machine she put all her towels and linens in. Diana threw in 3 laundry pods into each machine before starting them. When she looked up from her machine, Diana turned and noticed that Lance and Lawrence were staring at each other and their baskets were still full.

"Guys?" Diana asked them both, wondering if she missed a conversation while loading her machines. When she didn't get an answer, Diana called out again. "You two are going to start your laundry loads, right?"

Lance broke from the staring competition first and looked at Diana with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that, Diana," Lance said, moving his clothes and took the next three machines in Diana's row and filled them the same way Diana did hers—one for the darks, one for the brights, and one for towels and linens. Lawrence muttered something unintelligible before loading his machines with his clothes with a frown. When Lance finished, he looked into Diana's eyes that were flashing him a warning. Lance shrugged his shoulders in response. Diana sighed and turned around to look at her machines. It was going to be a long half hour if the room was going to stay silent.

"So, Lawrence, what areas are you considering for your new base?" Lance asked, breaking the tension-filled silence. Lawrence turned to look at Lance and flashed a wouldn't you like to know grin at Lance before answering.

"Here and there," Lawrence replied. "I'm still thinking about putting the base in the Davi-Smythe lands since we have such a great rapport with the people. Lemond is another choice. There're a few other places I want to scout out and I want my troops to be familiar with some of the other landscapes across Arus. While I'm scouting a new base, I'll be looking out for Birchen."

"Not a bad idea," Diana replied. "It's a good cover and you might be able to pinpoint where exactly my early mentor is hiding out at. It's been over two months and I'm starting to get somewhat edgy not knowing when he'll show up again."

"I'll be gone for a few weeks, then when I find the perfect site, we'll move there." Lawrence continued. "I'll keep a small group here at the castle until your Arusian military gets started. It'll be my first base command, so I'm nervous."

"You'll do fine, Lawrence," Diana replied. "You've been trained by the best and Keith will be available to help you as needed. As well as Uncle Coran."

"I'll need it," Lawrence replied. "I have great officers to help out and I'll have to raise a few more up. I would like to meet with you, Diana to help choose them." Lawrence stated. "That's why I wanted to meet you alone personally."

Diana shared a look with Lance before responding. "I don't think a meeting with me would be a good way to narrow your choices. I spent nearly no time with your troops. Lance would be the best choice since he spent the most time with them." Diana replied. "He's more objective when it comes to evaluating people."

"Thank you so much for your confidence, Diana," Lance replied with a smile. "And it makes sense to consult with me instead with Diana. I'm available now to discuss the possibilities."

"And while you two are down here talking shop, I realized that I forgot to grab something from my room," Diana said. "It'll take me just a few minutes and I'll be back." Diana squeezed Lance's hand before leaving the two men in the room alone. Before either man could speak, a castle attendant walked into the room and greeted them. A few moments later, she took a cart full of clean linens out of the room and waved goodbye to the men before chatting with another staff member about the two captains in the laundry room alone.

"So, who did you have in mind to promote?" Lance asked Lawrence, moving the conversation on personnel instead of personal business. Lance crossed his arms waiting for an answer from Lawrence.

"I need to promote three people," Lawrence said, looking away. "I don't have my list right now, but I can talk to you in the next day or so about it." Lawrence then turned to look at Lance again. "I don't exactly trust you right now. You took Diana from me."

Lance rolled his eyes before replying. "I didn't take Diana away from you. You two were not in a committed relationship when we met six months ago. Now, as for the present…" Lance paused before continuing. "I would strongly prefer if you would stop pursuing Diana. As her boyfriend, I'm asking you to stop pursuing Diana and focus on other things. If you don't, it'll be unhealthy for you."

"Unhealthy?" Lawrence responding, narrowing his eyes at Lance. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm simply just advising you. Diana doesn't appreciate the fact that you keep overstepping your bounds as a friend. She has already told you only have platonic feelings for you. As her boyfriend, I support her decision and I'm asking you to stop pursuing my girlfriend. They are so many other women in Arus that would love to be courted by you."

"They're not Diana."

"I agree, they're not Diana Smythe-Williams, but they each have their own wonderful personalities. You'll find a wonderful woman if you were to give them a chance." Lance said, checking on the time left on the washing machines.

"I'm guessing that you'll know that from personal experience." Lawrence retorted. "Does Diana know about your reputation as a ladies' man?"

"My romantic past has nothing to do with my relationship with Diana." Lance countered. "And as far as I know, Diana is very aware of my reputation and I'm honored that she still considers me worthy of her affections. The sooner you understand that, the better." Lance warned again.

"So, if I don't stop, what are you going to do about it?"

"Let's just say, it won't be pleasant," Lance said. "I want this to be the last conversation between us about Diana."

Before Lawrence could reply, Diana returned to the laundry room with a box of dryer sheets. Diana noticed that Lawrence and Lance were still in the same spots they were when she left the room. "How much time is left on the machines?" Diana asked as she walked towards Lance.

"We still have about 15 minutes," Lance responded. "And you brought dryer sheets! You're the best." Lance hugged Diana for a few moments as Lawrence muttered something else unintelligible.

"So, I'm guessing that you guys didn't talk shop," Diana said. Lance and Lawrence shook their heads no. "Oh, well. Hopefully, the two of you will seriously meet about the promotions later."

"We're working on it, Diana," Lance promised. Lance then bent his head down slightly so that he could whisper into her ear. "I confronted him, and I believe we have an understanding." Diana nodded her head in understanding when Lance straightened his head back up.

"We'll meet sometime tomorrow morning about the promotions," Lawrence promised Diana. "I still want your presence there."

Lance rose an eyebrow as he made a fist and started to move when Diana put her hand over his. Lance turned and looked at Diana in question. Diana gave Lance a look that she got it. Diana turned back to Lawrence. "I'll attend the meeting on one condition." Diana replied, pausing in the middle of her response. "Since the focus of the meeting is about your team, I want Leanne and Carle to be there as well. They also have more insight than I ever would."

"They'll be there. I'll talk to them later today and let you know by tonight when we will meet tomorrow." Lawrence replied with a smile. Lance frowned at Lawrence again, before turning to look at Diana again. Lance threw Diana a you're-not-helping look and Diana shrugged her shoulders in answer. They remained silent until the machines beeped to signal the end of the cycle. Lance pulled their carts together as Diana put her clothes in her cart and Lance in his cart. A few moments later, they moved their clothes to the dryers. Lance took the stacked dryers to the right of Diana and Lawrence took the dryers to the left of Diana to Lance's continued uneasiness. After the dryers started, Lawrence left the room and promised that he'll be back in a few minutes. Diana and Lance walked to the far corner of the laundry room and sat in the chairs there.

"So, do you want to explain why you're now coming to our meeting?" Lance asked Diana as he lifted her chin up towards him. "You're enabling him to continue his obsession with you."

"You forgot to add that I made sure that both of his lieutenants were present to the meeting as well," Diana added. "And should there be any ties, I can break the ties as needed. Leanne and Carle will ensure that Lawrence will act reasonably as well as a buffer should you be called away for any reason. I wouldn't put myself in a dangerous situation if I can help it."

"I still don't like it since he still gets what he wants, but I understand your reasons. To be truthful, I won't lower my guard around Lawrence until either he gets over his obsession with you or until he leaves for the new base." Lance said. "As for putting yourself in dangerous situations, somehow I don't believe you. I think that you can be just as reckless as I am."

"I can't be as reckless as you are," Diana replied with a smile. "I actually demonstrate restraint. Unless you're involved. Then I can get a little hot."

"Just a little hot?" Lance asked as his head moved closer to Diana's head.

"Ok, more than a little hot," Diana replied, breathlessly as Lance continued to move closer to Diana.

"How hot?" Lance asked huskily. He was just a breath away from Diana's lips and enjoyed watching Diana's breathless look. "How hot, Diana?" Lance repeated as Diana continued to look into his darkening eyes.

"Unmeasurably hot." Diana managed to reply before being gently kissed by Lance. Diana closed her eyes as she moved one of her hands to the back of Lance's as Lance did the same to her head. A few moments later, Diana parted her lips and Lance deepened the kiss even more and Diana's hands moved to Lance's shirt and lightly tugged it to anchor herself to Arus. As Lance gently probed his tongue in Diana's mouth, his hands moved to her shoulders as he pressed his body closer. Lance relished how soft Diana's shoulders felt under his hands and his mind started to wonder about the rest of her body. Diana's soft moan broke Lance's concentration on her body and he finally broke the kiss. They let their breaths mingle together for a few moments as they looked into each other's eyes. Before they could say a word, a castle guard ran into the room.

"Captain McClain, Lady Diana." He said, pausing to take a deep breath. "You're needed at Castle Control. There's an urgent message for the Voltron Force."

Lance and Diana shared a look before responding to the guard. "Stay here, Azle and catch a few breaths. We're on our way." Diana said before dashing out of the room with Lance. They ran down the hallway and up one flight of stairs and down the last hallway before arriving at Castle Control. Keith and Coran greeted them. As Lance and Diana controlled their breaths, Pidge and Hunk ran in. Allura came into the room a few moments later.

"What's going on, Keith, Coran?" Lance asked, "Azle said there was an urgent message for us?"

"Yes, the message was addressed to the Voltron Force, including Diana," Coran replied, before turning to face the main console and the screen came alive and Birchen's face filled the screen.

"Good Afternoon, Voltron Force." Birchen greeted the group. "And especially good afternoon to you, Diana. I hear congratulations are in order. Congratulations on your engagement, Commander Keith and Your Highness, may many blessings flow in your marriage. And, niece, congratulations on your damehood. I wouldn't expect anything less from my niece." Birchen stated.

"Thanks all the same, Birchen, but I don't think this is purely a social call," Diana remarked.

"Yes. What in the hell do you want with us?" Lance asked, pulling Diana closer to him.

"Such choice of words." Birchen chided before continuing. "You are correct in saying that this isn't a social call, Diana. I still demand the title of Duke of Davi-Smythe."

"And as before, the only way you could get that title if you were the Marquis of Smythe," Coran replied. "Which is never happening at this point since that title belongs to Diana."

"And I already stated that I'm not marrying anyone unless it was for love," Diana replied. "So that title isn't going anywhere. In the past, I offered Marquis of Davi—it has the same prestige as my title. You're welcome to have that title."

"That simply just won't do," Birchen replied with a smile. "I would like to take advantage of a rare statue when it comes to nobility titles. With the Voltron Force and Her Royal Highness Princess Allura Altea of Arus as the witness, I challenge the Smythe family to a duel with their lands and titles as the prize." Birchen challenged with a large smile on his face.

Coran turned and looked at Diana before responding. "We refuse—"

"Coran, Coran, Coran. You know the statues as well as I do. There are no refusals concerning the duels. If you re—"

"If you want a duel, Birchen, you got one. I'll duel you personally." Diana responded, coming closer to the screen.

"Diana, you can't possibly duel him. We can-" Coran started.

"I'll do it, Uncle Coran," Diana said, turning to her uncle. "I'll be honored to fight for our family's name. I am after all a Knight myself." Diana turned back to the screen to Birchen. "When and where do you want our duel."

"I want the duel to happen in front of the Smythe House. I want to have the duel within a month. You'll know the time when it gets closed. You know what to practice for, Diana."

"I know," Diana replied. "I'll see you at the Smythe House within a month." Birchen smiled as he disconnected the call and the screen went blank. Diana released the breath she didn't notice she was holding in.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Lance roared as he walked to Diana's side. "YOU'RE BEING COMPLETELY RECKLESS!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM AT ME!" Diana yelled back. "What's done is done."

"Are you sure about this Diana? I could override the statue." Princess Allura said. "You don't have to put your life on the line. Not like this."

"Talk some sense into her! Coran, Allura!" Lance pleaded. "She can't duel him. He cut up Lawrence."

"Lance, I will duel him whether you approve of it or not," Diana replied. "I'm a better swordswoman than Lawrence is."

"I forbid it," Coran replied, walking in between Diana and Lance. "We'll send an open message and—"

"Uncle Coran, I know that I'm your last living relative—but I can win this duel," Diana said. "I'm a great swordswoman. I'll focus on practicing for the duel over the next few days here at the castle. Then next week, I'm going to the Smythe House a few days earlier than planned. Please, Uncle Coran, please?"

Coran looked away from Diana for a few moments before returning her gaze. "I don't fully approve, but you have my blessing to duel Birchen. If anyone has a chance of defeating him, it'll be you."

Diana hugged Coran for a few moments. "Thank you, Uncle Coran. I know what this means to you." She released Coran and looked towards the group.

"I'll be fine. If everybody will excuse me, I have so many things to do." Diana said in askance for the group. Pidge, Hunk, Keith, Allura, and Coran nodded their heads, but Lance gave her an angry look. She shrugged her shoulders at him, before leaving the room.

"So, are we just going to let her do this?" Lance asked the room.

"What choice do we have?" Allura asked. "She's going to duel him no matter what we would have said. All we can do is help her prepare for the duel. Diana has always been an expert swordswoman. She learned moves from my father, her father, Coran, and even from Birchen himself."

"I can't accept this," Lance said. "We should be stopping her."

"Good luck trying," Coran said, sitting at the console, and taking a dose of headache powder. He took a few sips of his water before letting out a string of curse words as Lance left the room in search of Diana. "Don't worry about me. We'll help Diana prepare for the duel."

"We will, Coran," Keith replied.

Meanwhile, in the basement, Diana sighed heavily as she made it to the laundry room. She was relieved that the room was empty and went towards the dryers and stopped when she noticed that all the dryers were empty, and their laundry baskets were gone. "Somebody must have taken our clothes and moved them to our rooms," Diana said softly as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see an angry Lance.

"We're not done with the discussion from the Control room." Lance started, as he put his hands on Diana's shoulders.

"What's left to say? I'm going to duel Birchen at Smythe House in a month. That's going to happen whether you like it or not." Diana replied, hating the look Lance was giving her.

"I can't bear the thought of you being harmed. Look what he did to Lawrence." Lance reminded her. "I know that you're an excellent swordswoman, but when was the last time you fought Birchen with swords?"

"I was 12 and I barely won. I'm an adult now so you can imagine how much I improved." Diana said, taking her hand placing it softly on Lance's cheek. "I'll win. I might take some bad hits, but I'll win the duel. Do you love me?"

Lance took Diana's hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you will all of my heart, Diana. You know that." Lance replied.

"Then trust and believe in me," Diana said.

"I do," Lance said. "But I still want you to be safe. And fighting Birchen is not being safe."

"Lance, I want your support on this. I'm an excellent swordswoman. I'll practice continuously until the duel happens. I'll win."

"What happens if you lose?" Lance asked. "What then? Don't tell me you already thought of that."

"I won't lose. The worst-case scenario is that my family will lose the titles. No matter what, I'm going to make sure that the clinic at the Smythe House stays operational. Remember the motto of Public Health is to prevent, promote, and prolong."

"I just hate that you're doing this as if you're alone," Lance said. "The thing is that you're not alone. You have me, the team, and your Uncle." Lance lowered his head slightly and gave Diana a kiss. Diana closed her eyes, moved her arms to rest on Lance's shoulders, and finally intertwined her hands behind Lance's head so she could press closer to him during their shared kiss. Diana parted her lips slightly when Lance grabbed Diana's waist and pulled her closer, putting everything in the kiss. When they broke the kiss a few moments later, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Lance, I love you," Diana said. "And you know how Granny Wills has been asking what I plan to do after my year is up?"

"Yes. You've been avoiding that subject with her." Lance answered before kissing her forehead lightly.

"Well, I think I have an answer for her," Diana said. "But I need confirmation from you."

"And what's that?"

"What happens to us if I decide to live back on Earth?" Diana asked.

"I love you whether you're on Earth or on Arus. No matter what, I'm going to do everything I can in my power to make our relationship work." Lance promised Diana before giving her another kiss.

"That's great to hear," Diana said with a smile. "I needed to hear that."

"So…"

"So, what?" Diana asked with a smile.

"You know what."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Diana said, with a smile. When Lance was about to speak again, Diana pulled his head down, so she could kiss him. "I decided that my home is here in Arus. I'll let Granny Wills know so that she could help me take care of everything left on Earth."

"Yes!" Lance cheered as he lifted Diana into the air and twirled around a couple of times. "You just don't know how happy you made me," Lance said when he put Diana back down on her feet. He pulled Diana tight against his body so he could kiss Diana soundly. Diana closed her eyes and snaked her arms on top of Lance's shoulders as Lance put his hands around Diana's waist again. This time, they didn't stop kissing until they heard a set of footsteps down the hall. They separated, and Lance walked to the dryers while Diana recovered from the kiss.

"What happened to our clothes?" Lance asked.

"Captain McClain! Lady Diana!" The two castle laundry ladies said in greeting. "We're sorry but we took the liberty of taking your clothes out of the dryer and into your laundry baskets. Your clothes should be in your respective rooms."

"Thank you, ladies." Lance and Diana said in gratitude. "We'll leave you two alone in here." Lance continued as he took Diana's hand and they left the room.


	16. Chapter 15: All's Fair in Love

Arus, Love, and Peace

Chapter 15: All's Fair in Love

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron or its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. I do own Diana, Lawrence, Leanne, and the other characters, though.**

After telling Lance her decision to make Arus her home in the laundry room, his excitement dissipated when Lance shared that he still disapproved of Diana's decision to duel with Birchen when they were alone in Diana's office. Lance argued that her decision to make Arus her home was moot if she died in the duel. Diana rebutted by saying that she won't die if she lost the duel—just the titles and lands. Lance then pointed out that Lawrence nearly died after dueling with Birchen. Diana countered that she was a better swordsperson than Lawrence was and that she's not going to be mortally wounded. "I thought you said that you trusted and believed in me?" Diana finally asked after arguing with Lance for a few minutes.

"Not only do I trust and believe in you, but I also love you, Diana," Lance remarked. "If something were to happen to you I wouldn't forgive myself."

"You'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to hunt you." Diana replied, shrugging her shoulders. "What was I supposed to do? There's nobody else from my family to accept the duel. Uncle Coran is out since he's too important. If Garret is still alive in another dimension, he can't help. It's all on me." Diana continued.

"Dammit, Diana!" Lance roared. "You don't have to duel Birchen."

"I know I don't have to." Diana roared back and stood up from her desk. "I want to. This duel for me isn't about pride, the titles, or the lands. It's about the people. My family hasn't been able to keep the promises we gave them in the past and I refuse to let them down this time."

"You brought back the Smythe House. You brought back a clinic for the area. We brought back hope for them. You allowed them a link to a group of Garrison soldiers and they have a wonderful relationship with—giving some of them a family again." Lance stated. "You don't need to duel Birchen to avoid disappointing them again. They are proud of you and of your family." Lance narrowed his eyes at Diana as she was exactly in front of him with a look of determination on her face.

Diana narrowed her eyes back at him. "I am going to duel Birchen and that's all there is to it. I would rather have your approval—but I will duel Birchen and there's nothing you can do about it." Diana paused as she stepped back from Lance. "Why are we even arguing about my decision again? I said what I said, Lance. I'm dueling Birchen and that's all there is to it." Diana turned to move back to her desk when Lance hugged her tightly.

"Diana, I love you so much." Lance started. "As a man, you don't want to see your love head into battle…especially if it's by choice. I rather you be here in the castle where I know you're safe." Diana started to interrupt him. "Hey, don't interrupt me. Let me finish." Lance stated as he felt Diana sigh. "I know that you can more than handle things and that you're an excellent swordswoman. It still doesn't make it any easier. Alright, I'll let you duel Birchen—I don't like this one bit, but I understand what you're doing. I love you and I'm in your corner." Lance said as he turned Diana around to face him. "This feels so much like when I decided to be a Space Explorer." He lifted Diana's chin up towards him before giving her a kiss. "And we'll probably have this conversation again."

"You can try to change my mind," Diana responded, closing her eyes briefly. "And I'll still want to duel Birchen."

"Can't fault a guy for trying," Lance replied. Diana nodded her head.

"No, I can't fault you for that. I know I'm up against some heavy odds, but I know I can win." Diana said. "Six months ago, the impossible happened and I was able to return to Arus and be reunited with my Uncle and childhood friend. Fell in love in Arus. Restored my family ancestral home and in the process of restoring the planet's health system. I believe I have a good chance to win." Lance lowered his head to Diana's head and they shared another kiss.

Two weeks later, Diana was at the Smythe House, spending the next few days focusing on her duel and enjoying her time in the house. Although she was at the Smythe House, Diana kept most of her regular schedule. She woke up at 4am when Lance would call her. After a short conversation, they would hang up and Diana would stretch before leaving the house and taking a run around the property. At 6:30, Diana would come back into the house and take a shower before eating a hearty breakfast. After breakfast, she would go into the study and work on her public health projects before taking a break and practiced using her father's sword for two hours. Lance would then call Diana for their second call for the day. They shared their morning activities and ate lunch together before hanging up. Diana would return to the study for her afternoon session of public health projects. Three hours later, Diana would be a stopping point and returned outside for her afternoon sword practice. After her practice, Diana returned to the kitchen for a delicious dinner. Diana worked on her plans should she lose the duel, including some neutral demands for the clinics and who will take over the public health projects. At the end of the night, Lance would have their last call for the day and went over the rest of their days before telling each other good night. Although Diana was surrounded by the clinic staff during business hours and sometimes even spent time with them in the cabin—she still felt lonely without her friends and her uncle in the castle.

After two weeks of not hearing anything from Birchen and her new schedule, Diana felt she needed a quick break and decided to relax her schedule for one day. After her physical training and breakfast, Diana went to volunteer at the clinic inside the house. Until lunchtime, Diana took care of several tasks with the clinic—entering electronic records, restocked the small pharmacy, handled some small lab work, and even acted as a receptionist. Diana finished her volunteering day by cooking a hearty lunch for the patients and clinic staff. After lunch, Diana cleaned the dishes and decided to spend the afternoon outside.

Diana walked to her suite upstairs and changed from a set of medical scrubs into a short, sleeveless, blue sundress that ended a few inches short of her knees. She also changed into a pair of blue flats and pulled her hair into a high ponytail before walking downstairs to the kitchen. Diana reached into the refrigerator and pulled a water bottle full of lemonade and placed it on a tray along with a few cookies she found on the counter. With a smile, Diana took the tray and went to the study to grab a book before making her way to the front porch.

Diana chose to sit on the bench and table set to the right of the door. She placed the tray with the cookies and lemonade on the small table before shaking her flats off. Diana then sat on the bench before stretching her body out and propped her feet on the side of the bench. With a smile, Diana grabbed her book and immediately started reading the book she picked up from the study. A few minutes later, Diana forgot the outside world and focused on her story. Occasionally, Diana would change the page before pausing to take a few sips of her lemonade and a few bites of a cookie. As she continued to read the story, Diana could feel the tension and stress from the duel slide away and she enjoyed the off time. As Diana continued to delve deeper into the story she was reading, she thought about how relaxing it was to be on the porch and enjoy one of the small things in life. Diana reached for her lemonade and closed her eyes briefly in bliss before sitting the bottle back down. With a smile, Diana folded the corner of the page she was on, before closing the book and placing it next to the tray. A few moments later, Diana yawned and closed her eyes and in minutes she was taking a nap in the open.

Since Lance had three days off straight, he decided to go visit Diana at Smythe House. He missed Diana's presence and decided to do something about it. After lunch with the rest of the team, Lance told Keith that he was going to visit Diana and there was nothing anybody can do or say to stop him. In response, Keith laughed before answering that he was wondering how long it was going to take Lance to figure out what was the purpose for having three days in a row off. At Lance's shock, Keith continued by saying that while he's visiting Diana, he can drop off supplies in Smythe as well as deliver care packages—one from Granny Wills, one from Coran and Nanny, and one from the team. As Lance turned to leave, Keith called out that he hoped that Lance wasn't coming empty-handed himself and to take one of the small shuttles. "It's me we're talking about," Lance responded as he left the office.

After his conversation with Keith, Lance went to his room to pick up his already packed duffel bag before rummaging into his underwear drawer and picked up a small box. With a smile, Lance put the small box in his pocket before dashing to the hangar. A few minutes later, Lance was in the shuttle and going through the pre-flight checks and then finally took off from the Castle of Lions on his way to Smythe. As he flew, Lance wondered how he would find Diana and how she would react to his surprise visit. When they spoke this morning, they had another argument about the duel and how Diana was essentially alone and unprotected at the house. Diana replied that she didn't have time for another argument about the duel and abruptly ended the call. When Lance tried calling Diana back, he could tell that she had it set on do-not-disturb. "Seeing me at the house is what the doctor ordered for do-not-disturb status," Lance said to himself as he started to become more excited to see his girlfriend.

When Smythe was in view, Lance announced himself and was given permission to land on the airstrip. He was also told that the mayor would personally meet him to pick up the supplies. Once Lance landed, he met Mayor Connor and helped the townspeople move the supplies to a central location.

"Say, Captain McClain—" The mayor started

"Ahh, just call me Lance." Lance interrupted.

"Right. Say, Lance by chance are you going to visit Lady Diana at Smythe House?"

"Yes. That's my next stop. I was planning to take the shuttle and land behind the house." Lance replied.

"Why not borrow my aircar? You can explore the highway that leads straight to Smythe House. We also have a gift for Lady Diana. We heard about the duel and wanted to wish her luck." Mayor Connor shared. "If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be doing so much better now. Since she came back, we are finally able to start and maintain full economic recovery and bring back the much-needed clinic. She's also allowed us to work on making our city healthy again with her future programs."

"Yes, she's the best," Lance replied with a smile. "She brings the best out of me."

"So, you'll take the car?" Mayor Connor asked Lance.

"Will it be ok for you? I won't return it back until three days from now." Lance replied. "You can keep the shuttle in exchange."

"That'll be fine. We'll keep watch over the shuttle. Let me get the gift and I'll be right back."

"Ok," Lance replied with a smile. Lance walked back into the ship and grabbed the three large boxes and was surprised when Mayor Connor was waiting to hand him the keys. Lance placed the boxes in the back seat and graciously took the keys from Mayor Connor.

"All you have to do is go east on the highway and in about 20 minutes, you'll see the entrance to Smythe House. I think you're going to love how well the artisans and your Garrison soldiers brought the house back. There's even furniture on the front porch! Anyway, enjoy the scenery and I'll see you later, Lance!" The mayor waved Lance off and chuckled as Lance sped off down the highway to Smythe House. The scenery between Smythe and Smythe House reminded Lance of some of the highways that could be found on Earth—soothing and teeming with forest animals.

True to Mayor Connor's word, it only took Lance about 15 minutes to reach the driveway to Smythe House. Lance opened his mouth at the change the newly renovated Smythe House had. The white paint seemed to sparkle in the sun and he could see how Diana brought back the original look of the house. Lance whistled as he drove down the long driveway and stopped the car when he noticed the front porch. And what a sight the porch made! On the left side of the porch, he noticed there was a small table with a tray of lemonade, cookies, and a book. Next to the small table was the bench with Diana on it. His heart skipped a beat as he looked from Diana's bare feet were propped on the arm to most of her bare legs and finally moved his eyes over Diana's sundress. Smiling, he also saw that Diana piled all her hair up in a high ponytail and it looked like she was napping.

"I guess I better wake her up," Lance said smiling, as he slowly stalked to the porch. He quietly went up the steps. Lance was breathless as he looked at Diana's features again. Her bare legs were smooth and had a slight shine in her bronzed color. He then moved up from where the material of the sundress hugged her curves with a smile. Finally, he took notice of Diana's facial features. Her lips were slightly open from breathing, giving him a tease of her tongue, while her nose was staying still, and her eyes were closed, with her lashes dusting her cheeks. With a smile, Lance carefully picked Diana up and his smile brightened as Diana instinctively moved her arms around his neck and shoulders before he sat down on the bench. He moved Diana's hips to outside his thigh in the same position that Diana took when she took a nap with him months ago.

Lance waited a few moments before he bent his head down and whispered to Diana. "Wake-up sleeping beauty." Nothing happened for a few seconds, so Lance was about to say something again when Diana started shifting in his arms. Seconds later, Diana opened her eyes and was pleasantly surprised to be in Lance's arms.

"Lance!" Diana squealed. "Am I dreaming?"

"Not dreaming at all, sweetheart," Lance said with a smile. "Surprise!" Diana moved her body to where she was sitting on Lance's lap.

"The best way to wake up from a nap," Diana said before kissing Lance gently on the lips. Lance responded with a long, searing kiss. "How did you get here? Why are you here?"

Lance chuckled. "I'm here because I missed you and decided no matter what I was going to see my girlfriend. I flew a shuttle to Smythe and dropped off supplies, then borrowed the aircar from Mayor Connor."

"Wow. I'm totally surprised. I would never think you'll come and surprise me since I hung up on you this morning." Diana said as she noticed the aircar in the driveway. "And are those packages for me?"

"They sure are."

"Gimme-gimmie," Diana said laughing, standing up from Lance's embrace. She slid her feet back into her flats and moved so that Lance could retrieve the packages. When Lance walked back to the porch with four large boxes, Diana opened the door and followed him to the living room. Lance placed the boxes down on the floor before sitting on the nearest couch.

"What does a guy have to do to get a tour on the updated Smythe House?" Lance asked with a smile. "I'm finally here and all you can think about are your care packages."

"That's not true, sweetie. All I can think about is you and then the care packages." Diana said as she playfully fell into Lance's lap and gave him a quick kiss. When her lips left Lance's cheek, he moved his head so he could kiss Diana again on her lips. As Lance deepened the kiss, he hugged Diana tighter and enjoyed the feel of her body against his body. When Lance's watch beeped, Lance broke the kiss and allowed his breath to mingle with hers for a few seconds, while looking into Diana's eyes. "Tour?" Diana asked.

"Yes, a tour of your home," Lance replied, loosening his grip on Diana's body. "I haven't seen all the changes you made here." Diana moved up from Lance's lap and took his hand. "Let's start with this room. This is the living room." Diana said, expanding her arms. "As you can tell, I had the exterior redone to match the original look of the house. Inside, you can see that we merged the old with technological updates." Diana replied with a smile.

"You guys did a great job." Lance praised. Diana pointed out that most of the technological features were built-in or hidden to encourage socialization in the living room. Diana then guided Lance to the foyer and pointed out a few fixtures. Lance nodded his appreciation before following Diana to the dining room and the kitchen. Lance pointed out how he loved the way the dining room and kitchen flowed together, separated by a wall but made it easier to serve food between the two rooms. Diana smiled and said that it was the point.

"I don't know what I'm going to make for dinner tonight," Diana said. "I didn't take anything out and I have a small crowd to feed with the clinic staff and the two of us. We had fish the last two nights and it's going to take a while before the chicken breasts can thaw out."

"Are they frozen together or are they frozen individually?"

"Frozen individually," Diana said.

"Let's take them out for right now and I'll cook dinner. I haven't cooked in a long time." Lance stated.

"Wait—you can cook?" Diana asked.

"Don't tell Hunk—but I'm a better cook than he is," Lance said. He noticed Diana's look of disbelief. "We all can cook, we just don't get to cook much since Nanny runs the kitchen like a tyrant." Diana laughed as she confessed the only way she gets to cook is if she's here at Smythe House. "Let me cook for everyone tonight and I'll make you a believer."

"Let's see what you can do, then," Diana said with a smile. Diana walked to the freezer and took out a large package of chicken breasts and placed the package inside a large bowl before placing it in the refrigerator. Lance looked at the pantry and smile to see several spices in stock.

"There's every type of spice here," Lance said. Diana replied that flavor is important to her, so she made sure she had every spice could get her hands on. Diana then reminded Lance they had several more rooms to go. The next room she showed Lance was the den and the back door. Next, she guided Lance to the study. Lance remarked about the extensive selection of books and recognized it as where they usually had their conversations. Diana smiled as she pointed out that it was her favorite room in the house. After the study, Diana gave Lance a quick tour of the clinic and the guest rooms upstairs set-aside for patients' families. Following the clinic, Diana guided them back downstairs and then to the main staircase and Lance saw all the updated rooms.

"So, during your stay here, I'm sleeping in my parents' old room and you're going to be sleeping in my old room. We're across from each other." Diana said with a smile.

"I hoped to share a room with you this time," Lance said with a wink and a smile.

Diana smacked his arm in response. "You rogue!" Lance chuckled back. "The only way we're going to share a room is if there's a ring on my finger," Diana replied.

"A ring?" Lance asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," Diana replied with a smile. "Anyway, let's go back downstairs you have to demonstrate your cooking skills and I have packages to open." Diana started to walk towards the stairs when Lance grabbed her arm.

"You know that I love and missed you, right?" Lance asked.

Diana turned around to face Lance before answering. Diana took her hand softly rubbed Lance's cheek. "Not as much as I love and missed you," Diana replied, returning her hand back to her body. Lance then gently pressed Diana to his body and gave her a quick kiss before stepping back.

"I better go and get that dinner started," Lance replied. "How many people am I cooking for?"

"You're cooking for 10 people," Diana answered as they left the hallway upstairs and down the stairs. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"Not tonight," Lance replied. "But we can make meals together for the next two days. It'll be a special treat for me."

"Ok. I leave you to your creation. Just let me know when dinner will be served." Diana called out as she walked to the living room to open her care packages. The box from Granny Wills was filled with her favorite chocolates, the newest scent from her favorite beauty company, two new dresses, and a small box with a note for Lance. Diana smiled and placed everything but Lance's box back into the large box. Diana then opened the box from Coran. Coran sent her some books for the study, a recent picture of her and Coran, and a book on fencing techniques. Diana read the note accompanying the book and smiled her thanks for her uncle. She'll call him after dinner to thank him for the gifts. Then Diana noticed there was a box from Nanny. Diana opened the smaller box and smiled at the contents: several protein bars, a few apples, and a small box for Lance. Smiling, Diana separated Lance's box from the rest of the box and closed it.

Diana then turned to the box from the team and opened it up. Hunk gave Diana another box of chocolates and gave her a quick note about Lance. Diana read the note with a laugh. Pidge sent Diana an upgrade to the communication and safety program for the house and clinic. He also left a funny note about Lance. Allura gave Diana a new maroon dueling suit with boots with a note wishing her luck with both the duel and with Lance. Keith sent Diana a new sword for the duel—it was light and sharp as a katana but wielded power like a halberd with a note to wish her luck on the duel and not to worry about Lance. Shaking her head, Diana placed everything back into the box.

Diana then focused on the box from Smythe. Diana opened the box and gasped. Within the box was a maroon shield with the arms of Smythe on it. The shield was made light enough for her to wield and move but strong enough to handle the heaviest blows. Diana placed the shield back in the box and closed it as she thought about how much love has been demonstrated by her friends and family. Sighing, Diana noticed that Lance didn't bring a bag inside. Diana checked on Lance's progress in the kitchen and smiled as he started to work on the sides. Diana left the doorway and made her way to aircar that was parked in the driveway. Diana noticed a duffel bag and picked it up when she felt another person's presence. Diana turned around and found nobody in the waning light. She looked up in the sky and found that it was still clear and rapidly changing colors.

"Hello?" Diana called out, as she swept the front yard again. Since she didn't get see anyone, Diana walked towards the porch. When she reached the porch, Diana turned around and still found herself alone outside. She turned the to the sky and it was still empty. Diana stepped up on the porch and walked to the bench where she sat earlier in the afternoon. Shaking her head, mentally, Diana went to pick up the tray and dropped Lance's bag instead. She reached over the tray and grabbed the handwritten note that wasn't there before. The note was written in Birchen's hand.

After a quick salutation, Birchen kept it strictly business by telling her that the duel would happen at noon the day after Lance returns to the Castle of Lions. Birchen wrote that there was no need for her boyfriend to interfere in their private fight. In closing, he wrote that he was looking forward to their duel and that she looked like she'll be a worthy adversary. Diana tore the note into small pieces before walking back into the house.

"Diana?" Lance called from the kitchen. Diana walked to the kitchen with the tray in her hands.

"Yes, sweetie?" Diana called as she placed the tray on the small island in the middle of the kitchen. Diana turned around and noticed that Lance was doing the last few touches of dinner. She walked to Lance's side and was able to see how delicious the meal was. Lance was plating the chicken, along with the long grain and wild rice, and mixed vegetables. "That looks so delicious!"

"Thanks, sweetheart. Here, taste this sauce and let me know how it tastes." Lance said, taking a spoon from the saucepan before blowing softly on it. He then put the spoon into Diana's mouth. Diana savored the taste of the sauce as the mix of tomato, onion, jalapenos exploded. Diana closed her eyes and purred. "I'll take it that the sauce is perfect? That's my Ranchera sauce."

"Ranchera tastes wonderful!" Diana replied with a smile. "I'll let the clinic staff know that Dinner's ready after I drop your bag off in your room." Diana playfully smacked Lance's butt before walking towards the door.

"That's great-my bag?" Lance asked before he grabbed Diana's arm to stop her. "My bag?" Diana turned around to face him before answering.

"I noticed that you didn't take your bag upstairs. So, I went to the aircar and grabbed this bag on my shoulder." Diana replied, pointing to the black bag.

"That's not my bag," Lance said. "While you were opening your care packages, I went to the car and grabbed my duffel bag. How long ago did you go outside, and did you see or feel someone nearby?"

"I just came back in from outside. When I first walked outside, I felt like someone was outside, but I couldn't see anyone. I grabbed this bag, then walked back to the porch. I swept the front of the house again and didn't find anything out of place. As I was going to grab the tray I placed on the island, I dropped the bag since Birchen left me a note. I tore the note into itty-bitty pieces and returned inside when you called out to me." Diana related.

"Let's take this bag back to the front yard," Lance said as he lowered the temperature of the sauce. Lance and Diana walked outside. "Diana, stay here on the porch." He ordered before throwing the bag as far as he could before shooting one side of the bag and allowed it to hit the ground. Nothing happened, and Lance walked to the bag. Lance kept walking towards the bag, watching for shadows or movement from his peripherical vision. When Lance arrived at the bag, he noticed that he only shot a small hole through one end of the bag. Sighing, Lance opened the bag and was surprised to find a dress and a few other feminine clothing items.

"Diana," Lance called after he read the note Birchen left in the bag. Diana took the note from Lance when she arrived by his side. Diana let out a string of profanities before tearing up the note.

"I'm not backing down. I'm going to duel Birchen and win." Diana said, putting the bag on her shoulder. "I have to win. I'll take everything inside for the moment. There's dinner to eat." Diana started to go inside when Lance reached out and pressed Diana to him.

"Diana, I love you," Lance said. "But I'll be damned if you duel Birchen."

"It's not your choice to make," Diana replied, freeing herself from Lance's embrace. "I'm not going through this again with you. I'm going to duel Birchen whether you approve or not." Diana continued to the house, with Lance trailing behind her. Diana angrily continued to her room and threw the bag in her room, before facing Lance in the hallway.

"Don't I get a say as your boyfriend?" Lance asked. "Did you forget that we're in a committed relationship?"

"I know your position about this duel," Diana replied. "I didn't forget that we're in a relationship, together. Lance, I need to duel Birchen and I'm going to do it with or without your support. If you're going to keep arguing me about it, you might as well turn around right now and head back to the castle." Diana left the floor and walked to the clinic to let them know that dinner was ready. Diana washed her hands in the downstairs bathroom before walking into a full dining room. The clinic staff took their regular seats. Lance walked into the room with a small cart filled with their dinner and drinks. Diana walked to Lance's side before introducing him to the room. "Everybody, this is my boyfriend Captain Lance McClain, 2nd in charge of Voltron."

"Welcome to Smythe House and Clinic." The clinic staff replied with smiles. "It's an honor to have a Voltron pilot in our presence. Thank you for everything you do for Arus."

"I should be thanking you guys for allowing me to help Arus," Lance replied. "And it'll be a bigger pleasure to serve your dinner tonight," Lance said, as he offered his arm to Diana. Diana took his proffered arm and led her to her seat at the head of the table. After Lance pulled her chair, Diana gracefully sat down in the chair and Lance pushed her back towards the table. He then bent down and whispered in her ear. "I love you and we need to talk after dinner."

"I love you, too. Yes, we'll talk after dinner." Diana whispered back and gasped softly when Lance blew into her ear before giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek. Lance walked away from Diana's side and personally served each person's dinner, introducing and learning the clinic staff's names. When he served Diana's dinner, Lance softly placed Diana's plate in front of her with a wink. Diana looked down at her plate and gasped softly as she noticed that Lance shaped her plate into hearts—his Ranchera sauce was poured over her chicken in three large hearts, while the vegetables and rice were shaped into large hearts.

When Diana looked up, Lance finished serving the rest of the staff and sat on at the other edge of the table. Diana rolled her eyes with a smile at Lance before taking a bite of her chicken with Ranchera sauce and briefly closed her eyes in pleasure. The flavor from the sauce exploded in her mouth again and the chicken was perfectly moist and tender. She opened her eyes again and saw Lance giving her a smirk, before focusing to answer several questions across the table. Diana finished her meal, enjoying the conversations between Lance and the staff. When dinner was finished, Diana stood up to pick up the dishes but was stopped when a couple of the clinicians said they'll take care of the dishes.

They thanked Lance for cooking dinner and 2 of the clinicians took over the dishes. The rest of the staff split into the clinic group and the cabin group. "So, you wanted to talk after dinner?" Diana asked Lance when they were alone in the den.

"Yes, but it can wait," Lance said. "When we talk, I don't want any distractions."

"Let me call the Castle first and thank everyone for their gifts. Granny Wills and Nanny both added a gift for you." Diana said. "They're still in the living room. I'm making the calls in the study." Diana and Lance walked together to the living room and the study, next door to each other. Diana sat down at her desk and pressed a button, so the screen would appear. Diana dialed in Castle Control. A few moments later, Coran, Nanny, and the Voltron Force filled the screen.

"Hello, everybody!" Diana said in greeting. Everyone greeted Diana before she continued. "I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful gifts. It's making these days more bearable and each gift is perfect. I'm going win this duel and I'll be back at the Castle in no time."

"We worry since nothing is set in stone," Coran asked. "But we're all in your corner," Coran replied.

"Yes, yes. Lady Diana, please be careful." Nanny said. "I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you during the duel."

"I'll be fine, Nanny," Diana replied with a smile. "I'll win the duel and I'll be able to perform my duties as the maid of honor."

"Where's Lance?" Keith asked, noticing that Diana was alone in the study.

"I'm right here, Keith," Lance said, walking in and sitting by Diana. "We had a delicious meal for 10 and I had to see my surprises. You guys should visit the house—the updates are amazing, and the clinic staff here are knowledgeable and friendly. Coran, you would heartily approve how the renovations look here."

"That's great to hear," Coran replied with a smile. "So, any updates regarding the duel?"

"Yes. Birchen left a message stating that duel is to be held noon the day after Lance returns to the Castle." Diana answered, omitting the information from the second note.

"I have a question, Coran. If Diana loses this duel, what would your family's status be?" Lance asked casually—which earned him a frown from Diana.

"If Diana loses the duel, my family loses the ownership of the titles and the ancestral lands. I won't be the Duke of Davi-Smythe, however, I can still perform my duties as Royal Advisor."

"That's your status, but what would be Diana's status?"

"According to the laws of the land, Diana would be considered one of his charges as a descendant of the Davi-Smythe family and unmarried. Essentially, she would be expected to pledge fealty to Birchen and follow any and all of his directives. Princess Allura can overrule any of his directions—however, it would take weeks before Princess Allura's overrides could be official and it's expected that Diana still has to follow those directions." Lance swore under his breath. "Is there a reason why you asked me those questions?"

"Yes, Diana received a second message from Birchen stated that if Diana lost, she is expected to marry whoever he chooses immediately," Lance said. Nanny's, Coran's and Allura's faces turned pale, Pidge looked at the floor, while Hunk walked to the door and slammed his fists against it and Keith let loose a long string of muttered profanities. Lance and Diana looked at each other before looking back at the screen.

"What's going on?" Diana asked, concerned about the group's reactions to Lance's response.

"After Lance left, Lt. DiLantis called to report that Captain Wiley found Birchen and engaged in a fight. Lawrence lost the fight and Birchen took him away stating that he had plans regarding Diana and the Smythe-House." Coran answered. "She stated that they weren't able to follow Birchen. Do you know if Birchen actually delivered the notes personally?"

"I went outside alone a few moments before dinner, thinking that Lance didn't move his bag from inside the aircar he borrowed from Mayor Connor," Diana replied. "I thought I felt someone in the front yard but didn't see anyone. I walked back to the porch and found the first note about the duel. Lance was finished making dinner when I walked in the kitchen with the bag and we promptly put the bag back outside. Lance tossed it in the air before he shot a hole in the bag. When the bag landed, he opened the bag and found some clothing items. There was the second note." Diana shared. "I didn't check the video, yet."

"Don't bother. I got it." Pidge said, racing to the main console. He typed in a few commands on the screen and a few moments later, he was replaying the video loop since Lance arrived at Smythe House. Pidge then moved the video along a few minutes showing when Lance took all the boxes and followed Diana into the house. Pidge then fast forwarded the video for a few minutes to just after Lance retrieved his bag. Once Lance entered the house, two drones showed up. One drone dropped the bag in the aircar and the other drone dropped the note on Diana's tray. They then watched as an android robot showed up briefly in the yard before running to the edge of the property and camouflage itself as Diana stepped outside by herself. "Interesting. Androids and drones, those are short-ranged robotics, too."

"Define short-ranged," Lance demanded.

"I'll say within 20-30 miles," Pidge replied.

Lance turned to Diana. "That's it, you're not leaving my sight."

Diana gave Lance a you-and-what-army stare. Lance narrowed his eyes at Diana in response. Diana crossed her arms before narrowing her eyes back in Lance. Lance crossed his arms as well while everyone in Castle Control looked on for a few moments before Keith spoke.

"Diana, take extreme care these next few days," Keith said. "Everyone here is rooting for you to win. If you need anything, just let us know."

Diana turned from Lance and looked at Keith to respond. "I sure will. If we need anything, we'll definitely reach out to you." Keith ended the transmission, leaving Diana and Lance to look at each other. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Lance softened his eyes and sighed. Diana blinked her eyes in response.

"Diana, please come here," Lance said softly. Diana walked to Lance and found herself embraced in Lance's arms, pressed slightly against his body. Lance tipped Diana's chin up so that she could look him in the eyes. "I love you and I hate everything about this duel. Even more now."

"I love you, too, Lance. I hate having to duel Birchen, as well—but it has to be me." Diana said blinking her eyes. "I just need you in my corner. Allura and Keith gave me new dueling gear and sword. Smythe gave me a new shield."

"I'm in your corner, but I'm still going to be protective of you," Lance said. "You're the second-best thing to happen to me," Lance said.

"Second best? What's the best thing?" Diana asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Voltron," Lance said with an unrepentant smile. Diana rolled her eyes and was surprised with a kiss from Lance. "I love it when you roll your eyes at me," Lance admitted. "And why am I always the first one to calm down when we have a serious argument?"

"Because deep down, you know that I'm right," Diana said with a chuckle. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Diana asked. "At dinner, you said we need to talk."

"Nevermind, I think we did enough talk right now," Lance said before giving Diana a quick kiss on her lips. "Do you want to go outside and have some fresh air?"

"That would be great," Diana said with a smile as Lance released her from his embrace. Diana took Lance's hand and led him to the backyard.

"So, these are the cabins that were built during the renovations?"

"Yes. Right now, the clinicians stay in them." Diana answered. "The rooms I had set aside for them ended up going to the families of the patients staying at the clinic." They walked past the cabins and after a few minutes of silence, they came across the small lake behind the house.

"There's a lake?" Lance asked.

"Yes, it's Lake Smythe," Diana replied. "It was named for the first Duke of Smythe. When Smythe was established as a city, the lake was opened for everyone. Smythe House has the easiest access. You can make to the lake from Smythe, but you would have to take a small trail from the town to here. It takes roughly about 2 hours with all the turns in the paths. There's a path from Davi that cuts through another set of woods…it also takes about an hour." Diana shared as stopped and looked overhead at the stars.

"It's romantic out here," Lance replied.

"It's definitely is," Diana replied. Diana sat down on the grass close to the lake. Lance sat next to Diana, before moving Diana to his lap and held her in his arms.

"That's better. Are you comfortable?" Lance asked.

"Yes," Diana replied softly, looking at the lake. "Very comfortable. This is one of my favorite places in Arus. I get the stars." Diana pointed to the sky. "The water." She pointed to the lake. "Open space." She spread her arms wide, before bringing them back to her body. "And now, the sexiest man in the galaxy."

"I can't argue with that. I'll have to say this spot is perfect—except in my case, I have the sexiest woman in the galaxy." Lance replied, giving Diana another kiss. As Lance kissed Diana, he thought about how much he loved Diana and how much Diana loved him. The next thing, Lance knew, the kiss became more passionate and he was laying on the ground, with Diana on top. They broke the kiss and Diana's hands were resting on his chest as she caught her breath. As Lance admired Diana's features again, Lance could feel his body react as he caught his breath. Before Diana knew what happened, Lance rolled them over until he was above Diana's body and had the perfect view. Diana's eyes grew large as Lance blew lightly into her ear and she closed her eyes while shivering in pleasure. Lance made a trail of kisses from her ear, down her cheek, to her neck, then back up to her lips, where they started sharing a very passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 16: A Fair Proposal

Arus, Love, and Peace

Ch. 16: A Fair Proposal

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron or its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. I do own Diana, Lawrence, and Birchen, though.**

Two days later and Lance wakes up from the alarm on the nightstand next to his bed. He stretched his arms over his head before getting off the queen-sized sleigh bed. Diana's old room was a smaller version of her current room. Once you enter the room, there's a small sitting area filled with two black leather loveseats facing each other and a mahogany coffee table in the middle. Once you get past the sitting area, there's a sizeable walk-in closet to the left, followed by a split bathroom. On the right, there's the bed and a couple of windows facing the front yard and drive. Lance walked by the sitting area and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself before doing anything else.

After washing and drying his hands, Lance went to the closet and changed into a pair of red running shorts, red shirt, and a pair of black running shoes. After grabbing a water bottle and clipping it to his shorts, Lance knocked on Diana's door to see if she was ready to run with him. He didn't get an answer, but he could hear Diana's alarm from behind the door. He knocked on the door again and called out. "Diana, are you up?" A few seconds later, all he could hear was Diana's alarm and decided to walk into her room, anyway. "Diana, I'm coming in." Still, without an answer, Lance walked into Diana's room and was surprised to see that she was still sleeping. With a smile, he turned her alarm off before watching over Diana for a few moments before leaning down and gave her a kiss.

"Hmm, Lance," Diana softly groaned when Lance pulled away. Lance waited to see if Diana would wake-up and was surprised again when she never opened her eyes. He bent down gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"I'll check on you later, sweetie," Lance said softly as he finally left Diana's room and headed out the door. He stopped and stretched for a few minutes in the backyard, before taking the forest trail by the lake to Davi in a jog. The beginning of the trail was flat and had fewer trees covering the path from the sun. A few minutes later, Lance started to run fast as he took the first turn and the first hill along with thicker trees. A few minutes later, Lance slowed his pace and took a few sips of his water. Clipping the bottle back to the shorts, Lance started to run fast again as he took the second turn through the trail. When he slowed down for a break, he met up with a father and his daughter on their way to the lake.

"Good morning, Captain McClain." The father greeted as he stopped his daughter from moving.

"Good morning," Lance replied with a smile. "Heading towards the lake?"

"Yes. I need to make sure someone spends her energy up so she can take an n-a-p before the fair today." The father said with a smile. "So, will you and Lady Diana be there?" Lance smiled as the little girl was pacing back and forth between her father and Lance.

"I'm going to the fair later. I can't wait to see Lady Diana! She's so beautiful!" The little girl exclaimed with a big smile.

Lance smiled to both of them before replying. "Yes, we'll be there."

"Yay!" The little girl cheered as she jumped up and down. "We'll see you there! Come on Dad! The fish are going to disappear."

"You heard the little lady," Lance said with a smile as the father smiled back. The father stated he was looking forward see both him and Diana at the fair later if he doesn't see him on the way back. The little girl told Lance goodbye before dragging her father towards the lake. Lance continued his run on the trail and made the last turn before arriving at Davi. Some of the residents were outside as Lance made his way to Main Street to refill his water bottle. The townspeople were happy to see Lance and asked about Diana. With a smile, Lance shares that she was doing well and that they would be at the fair in Smythe later. After several well-wishers, Lance refilled his bottle before returning back to Smythe House, waving at the father and daughter he saw earlier halfway through the trail.

When he made it to the cabins, some of the clinic staff escorted him to the main house. Lance was surprised when the staff pointed out that it was just a matter of time before Diana would sleep-in whether she chose to or not. Lance asked about Diana schedule and they told him that Diana had been on a non-stop schedule between the clinic, practicing for the duel, and her other plans since she arrived at Smythe House. Although she took the afternoon off the day Lance arrived at Smythe House, she was still in desperate need of a full day off from her schedule. Lance commented that he agreed and that he'll make sure that Diana will spend the day off from training and that he'll make sure that they go to the fair later. With a smile, the staff went to the kitchen to get breakfast while Lance made his way upstairs.

He stopped and checked Diana's room first to see if she was up yet. Lance stuck his head past the door and noticed that Diana was still sleeping in her bed. In fact, she was snoring softly and Lance smiled before closing the door to her room. Lance walked into his room and placed the water bottle in the bathroom before peeling his sweaty clothes off. Lance enjoyed his hot shower before changing into a pair of jeans with a blue shirt. He slid his feet into a pair of blue house slippers before checking the time. It was 9:00 and Lance was hungry for breakfast. Lance left his room and checked on Diana again for a few moments before going downstairs for breakfast.

With the kitchen abandoned, Lance went through the fridge and planned out breakfast for himself and Diana. He took a few eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, and a bag of spinach. He then took the ingredients to the counter and grabbed a few things. After he took 2 ovenproof dishes he divided the mushrooms, tomatoes, garlic, and drizzled a combination of olive oil and seasoning and put them in the oven to bake for 10 minutes. While the plates were warming in the oven, he washed the spinach with boiling water in the kettle. He then took the plates out and added the spinach to them. He then made a gap on each plate so he could crack an egg into each plate. After that, he put the plates back into the oven to bake another 10 minutes to cook the eggs.

With a smile, Lance took out some orange juice and poured him a glass while he was waiting for the breakfast to be finished. Once his breakfast was finished, Lance turned the oven to warm and took his plate out. He placed the plate on a mat and quickly ate his meal before putting the dishes in the sink. He then took Diana's plate from the oven and turned it off. He took a tray with silverware and placed her plate on it. He then took a different glass and filled with orange juice. With a bigger smile, Lance took the tray and brought upstairs to Diana.

Meanwhile, in Diana's room, Diana woke-up to see bright sunlight filtering into her room. Diana stretched her arms above her head before turning to her clock to see what time it was. "9:30! I was supposed to work-out with Lance!" Diana jumped out of her bed and headed towards her closet to change her clothes for the day. Just as she was going to make it, her door knocked. Without a thought, Diana answered the door. "Come in."

Lance opened the door with it took everything in him not to drop his tray as he took in Diana's bedtime look. Diana's curls were sleep-tousled, framed her face and stopped just above her chest. Diana's face was beautiful and he could see a slight blush taking over Diana's cheeks as her lips were slightly parted. Lance moved his eyes further down Diana's body and noticed her purple pajama set. The purple silk camisole top gave Lance a teasing look at Diana's chest and stopped at her midriff, showing off her toned abs and the matching shorts stopped mid-thigh. Diana's toned legs followed the shorts to her pedicured feet. Lance looked up from Diana's feet and slowly took in Diana's looks again to the top of her head before speaking. "Good Morning, Beautiful. I have breakfast in bed for you." Lance managed to say.

"Good morning, Handsome." Diana purred as she turned around and walked back to her bed. Lance couldn't help to watch Diana walk to her bed, enjoying how the set molded itself to her. Lance followed Diana to her bed and placed the tray on her lap once she was settled back in the bed. "And thank you for bringing me breakfast. It looks delicious!"

"It is," Lance replied with a smile as he took the fork and took a piece of egg with vegetables and fed it to her. "It's even better when you eat it."

"This is the best and you baked it," Diana said with a smile as Lance took another forkful of food and fed her again. Diana took the glass of orange juice and took a few sips before being fed by Lance again. She then took his hand and released the fork from him. With a smile, she took another forkful of food before speaking again. "I love your cooking. We have to convince Nanny to let you cook more at the castle."

"Never going to happen," Lance replied with a smile. "She rules that kitchen like it's her kingdom. You'll have to settle for my cooking here at Smythe House. I also have a reputation to keep."

Diana giggled before eating more of the breakfast bake. Every few bites, she would sip her orange juice as Lance about his running trip to Davi. "So since you're taking the day off, we're going to the fair."

Diana finished her orange juice and the breakfast bake and moved the tray to her nightstand before responding. "I can't take a day off. I still need to practice and there's still my ongoing projects." Diana countered. "I took the afternoon off when you arrived."

"And you also went to bed early last night at my insistence. You also managed to oversleep this morning. The clinic staff shared with me that you've been working non-stop the last few days." Lance countered. "I'm giving you a day off. You can practice and prep for your duel tomorrow after I leave."

"But Lance, I'm really fine. I don't need a br-" Lance interrupted Diana with a soft kiss. "How about a half day off—" Lance interrupted Diana again with another kiss, this one a little deeper. "Just a coupe—" Lance kissed her again. "Fine, I'll take the day off and go to the fair with you," Diana promised. "And don't think you can just kiss me into submission all the time."

"I would never kiss you to submission," Lance said with a smile. "Interrupt you when we're alone, yes. Submission, no." Diana laughed and rolled her eyes at Lance. The next thing Diana knew, she was laying flat on the bed and Lance was on top of her. "You know you drive me crazy when you roll your eyes at me." Before Diana could respond, Lance gave her a long, hard kiss. A few moments later, Lance was exploring her mouth with his tongue and Diana eventually moved her tongue to dance with his. Lance's hands started moving up and down Diana's body—exploring it again over her clothes, making Diana gasp against his lips. Lance stopped when he heard Diana's soft gasp and got up from Diana's bed as she pouted after him.

"I'll have you know I was enjoying that immensely," Diana said as she pouted some more.

"I'm glad you did," Lance said as he grabbed the tray. "But if I don't leave the room now, I can't guarantee that I would stop making out with you. If I didn't move I would take that next step and I promised both your grandmother and your uncle that I would respect your decision of abstinence." Diana continued to pout. "And pouting is not going to change my mind. It's 11. Why don't you go ahead and freshen up and I'll take care of the dishes."

"Care to join me?" Diana asked as she got up from the bed giving Lance another look at her pajamas set.

"Don't tempt me," Lance answered as he headed towards the door. "I have to admit, your pajama set is killer on my self-control," Lance said. Diana blushed as she walked to her closet to see what she wanted to wear. "I'll see you in a little bit," Lance called out as she left Diana's room and returned to the safety of the kitchen.

Diana looked through her clothes and settled on a blue calf-length button-down shirt dress and blue flats. Taking the dress and a set of underwear, Diana walked into the bathroom and hung her clothes on a hook by the vanity area. She then walked to her shower and stepped in. A few moments later, hot water came out and Diana used her new shower gel. She closed her eyes and reveled in the chocolate scented body wash as she lathered her body before cleansing the body wash off. Diana then took a towel on the shelf next to the shower and patted herself dry before using the matching body oil to moisturize her skin. Diana then put on her clothes before putting in a few touches of gel to enhance her curls. With a smile, Diana finally put on her dress and shoes and admired herself in the mirror before walking back to her closet to grab a small purse to match her dress.

When Diana was finished making up her bed, Lance knocked on the door. "Diana are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Diana called out as she made her way to the door. When she opened the door, Lance leaned slightly against the doorway and took in Diana's dress with a smile. He then leaned over and commented on how sweet she smells. Diana commented that she used her new bath set and confirmed that it was chocolate-scented. Lance offered his arm and Diana took his arm as they walked down the stairs. Once they made it to the rented aircar, Lance helped Diana in before closing the door and entering the car from the other side.

Moments later, Lance moved the car out of the driveway and on the highway to the fair. While on the highway, Lance and Diana shared stories about their favorite fairs on Earth. They went back and forth with one-up-man-ship until Diana played her ace with a smile. "You have never been to a fair until you been to the State Fair of Texas." Diana said with a smile. "Granny Wills used to take me back to Texas for one weekend during the fair. We would spend the Saturday at one of the college football games before checking out the exhibits and animals. We would then go back on Sunday to catch everything we missed. And don't get me started on the food—fried is just one of several categories. I would love to go back for a weekend at the fair again." Diana shared. Lance was shocked and had to agree—State Fair of Texas was one very unique experience.

Before they knew it, they made it to the makeshift fairgrounds. "Looks like there's a good crowd today," Lance said as he parked the aircar. He jumped out of the aircar and opened the door for Diana. She rewarded Lance with a kiss before taking his arm as they walked to the fair gate. Lance and Diana waved, spoke to, and took pictures with several people in their line until Lance brought their tickets. After they entered the fair, they were greeted by the fair organizers and the mayors for all the Davi-Smythe cities. As the head organizer was speaking, Lance bent over and whispered into Diana's ear. "How many more speeches? We were supposed to enjoy the fair, not hear lectures."

Diana smiled at the organizer before responding back to Lance in a whisper. "It shouldn't be much longer. You'll survive."

"Thanks for nothing," Lance whispered back a few moments later, giving the crowd another smile.

"You're welcome," Diana answered back in a smile.

"And now, we hope that you'll enjoy the fair with us." The organizer said with a large smile. The crowd clapped their hands as Lance followed Diana with his eyes as she stepped to the small stage by the fair entrance. Diana shook hands with the mayors and the organizers before speaking.

"I just want to thank you so much for the welcome," Diana stated as she started her impromptu thank you speech. "I have never been so welcome than here in Arus and no more than the Davi-Smythe lands. I'm definitely home at last here." Diana continued her speech for another two minutes before concluding her speech. "This wouldn't be possible without the help of the Voltron Force." The crowd cheered loudly before she continued. "And it just so happens that one of the pilots is here and I'm sure that he has a few words to share with you." Diana paused with a large smile before speaking again. "Captain Lance McClain." The crowd cheered and chanted as Lance stepped into the stage. Lance waved to the crowd before shaking hands with the mayors and organizers as well.

When he was next to Diana, he took the microphone and whispered in her ear. "You are going to pay for that."

Diana smiled in response before replying back in a whisper. "Am I? I can't wait to see." Diana moved to leave the stage, but Lance grabbed her arm and wrapped his arm around hers to keep her still.

"Hello, everyone! Thank you for the warm welcome." Lance stated. "I'm sure that everyone is ready to have fun so I'll keep it short. I never would have thought that when the team arrived that we would help Arus recover so well. I love Arus and its home for me now as well. I look forward to continuing to serve Arus in the future and keeping everyone happy and safe." Lance finished his comments before turning Diana to face him and gave her a long kiss on the lips. The crowd cheered loudly as they ended the kiss. Diana blushed slightly as the crowd broke away and Lance guided her off the stage.

Once they were off the stage, Lance and Diana took pictures with the organizers and mayors. The first picture they took in front of the stage with the 11 fair organizers. In the front row Lance, Diana, and the head organizer were in the center. With the rest of the group with standing behind them in the second row. The second picture was of the organizers with their spouses or friends. In the first row, Lance and Diana were standing together with the head organizer and her husband. The second row had the rest of the couples standing behind them. The third picture was of the mayors and their spouses. The mayors stood beside Diana in the center, while the spouses stood beside Lance also in the center. The last picture was of the organizer and mayors with their significant others. In the first row was the mayors and their spouses, Lance and Diana in the center with the head organizer and her husband. The back row was of the organizers and their spouses/significant others. When the pictures were over, Lance and Diana were finally free to explore the fair.

Diana and Lance walked over to the fair's midway section. Diana smiled as she saw all of the stuff animals, sports gear, and even fish. There were also the occasional shirt booths as well as a couple of photo booths. Diana and Lance looked at each other when they stopped at one of the water gun booths. "I bet I can win more races," Lance said with a smile.

"The last time we had shooting practice, we were tied," Diana replied back. "But I can humor you. How do you want to do this? 3,5, or 7 games?"

"Ladies choice," Lance said as he chose his spot at the booth. A few other people took the places to his right. Diana took the last space and paid for 7 games. "Best of 7 it is," Lance replied with a smile.

"May the best person win," Diana said with a smile. The game operator smiled as he counted down to 1. With a smile, Lance and Diana started to aim the water flow to the target for 30 seconds. The rest of their competitors cheered for the couple before walking away. "I didn't win?"

"I won the first game," Lance said with a smile. "Lance 1, Diana 0." Diana struck out her tongue as three other people decided to join the water gun booth. A few seconds later, Diana won the second match. A couple of minutes later, Lance won the third and fourth game. "Lance 3, Diana 1. I'm going to win sweetheart."

"I can come back," Diana said as some of the crowd cheered for her.

"You can try," Lance said with a smile as the rest of the crowd cheered for him. Two more competitors joined the booth and the race was on again. A couple of minutes later, Diana won game 5 and 6.

"Alright, this is for the large stuff Voltron." The game operator announced. Lance and Diana smiled at each other before taking their spots at the booth. Another two competitors joined the race. When the announcer called out go, Lance and Diana frantically shot their water guns at the targets. A few seconds later, Diana cheered as the large stuffed Voltron was given to her. Lance and Diana thanked the game operator before giving their prizes to the closest kids. The stuffed blue lion went to a little girl with long black hair. The stuffed yellow lion went to a tall husky boy with red hair. The stuffed green lion went to a little girl with brown hair and glasses. The stuffed black lion went to a girl with blonde curls and the stuffed red lion went to a boy with wavy brown hair. The small stuffed Voltron went to a little boy in a wheelchair and the large stuffed Voltron went to a girl with clutches. Lance and Diana took a few pictures with the parents and the kids before going towards another game.

"Want to try the star game?" Lance asked Diana when they stopped at the star shooting booth. "Let's see who can actually get rid of their star."

"You're on," Diana said as Lance paid for their games. "I still think I'm the better marksperson."

"We'll see," Lance said with a smile. Diana smiled back as they quickly went through their shots. They received their slips and smiled at each other. There were still a few pieces of the star left on their slips. "I was just getting warmed up. I forgot how quick those shots go by."

"And you're supposed to be the speedster," Diana remarked with a smile. Lance pulled Diana to him and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"I am speed," Lance replied before giving Diana a kiss. "Want to try again?"

"Let's do it again," Diana replied as she pulled away and Lance paid for their next game. This time they shot the rifles slower and tried two different strategies. They received their paper and was happy to see that their stars were gone. The operator gave them a set of matching bears—the red one to Lance and the blue one to Diana. They walked around with their bears for a few moments before stopping at the food court to buy food. After walking through the food court a couple of times, Lance and Diana finally narrowed their choices for a quick meal.

"I still can't believe you made get the fried Arusian shepherd's pie and deep-fried bubblegum," Lance said.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about your deep-fried Arusian Beer and your deep-fried Arusian tacos," Diana replied. "I added several salads on sticks. And soda." They sat a table with another young couple and spoke to them as they ate their fair foods. Diana and Lance ate the salads on sticks first. When the couple left their table, Diana and Lance took on their fried pie and tacos with occasional bites from beer. "I still can't stand beer," Diana said pushing the rest of the pieces to Lance who finished them off with no issues. Finally, they finished their meal with the deep-fried bubblegum. When they were finished, Diana refilled their soda as they walked away from the food court.

"See, it was all worth it!" Lance said with a smile. "If it helps, this is the only time I really even consume alcohol."

"That's good to know. I rarely even touch it." Diana said as they walked around and noticed an interesting event. "Pig racing!" Diana squealed as she took Lance's hand and pulled him into the makeshift racing arena. A few moments later, Diana found some seats at the edge of the track with the perfect view of the racing track. "I love pig races!"

"I would never have thought," Lance said. "You know I used to train some of my family's pigs for racing."

"That's why I pulled you in. I want your opinion on who's more likely to win." Diana said with a smile. The announce took over the microphone and introduced herself before sharing that there were going to be 8 races, then 4 quarterfinal races, followed by the 2 semifinal races and finally the finals. Each race was going to have 8 pigs each. The fastest two pigs from each race will advance. "And we came on a tournament day!" The announcer announced the first 8 pig racers.

"I can tell you right now, Arusian pigs are a little different. They're faster." Lance stated. "But I would go with Slipper. She's near perfect for racing—sleek enough for speed and strong enough to push the rest of the pigs out of the way."

"Ahh, I was hoping you would put stock on Lightning," Diana said with a smile. The whistle went off and the pigs ran from their racing stalls. Halfway through the race, Diana smiled as Lightning and Slipper were snout to snout to the finish line. The announcer stated that their chosen pigs broke the fair's pig racing record and that Lightning won. For the rest of the first round of racing, Lance correctly guessed all the winners of the races. Diana would cheer their chosen pigs and more often than not, Diana's choices would have the second fastest times in their heats. During the quarterfinals, Slipper and Lightning also held down the top two spots with Slipper winning her quarterfinal. In the semifinals, Slipper and Lightning went 1-2 again to make it to the finals. In the finals, the race was intense with all eight pigs running close until Lightning won at the end with Slipper close behind. When the race was over, the crowd left the race arena while Lance and Diana spoke with some of the stragglers. They also took pictures with several people, before leaving the arena themselves.

Once outside, Lance stated that he needed a bathroom break. Diana remarked that she needed that break, too. They walked together to the portal bathrooms and split to go their own areas. After Diana relieved herself, she spoke with some of the local women as she washed her hands. Diana took some pictures with the ladies before heading outside to wait for Lance. Suddenly, Diana feels like something is wrong when she is grabbed from behind. Before she could say or do anything, she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey, beautiful. Looking for me?" Lance asked in a whisper before kissing her earlobe.

"Lance! You rogue!" Diana yelled at him as he started to laugh. "That wasn't funny—I was going to lay you out on the ground in front of all these people." Frustrated Diana started to walk away from Lance and the bathrooms. There was a large crowd of people moving back and forth by the bathroom and Lance lost Diana in the crowd.

"Diana! Wait!" Lance called out in the hopes that he would be able to see Diana as she weaved in and out of the crowd. He didn't get a response, so Lance started to weave through the crowd the same way he thought was the direction Diana moved to. Meanwhile, as Lance was making his way through the crowd, Diana stopped at the food court and brought an order of fried sweet dough and chose a table to sit and eat while waiting for Lance to find her. Diana closed her eyes after taking a large bite of her sweet dough in pleasure.

"I haven't had sweet dough in a long time," Diana said to herself as she took another bite of the sweet dough. "I should have told Lance to get this instead. But we would have to fight over it. It's so similar to fried bread."

"Yes, it is, Diana." Shocked, Diana looked up from her sweet dough to see Birchen in a disguise. She knew his voice and tone anywhere. He casually sat opposite of Diana and took a piece of the sweet dough. "You seem shocked to see me."

"Birchen. What are you doing here?" Diana said. "Shouldn't you be hiding under a rock somewhere?" She asked before looking around for Lance. When she didn't see him, Diana stared back at Birchen as she felt for her small purse.

"Is that how you address your dear Uncle? You truly have been around Captain McClain too much. He's becoming a bad influence on you, niece."

As she was still feeling for her purse, Diana answered Birchen. "You stopped being my Uncle when you betrayed Arus years ago and started to attack towns recently." Diana hid her frustration at not finding her small purse before answering the second comment Birchen made. "I find his company refreshing."

"Are you looking for this?" Birchen asked, lifting Diana's purse in sight. He shook the purse a few seconds before continuing. "Sounds like your tracker and watch is in the purse. Captain McClain can't save you."

"What do you want, Birchen?" Diana asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"The same thing I always asked since your return. I want your family's titles and land."

"My answer remains the same. Marquis of Davi is what you can have." Diana answered. "Same prestige as my title."

"I want the Duchy," Birchen answered back as he took another bite of the sweet dough. "You really don't want to duel with me. Look what happened to your friend, Captain Wiley."

"Where is Lawrence? What did you do to him?" Diana asked.

"He's being taken care of at my temporary home, being groomed for the future as my heir," Birchen replied smugly. "And when you lose the duel, you'll be his bride—making you my daughter at last."

"You bloody bastard!" Diana spat out with as much venom as she could muster. "I'll never do it."

Birchen noticed Lance was making his way towards the food court. "Never say never, my dear. I'll see you at the duel the day after tomorrow. Send Captain McClain my regards." Birchen tossed Diana's purse at her as a distraction as Diana heard her name being called by Lance. She turned around to see Lance slowly approaching her from the thickness of the crowd. When Lance arrived by her side, he took Diana's face into his hands before giving her a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Never take off on me like that again!" Lance said. "Too many things could have happened. Who was that guy that was talking to you? I felt all kinds of bad vibes around him."

"You don't want to know," Diana replied as she stood up and grabbed her purse. She also grabbed the leftover sweet dough.

"What's that on the plate?" Lance asked. "If I didn't know any better it was fried bread."

"Close enough. It's fried sweet dough—it's Arus' version of fried bread. I had my fill."

"Give it here. I'll finish it." Lance said as he went to take the plate.

"You don't want it. It's a bad batch." Diana said, moving to take it to the trash when Lance stopped her. He ate the rest of the sweet dough with a smile.

"No need to waste good food. Sure it was very cold, but it's still good." Lance said. "You just didn't want me to have any."

"You got me figured out," Diana said with a smile. "I don't always like to share."

"Well, now that it's getting dark, we can do the most fun part of the fair—ride the rides," Lance said with a smile. He leaned over Diana and kissed her forehead, before grabbing her arm. "Let's go!" Lance guided Diana to the rides and brought two books of ride tickets. "So, Diana…what shall we ride first?" Lance asked moving his arms around the adult ride section.

"I don't know. Surprise me." Diana said with a smile.

"I love that spirit," Lance said, as he guided Diana to the first ride—The Scrambler. After waiting a short time in line, Lance gave the ride operator the tickets before being guided to a car. Diana went in first, then Lance. After they were settled in the ride, the put the harness on. A couple of minutes later, the ride started they were tossed about for two minutes before the ride stopped. A few moments later, Lance took the harness out before getting out and guiding Diana out of the car. The next ride they went on was the Bumper Cars. Diana and Lance choose cars next to each other before smiling and throwing insults to each other. When the ride started, Lance went on to bump into Diana quickly. Diana retaliated in kind before gunning her bumper car to the other side of the ride. Occasionally, she would push a few cars between her and Lance to keep him from bumping into her again. While Diana was distracted by another rider, Lance finally hit her from behind. Diana threw Lance a one-finger gesture and was disappointed when the ride ended. Diana quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her purse to run away from the ride. As Diana cleared the exit gate, Lance grabbed her from behind. "Did you really think you could escape from me, love?" He whispered in her ear as he guided her away from the ride.

"I thought it was worth a shot," Diana replied.

"I'm surprised you shot me the bird," Lance said.

"Even I have to keep you guessing at times," Diana replied back before Lance turned her around for another kiss. "So what's next?"

"The Zipper," Lance said with a smile. Diana and Lance walked in line and a few minutes later, they were inside one of the cars. While the ride was going, occasionally Lance and Diana would try to out-rock each other. The ride operator shook his head and allowed them an extra two rotations before forcing them out. "You're the only one who would rock the cart with me."

"I can rock much more than that, Lance," Diana said with a smile. "I can rock your world."

"Already have, Angel," Lance replied as he guided Diana to the next ride. He gave the operator some tickets before climbing the stairs to the Euro Slide. With a smile and a dare, Lance and Diana got on the little rugs and slid down the slide to see who would win—and wouldn't you know it, Lance beat Diana to the bottom. They shared a quick kiss before going to the next few rides before deciding to end the night at the large Ferris wheel.

"Wow, this is the longest line ever," Diana said as they joined the long line.

"But it's the best ride—especially for couples like us," Lance replies back as he playfully smacks Diana' bottom.

"Rogue," Diana said in response.

"Always and forever your rogue," Lance replied before giving her a long kiss. A couple of boys behind them gagged before stating that they need to get a room. Lance replied back that shouldn't they be back sleeping in their rooms. Both boys struck their tongues out at Lance while Diana laughed at their interaction. One of the boys told Lance and Diana that they better not see any icky-sticky mushiness since they'll be in the next car. Lance simply tousled their hair before allowing the boys to jump ahead of them.

"Brats," Lance called out as they wrangled their way a few more spots. Diana covered her mouth as she laughed at Lance. A few minutes later, it was Lance and Diana's turn to get in a cab. The operator stated that the first round they were letting people in and out. The second through fourth rounds will be continuous, then the last round to switch passengers. Diana thanked the operator as she stepped into the car first. Lance followed behind her and the operator closed the door. Lance casually put his arm around Diana's shoulder as the car moved up a few feet. When the car moved up again, Lance asked Diana did she enjoy their fair date.

"I love it and I'm having so much fun, Lance." Diana replied with a smile. "It'll put it in at number three."

"Number three?" Lance asked as they moved higher. "What's number 1 and 2, then?"

"Number two?" Diana asked as Lance moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I would say that our candlelight picnic dinner at your favorite spot in the castle."

"And number one?" Lance asked.

"Our first date at the Entertainment Center," Diana said. "Best date ever. You gave me roses, good food, fun games, and my first win against you. There's something else that sets the first date out."

"What's that?"

"I heard you sing for the first time. Well, that and we never got to kiss that night. We had to wait until two days later." Diana replied with a smile. "Well worth the wait. Best first kiss ever."

"And I had no idea," Lance said with a smile, kissing Diana's earlobe. Lance then pointed out how beautiful the night sky was here.

"Yes, it's beautiful," Diana said as the first turn was over. When they arrived at the top, Lance gave Diana a lingering kiss that didn't end until they were about to start their third turn. At the top of the third turn, Lance started telling Diana how beautiful he found her. He also shared how much he enjoyed the last few days with her and how he hated having to leave her for the Castle tomorrow. When they started their fourth round, Lance started asking Diana about her future aside from the duel. At the top of the wheel, Lance smiled before asking Diana the most important question a man could ask a woman.

"I love you so much and you have me thinking about things I never would have thought of before," Lance said softly as he took Diana's hands in his. "Arus was already my home, but with you here, it's even more so. Diana, will you marry me?"

Diana was speechless as she searched Lance's face to see if he was serious or not. She couldn't tell whether he was playing or not, so Diana gave him a neutral answer. "I thought I heard you ask if I'll marry you. My mind must be playing tricks on me. But if you did, don't make it a joke." Diana said. "It'll be cruel."

"So…are you?" Lance asked.

"If you were asking if I could see myself married to you, I say yes," Diana said with a smile. Lance checked his pocket with his free hand while giving Diana the longest kiss he ever gave. The ring was still in his pocket. As they were lost in the long kiss, they missed the last round and only stopped when it was almost time for them to leave the Ferris wheel.

As they get off the ride, Lance asks Diana another question. "So, are you ready for the duel? And if so, how do you think the match will go down?"

Confidently, Diana steps out of the cab before answer Lance. "I'm ready for the duel." Diana pauses to think as they clear the exit gate for the Ferris wheel. "And I'm going to win the duel and head back to the castle victorious."

Lance guided Diana away from the line and in the midst of a dwindling crowd. He suddenly stops and moves Diana towards him so she could face him. "You better win," Lance said with a smile. Diana stands speechless at the boldness of Lance's statement. "I'm going to try this again," Lance said, his face turning serious. "When I first saw you on the screen, I thought to myself how beautiful you were. Then you impressed me when you stated that you owned the Williams House. Then you stood up to me by stating that Allura, Keith, and Coran were safe in your care. You didn't back away when I challenged you and immediately loved how you rolled your eyes at me.

"Then you rolled your eyes at me again when I asked for a personal goodnight from you. When you arrived at the Castle of Lions, I was taken with your beauty face to face. It was love at first insult. Then we took the tour. Next thing I know, I was making cargo runs for Davi-Smythe. Then our first date and I fell in love with you. After that, everything was a blur if it didn't have you involved. I was so upset about your Opera date with Lawrence because I just knew that you loved me, too. Then when you told me about how I was right, my heart sang.

"Even with things going crazy the last few weeks, I know one thing. I can't live my life without you." Lance said before kneeling on one knee and kissing Diana's hand. The crowd stopped around them when they saw Lance on one knee. "I know we've only known each other for six months, but Diana Suzanne Smythe-Williams, Marchioness of Smythe—Will you marry me?" Lance opened the ring box to show Diana his mother's engagement ring.

The crowd disappeared from Diana's sight as the look on Lance's face made her feel as if they were the only two people left at the fair. Diana's heart was beating fast as she processed what Lance just asked her. He was asking her to marry him—not if she would consider, but if she would actually marry him. Lance continued to show his devotion to her and his eyes turned to a deep brown. Tears start to form in Diana's eye before she could answer him. Diana came to Arus to help restore it—she never thought that she would fall in love and decide to permanently move to Arus.

Diana smiled as someone in the crowd asked if she was going to keep him hanging like that.

"Diana Suzanne Smythe-Williams, will you marry me?" Lance asked again nervous that Diana wasn't going to answer him. Just when he was going to ask her again, she answered.

"Yes! Yessss!" She called out to him with a smile. "I love you so much, yes!" Lance smiled as he stood up from the ground and carefully took his mother's engagement ring out of the box and slid it on Diana's ring finger. The ring had pave diamonds crisscrossing along the band and circling around a teardrop shaped Alexandrite. The Alexandrite and the pave diamonds sparkled in the light of fair.

"This was my mother's engagement ring," Lance said. "It's been in my family for years and now it's all yours."

"Lance, it's so beautiful! And it fits perfectly!" Diana said before hugging Lance tightly. "I'll take the best care of the ring and your heart." Lance then lifted Diana's chin up so he could seal the proposal with a long, lingering kiss as the fireworks exploded in the sky.

"Hey! Get a room! Why do a man and woman always must meet up before they get all icky-sticky and all mushy?" The boy from the Ferris wheel called out. Lance smiled again Diana's lips in response.

"Hey, kid! That's my line! You'll figure it out when you're older." Lance said to the kid before sticking his tongue out at him and his brother. The boys razzed him before running after their parents. Lance turned back to Diana and gave her another lingering kiss. "I love you, my lovely fiancée."

"And I love you, my handsome fiancé," Diana replied as she took a step away from Lance.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lance said as he gave Diana a quick kiss on her lips before wrapping his arm around her arm. "Let's get back to Smythe House."

"Home," Diana said with a smile. As they walked back to the car, Diana and Lance couldn't help but smile and whisper among themselves. Every so often, they would stop and thank the people who congratulated them on the engagement. When they arrive at the car, Lance helped Diana in before getting into the car and drove off. On the way to Smythe House, Lance and Diana would share a smile between the two of them before repeating how much they loved each other. When they made it to Smythe House, they stopped on the porch.

"No matter what, Lance, I want to get married here. At Smythe House." Diana said with a smile.

"I can see us getting married here," Lance said. "The front yard, the backyard, or the porch?"

"Well…" Diana said. "I wouldn't mind having to start from the driveway or from the entrance and walk my way down the aisle to the porch." Diana started down until she was about halfway down the front yard. Lance watched as Diana slowly made her way down the pretend aisle. Diana used her purse as a pretend bouquet and pretended that she was being walked down the aisle by Coran. As Diana moved closer to the porch, Diana smiled as he could see Lance acting as if she was really walking down the aisle. When she arrived back at the porch, Lance grabbed Diana and gave her a long kiss.

Lance pulled away a few moments later with a smile. "You're going to be the sexiest bride ever." Diana smiled before giving Lance a long kiss of her own. Lance growled for a moment as he opened the door to the house. After closing the door behind him, he swept Diana into his arms and carried her upstairs to her room.


	18. Chapter 17: Dueling Swords

Arus, Love, and Peace

Chapter 17: Dueling Swords

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron or its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. I do own Diana, Granny Wills, Hyacinth, Alexander and Birchen, though.**

Lance stirred at the sound of his alarm chirping loudly. With a slight grunt, Lance dismissed his alarm and got up from his bed. He stretched his limbs for a few moments before padding over to his closet to get ready to work out with Keith and Allura. As Lance got dressed in a pair of blue gym shorts and a black top, he thought about what is going to happen later. "I hope Diana knows what she's doing," Lance muttered to himself as he put on a pair of sneakers before grabbing his towel and a water bottle. He left his room and joined Keith and Allura at the stairs.

"Morning, Lance. How are you feeling?" Allura asked Lance.

"As well as can be expected," Lance said, shrugging his shoulders. "My fiancée is about to duel a mad scientist with swords for her family's name and legacy. I'm doing peachy keen." Lance proceeded down the stairs with Keith and Allura following him. They shared a look together as they made it to the gym.

"It's going to be one of those days," Allura whispered to Keith before they began to warm up for their workout session. Lance told Allura and Keith after the free weights, he was going to run on the track until he was tired. Keith replied that he understood that Lance had a lot on his mind and a run should help him. Once Lance finished with the free weights, he walked over to the track and ran a warm-up lap before taking a quick break. Taking a few sips of his water, Lance tossed the water bottle to the center of the track before starting his run for the day.

As he ran, Lance thought about how pleasant the past few days with Diana was and how he couldn't wait until Diana returns to the castle. As Lance started on his third lap he thought about how the proposal night ended. After the long kiss on the porch, Lance swept Diana into his arms and carried her to her room. He kicked Diana's door open and then kicked the door closed softly before pressing Diana's back against the door. A few seconds later, Lance kissed Diana with an unyielding passion. While in a kissing haze, Lance felt Diana place her hands on his biceps and arched her neck in pleasure as he started to trail kisses down her neck and into her collarbone. Diana's soft gasps and moans drove him crazy that night and the next thing he knew, he had Diana's dress off and on the floor in seconds.

Lance then carried Diana to her bed where he continued a trail of kisses from under Diana's bosom to her waistline, then up again. Diana then was able to roll Lance under her. With a smile, she told Lance that he wasn't going to be the only one to have fun. As Diana kissed him on his lips, he felt Diana's hands deftly pull his shirt off with only a bare second away from his lips. Lance closed his eyes in pleasure a few seconds later as Diana bathed his skin with soft kisses up and down his torso. He heard Diana muttered that he was overdressed and the next thing he knew, Diana managed to unzip his jeans and slid them down his legs. A few moments later, Diana was straddling his hips as he kicked off his shoes to join Diana's shoes by the bed.

"I think that you're enjoying this as much as I am," Diana said with an amused smirk. "I only read about this kind of thing before. I've never gone this far with anyone else before."

"I'm honored to be the first one to touch you like this," Lance said with a smile. "I only meant to just kiss you, but it seems that we lost control here."

"I'm not complaining if you're not," Diana replied as her eyes started to darken with desire. Lance took a quick glance at Diana's matching lingerie set—a strapless blue bra and bikini briefs made Lance water.

"Do you know how hard it's been for me to keep my hands off of you?" Lance asked as he pulled Diana to him for a kiss. "It's been extremely hard."

"I can tell from what your body is telling me," Diana replied with a sensual smile. Lance finally rolled around until Diana was under him and he was propped up on his elbows. "I would like to continue what we started."

"I promised Coran and Granny Wills that I would respect your choice of abstinence," Lance stated. "So you're going to keep your promise as well."

"But Lance—"

"But we can still make out like we were. I'll just have to exercise more control." And with that, Lance slowly explored Diana's exposed skin with kisses, giving her new sensations and taking her to a place she never been before. Every so often, Diana would press Lance against her body so that she could kiss him again before caressing his body. After changing positions to explore each other's body with kisses a few more times, they stopped with satisfied smiles. Lance pulled the covers from the bed while Diana went to the bathroom one last time before sleeping for the night. When Diana returned, they were in a loving embrace with the sheets over them. With a sigh, they wished each other good night and the last words that night was "I love you".

Back to the present, after Lance finished his first two miles, he took a quick break and gulped some of his water. He waved at Keith and Allura to let them know that he was fine. He went and ran another two miles before leaving the gym with Keith and Allura. When they entered Castle Control Hunk and Pidge asked how Lance was doing. Lance replied with a shrug and ran to his t-bar like the rest of the team to reach their lions.

While Lance was in the air practicing in Red Lion, Diana woke up to the bright sunlight filtering into her room. "I'm engaged!" Diana said to herself softly as she looked at her engagement ring. The ring was perfect, the band was interesting with the pave diamonds crossing every so often before circling the teardrop-shaped Alexandrite. Diana has always wished that her engagement ring would be a gem instead of diamonds. She especially liked how the stone can change colors depending on the light. Right now it was a mix of red and green. Diana stretched her arms above her head and sighed as she thought about how yesterday started.

She started that day in Lance's arms in her bed. The night before Lance proposed to her and Diana accepted it. Diana looked down at her engagement ring with a smile before she started to redden when she remembered all the intimate caresses she and Lance shared. Then Diana felt Lance's manhood hardened before his arms held her tighter. "Good morning, gorgeous," Lance said huskily into her ear. Diana shivered in pleasure before responding.

"Good morning, handsome. I love you."

"And I love you, the future Mrs. McClain," Lance said with a kiss on her earlobe. Diana gasped softly as Lance loosen his hold on her. "I better get to my room and change before someone finds out that I stayed the night with you in your room."

"But we're engaged," Diana said with a smile.

"Keeping up appearances," Lance said with a smile as he put his jeans back on along with his shoes. "Let's get refreshed and we can have breakfast on the porch."

Diana pouted. "I was having a great morning, too. You did say if I were to sleep with you, I'll be a morning person."

"Oh, you will sweetie," Lance said, looking at his watch. "We better get a move on, the future Mrs. McClain. We can make breakfast together and eat it before I have to go."

"Ok," Diana said with a smile as she got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Lance tossed Diana's dress and she caught it. She stuck her tongue out at Lance as she flung her dress in the closet. When Lance left the room, Diana was in the bathroom and started her shower.

Back to the present, Diana smiled as she left her bed. A few moments later, Diana's smile faded as she realized that today is finally the day she has to duel Birchen. With a frown, Diana walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After her shower, Diana pulled her hair into a ponytail before changing into a pair of leggings and a compression shirt. She walked to her closet to get her sneakers when she took a look at her dueling outfit. Diana stopped to think about Lance's reaction to seeing her armor the day before the fair.

He actually wolf-whistled when she walked out of the closet with the armor on. Her breastplate was molded to her body, following her curves and could be fastened on the sides. The top part of the breastplate was painted in maroon with white piping for each section. The sleeve length pauldrons were also painted in maroon, while the leg armor was painted white, with a few maroon accents. Diana decided she was going to wear a pair of leggings and compression top under the protection. "I love that armor," Lance said before Diana thanked him with a smile and returned to her wardrobe to take the armor off.

Shaking her head to return to the present again, Diana put on her sneakers and went downstairs for breakfast. It was 8 in the morning and she still had some things to do before the duel happens. As she was eating her meal, Diana acknowledged the clinic staff for their congratulations on her recent engagement and prayers for the duel. Diana also took the time to assure the workers that no matter what happens today, the clinic will go on as planned. One of the doctors promised to be at the duel in front of Smythe House to stand-by for emergency medical care. With a smile, Diana also assured them that she'll win the duel—even amidst severe injuries. When her plate was empty, the clinic staff told Diana to go upstairs and relax before the duel.

With a smile, Diana sent her backup plans to the Castle of Lions, as well as the Clinic server and a hidden backup server that only Diana, Pidge, Lance, and Keith can access. When Diana looked at her watch, she was amazed that it was already 11:00. "I better get ready for the fight." She said to herself with a large frown. Diana stood up from her sitting area in the room and walked to the bathroom to braid her hair into a low bun so her hair would be out of her way. After fixing her hair into a braid, Diana then prayed silently for about 10 minutes before noticing that the time was now 11:25. With a sigh, she then bent over and slipped on her boots, followed by the leg armor before finally the breastplate with the pauldrons. Diana then grabbed her shield, sword, and the duffel bag Lance shot the hole in a few days ago. When she arrived outside, there was a small crowd of townspeople, including their mayors already ready for the contest to start. As Diana approached the crowd, she noticed that Dr. Laurent kept her promise to be there on medical standby.

The crowd cheered for Diana as she approached the small clearing across Smythe House's front lawn. With a smile, Diana waved back to the people. A few moments, later Birchen arrived on an all-white horse and the crowd slowly silenced itself and anxiety thickened in the air.

"Diana, so nice to see you again," Birchen said in greeting. "It's not too late to hand over your family titles and lands."

"I refuse to deliver my family's titles," Diana replied, tossing the bag to Birchen. "This bag belongs to you." The crowd cheered for a few moments as Diana and Birchen sized each other up mentally. Mayor O'Connor walked in between them and started to speak.

"Good afternoon everybody. This is an official sword duel for the Duchy of Davi-Smythe and accompanying titles and lands. The contender is no stranger to us, it's Birchen Pollard. The champion is Lady Diana Smythe-Williams, Marchioness of Smythe. The rules of the duel are simple all hits are legal except for hits on the head and any hits between the waist and hips. You can win the duel by forcing your competitor to yield. On my count of three, the duel will start. Is everything understood?" Mayor O'Connor looked at Birchen first. Birchen nodded his head yes. Then he looked to Diana who nodded her acknowledgment as well.

Meanwhile, the conference room at the Castle of Lions was slowly filling up with the Voltron Force, Coran, Nanny, and Dr. Gorma. Nanny had the kitchen staff bring up a cart of sandwiches and drinks so that they could watch the duel without interruptions. The room was abnormally quiet as they waited for the fight to begin. The first thing they noticed besides the small crowd assembled for the match was Diana leaving the house, fully dressed in her armor.

"Wow! Diana looks like one of our medieval knights!" Hunk stated. "It looks like something from a fairy tale."

"She sure does, Hunk," Pidge replied. "It looks like she stepped out of a fantasy book. The way her breastplate looks and follows her body's shape is amazing! The armor has so much detail. It even has buckles on the sides. I never saw a maroon armor before."

"That's not our traditional armor," Coran stated.

"It's a design that Diana created the last time she came to visit before Zarkon attacked Arus," Allura stated. "Diana just started to read some of Earth's medieval fantasy novels and was inspired by it. I found the design in my room and had the armor made for her."

"I see someone showed up to the duel in traditional Arusian armor," Keith stated as Birchen arrived in front of Smythe House. Birchen's protection was completely gold with most of the fixed armor being the breastplate. The rest of the armor was plates along the arms and legs. "Lance are you ok? You're pretty silent over there."

"I'm fine. I wish everyone will stop asking me that." Lance replied. "You try watching the love of your life fight a mad scientist with swords and stay positive."

"She'll do fine, Lance." Nanny said. "She's great with a sword and she'll win."

"That remains to be seen," Lance stated. "I don't trust him."

"He'll be honorable," Coran said. "He's big on displays." The room fell silent again as the duel started and everyone's eyes were fixed to the large screen.

During the first few minutes of the duel, Birchen and Diana concentrated on reading each other's stances and moves—not wanting to make any mistakes early on. Every time Birchen would push an attack, Diana would move her sword in a circular motion to defend herself. She only used the shield once when Birchen decided to use a two-move chain. Diana then went and pulled a three-move chain of attacks that Birchen expertly held each time.

After a few more minutes of parrying and thrusts, the duel turned pressing as Birchen decided to attack aggressively. Diana spent a few turns defending herself until she was able to bar one of Birchen's thrusts with her shield and then rolled to the side and used the hilt of her sword to knock Birchen just under his ribs. When he turned around, Diana repositioned her sword with the tip pointed towards Birchen again.

"Ingenious," Birchen replied. "Where did you pick up that move?"

"Here and there," Diana said, smoothly before Birchen moved forward to attack. Diana was stunned when he drew his sword back and used the shield on her. In a split-second, Diana moved her shield to block his shield. The force of shields slamming against each other forced Diana and Birchen to toss the shields away from them.

"I didn't like shields anyway," Birchen replied. "I didn't teach you to fight with them anyway."

"I know you didn't. That came from my father." Diana uttered before using two attacks in a row to push Birchen back.

"Shields takes away mobility," Birchen replied, pushing his first thrust in minutes towards Diana. Diana intercepted the attack with a block of her own, before moving around Birchen. Diana swayed quickly to parry once more when Birchen rotated the sword towards her as he spun around. "I'm impressed. Your skill has improved since our last duel years ago."

"It should. I'm an adult now." Diana said as she moved with another strike towards Birchen. Birchen blocked the thrust and made Diana take on a more defensive role instead of offensive. Diana narrowly evaded some of the blows Birchen pushed on her.

"I had no idea that Diana improved this much," Coran stated from the castle. "There are some new moves as well."

"I've seen those moves before." Hunk stated. "I watched Lawrence demonstrate those moves to his unit when Diana left for LeMond. He said that Diana designed those moves for hand to hand combat. I had no idea that Diana could manage to modify those moves into a swordfight."

"It's a blend of defensive and offensive moves," Allura said.

"That's my love," Lance said with a smile. "She's doing great so far. Although she is doing more of defensive moves than offensive. I hope she adjusts her tactics soon."

Back to the duel, Diana and Birchen were breathing laboriously as they stood at a stalemate. Birchen was dazzled with Diana's moves so far. He could see the drive in Diana's eyes as he took a few glances on her face. Birchen saw those eyes only once before—from Diana's father in a fight they had when Hyacinth brought Diana to the market one time. With a push, Diana and Birchen advanced away from each other to extend their break in the action. As he noticed Diana's guarded expression, he noticed that she was fighting with a blend of several styles. She was using some of his moves, as well as her father's and Coran's and if he wasn't mistaken some moves that she had to develop on her own.

With a deep breath, Birchen charged at Diana ready to strike her again. Diana blocked several fast strikes before going on the attack herself. The crowd was hushed as the flashes of sword versus sword as well as the occasional cries from the combatants. In the flurry of moves, Diana was able to mete out several successful strikes on Birchen before he changed tactics. He had wounds all over his arms and one just below his ribs. "If you want to be aggressive, niece, aggressive is what you get." Birchen spat out as he viciously started attacking Diana. He swung his sword in tight ovals, only for Diana to block each curve and straight line. Diana then started hitting Birchen from different angles, forcing him to depend on his defensive blows several times. The process repeated several times until they hit another deadlock to breathe.

After their break, Birchen was finally able to pierce through some of Diana's defenses and armor to make a cut just above Diana's waist and into her lower arm. Diana hissed before taking her sword and started to make smaller circles to defend her body. After a few minutes, she was finally able to take advantage of a large opportunity to strike just under Birchen's right arm, forcing him to depend heavily on his left arm. For the next few minutes, the fight was more of a defensive show as Diana and Birchen continued to elude each other's strikes. The contest stretched into another hour when Diana decided to finish the fight. After a few offensive pushes, Birchen found himself having to defend Diana's thrusts from several points—from the top, bottom, right, and left. A few seconds later, Diana hit Birchen's left hand, causing him to pause briefly.

"You'll pay for that." He growled as he moved his sword to the right hand and used the left to help sustain the hold.

"You can try," Diana responded back as she successfully defended herself against Birchen's aggressiveness again. With a smile, Diana noticed that he was starting to make careless mistakes. When Birchen's motions became wider, Diana sliced into Birchen's left side under his ribs with a quick cut. The very next second, Diana decided to alternate the direction of her ovals before striking Birchen again. Her sword ended up thumping Birchen above his navel, under his ribs, his chest, and his shoulders and ended with Birchen losing control of his weapon. A few moments later, Birchen fell on the ground next to his sword.

Diana walked up to Birchen and pointed her sword at his collarbone. "Do you yield?" Diana asked, looking down at him.

"No," Birchen replied. Diana rose her eyebrow before moving the sword to where she held the edge to her left and pressed the hilt on a cut on Birchen's right shoulder. He hissed in pain as a response.

"Do you yield?" Diana asked again as she moved the point back to his collarbone.

"No," Birchen answered. Diana sighed, then moved her sword so that the hilt of the blade would rest against his collarbone. Diana slightly pushed it against the collarbone to where she could feel the stiffness of the actual bone underneath the sword. The edge of the sword was starting to cut into Diana's hand.

"Do you yield? Right now, the sword is putting pressure on your collarbone and the edge is starting to cut deeply into my hand. Please, don't make me shed more blood. I refuse to kill you." Birchen stared defiantly at Diana for a few seconds before answering.

"I yield," Birchen answered as he closed his eyes. "I yield to you, Diana, daughter of Hyacinth and Marchioness of Smythe. Do no further harm." Sighing, Diana moved her sword away from Birchen and stabbed the ground with it. The crowd cheered as Mayor O'Connor and Dr. Laurent walked towards Diana and Birchen.

"I pronounce, Diana, Marchioness of Smythe, winner of the duel. The Duchy of Davi-Smythe shall continue to be owned by the Smythe family until further notice." The crowd cheered loudly. Diana smiled at the crowd briefly before checking on Birchen. His eyes were closed, but he slowly pulled himself to a standing position. Dr. Laurent noticed a few cuts on Diana's body and asked if she was ok.

"Dr. Laurent, I'm fine. Please see that Birchen gets the medical care he needs. He'll go in shock in a few minutes if we don't." Diana said. "You may want to place light restraints on him for both the staff's safety and his. He doesn't like being in a medical bed much."

"Yes, ma'am. Congratulations on your win, Diana." Dr. Laurent said as a couple of nurses from the clinic came forward with a stretcher. Together with Dr. Laurent, Birchen was carefully moved to the stretcher and was immediately wheeled to the clinic. Diana turned to pick up both swords, then the discarded shields before facing the crowd. The weapons along with the black bag were placed on Birchen's horse and the spouse of one of the nurses took the horse.

"I'll take the horse into the backyard and make sure to return your sword and shield to the study." Diana nodded to the woman before facing the crowd and the cheers. Diana smiled to the crowd before waving as she neared the people. As she was receiving several pats on the back, Diana blinked her eyes towards the front porch. She peeked again, making sure that she wasn't seeing things.

On the porch were two figures she hasn't seen in years. Diana's eyes told her that her father, Alexander Williams, was standing in front of the house wearing a maroon suit with a black shirt and a pair of maroon dress shoes. Next to him was her mother, Hyacinth Smythe-Williams, wearing a maroon sleeveless square-neck maxi-dress with a thick white belt and maroon heels. Her parents were standing on the porch of Smythe House and looked as real as the hand in front of her face. The next thing Diana knew, her vision went black and she could hear the concern of Mayor O'Connor as he called out for medical assistance.

Meanwhile, back at the Castle of Lions, the conference room changed from unnaturally silent to deafening cheers as Diana was announced the winner of the duel. "She did it! She did it!" Lance cheered loudly as Nanny and Coran hugged each other in comfort. Allura and Keith shared a quick kiss while Pidge and Hunk whistled in celebration. Lance pumped his fists in the air but stopped midway when he noticed that Diana seemed to be squinting her eyes towards the porch. Lance looked as close as he can to the porch but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The next thing he knew, Diana collapsed and Mayor O'Connor caught her.

"Something's wrong with Diana!" Lance said. "She just fainted. I got to go." Lance ran to the door before anyone could say a word.

"Lance! Wait! I'll go with you. She is my niece after all." Coran said as he took large strides to keep up with Lance.

"No time, Coran," Lance said. "To be honest, you won't be able to handle the T-bar or the forces you'll pull making it to Red Lion's seat."

"Now see here." Coran started. "That's my niece—"

"Lance, get to your lion. Meet Coran at the bridge and you both can go check on Diana. Keep us posted." Keith said, interrupting the impending argument between Lance and Coran.

"Yes, sir," Lance said running out of the room as Coran followed to make his way to the bridge. A few minutes later, Coran was sitting behind Lance in Red Lion's cockpit heading towards the Smythe House. Lance sighed before speaking to Coran. "Coran, I'm sorry for my reaction in the conference room."

Coran looked up from his hands before answering Lance. "I accept your apologies, Lance. I can understand how you felt when Diana fainted. It's not easy to see the woman you love hurt again."

"It's hard. I was afraid this was going to happen." Lance replied. "Which is why I really never accepted the duel. Diana kept promising that she'll come out fine. I don't think she thought that fight would be so vicious."

Coran laughed. "She knew it was going to be vicious. She's always been exceptional with swords since she was a young child. When Diana visited us at the castle when she was six, Diana watched Garrett's first fencing lesson. The teacher was so focused on Garrett that he didn't see Diana return with her small fencing gear a few minutes later. When the instructor was finished with Garrett, Diana asked when it was her chance."

"Believe it or not, I think I can imagine a juvenile Diana doing that," Lance said. "So, what happened next?"

"The instructor went over the basic techniques. It wasn't long before Diana and the instructor was working on their first fight. The only reason the instructor won the first duel was that he had more experience. So, for the rest of the two weeks, she was at the castle that visits, she took lessons along with Garrett. A few weeks after they returned to Earth, I received an irate phone call from Alexander asking how Diana improved in fencing so quickly." Coran said, laughing at the end.

"So how did he take it when you said she joined Garrett's lessons?"

"He simply laughed. Alexander shared that he had to introduce new moves to Diana. From that moment on, Diana had fencing lessons as well as other activities she shared with Allura every visit."

Lance checked the distance and noticed that they a few miles away from Smythe House. "That's my lover all right," Lance stated as he made Red Lion hover a few feet from the ground. When he was in front of the Smythe House, Coran hopped to the ground from Red Lion's mouth. Lance shut the systems down before jumping out and joined Coran in the clinic. A few minutes later, Lance and Coran were escorted to the room where Diana was taking a nap. Lance and Coran noticed several bandages on Diana's arms and the deep cut on her right hand. Dr. Laurent assured that Diana was fine and simply just fainted. Diana was only sleeping in the clinic so they could patch her up while she was out. The men praised the doctor before focusing back on Diana.

Diana's engagement ring caught Coran's attention. "That's a beautiful band on Diana's hand. It must be new." Coran mused as he admired the ring again. "And it's on her left ring finger. That's a particular place for a new ring."

"Actually, it's an heirloom ring from my family," Lance stated, looking at Coran. "I know I was supposed to ask your permission to marry Diana, but I couldn't help it. I originally planned to propose to her when she returned to the castle but changed my mind when I came to visit her."

"Are you ready for this step?" Coran asked.

"I can't live without her, Coran," Lance stated. "She's the first person I see every morning and the last person I see at night. I know it's only been a few months, but I know we're meant to be."

Coran sighed before responding. "If you break her heart, you'll have to answer to me."

"I promise never to break her heart, Coran," Lance promised. "I'm going to make her the happiest woman on Arus."

"You have my permission to marry Diana," Coran answered with a smile. "When she wakes up, I can congratulate the both of you properly."


	19. Chapter 18: Visions and Visits

Arus, Love, and Peace

Ch. 18: Vision and Visits

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron or its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. I do own Diana, Granny Wills, Hyacinth, Alexander and Birchen, though.**

Diana opened her eyes again and was surprised to find that she was still in the front yard. Unbelievably, she blinked her eyes a couple of times and couldn't believe what she was seeing. The front yard was empty and appeared as if there wasn't a duel earlier. Diana looked back to the doorstep and was greeted with an unbelievable sight. Diana's parents were sitting on one of the benches and were patiently waiting for her. Diana blinked her eyes again before slowly floating her way to the porch she was amazed at how solid her parents looked. When she arrived on the porch, she cried out. "Mom, Dad? You're here?" As Diana stood still and cried, her parents left the bench. Every step they took, she could smell her parents' favorite perfumes. Alexander's Cire Trudon Revolution scent filled Diana's nose as she remembered all the times her father comforted her and told her stories. Diana could also smell Hyacinth's favorite perfume, Bas de Soie with its hyacinth notes reminding Diana of all the times they would do homework together, the tea parties, and even dress up together.

"I missed you two so much!" Diana cried as they hugged her. "Ever since my first visit here in years, I could feel your presence and voice. I never thought that I would see my parents again."

"We miss our baby girl, too," Alexander replied as it looked like he was fighting tears, too. "It's been years and you've grown to a beautiful and strong woman."

"We couldn't be more pleased of you," Hyacinth added as she wept. Hyacinth and Alexander pulled away from Diana to glance over their daughter. "I must add, you look magnificent in your maroon cap-sleeve, v-neck dress and heels." Diana looked at her body and noticed that she was no longer wearing her armor but the described outfit. Looking up, Diana thanked her mother before sharing a smile with her parent as Alexander gave them both a compliment. "Why don't you give us a tour of the house? The people did a wonderful job of renovating the house."

Diana smiled in response as she opened the door and heard her parents' collective gasps. "The foyer is beautiful!" Alexander stated. "It's better than we when left it." Diana then led her parents to the living room. Diana shared information about the updated room with current technology. Hyacinth pointed out how she loved the way Diana created an area for conversation or movies and a reading area near a set of windows. Diana beamed and shared that the artisans from Smythe gifted the featured furniture and decor. Alexander remarked how he loves the reading section to the side with the low floor lamp and a lounge chair with a throw. Diana shared that she couldn't help it—the corner was just asking to be a reading space.

Diana then ushered her parents to the study. Diana noticed how her father smiled when he noticed that his sword was hanging on the right wall next to his citations. Diana also noticed her mother's smile at the large collection of books from both Earth and Arus. When Diana turned to look at her father she noticed that he sat down behind the desk and fiddled with the controls. Alex stated how the room was a miniature and academic version of castle control. Diana laughed stating that was the point. When her father left the desk, Diana guided them over to the downstairs bathroom before continuing over to the unused game room.

"Right now it's bare, but I'm slowly going to add things in here," Diana said. "I left all the good board games on Earth, but Granny Wills said she was sending them with the rest of the things left on Earth."

"And it wouldn't be a game room without the air hockey, poker, and pool tables," Alexander said with a smile.

"As well as all of the classic video games and board games," Hyacinth added in. "After all, that's how all three of us bonded to each other. Hopefully, you'll continue the tradition with your Lance." Diana slightly blushed when her mother mentioned him. "Oh, look, she's blushing!"

Alexander laughed as he noticed Diana's flush as well. "I haven't seen that in years. Your fiancé agrees with you." The tour continued over to the dining room. Hyacinth and Alex both stated how happy they were to find that the dining room table and chairs were saved and brought back to life. Diana shared how the Davi artisans felt that it would be a shame to throw these out and restored them as a gift. Hyacinth shared that her favorite dinners were held here. Alex stated that she only liked the meals here because they could cook all the Arusian meals with no complications. They walked into the kitchen and both her parents were surprised to see how the kitchen was restored back to its original design. Alex ran to the pantry and smiled to see it was well stocked with spices and dry ingredients. "I taught you well." He said, beaming with pride. Hyacinth moved around the kitchen smiling at all the small details and the upgraded appliances.

When they left the kitchen, Diana gave them a tour of the rooms upstairs. After going through all the regular guest rooms, Diana showed them their private rooms. Diana stopped at the room next to the master suite. "This is Uncle Coran's room," Diana said as she opened the door. They marveled at the new bed as well as the updated closet filled with some of his clothes and the small bookcases everywhere in the room. When they were done with Coran's room, Diana showed them the room across which used to be Birchen's room. They smiled at some of the changes before going to the next room—Diana's old room. "My old room," Diana said with a smile as they inspected the updated room and shared how they used to tell Diana bedtime stories in here and tucking Diana in. Finally, Diana showed them how the master suite was decorated.

"I love it! This is definitely your personality here—delicate but strong." Hyacinth said, enjoying how Diana divided the room into the sitting area and then the main area focusing on the bed. After showing them the closet and the bathroom, they all sat at the foot of the bed. Alex sat on the right, Hyacinth on the left, and Diana in the center. "We love what you did to this place. Don't worry about showing us the clinic."

"Thanks, mom," Diana said with a smile. "It was fun finally showing you the house personally."

"We enjoyed ourselves as well," Alex said. "We don't have much time left, so let's talk. I'm surprised that you haven't asked how is this possible."

"The thought did come to mind, Dad," Diana responded. "But I didn't want to stop what's happening. I'm guessing this is a dream."

"You're right," Hyacinth said. "This is a dream."

"But it's so vivid and realistic," Diana said softly. "Is there a reason why I'm having this dream with you two now? I know that I dueled Birchen for sure and won. Then before I blacked out, I saw you guys on the porch."

"While you did indeed defeat Birchen when you saw us on the porch, you were already in the process of collapsing from exhaustion," Alex stated. "And that's when your dream started. Anyway, we're here just to let you know that we're fine."

"And that we're proud of everything you've done so far in your life." Hyacinth continued.

"As well as everything you're about to do in the future." Alex finished. "We know that you have a lot of things on your plate right now but we want you to slow down and enjoy life, too."

"You don't have to be so busy all the time. Now that you're working on health promotions, you can slow down on your project and get to know the communities so you can be effective. Let Lance do most of the heavy lifting on your grand tour of Arus." Hyacinth added.

"Don't be afraid to delegate tasks as needed." Alex continued as he stood up, then Hyacinth.

"And remember that the people of Davi-Smythe are proud of you. You haven't let them down and you'll never will." Hyacinth and Alex then pulled Diana up to her feet before giving her a quick hug. Then they pulled the covers back on the bed. "Would you mind if we tucked you in bed one last time?"

"I don't mind," Diana said as she kicked off her heels and laid down in the middle of the bed. Hyacinth and Alex moved he covers over Diana's body as they used to when she was a little girl. Then they bent down and they both gave Diana a quick kiss on her cheek as she closed her eyes to keep from crying. "I love you, Mom and Dad. Goodbye."

"We love you, too, Diana." They responded at the same time. "Good-bye until we'll meet again." Diana felt a couple of tears leave her eyes as she opened her eyes to see that her parents were gone. Sighing, Diana closed her eyes again. Meanwhile, in the clinic, Lance and Coran were waiting patiently for Diana to wake-up from her extended nap.

"How much longer is she going to sleep right now?" Lance asked, his eyes leaving Diana's peaceful face to Coran's concerned one.

"She was exhausted," Coran said. "I did hope she would be up by now."

"The clinic staff told me that she worked nearly non-stop before my visit. She did take the afternoon and evening off the day I arrived here. The next day, I forced her to go to bed early and she overslept the next morning which was the day we visited the fair. She needs the rest." Lance stated.

Diana woke up the next minute and blinked her eyes a couple of times to get used to the bright lights in the room. She then decided to sit up so she could get a better view of the room. Once she was sitting up, she smiled at surprised men in the room. "The two men in my life," Diana said with a bright smile. "What time is it?"

"Hello, love." Lance greeted with a bright smile before giving Diana a chaste kiss on her cheek, while Coran looked down to see what time it was.

"Hello, niece." Coran greeted. "Right now, it's dinner time."

"Dinner? How long was I asleep?" Diana asked, noticing that she was wearing a set of modest blue pajamas set instead of her compression top and leggings.

"You were asleep for four hours," Coran stated. "Before we do anything else, I believe you have something to tell me."

Diana smiled as she looked at her engagement ring on her left finger and then back to Lance with a smile before focusing back on Coran. "Yes I do, Uncle Coran." Diana started with a large smile before lifting up her left hand with a slight twinge of pain. "Lance proposed to me the other day at the fair…and I accepted his proposal. We're engaged."

"Congratulations!" Coran said with a smile. He walked over to Diana's bed and gave her a tight hug. He released her from the hug before going towards the door. "I'll go on to the kitchen and take your dinner to your room. Lance, can you escort Diana to her room upstairs?"

"I'll be pleased to do that, Coran," Lance said with a smile as he kissed Diana's hand when he was close. Coran left the room and the newly engaged couple alone. "Diana, you gave me a scare there. What did you see on the porch before you passed out?"

"You wouldn't believe what I saw," Diana said with a smile. "I saw my parents on the porch as I fainted. They were standing at the top of the steps, wearing maroon and smiling at me."

"The spirit of your parents?" Lance asked as he slid Diana's blue slippers on her feet. "Allura sees her father's spirit occasionally at the castle. So, I can believe that." He then pushed the covers off of Diana and carried her in his arms. Diana gingerly moved her arms around Lance's shoulders.

"My parents were real. I smelt their favorite fragrances, I felt their hugs and kisses." Diana said. "But before I woke up, they confirmed I was dreaming. It was a wonderful and vivid dream."

Lance left the clinic and went up the side stairs. "What happened in the dream?"

"It started in the front yard. I walked to the porch and they were sitting on one of the benches. When I stepped on the porch, Mom and Dad walked towards me. That was when I smelled Dad's smokey cologne and Mom's floral perfume." Diana said, pausing for a moment to relive what happened on the porch. "They hugged me and complimented me on the maroon dress I was wearing. Then I gave them a tour of the house minus the clinic and they loved every part of it. Except for the game room—they told me until I got the Air Hockey table, pool table, poker table, classic video games, and board games, it was not a game room." Lance chuckled. "We bonded over games," Diana explained as they made it to the master suite. Lance nudged the door open before gently placing Diana on the bed.

"They also enjoyed this room. After showing them the closet and bathroom, we talked on the bed. Before I woke up, they tucked me in one last time and kissed me on the cheek like the old days." Diana finished as Lance pulled the cover back so Diana could get comfortable on the bed. When Diana was in the middle of the bed, Lance took the rest of the pillows so that she would be comfortable sitting up. "Thank you, Lance," Diana said as he took the cover and placed it over her lap. The next thing Lance knew, Diana pressed his head closer to hers and gave him a kiss. Moments later, Lance kissed Diana back while playing with her hair. Diana enjoyed the kiss as she played with the back of Lance's hair as well.

Coran opened the door to see Lance and Diana in the middle of their lengthy kiss. Deciding to announce that he was in the room, he coughed to get their attention. Suppressing their groans, Lance and Diana pulled away from their kiss. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all, Coran," Lance stated as he took the tray from Coran's hands at the doorway. "Why don't you join us?" He added as he walked back to Diana's side with the tray. With a soft smile, Lance placed the tray of food on Diana's lap. Coran followed Lance and sat on the other side of the bed next to Diana. Lance settled on the bed on Diana's right, took the tray cover and placed it on the nightstand next to him.

"This looks delicious! Vegetable lasagna, salad, milk, and mixed berries." Diana said with a smile. "How considerate!" Diana took the fork and immediately dug into the lasagna. Diana briefly closed her eyes as she enjoyed how the lasagna and vegetables melted in her mouth. "This is delicious!"

"Lance made dinner for everyone at the clinic staff's request," Coran said with a smile. "Another hidden talent of his."

Diana smiled as she continued eating her dinner. "Yes, cooking is another talent of his," Diana replied as she took a few sips of her milk. "I look forward to some of Lance's other talents personally," Diana added as she placed the half-full glass back on the tray. Lance paused for a few moments wondering if the last statement was a double-entre.

"Well, you'll have the rest of your life learning them," Coran replied carrying the conversation on. Diana took a few more bites from her meal as Coran shared what happened after she collapsed. Coran stated that he'll be in his room next to hers and Lance will sleep in the room across from her. "By the way, when are you planning to publicly announce your engagement?"

"That's a great question," Diana said as she gave Lance the tray. She looked at her ring again with a smile before looking to Lance. "We can announce the engagement after I return back to the castle on Lance's next day off."

"It'll be about a week from now, Coran," Lance replied with a smile. "Is there anything special we should do before or after the announcement?"

"Not really. Just to publish a marriage bann for Davi-Smythe churches as a formality." Coran answered. "Other than that, nothing else until it's closer to your wedding ceremony. By the way, have you set a date yet? I'm guessing it would happen after Allura and Keith's?"

"We haven't discussed it yet," Diana said with a smile. "That's something we'll have to discuss soon. Our focus was the duel and now that it's over, I can focus on other things."

"We can focus on other things." Lance corrected. "Other things like our best friends getting married to each other. Recruiting servicemembers."

"Health promotions. Training others. Finding Lawrence." Diana continued the list.

"You're not going to search for Lawrence," Lance stated. "Leave that job to the team."

"Lance is right, Diana. He could still be obsessed over you." Coran interjected to starve off any arguments she would have. "You have enough on your plate as it is. You need to recuperate from all the exhaustion you put yourself through."

"But—"

"You just got outvoted," Lance replied firmly. "And if the team were to vote, even Allura would state that it would be better if you didn't focus on that right now. By the way, isn't one of your health promotion projects on exhaustion? Since you've been through it yourself, you can now make an effective presentation." Diana groaned her disapproval and Lance smirked as she stifled a yawn. He stood up and grabbed the tray from the nightstand.

"I can't believe I'm still yawning," Diana said as she moved the pillows from her back.

"That's because you need rest. Your fight or flight reflexes have been kicking in too much and you stressed your body too much." Coran stated as he also stood up from the bed. "I'm going to retire to my room since it's been a long day for me as well. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning, Uncle Coran," Diana called as Coran left the room.

"If you're a good girl, I'll check on you later and wish you good night," Lance stated as he followed Coran out the door. After wishing Coran good night, Lance walked to the kitchen and wiped the tray down before putting the plates and the silverware into the dishwasher. Lance also took the time to put the bakeware in the dishwasher before starting the machine. Before he turned the lights off to the kitchen, he also took the time to wipe down the counters and sink. After he was done with the kitchen, Lance patrolled the house to make sure everything was safe and secured before going back up the stairs.

Lance took the time to check on Diana first. He knocked on the door but didn't get a response. A few moments later, he walked in and noticed that Diana was fast asleep and smiled. He walked slowly into the room and stopped by Diana's bedside and admired how beautiful she looked as she slept. Diana was just as serene now as she was a few days ago on the porch. Her eyes were closed, lashes dusting her cheeks and her mouth was slightly opened, teasing a small bit of her soft tongue. Lance bent down lightly and placed a kiss on her cheek. When his lips left her face, Diana softly sighed his name before turning to the other side. Feeling accomplished, Lance left the room and went to his room across the hall.

Lance closed the door behind him and stripped out of his clothes except for the tank and boxers he was wearing underneath. After placing his outfit in the closet, Lance pulled out his datapad and started to focus on some of the administrative tasks Keith wanted him to work on tonight. "I don't know why Keith keeps forcing me to design the schedules. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemies." Lance muttered as he looked at the schedule requests, preferences, requested days off, and availability. "Take the promotion to captain they said." Lance started muttering under his breath. "It'll be fun they said. You'll make a great captain he said." Lance moved some schedules around. "It'll be fun he said." Lance continued muttering. "Be my righthand man he said. It'll be fun he said. Well, I'm still waiting on the fun part, Commander." Lance finished muttering as he tweaked the schedules a little more. "Funny that it's everything but the Voltron schedules. Voltron schedules are just too easy to pass on to me." About an hour later, Lance finished the schedules and some reports before placing his datapad on the nightstand next to him. "Finish at last, finish at last. Great God Almighty, I'm finished at last." Lance said with a tired smile. He then rolled his neck around to loosen those muscles before reclining on the bed and closed his eyes. Minutes later, Diana knocked on the door.

"Lance? Are you up?" She called softly.

"Barely," Lance replied. "Come in, the door is unlocked." Diana opened and closed the door softly as she made her way to the bed. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep without wishing you a good night." She said as she sat next to him on the bed. "And I think you forgot to wish me good night as well."

"I did earlier, but you were asleep." Lance countered as he sat up and moved to where his body was right next to Diana's. "But I wouldn't mind doing it again." Lance tilted Diana's head slightly before giving Diana another kiss to her lips. Diana responded by slightly opening her mouth as she played with Lance's hair again. Lance gently played with a few strands of Diana's hair as he deepened their kiss. Just as Diana was going to press her body to him, Lance pulled away from the kiss. "That's a goodnight kiss."

Diana smiled as she stood up from the bed and walked to the door. "Goodnight Lance. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams," Lance responded before Diana blew a kiss to him as she left the room. Closing his eyes, Lance moved under the cover on the bed and finally went to sleep with a large smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 19: Everything's Optional

Arus, Love, & Peace

Chapter 19: Everything's Optional

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron or its characters—they belong to World Events Productions. I do own Diana, Lawrence, and Birchen, though.**

Early the next morning, Diana woke-up when she heard someone knocking on her door. Diana stretched her arms before answering. "Come in, the door is unlocked," She called out to her visitor. The door opened and Lance walked in wearing a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top with matching sneakers. His face was in a smile as he casually walked to Diana's bed and sat on the edge. Diana beamed back as she moved the covers and crawled to the edge of the bed by Lance. They moved their heads together and met on the lips for a lingering kiss. As the kiss continued, Lance pulled Diana's body closer and enjoyed how the feel of her body complimented his.

Just when Lance was going to take the kiss further, there was another knock on the door. Diana ended the kiss and allowed their breaths to mingle a few moments before answering. "Come in," She called out as she put some distance between the two of them. The door opened to admit Coran into the room.

"Good Morning! I hope I didn't interrupt anything?" Coran asked as Diana stood up from the bed and gave Coran a quick hug before retaking her spot on the edge of the bed. Coran followed her to the foot of the bed and simply stood there.

"Not at all, Uncle Coran," Diana answered. "We were just wishing each other good morning when you knocked. Did you sleep well last night?"

"It was a gentle and relaxing sleep," Coran replied. "And how did you sleep?"

"I slept beautifully last night. I didn't realize how tired I was." Diana gave her uncle a beaming smile. "Is there anything we can do for you, Uncle Coran?"

"Just wanted to see if you were up to see us off in a few moments," Coran asked.

"Of course, I would be more than happy to see you two off," Diana beamed as she moved from her bed. "I'll change into something suitable for a few moments then I'll be there." She stopped at her closet and the men could hear the sounds of hangers being moved.

"Great! Lance, why don't you make sure that you have everything this time and meet me in the front yard in a few minutes?" Coran asked Lance before calling out to Diana. "How long will it take for you to change?"

"It shouldn't take me more than 15 minutes. And I'll change in the bathroom." Diana replied as she walked towards the bathroom as Lance left the room. In her arms was a purple cap-sleeved maxi dress with the shower being turned on moments later. Coran sat at the edge of the bed and waited until Diana walked out of the bathroom, with her hair curling up from the water and fully dressed.

"Uncle Coran, I wish you were staying here longer so I could give you a proper tour of the house," Diana stated as she entered the closet and slipped on a par of open-toed flats.

"I do, too. I'll have my day," Coran answered as he rose up from the bed. "By the way, where did you want to be married? At the Castle or at the Chapel?" Coran asked when he made it to the door.

"I'm glad that you asked! That's one detail that Lance and I have already agreed to. We are going to get married here at Smythe House." Diana announced as they left her room and walked down the stairs together. Once they made it to the front porch, Lance met them in front of the porch and gave Diana a quick kiss on her cheek. Smiling in response, Diana moved her left hand up between them and smiled at her ring. Lance couldn't help but smile back, not needing words to express how he felt about his fiancée and the heirloom ring. Diana lowered her hand as Lance pulled her close to him for a kiss on the lips. Just when they were just a breath away, Coran cleared his throat before speaking.

"Lance, we really should be on our way."

"I'm not going without my goodbye kiss." As soon as the last word came out of Lance's mouth, he bent over and stole his kiss from Diana. When he tried to break it up seconds later, Diana kissed him back and pressed him closer. Coran cleared his throat again and they finally ended the kiss. "Now that's a goodbye kiss," Lance whispered to Diana before walking away.

"Don't forget to rest all week long, Diana," Coran said as he walked to Diana and gave her a tight hug.

"I won't forget, Uncle Coran. I'm still pretty tired."

"That's good. I'll call and let you know when we made it back to the Castle."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Diana promised as Coran walked away and followed Lance to Red Lion.

"Seriously, fiancée, all I want you to do this week is rest up," Lance called out before getting into his lion. A few moments later, the lion started and hovered above the yard. Diana waved at two of the most important men in her life and watched as Lance turned the lion around and flew towards the castle. Once the lion was out of sight, Diana sighed and walked back into the house.

After a quick breakfast, Diana returned to her room. Starting from her sitting area, she started to tidy her room. She neatly put the books on the coffee table in a stack next to the phone before dusting everything in the area. After dusting, Diana moved to her bed and finally made her bed before going into the bathroom and putting everything in its place. When she was done tidying up her room, Diana made herself comfortable in the sitting area and answered Coran's call. Coran told her that they made it safely to the Castle. Lance butted into the conversation to say that he loves her and that she better be resting in her room. Diana picked up a book and stuck her tongue out at him before looking serious again. Coran and Lance ended the call and promised to chat with her later. Diana blew a kiss to Lance before the screen went blank.

After reading her book, Diana sighed and noticed that it was almost time for lunch. She dropped the book on top of the other books and went to the kitchen. When she arrived in the kitchen, Diana grabbed some of the pre-made pizza dough, pepperoni slices, cheese, pizza sauce, vegetables, extra-virgin olive oil, salt, and basil. After making the crust thin, Diana poured pizza sauce on all three pies, as well as sprinkled the olive oil and salt on the last one. She then layered the mixed cheese on the first two pies, then sprinkled cubed mozzarella cheese over the last pizza. Going back to the first pizza, Diana sprinkled the pepperoni all over the pizza. "You're now pepperoni pizza," She sang as she set it aside before working on the second pizza, sprinkling the different vegetables all over the pizza and set it aside. "You're going to be the veggie pizza," She continued to sing as she placed it next to the other pizza. For the third pizza, she scattered the torn basil leaves, grated Parmigiano-Reggiano cheese, and drizzled some more olive oil over the pizza. "And at last, Margherita Pizza you are." Diana smiled as she slowly placed a pizza in each of the racks in the oven. She set the timer to 10 minutes before washing her hands again to get the salad together. A few minutes later, Diana had a huge bowl of salad ready, lightly tossed with vinaigrette dressing. The next thing Diana did was take the picture of lemonade out ready to serve. When the timer went off, Diana turned the oven off before slowly taking each pizza out of the oven and on the counter to rest. Smiling at her handiwork, Diana was quickly joined by some of the clinic staff for Lunch.

They were happy to see Coran in the Davi-Smythe area for the first time in years and hoped that they could see him again under better circumstances. Diana promised that they'll see him again soon, and if all else fails, definitely when she gets married at the house. The conversation then focused on some of the things the staff saw from the patients and what they felt needed to be addressed. The last discussion focused on how much better Diana appeared and shared that she should continue to relax so she could be completely rejuvenated. The staff then left for the clinic while Diana did the dishes. After she finished handwashing the dishes, Diana sighed. It was only half-a-day and she was bored. "They just said to relax…but they didn't tell me how to relax." She smiled as the idea of helping at the clinic entered her mind. Minutes later, Diana changed into a set of purple scrubs with white sneakers and entered the clinic.

The staff looked at each other before addressing Diana. With a sigh, they decided that Diana could only help for a couple of hours. They pulled Diana to the supply room so she could organize and take inventory of what they had. So for the next two hours, Diana went from one side of the room to the other, logging in what was missing, what was low, and what supplies were fine. Linens were put back in one section, while the towels were put in another section. Basic check-up supplies were put on one set of shelves, while specialized tools were set on different shelves. Finally, Diana placed extra sets of scrubs and gowns in the last shelf by size. Done with her task, Diana gave one of the receptionist the inventory list so she could order things. "By the way, how is Birchen?" Diana asked.

"He's doing as well as can be expected," She replied. "If you want, you could visit with him for a few minutes. He's in the last patient room to the right. It'll probably cheer him a little to see someone who's not a medical professional."

"I'll do just that," Diana replied with a smile as she walked away. When she arrived at the close door on the right and knocked. "Can I come in, Birchen?" She heard a muffled yes and waited a few seconds before opening the door. Birchen gave Diana a cool stare as she walked in and sat on the chair to his right. "How are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm alive and in this room. You gave me some pretty deep cuts and the pressure on the collarbone didn't help." He ambled on. "Other than that I'm doing relatively well. What brings you to this room?"

"I wanted to visit you," Diana stated. "You had a part of raising me and although our lives and morals split-you are one of my early mentors."

"I'm more like an uncle of sorts," Birchen insisted. "I never stopped calling you my niece. Even though by all rights, you probably should have been my daughter. I used to love it when you visited during your summer breaks and always looked forward to it every year—even with the different orbits. Luckily, your school on Earth had the same calendar as the Arusian schools."

"How did you manage to move on from my mother and remain close friends?" Diana asked. "In normal circumstances, it shouldn't be possible."

"That's what happens when you start as good friends," Birchen thoughtfully replied, as he moved his body enough to where he could press the button to sit up in the bed. "Hyacinth was my best friend before anything else. It was an extra treat when we actually acted on our attraction to each other in college. I'm one of the lucky ones as you guys say on Earth."

"You loved my mother so much but I do wonder," Diana continued on. "Why did you have us duel each other. If you see me as a niece and mentee, why the duel? What did you hope to achieve?"

"That's a great question," Birchen replied. "Why wouldn't I? You refused my demand to have the title of Duke of Davi-Smythe. At the very least Marquess of Smythe. Those titles should also have been mine when I was destined to marry your mother. It killed me when I heard that your mother died on Earth."

"You accepted the fact that she chose someone else, even the opportunity to be close to her—but were never truly over her. So, you decided that no matter what, I should hand over my birthright by any means necessary. The duel was a means to an end. Who exactly would you have wanted me to marry if I lost? You?"

"Actually, I wanted you to marry my son so that the title will stay within the family—by blood and by bond," Birchen answered. "To have my child and grandchildren be part of your family's ongoing legacy."

"I didn't know you had children. I thought you were a confirmed and childless bachelor."

"Well you and your uncle can't possibly know every single thing about me," Birchen remarked with a smirk on his lips. "It's a long story, but I'll give you an abridged version of it. After your mother married your father, I visited Earth to win back your mother—but she refused. After her refusal, I met and had an affair with a Space Explorer on leave. Months later, I found out too late that I was going to have a son. She transferred to Galaxy headquarters before getting married to some businessman. A few months ago, I found my son and luck has it that he was now on Arus."

"Who is he?" Diana asked, intrigued. "And do I know him?"

"How well do you know Captain Wiley?"

"We're friends," Diana answered. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Did you not want to find out who I wanted you to marry?"

"Yes—but what does he have to do with what you're telling me?"

"You must be exhausted or you're denser than I remember," Birchen remarked with a sigh. "Captain Lawrence Wiley of Galaxy Garrison is my son."

"I must have misheard you. I thought I heard you say that Lawrence Wiley is your son."

"You heard correctly," Birchen stated. Diana jumped up from her chair in response.

"I don't believe you! You're just trying to play mental games." Diana yelled. "What did you do to him this time? Where is he?"

"If you don't believe me, run a DNA test! We'll match up, I guarantee it." Birchen yelled back. "I haven't done anything to physically harm him if that's what you're asking. I will confess to making some strong suggestions though. Right now he should still be comfortable in his room at my operational base."

"Where is he?" Diana asked, narrowing her eyes at Birchen. "Where is your base?"

"Ok, but listen well—I'm not repeating any of this," Birchen paused for a moment, making sure he had Diana's undivided attention. Diana continued to stare at Birchen, waiting for the answer. "Over the river and through the woods. The little town where a dynasty started and not far from mountains." After that last statement, Birchen pressed the button to return the bed to its original position.

"Hold on! That's not an answer—it's a riddle!" Diana said as she started towards the bed.

"Solve the riddle and you'll have your answer. I'm tired now, so why don't you just leave and play with your little friends."

"This isn't over, Birchen. As soon as we can, I'm having you transferred to the Castle of Lions." Diana promised as she walked to the door. "You can count on that." Birchen rolled his eyes in response as Diana left the room. She walked down the hall and spoke with the doctor on duty. "Whenever you think it's right, I want Birchen to be transferred the Castle of Lions. I want him to be under the custody of the Voltron Force." Nodding, although confused, the doctor agreed and will let her know when Birchen can leave the clinic. Diana thanked him before leaving the clinic for the study.

When she arrived at the study, Diana sat behind the desk and took a few deep breaths to help focus before sharing all the information she received today from Birchen. Then she took a few more deep breaths to calm herself down so that no one could tell all the turmoil she was feeling inside. Diana closed her eyes before pressing a button to reach Castle Control. The guard on duty told Diana that everyone just finished practicing before Coran took over the communication screen. After greeting her uncle, Diana asked if he could have the Voltron Force come back to Control. It didn't take long for the Voltron Force to enter her screen. After a chorus of hellos from the group, Lance steered the conversation back to business.

"Hello, beautiful. What's going on? You're supposed to resting." Lance stated giving Diana a questioning look.

"I am resting…" Diana said with a smile, pausing for a moment. "I was bored after lunch, so I went to the clinic to help. They had me work inventory for a couple of hours. When I was finished, I decided to visit with Birchen a few minutes."

"What! Don't you understand the meaning of resting? Rest-"

"Cool it, Lance." Keith entered the conversation. "So, did you two talk?"

"We did have a conversation…" Diana paused again before continuing. "It was interesting. After a few moments of small talk, our conversation turned serious. I asked him why he wanted a duel so bad. He stated the oblivious reason."

"Because we wouldn't let him have the title he wanted," Coran reasoned.

Diana nodded her head in confirmation before continuing. "Then I asked who was going to be my groom if I had lost the fight." Lance hmphed from his spot in the control room. "And that's when the conversation turned interesting."

"How so?" Allura asked.

"That's when he told me that he planned for Lawrence to marry me."

"So is Lawrence working with Birchen? Is everything a set-up?" Hunk asked.

"Not exactly, Hunk. If he is working with Birchen, it's probably unwittingly." Pidge replied.

"Before I forget, I asked for Birchen to be transferred to the Castle of Lions as soon as he's able to leave the clinic," Diana stated. "When he arrives here, I want him to take a paternity test."

"That's going on a tangent there. Why is that related to all of this?" Keith asked.

"Birchen told me that he is Lawrence's biological father. According to him, after my parents' wedding and my mother's last refusal, he met a woman and had an affair. He left earth and didn't hear in time that she was pregnant and was marrying a businessman. He discovered Lawrence was his son a few months ago."

"So if you married Lawrence, the title can be claimed by your descendants together allowing Birchen to be family by blood and by bond." Coran mused. Diana nodded her confirmation again.

"Shadiness at its finest," Lance stated. "I don't suppose he told you where Lawrence was."

"Well, I did ask the question. And I got a non-direct answer." Diana replied. "I'm more appalled at his treatment of Lawrence. His own son as a means to an end." Lance raised an eyebrow. "But that's a conversation for another time. I hate when he answers me in riddles."

"So what did he say?" Coran asked.

"Basically, Lawrence's location is over the river and through the woods. A little town where a dynasty started and close to mountains." Diana repeated the riddle verbatim. "Which could be just about anywhere since I'm still rusty on Arusian history. That describes Davi as well as so many other places."

"Give me a few moments," Keith said as he took over one of the consoles. A few moments later, Keith had a list of possible places. "The good news is that we have the places narrowed down to seven places. We can cross off the areas surrounding the Castle because we would find him by now."

"So that leaves Brahe, Ptolemy, Lileo, Copernicus, Agoras, and as Diana stated, Davi. Ptolemy was the first Arusian dynasty. It was followed by the Copernicus and Agoras co-dynasties. Brahe raised up and became the next dynasty before falling to the Davian dynasty to which Coran and Diana are descendants of. The last Davian queen married the first Raimon king, uniting both kingdoms under the Raimon banner." Keith summarized all the old ruling houses of Arus.

"Keith, I'm impressed! I had those lessons nearly every summer and I still can't recall those details like you can." Diana complimented.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll split up and check each area for signs of Lawrence," Keith stated.

"Thanks, Keith. By the way, I'll check the mountains near Davi since I'm the closest to them."

"What you're going to do—" Lance paused to point at Diana through the screen. "Is rest some more. We—" He paused again to point at everyone on his side of the screen. "Are going to check everything out and meet at the Davian Mountains."

"Lance!"

"Diana!"

"I can handle—"

"I agree with your fiancé, Diana," Coran interrupted. "And he does have a say in your life now."

"But Uncle Coran, I can do this with no problems. I'm not injured and I can always rest later."

"I also agree with Lance, Diana." Keith stepped into the conversation. "I know that Lawrence is your friend, but let us handle everything." Hunk and Pidge nodded their agreement with Keith.

"Please, Diana, do it for me?" Allura asked, diplomatically. "I know you're the farthest thing from glass, but continued rest doesn't hurt anyone." Diana stared at the group silently for a couple of minutes before sighing.

"Ok, I'll rest," Diana answered. "But you'll guys will let me know when you're close so I can follow along?" Diana asked.

"Sure will, beautiful," Lance answered. "All you have to do is rest, catch up on your beauty sleep. And remember," Lance stopped and blew a kiss to Diana. "I love you."

Diana smiled as blew a kiss to Lance as well. "I love you, too," Diana replied as she ended the call. Diana closed her eyes briefly before getting up to the kitchen to start dinner. As she walked past the living room, she could smell a delicious meal of baked fish, Arusian rice, and steamed vegetables. Smiling, Diana continued to the kitchen to find a couple of the nurses plating the meal. "Everything smells so delicious! Why didn't anyone get me? I would have helped."

"Your orders were to rest." The male nurse stated. "We're finished anyway. If you want to help, you can set the dining room table. Delia will follow with the plates in a few moments." Diana nodded her agreement and took the napkins, silverware, and glasses to the dining room and quickly set each place. When she finished the rest of the staff entered and everyone took their seats. One of the doctors prayed for the food before everyone finally ate their meals. When the plates were empty, the table discussed several general medical procedures they could do now as well as some of the things they felt that the region could use under health promotion and education. Diana stated that she'll cover the health promotion and education part. When the after-dinner conversations ended, the staff headed towards the clinic or the cabins, while Diana walked back to her room.

Once in her room, Diana went to her closet and changed into her purple camisole and pajama shorts set. She then grabbed a backpack, some pocket knives, the emergency kit, and the medkit off one of the high shelves and returned to her bed. "Let's make sure everything's here so I can just grab and go in the morning." She told herself as she inventoried the medkit first. The medkit was fully stocked with everything you could need for a quick and comprehensive first aid—including a blanket if she was about to go to shock. Diana placed the first aid kit in the front section of the backpack. She then inventoried the emergency kit that was stocked with several bottles of water, ration and snack bars, a can opener, cans of unperishable food, blankets, a firestarter kit, a backup communicator, and finally a flashlight with backup batteries. Diana placed the emergency kit in the back section of the backpack. She then took the pocket knives and placed them on the side pockets. "That's everything. I'll go to bed now and when I get up, I'll take another quick shower, dress, and leave. I'll take a couple of fresh breakfast bars from the kitchen." With a smile, Diana pushed her backpack to the far side of the bed and yawned as she closed her eyes for the night.

After waking up uneventfully, Diana ran to the shower before changing into a blue t-shirt, khaki shorts, and blue hiking shoes. Once she was finished braiding her hair, Diana grabbed the backpack and sneaked down to the kitchen to grab her breakfast bars before leaving the house from the back. Diana jumped onto her motorcycle and put the helmet on her head before taking off towards Mount Davi. Diana noted how peaceful it was as she rode the bike through the first set of woods between Smythe House and Davi. She then made a turn and drove her bike through the small bridge over the Dynastic River. A few minutes later, Diana was making her way through the thicker set of woods surrounding Davi. When she arrived at the village, Diana took a quick break and a quick breakfast at one of the cafes before continuing to the Davian mountains.

Thirty minutes later, Diana stopped in front of the cave entrance in the rear section of Mount Davi. Mount Davi was the tallest mountain in the Davi-Smythe lands as well as being one of the first inactive volcanoes in Arus. The last time Mt. Davi erupted it caused the area to go through hard times and made the last Davian Queen marry Allura's ancestor to unify the Arus together. "I feel that this one is it," Diana muttered to herself as she got off her bike. A few seconds later Diana double-checked her supplies. After putting on the backpack, Diana put her laser pistol on her holster on her left leg before making mental notes on the natural landmarks just in case she needs backup or if the team is looking for her. "Lance is going to be pissed, but he'll get over it quick," Diana told herself before she entered the base. The first few feet was dark, but then the lights finally turned on themselves as it recognized her handprint. "Now I remember, this was the one site that Birchen always took me to on our little field trips," Diana said to herself as she continued down the only path in front of her.

It wasn't too long before Diana encountered a forked path—a path to the right, a path in the middle, and a path to the left. "Which one to go down first?" Diana asked herself as she looked at the paths again. "Bubblegum, bubblegum in a dish, how many pieces do you wish?" Diana sang as she pointed to each path before stopping on the middle path. With a shrug, Diana slowly walked down the chosen path. After looking at regular cavern walls for 3 minutes, Diana finally came across an extensive lab. When she walked into the lab, the lights automatically came on. A slow whistle came from her lips as she took her initial views of the lab. Upon deeper inspection, Diana found out that this was just the first part of the lab, with two more sections behind it. "It's been a long time since I've seen a lab like this. Birchen must have kept upgrading his labs. On with the first section." She muttered to herself as he moved further into the first lab.

The first section of the lab was set up for medical experiments. Diana whistled as she noticed some of the machines that were used to test different chemicals and liquids. There were several computer stations set-up and each station seemed to have a specialized focus with different types of microscopes. The first section seemed to be focused on immunology—there were several tools used to track down different pathological components, including special proteins and allergies. The second section was dedicated strictly to proteins and protein folding. "So, he's still working out the theory that this particular protein can be manipulated for good. Synthesize a new drug if need be." Diana commented to herself. "Why can't he just focus on the clear and ethical projects. This alone will give him all kinds of fame."

Shaking her head mentally, Diana focused on the last station. "Tissue? He's studying tissues? Section one focuses on proteins and immunology. Section two on proteins and protein folding—possible DNA work as well. This section is on tissue." Diana looked at some of the things Birchen worked on with tissue. "I didn't know he was interested in histopathology." Diana moved around the section and admired some of the work done so far. The last section took Diana's breath—it looked like Birchen was working on making artificial organs better, effective even? "This shows more interest into biomedical fields," Diana commented as she made her way to the next lab.

"I don't remember the lab being this big last time," Diana commented to herself again as she explored the last next part of the lab. If the first part of the lab focused on biomedical experiments, this second part of the lab complex was focused on chemical and other scientific experiments. Diana walked to the section of a wall that housed several aquariums. "Let's check the aquariums first." The light automatically came one and Diana gave a start when she noticed the creatures that lived in the aquariums. She wasn't afraid of the frogs or lizards—she liked frogs and lizards. She had to fight the urge to grab one of the Arusian chameleons and focused on what was taking her attention. Snakes. Two types of snakes and neither are endemic to Arus. For a few minutes, Diana and the snakes looked at each other before they started to curl up and move to the far end of their homes. Diana jumped and moved to the center of the lab.

"I hate snakes. Why in the hell would you have two possible invasive snakes here? I mean, why them in the first place?" Diana said to herself as she moved to the other wall in the lab. On this wall were several chemical hoods and different experiments going. "Botany—another thing I hate," Diana stated as she moved from the wall and noticed all the chemicals in the middle section. "And I'm just going to bypass all of this. I hate chemistry as well." Diana turned and left the science lab as the light went out behind her. Shaking her head, Diana made her way back to the forked paths.

Mentally crossing the middle path off the list, Diana walked to the left path. A few moments later, the lights came on for her. A few minutes later, she came across another biometric door. "Really?" She muttered to herself, as she placed her hand on the pad and the doors unlocked for her. A few more steps and Diana noticed that this part of the lab housed a small assembly plant. In fact, she was at the point in the assembly plant where you can oversee the work of machines, humans, or both. Intrigued, Diana walked down the set of stairs to inspect the assembly line.

"Of course this where he can make his version of robeasts," Diana muttered as he looked through the line. "And it looks like the last one was assembled a few days ago." Noting the changes, Diana looked at the line behind her and noticed that it was for smaller crafts like bikes and cars. "Back to ethical projects again." Diana continued through the plant and stopped when she found some of the paper plans. Grabbing a small camera, Diana took pictures of the plans posted on the wall. "Nobody's going to like seeing this. Especially if someone decides to buy his inventory." Diana walked away from the plans wall and made her way back to the forked path again. "I wonder what's behind door number three." Diana took the last path on the right and was surprised when it automatically lighted when she took three steps.

This particular hallway was narrower and declines sharper than the other two. Steps later, Diana grabbed the rail so she won't slip and fall. She also noticed that this path was twice as long as the other paths and was relieved when she finally made it to the end of the hall. Her relief was short-lived when she opened the door to find a large hangar. Diana's eyes widened as she noticed all the crafts in sight.

The left side of the hangar was dedicated to cars and motorcycles. She counted 10 motorcycles and 15 cars—enough for a platoon. The next row was filled with 12 each of tanks and buses. Next was a wide swath of open space. On the right wall of the hangar, was maps detailing Arus and its moon. There was a wide strip of space before her eyes noticed small shuttles and hovercrafts. Finally, in a section to themselves and surrounded by double the empty spaces was a fleet of planes and fighters. "Where and how did he get the money for all of this?" Diana asked as she inspected each plane and fighter. At the end of the hangar, she noticed there was a fighter she only saw pictures of. "Is that a tiger fighter?" Diana asked as she ran to the ship and jumped into the cockpit. Diana took pictures of the cockpit and then the exterior. "The funny thing is…I may actually be able to pilot this baby." Done with gawking at the tiger fighter, Diana noticed a door the far left.

Intrigued to see what she might find there, Diana decided to leave the hangar through the door. "Maybe this might explain why the hallway was narrow, long, and deeper down the surface than anywhere else," Diana said to herself as she turned the knob before entering the room. "What the hell—a dungeon? There's a freaking dungeon in here!" Diana exclaimed to herself. Diana found a switch and the lights came on in the room. There were cells lined up on either side of the wall and the room felt unreasonably damp and drafty. Diana started to shiver from the cold before noticing movement at the very end of the walkway. While the sides were basically caged cells, the last section had private walls with a door with two slots. One slot for sliding trays on the bottom and a slot for a window at the top.

A groan came from behind the door. Diana perked up and noticed a set of keys hanging on the wall. She ran to the wall and grabbed the keys before slowly making her way to the door. "Why the fuck am I still in here?" The mutterings continued as Diana took the keys and luckily for her the first key worked and she started to turn the knob when the door opened violently and Diana was pushed to the floor a few feet away.

"Damn!" Two voices sounded out at the same time in shock.


	21. Live to Fight and Love

Arus, Love, and Peace

Ch. 20

 **Disclaimer: Voltron, Defender of The Universe isn't mine…it belongs to World Event Production and whoever they feel licensing Voltron to. The original characters like Lawrence, Diana, Dr. Wills, and Birchen are all mine though. Enjoy!**

"This is just great. The only things here are crystals and rocks." Lance lamented as he made it to the end of the cave. "Nobody's been here in years. But I'll know where to get the gems for Diana's new jewelry in the future." Lance continued to mutter to himself as he turned around and made his way back to Red Lion outside. As he made his way to the entrance, the light from his lantern shined on the gems, changing their colors from a wide range of reds, purples, blues, and black. Lance also decided to ask Coran about the gems he found here. When he reached Red Lion, Lance stretched his arms as he called Keith through the communicator. "Red to Black. Red to Black."

"Go head, Red."

"Checking-in. Have you heard from anyone else? There's nothing but gems and rocks down here."

"Negative—you're the first one. Mt. Ptolemy has gems while Mt. Lileo just boasts ancient hieroglyphics."

"Nothing but old records at Brahe." Allura said as she entered the conversation. "We'll have to return to preserve and study them."

"All fossils at Copernicus." Pidge added in his comments.

"The same here at Agoras." Hunk checked-in. "It looks like nobody's been here in ages."

"All that's left is Mt. Davi." Keith said as he started Black Lion. "We'll meet up at Mt. Davi before exploring it. Lance call Diana so she can meet us there."

"You know that she should still be resting." Lance remarked as he started the sequence to call her. Just before he could finish his task, Coran interrupted the sequence and filled the screens on all the Lions.

"I have a call from the Smythe House. I'm patching it through now."

A second later, one of the doctors from the clinic split the screen with Coran. "Voltron Force, we have a situation."

"What happened Dr. Wills? Where's Diana?" Lance asked.

"We don't know." Dr. Wills replied, seemingly worried. "She left sometime ago without telling anyone and according to some of the nearby townspeople that she was heading towards Mt. Davi."

"Why does she have to be so stubborn? You'll think she'll know better by now. We're going to have a long talk after this." Lance growled.

"We're on our way to Mt. Davi now, Dr. Wills. We'll make sure that Diana's ok." Keith promised the older doctor on the screen.

"There's one more thing. A few moments ago we checked on Birchen and discovered that he left the clinic unannounced. We have no idea where he went—"

"I got a hunch." Lance interrupted. "This keeps getting better. We'll take care of it and prepare the staff for just about anything possible." Lance was already prepping Red Lion to launch as the last words left his mouth.

"Yes, sir! Please be careful." The line disconnected.

"What are we waiting for? My fiancée is in trouble." Red Lion launched into the sky. "We have to get to Diana before he does."

"Let's not rush into this." Keith called out as Black Lion launched into the sky from Mt. Lileo. "We need a plan."

"I have a plan—I come in with guns blazing and get my fiancée as well as her ex-boyfriend out."

"We need something more tactical than that. You just can't go in—"

"I'm on my way now. See you there." Lance interrupted as Red Lion streaked across the Arusian sky.

"Dammit Lance!" Keith growled. "He would just jump in headfirst."

"It wouldn't be Lance if he didn't." Allura smirked from Blue Lion as she launched to the sky. "You know how passionate our friend is. It won't make the situation better, but you know what will?"

"What's that?" Hunk and Pidge asked together as their lions launched from their mountains.

"Keith comes up with one of his famous plans on the way to Mt. Davi." Allura smiled as she turned her lion towards Mt. Davi.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon deep underground Mt. Davi, Diana glared up at the person who knocked her to the ground and continued to hover over her.

"This is not how I imagined to see you again, Diana." Lawrence stated as he continued to glaze up and down Diana's body to make sure that she wasn't hurt. "And see, you do know how to cuss fluently."

"That makes two of us as far as seeing each other again." Diana responded. "Now, if you don't mind, could you please move so I can get up?"

"There was a day you wouldn't dream of moving from under me."

"That day was a long time ago, obliviously things are different now." Diana replied icily as Lawrence moved and extended a hand to help her up.

"So, I see," Lawrence stated as Diana stood up. He released her hand and noticed the ring on Diana's finger. "That's a beautiful ring."

Diana paused and admired her heirloom engagement ring before looking back to Lawrence with a smile. "It's my engagement ring. You look relatively well."

"I had better treatment. The service here needs a vast improvement." Lawrence noticed a couple of bandages on Diana but said nothing. "I haven't seen food in a couple of days and I'm starving."

Diana took off her backpack and started to open it. "It's not the best food, but I have a few things that'll tide you over until we make it back home to Smythe House." Diana took out the ready-to-eat meal and handed it to Lawrence, before giving him her canteen. She then ate a protein bar as she made sure that Lawrence was in good shape. After taking a few gulps of water, Diana stretched her body as Lawrence finished his quick meal. Tossing the canteen into the backpack, Lawrence smiled.

"Thanks, that'll hold me for now." Diana nodded as she closed the backpack and put it back on.

"Let's get out of here." Diana said as she started for the hangar.

Lawrence stopped her. "What's the rush?"

Diana gave Lawrence a heated look. "Are you seriously asking that? We are miles underground where you were held captive. I also left Smythe House without telling anyone while I'm under medical orders to rest. By now, I'm sure that someone told the Voltron Force that I'm not relaxing as I should be. I'll let you figure the rest out."

"Not about escaping here," Lawrence stated as they ran across the dungeon. "I meant going from dating to engagement. It seems so rushed."

"I'm not discussing this with you," Diana frowned at Lawrence and stopped at the entrance to the hangar. "Especially not right now. The most important thing is to get back outside as soon as possible." Diana turned back to the entrance and started to make her way through the hangar.

Lawrence stopped again and whistled as he noticed all the machines in front of him. "Birchen wasn't kidding when he said he had enough resources to start taking over Arus. There's even a Tiger Fighter ship here!"

"He's planning to take over Arus?"

"Yes. He even has an army, too. He has human-robeast hybrids, drones, android robots. This is just for his personal squad. He seriously wanted Davi-Smythe to be his home base."

"So Davi-Smythe is just a means to a way?"

"Yep."

"That bastard. Over my dead body—Davi-Smythe is home and I'll protect it by any means necessary." Diana vowed before softening. "How come you get all the detailed plans out of him—but all I get are riddles?"

"It's not like I exactly wanted to know. He forced me to hear his plans. He has more bases at several locations—including where previous attacks were." Diana and Lawrence walked in silence for a few minutes when Lawrence noticed movements from his peripheral vision. He reached out and pulled Diana closer to him. Diana was about to protest when Lawrence shook his head. "By the way—did you win the duel with Birchen?"

Diana rolled her eyes as she took a small step back. "What kind of question is that?" Diana paused and also noticed that they weren't alone in the cave. "I guess he told you about the duel, too. Of course I won the sword duel—I'm an extraordinary swordswoman. Better than what most people give me credit for."

"I just wanted to know." Lawrence replied as he pulled Diana closer to him again. He noticed that Birchen was at the door. "I dreamed that you would be my bride. I still want you like crazy." He nodded his head towards the doorway.

Diana pulled away from Lawrence, noticing that he confirmed that they were not alone and it wasn't Lance. "Now is really not the time. Once we get out of here, we need to have a long talk about boundaries if we're still going to be friends."

"Why not now? Now is a good time to knock down those boundaries." Birchen stated from the door. "After all, we can still be family like I wanted all these years. There can still be a traditional engagement and marriage in the Davi-Smythe region."

Diana turned towards Birchen at the door. "You are supposed to be back at the Smythe House waiting to be transferred to the Castle of Lions!"

"And you should be resting in bed at the Smythe House but here we are. Now about my son—"

"I already told you that I'm not your son!" Lawrence stated as he pushed Diana behind him.

"You can't dispute what's in your DNA." Lawrence moved into a fighting stance and Birchen also moved into a fighting stance. "You can't beat me son. I already won before."

"You only beat me once—and you were lucky at that. I'm better with my fists anyway." Lawrence stated as he continued to hold his fighting stance.

"It's called skill, son. But if you just insist—let's fight again. When I win this fight, you two are going to carry out my plans." Without a word, Lawrence threw the first punches. Birchen expertly dodged each punch before responding with several punches of his own with each one connecting to Lawrence's ribs. Lawrence then took a couple of steps back to gain some distance as he dodged and duck the combination of punches and kicks from Birchen. A few moments later, Lawrence finally had Birchen on the defense as quick punches finally made their marks. During the next three minutes, Birchen and Lawrence exchanged unlanded punches and kicks until they pulled away to catch their breaths.

"There might be hope for you yet," Birchen said between breaths.

"There's more from where that came from," Lawrence replied as he slowly returned to a fighting stance. "It's not too late to change your mind and yield."

"I don't yield." Birchen started his next attack on Lawrence. The fight continued, mimicking a competitive kickboxing match. For every strike and kick there was a counterattack response. Blow after blow, the fight continued. Minutes later as both men started showing signs of fatigue, Birchen took advantage of an opening and delivered the ending blow to Lawrence's ribs. Lawrence pulled away from Birchen before collapsing to the floor at Diana's feet. "I'm impressed. I didn't think that you would last that long, Son."

Lawrence managed to shoot Birchen a hard stare. Diana gave Lawrence the first aid kit before walking around his body to face Birchen. She gave her former mentor a menacing stare before going into her fighting stance. Diana turned to look at Lawrence as he slowly worked to patch himself up. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I will be. Focus on Birchen, Angel, I'll patch myself up just fine. Take care of dear old Dad for me."

Diana turned back to Birchen and slowly approached him steps away from Lawrence. Birchen chuckled for a few moments. "You know I'll win. Why don't you be a good girl and yield?"

"I don't need to yield," Diana responded before attacking Birchen first. After a couple of minutes of straight offense, Diana found herself defending her body as she ducked and blocked a series of punches and kicks. Birchen had her backed up a few yards before Diana started to fight back. Birchen and Diana alternated turns at offense and defense for minutes until Birchen backed up so they could catch their breaths.

"I knew you'll be a challenge," Birchen finally said a few moments later. "I'm happy to see that you don't disappoint."

"You know me, I give my best in everything," Diana responded back as she turned to check on Lawrence. He finished patching himself up and was sitting up against the backpack. "How are you holding up, there?"

"I'm holding up fine considering—" Lawrence paused midway through his answer as he saw Birchen creeping up on Diana. Before he could alert her to the upcoming threat, Diana managed to turn around and push Birchen several feet away. "Considering that I'm healing up and you're still fighting."

"Good," Diana responded as she moved into a defensive stance. "Ready for round 2?"

"Whenever you are," Birchen replied.

Diana nodded her head and Birchen went on a offensive streak, combining punches and kicks until he successfully kicked Diana at the ribs. Diana hissed in pain in response before landing two punches to Birchen's abdomen. The fight continued with the only sounds coming from missed blows and skin to skin contact. While Diana was fighting fatigue and Birchen, Lance landed Red Lion next to Diana's hover cycle. Lance shut down the systems on a reclined Red Lion and jump out, landing softly on the ground. He examined Diana's bike and noticed that she took her communicator with her. "At least you had the sense of taking your communicator with you," Lance grumbled as he pressed the button. "Do you know how much trouble you're in?"

"Are we defining trouble as in the present or in the future?" Diana's breathless voice sounded.

"Both. I have a mind to—"

"Now's not the time, Lance. I happen to be fighting Birchen right now."

"Are you crazy? Do you have—"

"Again, not the time Lance. If anyone cares, we're in the hangar. It's the left path at the fork, just keep straight after that. Can't miss us." Lance heard the sound of a punch and a feminine gasp of pain.

"Diana!"

"I'm fine for now. I'm not sure how much longer though." Diana responded as skin to skin contacted sounded in his ears.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Lance asked as he ran into the cave.

"Whatever. Maybe I'll still be here for a lecture," Diana responded as she barely dodged another left punch from Birchen. Diana threw a sloppy punch at Birchen who just as sloppily blocked it. Grunting, Diana made a few more attempts before blocking a combination of blows. After holding Birchen for several long minutes, Diana finally allowed a hard hit on the rib. After a deep gasp of pain, Diana stared at Birchen as she held her side.

"You're barely holding on, Diana. You can't continue and nobody can save you now. Yield!" Birchen commanded as he was catching his breath, holding one of his sides as well.

"I never yield," Diana snapped as she stood erect again. "I never quit a fight."

"You'll be sorry," Birchen warned as he also stood up to his full height. Without warning, Birchen and Diana moved to attack each other with Diana landing most of her kicks and Birchen landing most of his punches. Nearly out of energy, Diana failed to block a high kick and was knocked to the floor. Birchen walked to where Diana landed on the floor and looked down at her. "Yield." Diana didn't say a word. "I said yield." Diana remained silent as she continued to stare up at Birchen. With a smirk, Birchen started to move his leg to kick Diana—but suddenly found himself pushed into a wall.

Diana was never so relieved to see someone as she did Lance. Lance bent down and helped Diana to stand. "Lance!" Without any hesitation, Diana gave Lance a quick kiss on the lips. "My hero!" Lance grabbed Diana to him and responded with a kiss of his own.

"As much as I love saving you, please don't try this again."

"I can't make any promises," Diana smirked.

"From personal experience, that's the best you're going to get out of her," Lawrence answered as he finally managed to stand-up. "Diana doesn't run from a fight."

"Lance McClain, nice for you to join us," Birchen drawled as he slowly stood up against the wall.

"I wish you could say the same," Lance answered as he produced his blasters. "Birchen you're in pain and you're outnumbered three to one now. Just give yourself up to our custody."

"There's still fight in me yet," Birchen defiantly replied. Slowly, he produced a small remote control and pressed the button before Lance could shot at it. Moments later the walls started to open and full-size android robots poured into the hangar. "I have the upper hand, now." Birchen walked away from the wall he was standing by and started to walk closer to the group.

"Not happening. Go to Hell. You can't be serious," Lawrence, Lance, and Diana replied respectively.

"Have it your way, then. Droids, eliminate Captain McClain. Stun Captain Wiley and Marchioness Smythe-Williams." Instantly, the droids formed a wide circle around Lance, Diana, and Lawrence. "I'll be back kids, play nice with the robots." With that, Birchen hopped on a moped and started to leave the hangar.

"This isn't over," Diana vowed as she took her pistol and barely missed hitting the moped while Lance tossed one of his blasters to Lawrence before missing Birchen as well. "I can't believe that I missed him."

"Right now, we have a more pressing issue. If we don't take care of it, we're going to get shot or stunned," Lawrence stated before shooting a couple of droids. "There's a large company of droids and they're closing in fast. We can't afford to miss any shots."

Diana turned around and shot a droid over Lawrence's shoulder. "We'll have a better chance if we fight back to back." Diana shot another droid while Lance shot a couple more before all three were back to back.

After a few shots, the droids were still marching and closing in on the gap. Diana, Lawrence, and Lance were expelling grunts of frustration. "We could really use some backup." Lance said. "My blaster is nearly depleted. I could sure use the guys here." Lance frowned again as he noticed he only had a few shots left. He quickly calculated that Diana's pistol was about to run out before his and Lawrence's will. A few seconds later, Diana uttered an expletive. Without saying a word, Lance pulled Diana between him and Lawrence before starting his last shots. Closing his eyes, Lance pressed the trigger for the last shot before opening his eyes as the sound of multiple shots and explosions hit his ears.

"The cavalry is here!" Keith said as both of his blasters continued to shoot down the androids. Hunk shot a few more of them before tossing Lance his blasters and grabbing a couple of downed robots to use as weapons against the rest. Allura shot through a line of androids as Pidge made his way to a console on the far wall.

"Hang on! I'm going to see if I could hack into the system." Pidge stated as he furiously typed on the keyboard. "It's going to take a few minutes."

"It won't have to," Diana replied, noticing that Hunk was covering the angle she needed to get to Pidge. _I'm a little sore, but I should be able to slide or leap around some of the robots if Hunk covers me,_ Diana thought to herself forming a quick plan. "Hunk cover me—I'm going to see if I could help Pidge." Hunk grunted his approval as he hit a couple of robots. Closing her eyes, Diana ran and slid on the floor as Hunk threw a downed robot at the two closest ones to her. She then managed to run around the next three as Hunk tossed a few more robots while Lance shot the ones still moving around her. A few moments later, Diana thanked Hunk as she made it to the wall where Pidge was working.

"It still won't let me in!" Pidge cried in frustration.

"Let me try. Birchen had the base programmed to let me in. Let's see if it'll let me play around." Diana said as she started to type in a few commands and Pidge turned to help the others stop the droids. After a couple of minutes, the robots and the shooting stopped. Diana sighed in accomplishment before turning to face the others. "I'm glad to see everyone again," she finally stated after a few moments of silence. Everyone briefly chuckles except for Lance as he rushed to Diana's side.

"What were you thinking?" He roared at her.

"Stop that roaring. I'm just doing my duty as Marchioness and citizen of Arus…"

"Sweetie, you scared the life out of me. Don't forget you're not alone in this anymore. What do I have to say or do?" Lance hugged Diana before she slightly pushed him away in pain.

"It's not like she's glass. Diana is more like a diamond, she—"

"Stay out of it. Not the time." Lance and Diana interrupted at the same time, before finishing together. "Lawrence." Lance tried to pull Diana to him again, but she pushes him away as she leaves the room. Keith, Hunk, and Pidge stare at each other in confusion as Allura, Lawrence, and Lance rolled their eyes. Lance rushed out of the room behind Diana.

"She needs medical attention," Lawrence states. "She took a beating fighting Birchen again."

"She's going to get more than medical attention if Lance has anything to say about it," Allura said as she lifts up Diana's backpack. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm so sore. I fought Birchen too, but didn't last as long as Diana did." Lawrence replied as he followed the rest of the team out of the hangar. "What are we going to do about this? We can't let Birchen gain access to this base again. He has other ones, but this one has the most firepower."

"While we were fighting, Diana also changed the system to where only she can access it when we leave," Pidge stated as they left the hangar.

While the rest of the team was leaving the hangar, Lance finally caught up to Diana in the first lab when she slowed down her pace. Lance swept Diana off her feet and into his arms.

"Lance!" Diana hissed in pain. "I'm very sore right now and I think I hurt my ribs again."

"You don't say," Lance stated. "You were supposed to stay at Smythe House and relax until I pick you up in a couple of days. You are so stubborn! You are not Superwoman—you do not have to jump into every fight and mission."

"I can't help it! Arus is home and I can't sit idling by when someone is determined to harm it. When it comes to Davi-Smythe, even more so." Diana said softly as she enjoyed being in Lance's arms despite being in pain.

"I know sweetheart, trust me I know. Arus is my home and I've been defending her since I got here." Lance finished his statement before kissing Diana. Diana closed her eyes as the kiss got deeper and she tried to forget about the pain her body was in. Lance and Diana was so lost in their kiss that they didn't hear the rest of the team enter the lab. Keith and Allura shared an amused look as they left the couple and headed towards their lions. Pidge followed behind them, ignoring the couple as he commented how interesting everything else in the room was. Hunk helped Lawrence walk across the lab as they brought up the rear of the group. Lawrence was giving Lance an evil look as they walked past them.

"She still needs medical attention! She's still trying to ignore all the soreness and pain!" Lawrence called out before Lance and Diana broke the kiss up seconds later.

"Did you really have to do that?" Hunk asked Lawrence as they left the room.

"He can't help that he's envious of me. But he's right, Diana still needs medical attention at the comforts of Smythe House." Lance remarked as Diana shot a look at both Lawrence and Lance. "Giving us those looks aren't going to change anything so you might as well stop it right now." Diana groaned as Lance continued to carry her to Red Lion. After seating them carefully in the pilot's seat, Diana asked about her bike. "We'll pick-up your bike when your body is back to 100 percent," Lance answered as he prepared to move his lion again.

"That's a great idea. She can't get into more adventures without toys. Already thinking like the husband you are going to be." Coran stated as his face filled the screen in Red Lion. Diana shot Coran a miserable look, before closing her eyes in pain. "How much damage did her body take this time?"

"I'm guessing bruised skin and ribs. Her body is pretty much sore from both the duel the other day and fighting Birchen today as well. I can't tell how much Diana was able to inflict on Birchen, but his back has to be extremely sore considering that I pushed him into one of the walls."

"I'll check on her later. Perhaps she'll stay still this time."

"When hell freezes over comes to mind."

Coran let out a quick chuckle before disconnecting as Diana glared at Lance. "I already told you sweetheart that shooting looks wouldn't change anything." Diana rolled her eyes before starting to move her mouth to say something. Whatever she planned on saying was killed when Lance bent his head down to kiss her again as Red Lion started to hover.


End file.
